Das Auge des Ares
by Winschi
Summary: Harrys 5. Schuljahr mit einem Rätsel um ein geheimnisvolles Amulett. Selbstverständlich ist auch wieder Professor Snape mit von der Partie und macht Harry das Leben zur Hölle. Finished ! Bitte R
1. Die Rettung

**__**

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc. – jedoch nicht nur von diesen – sind. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und es ist nicht meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

****

Inhalt: Diese Geschichte spielt in Harrys 5. Schuljahr. Er wird wie in jedem Jahr ein paar Überraschungen erleben und einige Rätsel zu lösen haben. Außerdem ist selbstverständlich auch wieder Professor Snape mit von der Partie, der seinen Teil dazu beiträgt Harry das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Verzeiht mir bitte schon im Voraus diverse Rechtschreibfehler, trotz mehrmaligem Korrekturlesen habe ich mit Sicherheit einige Übersehen. Außerdem solltet ihr bei den Datumsangaben nicht unbedingt auf einen Kalender schauen, die Tage stimmen mit Sicherheit nicht.

Da dies meine erste Fanfic ist würde ich mich sehr über Rückmeldungen freuen. Diese Geschichte wird voraussichtlich 12 Kapitel umfassen, die nach und nach hier eingestellt werden.

Rückmeldungen werden gerne entgegen genommen unter: winschallan@aol.com

Harry Potter und das Auge des Ares

1. Die Rettung

Es war noch früh am Morgen und im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 herrschte friedvolle Stille. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und die ersten Strahlen fielen durch ein Fenster im ersten Stock auf das Bett eines schlafenden Jungen. Er hatte dunkles, wirres Haar, und auf seiner Stirn befand sich eine blitzförmige Narbe. 

In der Mitte des Zimmers auf einem kleinen Tisch stand ein Vogelkäfig, in dem eine Schnee-Eule döste. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Käfig erreicht hatten schuhute der weiße Vogel mißmutig und steckte seinen Kopf tief unter die Flügel. 

Harry Potter öffnete bei den leisen Protesten seiner Eule langsam die Augen und blickte in ihre Richtung. "Na Hedwig", fragte er müde "ist dir die Sonne heute morgen zu hell? Warte, ich ziehe die Vorhänge für dich zu, damit du noch ein bißchen schlafen kannst." Harry streckte den Arm aus und nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch. Schläfrig stand er auf und zog die Vorhänge ein Stückchen weiter zu, so daß die Sonne nicht mehr auf die schlafende Hedwig fiel. Er ging zurück zu seinem Bett und blickte auf den Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch stand. Es war zehn vor sieben, also hatte er noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, bevor Tante Petunia nach oben kommen würde um ihn durch wildes Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür aus dem Bett zu holen. 

Eigentlich hatte Harry ja Ferien, doch sein Onkel und seine Tante, bei denen Harry lebte, hatten beschlossen ihn in eine Sommerschule der Muggel zu schicken, damit er ausnahmsweise einmal etwas Vernünftiges lernen sollte. Normalerweise ging Harry nach Hogwarts auf eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, aber Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia hielten eine solche Schule für reine Zeitverschwendung. 

Harry seufzte und nahm sein T-Shirt vom Stuhl um sich anzuziehen. In diesem Moment klopfte es laut an seine Zimmertür und eine schrille Stimme schrie: "Aufstehen, du Nichtsnutz, mach daß du aus dem Bett kommst!" "Ja, ich komme gleich, Tante Petunia", antwortete Harry verschlafen durch die geschlossene Zimmertür.

Als sich die Schritte seiner Tante entfernt hatten zog er sein T-Shirt an und nahm eine Jeans aus dem Schrank. Beide Kleidungsstücke waren dem dünnen Jungen um mehrere Nummern zu groß, doch seine Verwandten kauften Harry nie passende Kleidung, statt dessen mußte er immer die abgetragenen Sachen seines fetten Cousins Dudley tragen. Eigentlich mochte Harry Muggelsachen ganz gerne, wenn sie ihm denn gepaßt hätten, aber es war für ihn schon ein komisches Gefühl in solcher Kleidung in die Schule zu gehen. In Hogwarts trugen alle Schüler schwarze Umhänge und einen spitzen Zaubererhut. Am Anfang war Harry sich sehr komisch in diesen Sachen vorgekommen, doch nach vier Jahren in Hogwarts waren sie wie eine zweite Haut für ihn geworden. Glücklicherweise gab es in der Sommerschule keine Schuluniformen, da der Unterricht schließlich nur wenige Wochen stattfand. Harry erinnerte sich mit Abscheu an die Uniform, die Tante Petunia vor Jahren für ihn grau eingefärbt hatte, da sie ihm keine Neue kaufen wollte. Sie hatte wie ein alter Putzlappen ausgesehen und erbärmlich gestunken.

Nachdem er seine Socken angezogen hatte ging er zu Hedwigs Käfig und betrachtete seine Eule. Der Vogel schien Harrys Blick bemerkt zu haben und schielte mit einem Auge unter ihrem Flügel hervor. "Na, meine Gute, wie geht es dir? Tut dein Flügel noch sehr weh?", fragte er sie und Hedwig antwortete mit einem mitleiderregenden fiepen. "Ich wünschte ich könnte mehr für dich tun, aber die Salbe von Madam Pomfrey wird dir mit Sicherheit helfen. Wie gut, daß sie mir letztes Jahr ein kleines Döschen ihrer Salbe gegen Verletzungen als Reserve gegeben hat." 

Harry hoffte inständig, daß die Salbe der Schulkrankenschwester von Hogwarts auch Tieren half, denn Hedwig hatte ein paar Tage nach Beginn der Ferien einen kleinen Unfall mit einer Katze gehabt. Zum Glück war nichts schlimmes passiert, aber der rechte Flügel der Eule hatte ein paar tiefe Kratzer abbekommen. Diese Verletzung machte dem Vogel das Fliegen im Moment unmöglich, so saß sie nun schon seit drei Wochen in ihrem Käfig saß und sich von Harry bedauern und verwöhnen ließ.

Eigentlich hatte Harry, direkt nachdem er von Onkel und Tante erfahren hatte welch wunderbaren Pläne sie für seine Ferien geschmiedet hatten, einen Hilferuf an seinen Freund Ron schicken wollen, doch noch am selben Tag hatte Hedwig diesen Unfall gehabt und Harrys Vorhaben unmöglich gemacht. Ron kam aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie und seine Eltern besaßen weder ein Telefon noch einen Briefkasten, so daß man sie auf anderem Wege als per Eulenpost nicht erreichen konnte. 

Daraufhin hatte Harry seine zweite Freundin aus Hogwarts, Hermine Granger, anrufen wollen (ihre Eltern waren beide Muggel und besaßen ein Telefon), doch die Dursleys achteten stets darauf, daß Harry niemals alleine im Haus war, und hatten bisher jeden seiner Versuche das Telefon zu benutzen vereitelt.

Ein weiterer Schrei seiner Tante, er solle sich beeilen, riß Harry aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Er verließ sein Zimmer und trottete die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon saßen bereits am Tisch und tranken ihren Kaffee. Dudley war nicht zum Frühstück erschienen, denn im Gegensatz zu Harry mußte er nicht in diese Sommerschule und durfte seine Ferien mit schlafen und fernsehen genießen.

Als Harry die Küche betrat blickte Onkel Vernon von seiner Zeitung auf. Er warf einen bösartigen Blick auf Harry und legte seine Lektüre zur Seite. "Dein Lehrer hat gestern Abend angerufen, Bursche. Er hat sich darüber beschwert, daß du in fast allen Fächern absolut mangelhafte Leistungen bringst. Deine Kenntnisse in Mathematik und Chemie seinen haarsträubend, sagte er. Was lernst du eigentlich auf deiner komischen Schule?" Harry schwieg. Es schien ihm klüger nicht auf Onkel Vernons Frage zu antworten, bevor er etwas Falsches sagte. 

Onkel Vernon blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Na, hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen? Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, und erwarte eine Antwort. Jedenfalls scheinen sie dir keine Manieren beizubringen." Harry sah seinen Onkel ärgerlich an. Jetzt bleib bloß ruhig, versuchte er sich einzureden, laß dich nur nicht provozieren.

Er versuchte seinen Ärger hinunter zu schlucken und antwortete mit leiser, unsicherer Stimme: "Ich lerne in Hogw...., äh meiner Schule alles was ich für mein späteres Leben brauche." Fast hätte er den Namen seiner Schule ausgesprochen, doch dieser, sowie alle Worte die mit Zauberei und Hexerei zu tun hatten waren im Hause Dursley strengstens verboten.

Onkel Vernon blickte Harry ungehalten an. "Was du brauchst, hä, daß ich nicht lache, reine Zeitverschwendung ist das. Und wenn du mir noch einmal so eine freche Antwort gibst, wirst du gar nicht mehr zu diesen Irren zurückgehen. Dann kannst du ab nächstem Schuljahr ins ‚St.-Brutus-Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen' gehen. Die werden dir schon Manieren beibringen", zischte Onkel Vernon gereizt. Das war zu viel für Harry. "Ich werde wieder nach Hogwarts gehen, egal wie", murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

Er hatte sofort bemerkt, daß er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber es war ihm einfach so heraus gerutscht. Nun konnte er seine Worte nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Vielleicht hatte Onkel Vernon ihn ja nicht gehört, schließlich hatte er sehr leise geredet. Doch seine Hoffnungen wurden sofort zerstört, denn Onkel Vernon blickte Harry giftig an und sagte drohend: "Was hast du gesagt? An meinem Tisch wird so geredet das ich es verstehe. Also, raus mit der Sprache." Harry stockte der Atem. Warum hatte er sich nur so provozieren lassen? "Äh, nichts, Onkel Vernon, tut mir leid", antwortete er unsicher.

Bei diesen Worten war sein Onkel aufgesprungen. Er packte Harry an den Haaren und riß seinen Kopf schmerzhaft nach hinten. Er bebte jetzt vor Wut und brüllte Harry an: "Nichts, hä? Du glaubst wohl du wärst besonders schlau. Ich kann dir nur raten hüte deine Zunge Bursche. Wir können hier auch ganz andere Seiten aufziehen. Ich glaube wir waren viel zu nachsichtig mit dir!" Onkel Vernon ließ Harrys Haare wieder los und verpaßte ihm im gleichen Moment eine kräftige Ohrfeige. Harry sah seinen Onkel wütend an. Er wußte nicht was er sagen sollte, doch bevor er seine Gedanken wieder geordnet hatte knurrte sein Onkel: "Mach, daß du in die Schule kommst, dein Frühstück kannst du vergessen." Harry blickte seinen Onkel haßerfüllt an, unfähig sich zu bewegen. "Raus jetzt", brüllte Onkel Vernon, und Harry drehte sich um und stolperte durch die Tür nach draußen in den Flur. 

Er kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte sein Onkel nur so über Hogwarts reden?

Auf dem Weg nach draußen kam er an der Garderobe vorbei und blickte in den Spiegel. Seine Wange war feuerrot, doch das schmerzhafte Pochen fing bereits an abzuklingen. Harry hatte schon schlimmere Schmerzen aushalten müssen. Vor einigen Wochen, am Finaltag des Trimagischen Turniers, war er durch eine Falle in die Hände seines Todfeindes Lord Voldemort geraten. Dieser hatte Harry mit dem verbotenen Cruciatus-Fluch belegt, durch den Harry die schlimmsten Schmerzen seines Lebens durchlitten hatte. 

Er nahm seine Schultasche und verließ das Haus der Dursleys. Da sie ihm kein Geld für den Schulbus gaben, mußte Harry jeden Tag den Schulweg von mehreren Kilometern zu Fuß hinter sich bringen. Er ging den Ligusterweg entlang und bemerkte, daß die Nachbarin der Dursleys, Mrs. Figg, am Fenster hinter der Gardine stand und ihn beobachtete. Früher hatten die Dursleys ihn immer zu Mrs. Figg gebracht, wenn sie mit Dudley einen Ausflug gemacht hatten, bei dem sie Harry nicht dabei haben wollten. Mrs. Figg hatte dem gelangweilten Harry dann immer ausgiebig die Photos ihrer zahllosen Katzen gezeigt.

Harry ging weiter die Straße entlang. Der Schulweg zog sich wie jeden Tag zäh dahin, aber in dieser Zeit hatte Harry immer die Gelegenheit etwas nachzudenken. Natürlich hatte Onkel Vernon in einem Punkt recht, auch wenn Harry das eigentlich nicht zugeben wollte. Da er seinem Alter entsprechend in der Muggel-Schule zur Zeit die neunte Klasse besuchte, waren seine Leistungen in den meisten Fächern sehr schlecht. In Hogwarts lernten die Schüler zwar schwierige Verwandlungen und das brauen der kompliziertesten Zaubertränke, aber eine richtige Mathematik- oder Chemie-Stunde hatte Harry schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehabt. Auf der Schule der Zauberer wurde nun einmal mehr Wert auf die speziellen Künste der Hexerei gelegt. Da Harry seinen Onkel kannte, und dieser nur selten leere Drohungen ausstieß, machte er sich langsam doch ernsthafte Sorgen, ob Onkel Vernon es wirklich wahr machen konnte, und Harry daran hindern würde nach den Ferien wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Würde Professor Dubledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, oder einer der anderen Lehrer versuchen Kontakt mit Harry aufzunehmen, wenn er nicht pünktlich zu Beginn des Schuljahres mit den anderen Schülern erschien? Hoffentlich war Hedwig bald wieder gesund, sie war Harrys einzige Verbindung zur Welt der Zauberer.

Nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch hatte Harry die Schule erreicht. Da er noch ein paar Minuten Zeit hatte, trottete er gemächlich zu dem Zeitschriften-Kiosk auf der anderen Straßenseite um die Schlagzeilen zu lesen. Eigentlich interessierte ihn das Geschehen in der Muggelwelt nicht sonderlich, er hätte lieber den Tagespropheten, die Tageszeitung der Zauberer, gelesen, aber ein paar Informationen konnten ja nicht schaden. Harry betrachtete die verschiedenen Zeitungen, die an dem kleinen, runden Lädchen ausgehängt waren, und sein Blick blieb auf dem Leitartikel der Londoner Times hängen: 

****

Achter ungeklärter Mord in zwei Wochen

Gestern am frühen Abend wurde die Leiche eines jungen Mannes in einem Londoner Vorort gefunden. Wie auch schon an den Körpern der anderen Opfer konnten keine Spuren von Gewalteinwirkung an der Leiche festgestellt werden. Die Polizei steht vor einem Rätsel. Ein Zusammenhang zwischen den Todesfällen konnte noch nicht nachgewiesen werden. Nach derzeitigen Informationen standen die Opfer in keinem Kontakt miteinander ..........

Harry schluckte. In England und vor allem in London fanden zwar ständig Verbrechen statt, doch so viele Morde innerhalb so kurzer Zeit kamen trotzdem nicht häufig vor. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Er dachte an seinen Schulkameraden Cedric Diggory, der von Lord Voldemort mit dem Todesfluch ‚_Avada Kedavra_' getötet worden war. Dieser Fluch war unaufhaltbar wenn er einmal ausgesprochen war und tötete das Opfer innerhalb von Sekunden, ohne irgendwelche Verletzungsspuren zu hinterlassen. War es möglich, daß der dunkle Lord oder seine Anhänger hinter diesen ungeklärten Morden steckte? 

Harry wurde durch das Läuten der Schulglocke aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und beeilte sich, um in sein Klassenzimmer zu kommen. Pünktlich mit dem zweiten Klingeln erreichte er die Tür und betrat den kleinen Raum. Da nicht viele Schüler die Sommerschule besuchten waren die Klassen von acht bis zehn Schülern nicht in den normalen Klassenräumen der Schule untergebracht, sondern mußten sich mit den verschiedenen Karten- und Lagerräumen zufrieden geben.

Die meisten Schüler beachteten Harry kaum, als er den Raum betrat. Sie hielten ihn für ziemlich sonderbar, weil er immer in solch verbeulten, ausgeleierten Sachen herumlief. Pierce, ein großer, schlanker Junge mit braunen Haaren kam auf Harry zu und sagte: "Na, du Lumpensammler, da hast du ja wieder ein paar ganz schicke Klamotten ausgegraben. Haste die vom Trödel?" Harry schwieg, er hatte keine Lust, sich in den paar Wochen, die er in der Muggelwelt verbrachte noch mehr Feinde zu machen. "Was ist, hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen?" "Laß ihn doch in Ruhe Pierce", sagte ein Mädchen hinter Harry. Sie hatte lange blonde Locken und eine niedliche Stupsnase. Harry mochte sie sehr gerne, hätte es aber nie offen zugegeben. "Halt du dich da raus Lindsey, das geht nur Rumpelstilzchen und mich was an. Der Mülleimer kann sich gefälligst selbst verteidigen." Bei diesen Worten grinste Pierce, ging auf Harry zu und verpaßte ihm ohne Vorwarnung einen Kinnhaken. Harry strauchelte, konnte sich aber auf seinen Füßen halten.

Was nun passierte ging rasend schnell. Bevor Pierce noch einmal zuschlagen konnte, hatte Harry reflexartig unter sein T-Shirt gegriffen, seinen verborgenen Zauberstab, den er auch in der Muggelwelt stets bei sich trug ergriffen, und ihn auf Pierce gerichtet. Glücklicherweise war sein T-Shirt so weit, daß er den Zauberstab im Verborgenen halten konnte. Er blickte Pierce finster an und murmelte so leise, daß niemand ihn verstehen konnte _"Horribilis vexare"_. Pierce riß die Augen weit auf, gab ein Jaulen von sich und begann sich schlagartig am ganzen Körper zu kratzen. Der Juck-Fluch war der erste und auch harmloseste Fluch, der Harry eingefallen war und seine Wirkung würde nur wenige Minuten anhalten, Harry wollte schließlich nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Erst nachdem er den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte wurde ihm bewußt, daß er einmal mehr in der Muggelwelt gezaubert hatte, und das war für einen minderjährigen Zauberer streng verboten. Schon zwei mal hatte Harry wegen solch eines Verstoßes eine Verwarnung vom Zaubereiministerium erhalten. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß dieser Ausrutscher ihm keinen Schulverweis einbrachte. Harry ging mit einem Knoten in seinem Magen zu seinem Platz. Seine Mitschüler betrachteten ihn mißtrauisch. Sie konnten nicht verstehen was eben passiert war. Pierce, dessen Jucken langsam nachließ warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu, ging jedoch auch zu seinem Platz, denn in diesem Moment betrat der Lehrer Mr. Rice den Raum. Eine öde Physik-Stunde begann. 

Harry, dem die meisten Grundlagen in diesem Fach fehlten, malte gelangweilt in sein Heft. Er machte sich immer noch Sorgen um den eben ausgesprochenen Zauberspruch, konnte jetzt aber nichts mehr daran ändern. Hoffentlich würde ihm das Ministerium gestatten auch weiterhin nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Harry blickte gelangweilt an die Decke. Er sehnte sich nach den interessanten Unterrichtsstunden von Hogwarts, den Verwandlungen, der Zauberei und allem anderen. Selbst die Zaubertrank-Stunden von Professor Snape waren spannender als dieses sinnlose berechnen von Fallgeschwindigkeiten und Stromwiderständen. Harry hätte sich nie träumen lassen, daß er einmal seinen verhaßtesten Lehrer vermissen würde, und wenn er gewußt hätte was ihn nächstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts erwartete, hätte er diese sehnsüchtigen Gedanken an Professor Severus Snape sicherlich sehr schnell wieder verdrängt.

Unverhofft wurde Harry durch einen Rippenstoß seines Nachbarn aus den Gedanken gerissen. Er blickte nach vorne. "Mr. Potter, haben sie meine Frage verstanden?" fragte Mr. Rice. "Ich wollte von ihnen die Formel für die Berechnung der relativen Beschleunigung wissen." "Ich, ich.... ich weiß nicht, Sir", stotterte Harry. "Ach Mr. Potter," seufzte der Lehrer, "was soll ich nur mit ihnen machen, das ist Stoff der siebten Klasse, auf was für eine Schule gehen sie denn, wenn sie diese einfachen Sachen nicht wissen?"

Die anderen Schüler der Klasse kicherten. Harry biß sich auf die Lippen. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen, daß er normalerweise Teekannen in Schildkröten verwandelte statt trockene Geschwindigkeitsberechnungen durchzuführen. Doch Mr. Rice schien gar keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn er hatte sich bereits umgedreht, und schrieb ein paar, für Harry unverständliche Formeln an die Tafel. Nach einigen Minuten fing Harry wieder an in sein Heft zu malen. Er begann die Tage zu zählen, die er nun schon in dieser verdammten Schule saß und versuchte nachzurechnen was für ein Datum heute eigentlich war. 

Harry blickte mit großen Augen auf das Ergebnis seiner Rechnung: heute war der 30. Juli. Das hieß morgen war sein fünfzehnter Geburtstag. Normalerweise freute Harry sich nicht sonderlich auf diesen Tag, denn die Dursleys gaben ihm nicht viel Grund zum Feiern, aber in diesem Jahr war das anders. Dieses mal fieberte er seinem Geburtstag entgegen und schickte ein Stoßgebet in den Himmel, daß ihm seine Freunde wie jedes Jahr Geburtstagskarten schickten, denn dann hatte er eine Chance einer der Eulen einen Hilfebrief mitzugeben.

Die Schulstunden verstrichen quälend langsam. Doch Harry hatte nun etwas Besseres zu tun als dem langweiligen Stoff zu folgen. Er riß geräuschlos ein Blatt aus seinem Heft und begann einen Brief an Ron zu schreiben:

__

Lieber Ron,

hier ist es grauenhaft, mein Onkel und meine Tante haben mich in eine Sommerschule der Muggel gesteckt. Ich habe keine Ahnung von dem Kram, den die da unterrichten. Es ist so langweilig, daß ich fast schon Professor Snape vermisse, kannst Du Dir das vorstellen? 

Heute beim Frühstück hat Onkel Vernon mir gedroht, daß ich nächstes Jahr nicht mehr nach Hogwarts darf. Sie wollen mich tatsächlich in das St.-Brutus-Sicherheitszentrum schicken. Mein Onkel war so wütend, daß er mir sogar eine geknallt hat. Dann habe ich heute in der Schule dem ganzen noch die Krone aufgesetzt, und versehentlich gezaubert.

Meinst Du Deine Eltern können irgend etwas unternehmen um mich hier raus zu holen? Bitte antworte mir schnell. Hedwig ist leider krank, deshalb konnte ich Dir nicht früher schreiben.

Vielen Dank

Harry

Harry war nicht sehr zufrieden mit diesem Brief. Er wollte Ron so viel schreiben, fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte, zu viel ging ihm durch den Kopf. Aber eigentlich war ja egal was er schrieb. Hauptsache die Weasleys konnten ihm helfen.

Nach einem langen Schultag, der nach Harrys Meinung wohl Jahrhunderte gedauert haben mußte, endete die letzte Stunde und er machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Ligusterweg. Normalerweise beeilte er sich nicht sonderlich um nach Hause zu kommen, doch heute war das anders. Vielleicht kam ja die ein oder andere Eule früher an, und er konnte noch heute seinen Brief wegschicken. Harry war voller Hoffnung, daß dies seine Chance war der Tyrannei seines Onkels zu entfliehen.

Als er in den Ligusterweg einbog bemerkte er erneut Mrs. Figg, die wieder hinter ihrer Gardine stand und zu ihm herüber blickte.

Zu Hause angekommen ging er direkt in sein Zimmer, ohne seine Verwandten auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Onkel Vernon war noch auf der Arbeit (was für ein Glück), Tante Petunia bereitete in der Küche das Abendessen, und sein Cousin Dudley saß im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher. 

Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben holte Harry sein Lieblingsbuch "_Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_" aus seinem Versteck unter dem losen Dielenbrett, legte sich auf sein Bett und betrachtete die beweglichen Bilder des Buchs. Hoffentlich dachten seine Freunde an ihn, sie hatten ihn doch wohl nicht vergessen? Harry hatte Angst über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken und schob den Gedanken schnell wieder zur Seite. 

Langsam verstrichen die Minuten und wurden allmählich zu Stunden. Als Harry auf die Uhr blickte war es bereits acht Uhr. Seine Tante und sein Onkel hatten es scheinbar nicht für nötig gehalten ihn zum Essen zu rufen. Nun gut, dann würde er sich eben, wenn alle vor dem Fernseher saßen etwas zu Essen aus der Küche organisieren. 

Harry wartete noch eine halbe Stunde und öffnete dann leise seine Zimmertür. Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley waren jetzt sicher im Wohnzimmer und er konnte unbemerkt in die Küche schleichen. Harry betrat leise die Treppe, wurde aber von den lauten Stimmen seines Onkels und seiner Tante gestoppt. Sie mußten die Wohnzimmertür offen gelassen haben und diskutierten lautstark.

Er wollte wieder in sein Zimmer zurückkehren, um noch eine halbe Stunde zu warten, als Onkel Vernon von unten brüllte: "Bursche, beweg deinen Hintern hier runter." Harry zuckte zusammen. Sein Onkel konnte unmöglich gesehen haben, dass er hier oben am Treppenabsatz stand. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein dummer Zufall, dass er ihn ausgerechnet jetzt rief. Harry ging langsam die Treppe hinunter. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl, denn Onkel Vernon rief Harry nie ohne Grund. Meistens wollte er nur etwas von ihm, wenn er der Meinung war, dass Harry wieder einmal etwas ausgefressen hatte. Als Harry das Wohnzimmer betrat saßen Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon auf dem Sofa und blickten ihn haßerfüllt an. Dudley saß auf einem Sessel neben ihnen, wippte aufgeregt auf und ab und grinste hämisch. 

"Was ist?", fragte Harry. "Das hier ist," knurrte Onkel Vernon bösartig, hielt Harry einen Brief vor die Nase und funkelte ihn mit gefährlich zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Harry schluckte. Er erkannte den Briefkopf sofort. Bereits vor drei Jahren hatte ihm das Zaubereiministerium solch einen Brief geschickt, als der Hauself Dobby im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 gezaubert hatte.

Harry nahm den Brief aus Onkel Vernons Hand und las:

__

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

uns ist zu Gehör gekommen, daß in Ihrem Wohnort verbotenerweise ein Juck-Fluch verwendet wurde. Wie wir Ihnen bereits vor drei Jahren ins Gedächtnis rufen mußten, ist es jugendlichen Zauberern nicht gestattet, außerhalb ihrer Schulen zu zaubern. Weitere Zauberei kann in schweren Fällen zum Schulverweis führen (Erlass zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger, 1875, Abschnitt C).

Außerdem ist Ihre magische Tätigkeit in Anwesenheit von Mitgliedern der nichtmagischen Gemeinschaft (Muggel) durchgeführt worden. Dies ist gemäß Abschnitt 13 des Geheimhaltungsabkommens der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung ein schweres Vergehen. Auch daran haben wir Sie bereits vor drei Jahren erinnern müssen.

Für diese wiederholte Übertretung der Zaubereigesetze wird Ihnen ein Bußgeld in Höhe von 30 Galleonen auferlegt. Zusätzlich überlassen wir es Professor Dumbledore und der Leiterin ihres Hauses, ob Ihnen diverse Vergünstigungen, wie Besuche in Hogsmeade, etc. entzogen werden.

Hochachtungsvoll

Mafalda Hopfkirch

Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei

Zaubereiministerium

"Was sind 30 Galleonen?", fragte Onkel Vernon barsch als Harry von seinem Brief aufsah. "So ungefähr 150 Pfund", antwortete er ihm, mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Harry hatte zwar gewusst, dass er Post vom Ministerium bekommen würde, aber trotzdem hatte es ihm einen Schlag in die Magengrube versetzt.

Sein Onkel und seine Tante blickten ihn immer noch wütend an. "Und was glaubst du, wer dieses Geld bezahlen soll?", keifte Tante Petunia.

Harry überlegte fieberhaft. Er konnte seinen Verwandten ja schlecht sagen, dass er ein kleines Vermögen besaß, und die Strafe selbst bezahlen würde.

"Ich, ich, ..... mein Pate wird das bezahlen", stotterte er unsicher. "Dein Pate, der Verbrecher, hä?", blaffte Onkel Vernon erbost. "Der hat das Geld bestimmt gestohlen", rief Tante Petunia schrill und schien einem Ohnmachtsanfall nahe.

"Wenn der soviel Geld hat, könnte er eigentlich dafür bezahlen, dass wir dich hier durchfüttern, schreib ihm das in deinem nächsten Brief." Harry schluckte. Das konnte Onkel Vernon unmöglich ernst meinen. "Äh, Sirius hat nicht viel Geld", antwortete Harry schnell, "wie soll er denn auch welches verdienen?" Onkel Vernon blickte ihn immer noch durchdringend an. Harry kannte nur einen Menschen, der ihn mit noch mehr Haß ansehen konnte, und das war Professor Snape, ach nein, und natürlich Lord Voldemort.

Onkel Vernon brummte missbilligend und sagte: "Wir werden jedenfalls keinen Penny für dich bezahlen, schreib dir das hinter die Ohren. Und noch was: Wer hat dir eigentlich die Erlaubnis unterschrieben, dass du in dieses Dorf darfst? Ich war es jedenfalls nicht. Wäre ja auch noch schöner, nach dem, was du damals mit Tante Magda angestellt hast." "Das war Sirius", antwortete Harry leise. "Sirius, Sirius, immer nur Sirius, dieser Gangster untergräbt ständig unsere Autorität. Der sollte mir mal in die Finger kommen, dem würde ich was erzählen." Onkel Vernon machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er mit leichter Panik in der Stimme fortfuhr: "Aber glaub ja nicht, ihn jemals einladen zu können, daß das klar ist. Von diesem Pack kommt mir keiner ins Haus. Und jetzt verschwinde."

Harry verließ so schnell er konnte das Wohnzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Er war ungefähr auf halber Höhe der Treppe, als er Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia wieder von unten reden hörte. Vorsichtig ging er wieder 2 Stufen nach unten um besser hören zu können.

"Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, daß der Junge uns nur Scherereien macht", keifte Tante Petunia, "wir hätten ihn nie mit diesem riesigen Trottel mitgehen lassen dürfen, dann wäre es niemals so weit gekommen. Das hat seine Abartigkeit noch verstärkt." Darauf entgegnete Onkel Vernon: "Das hat ein Ende, Petunia, das verspreche ich dir. Er wird nicht mehr zu dieser Brut zurückgehen. Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät einen halbwegs normalen Menschen aus ihm zu machen. Ich werde morgen früh in St. Brutus anrufen und einen Patz für das nächste Schuljahr für den Burschen reservieren. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob die ihm dort nicht Respekt einprügeln können."

Harry hörte, wie Onkel Vernon von seinem Sessel aufstand, und geräuschvoll die Wohnzimmertür zuschlug. Harry schlich leise zurück in sein Zimmer und schloß geräuschlos die Tür. Alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf. Seine Verwandten schienen es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen, daß sie ihn nicht mehr zurück nach Hogwarts lassen wollten. Harry legte sich auf sein Bett und versank in seine Gedanken.

Er mußte wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn einige Stunden später erwachte er, als etwas gegen sein Fenster klatschte. Harry schreckte auf und blickte auf seine Uhr. Es war kurz nach halb drei: er hatte Geburtstag. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster um nachzuschauen woher dieses Geräusch gekommen war. Als er das Fenster öffnete flog aufgeregt fiepend ein grau gefiederter Tennisball in sein Zimmer.

"Ach, hallo Pig, na mein Kleiner, hast du eine gute Reise gehabt?" Harry strecke die Hand aus und die kleine Zwerg-Eule landete in Harrys Hand. Pigwidgeon, so der volle Name des kleinen Vogels, gehörte Ron. Harry freute sich, nun endlich etwas von seinem besten Freund zu hören. Pig hüpfte hysterisch auf seiner Hand hin und her. Am Bein der Eule war ein Brief und ein Päckchen festgebunden, das größer war als der kleine Vogel. Harry hatte große Mühe beides zu packen. "Ganz ruhig, Pig", sagte er liebevoll zu der winzigen Eule, "du darfst gleich wieder los, ich habe nämlich einen sehr wichtigen Brief für dich an Ron." Pigwidgeon fiepte wieder aufgeregt und Hedwig, die das Spektakel aus ihrem Käfig beobachtet hatte, drehte den beiden demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Sie hielt nicht viel von der Unprofessionalität ihres kleinen Kollegen. Harry nahm den Brief für Ron und band ihn mit großer Mühe an Pigs Bein. Sobald er die kleine Eule losgelassen hatte flatterte sie wieder durch das Fenster und verschwand in der Nacht. 

Harry nahm den Brief seines besten Freundes und öffnete ihn. Er enthielt eine Geburtstagskarte, in welcher sich Ron nach Harrys Befinden erkundigte. Harry schnaubte. Sein Befinden, daß er nicht lachte, aber seine Misere würde hoffentlich bald vorbei sein, sobald Pig den Brief an Ron überbracht hatte.

Nachdem er Rons Karte gelesen hatte öffnete er das Päckchen und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm einen verführerisch duftenden Geburtstagskuchen gebacken. Harry nahm ein großes Stück und machte es sich auf seinem Bett bequem. Nachdem er gegessen hatte stellte er die Geburtstagskarte auf seinen Nachttisch und verstaute den restlichen Kuchen unter dem losen Dielenbrett, das sich unter seinem Bett befand.

Dann legte er sich wieder ins Bett. Er hoffte inständig, daß Rons Eltern ihm helfen würden. Sie waren sehr nette Leute, und hatten Harry schon mehrmals in den Ferien aufgenommen. 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, saßen bereits drei Eulen auf dem Fensterbrett und warteten geduldig darauf, daß er ihnen öffnen würde. Harry öffnete das Fenster und ließ die Eulen ein. Sie waren von Hagrid, dem Wildhüter von Hogwarts, seiner Freundin Hermine, die auf einer Zaubererpost wohl eine Eule geliehen hatte, und von seinem Paten Sirius. Harry freute sie über die Geburtstagsgrüße und die Essensvorräte, die sie ihm geschickt hatten. Das war genau das, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Hagrid hatte ihm einen riesigen Schinken geschickt, und Hermine und Sirius hatten ihm ebenso wie Ron einen Geburtstagskuchen gebacken. Er genehmigte sich ein Stück Kuchen und stellte die Karten auf seinen Nachttisch. Dann brachte er den Eulen eine kleine Schale Wasser. 

Als Harry an diesem Morgen mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zum Frühstück in die Küche gehen wollte, fand er die Küchentür abgeschlossen vor. Er hörte das geschäftige Treiben seiner Tante und die raschelnde Zeitung seines Onkels durch die geschlossene Tür, wollte jedoch nicht klopfen. Als er auf den Boden blickte sah er vor der Küchentür einen Teller mit einer trockenen Scheibe Toast. Nun gut, wenigstens hatten sie ihm eine Kleinigkeit zum frühstücken hinterlassen. Harry hatte sowieso keine große Lust seinem Onkel an diesem Morgen zu begegnen. Er nahm sich den Toast, schulterte seine Schultasche und verließ das Haus. Zum Glück war heute Freitag, und er hatte die nächsten zwei Tage frei. Allerdings freute er sich auch nicht unbedingt darauf, zwei volle Tage mit den Dursleys verbringen zu müssen. An den Wochenenden bevölkerte normalerweise Dudleys Bande das Haus und ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung schien es zu sein Harry zu piesacken.

Harrys Schultag verlief langweilig wie immer, und er konnte das Ende der letzten Stunde gar nicht abwarten. Er hoffte, daß Rons kleine Eule vielleicht noch am Nachmittag mit einer Nachricht seines besten Freundes zurück sein könnte. 

Auf dem Nachhauseweg mußte er immer wieder in den Himmel blicken aber er suchte vergebens nach einem Anzeichen der kleinen Eule. 

Harry hatte die Hoffnung auf eine schnelle Antwort Rons schon fast aufgegeben, als er in den Ligusterweg einbog. Mrs. Figg saß auf einer Bank in ihrem Vorgarten, eine Katze räkelte sich genüßlich auf ihrem Schoß, und sie blickte interessiert zu Harry herüber. Harry war nicht entgangen, daß die alte Frau scheinbar immer an ihrem Fenster stand oder sich im Garten aufhielt, wenn Harry an ihrem Haus vorüber ging.

Als er den Vorgarten von Nummer vier erreicht hatte, hörte er von einem nahe gelegenen Baum ein leises fiepen. Harry blickte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und erkannte Pig. Er lief schnell in Richtung des Baumes, und streckte seine Hand aus. Sofort kam Pig angeflogen und kuschelte sich glücklich in seine Hand. Der kleine Vogel war unübersehbar sehr stolz, daß er seine wichtige Aufgabe so gut erledigt hatte. "Hallo Pig, schön, daß du wieder da bist. Mußt dich ja ganz schön beeilt haben. Sei jetzt bitte ganz still bis wir in meinem Zimmer sind, damit mein Onkel und meine Tante dich nicht hören, wenn wir ins Haus gehen."

Vorsichtig steckte er die Hand mit der Eule unter sein T-Shirt. Da es so warm war hatte er leider keine Jacke an, sonst hätte er die kleine Eule unauffälliger verstecken können, aber es mußte auch so gehen.

So leise wie möglich betrat Harry das Haus seiner Verwandten und wollte sofort die Treppe nach oben schleichen um den Brief von Ron zu lesen, als plötzlich Onkel Vernon vor ihm stand. "Was gibt's da zu verstecken, Bursche?" blaffte er Harry an. Harry merkte wie seine Knie weich wurden. Onkel Vernon würde toben, wenn er die kleine Eule entdeckte. "Ich ... ich habe nur Bauchschmerzen, das ist alles", antwortete Harry gequält. "Hmpf, komische Art sich den Bauch zu halten. Mach, daß du in dein Zimmer kommst, Es reicht schon, wenn du uns die nächsten beiden Tage von morgens bis abends auf der Tasche liegst." 

Harry, der froh war so schnell von seinem Onkel entlassen worden zu sein, ohne daß dieser etwas von Harrys Geheimnis gemerkt hatte, rannte zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe nach oben. "Und mach gefälligst deine Hausaufgaben, du fauler Bengel", rief sein Onkel ihm noch hinterher. 

Nachdem Harry die Tür seines Zimmers hinter sich geschlossen hatte, holte er Pigwidgeon unter seinem T-Shirt hervor. Die winzige Eule hatte sich in seine Hand gekuschelt und war eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf den Tisch neben Hedwigs Käfig, stellte ihr eine kleine Schale mit Wasser hin, falls sie aufwachte und durstig war, und knotete behutsam den Brief vom Bein des Vogels:

__

Hallo Harry,

das ist ja furchtbar, was Du da schreibst. Meine Mutter war ganz aufgelöst, als ich ihr Deinen Brief gezeigt habe. Selbstverständlich werden wir Dir helfen, doch mein Vater meinte Du solltest vorher Sirius fragen, ob Du zu uns kommen darfst, schließlich ist er Dein Pate und will sicher wissen wo Du bist.

Wenn Hedwig immer noch krank ist kannst Du gerne Pig zu ihm schicken. Der kleine hatte den ganzen Sommer noch nicht viel zu tun, da freut er sich sicher über noch etwas Bewegung.

Sag mir sofort Bescheid, wenn Du eine Antwort von Sirius hast.

Gruß Ron

P.S. halt die Ohren steif, wir kriegen Dich da schon raus.

Rons Vater hatte Recht. Harry hatte gar nicht daran gedacht seinem Paten von seinem Problem zu berichten. Sicher war es besser Sirius vorher zu informieren, bevor er den Ligusterweg Nummer vier verließ.

Er setzte sich an seinem Schreibtisch, nahm seine Feder und ein Stück Pergament und schrieb einen langen Brief an seinen Paten. Er beschrieb alles, was sich in den letzten Wochen zugetragen hatte, daß er in die Muggel-Schule mußte, daß sein Onkel ihm gedroht hatte, ihn nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zu lassen, daß er ihn geschlagen hatte und daß er verbotener Weise gezaubert hatte.

Als Harry den Brief beendet hatte las er ihn noch einmal durch und setzte ein zufriedenes Gesicht auf. Sicher hatte sein Pate nichts dagegen, wenn er die letzten Ferienwochen bei Ron verbrachte. 

Harry verschloß den Brief und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er beobachtete die kleine schlafende Eule, die sicherlich erschöpft war von ihrer Reise. Er wußte nicht, wie lange er so da gesessen hatte, als Pig sich langsam regte. Die kleine Eule setzte sich auf und streckte verschlafen ein Bein. Als sie die kleine Schale mit Wasser neben sich bemerkt hatte hüpfte sie über den Tisch und begann genüßlich zu trinken. Harry stand auf, nahm eine Kleinigkeit zu Fressen für Pig aus Hedwigs Käfig und fütterte den kleinen Vogel. 

"Tut mir leid Pig, aber ich muß dich gleich wieder auf die Reise schicken. Dieser Brief muß so schnell wie möglich zu Sirius. Es ist aber bestimmt nicht so weit, Sirius ist so weit ich weiß immer noch bei Professor Lupin, der wohnt glaube ich irgendwo in der Nähe von London." Mit diesen Worten band er den Brief an das Bein der Eule und streichelte ihr zärtlich den Kopf. Hedwig fiepte eifersüchtig und warf Harry einen neidischen Blick zu. 

Nachdem Pig fertig gefressen hatte, hüpfte er zum Fenster, blickte Harry noch einmal stolz an, denn er liebte wichtige Aufgaben, und flog davon. Jetzt konnte Harry nur noch warten.

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag. Schon vor dem Frühstück hörte er von unten die lauten Stimmen von Dudleys Freunden. Harry hatte keine Lust nach unten zu gehen, sie würden ihn sicher nur wieder verhauen, und so verbrachte er fast den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer um sehnsüchtig auf eine Antwort von Sirius zu warten.

Erst am Nachmittag kam Pigwidgeon mit der von Harry so sehnlichst erwarteten Antwort seines Paten zurück. Harry löste ungeduldig den Brief von Pigs Bein, und setzte die kleine Eule in Hedwigs Käfig, damit sie etwas trinken und fressen konnte. Aufgeregt öffnete er den Umschlag:

__

Mein lieber Harry,

ich bin erschüttert zu hören, wie Deine Verwandten Dich behandeln. Sei versichert, daß Du auch nächstes Schuljahr wieder Hogwarts besuchen wirst, dafür werde ich schon sorgen.

Leider kann ich Dir nicht erlauben zu den Weasleys zu gehen.

Harry starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Brief.

__

In der momentanen Lage ist es für Dich einfach zu gefährlich dort. Die Weasleys sind zwar alle Zauberer, haben aber keine großen Erfahrungen im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort. Auch Professor Dumbledore, mit dem ich natürlich sofort Kontakt aufgenommen habe, ist meiner Meinung.

Harrys Finger krallten sich um den Brief bis seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. Wütend laß er weiter:

__

Ich denke allerdings, daß wir zu einer akzeptablen Lösung Deines Problems gelangt sind. Remus Lupin, bei dem ich immer noch wohne, wird Dich morgen früh abholen und hier her bringen. Professor Dumbledore vertraut uns und meint, wir können Dir gemeinsam genügend Schutz bieten, bis Du nach Hogwarts zurück fährst.

Sage kein Wort zu Deinen Verwandten, und packe bis morgen früh Deine Sachen zusammen. Remus wird gegen 9 Uhr bei Euch sein. Leider kann ich nicht mitkommen, es ist zu riskant, da ich wie Du weißt immer noch gesucht werde.

Außerdem hat Professor Dumbledore versprochen, Dir keine zu harte Strafe aufzuerlegen, wegen Deines kleinen Versehens.

Mach Dir keine Sorgen mehr

Gruß Sirius

Harry konnte den Brief seines Paten nicht mehr aus der Hand legen. Er starrte immer wieder auf die Zeilen, die er ihm geschrieben hatte. In seinem Gesicht machte sich ein glückliches Lächeln breit. Endlich, nach so langer Zeit würde er bei ihm leben können. Fast genauso wie auf Sirius freute Harry sich darauf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer Professor Lupin wieder zu sehen. Lupin war nach Harrys Meinung der beste Lehrer, den sie jemals in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' gehabt hatten. Leider war am Ende des vorletzten Schuljahres herausgekommen, daß Lupin ein Werwolf war, und so verließ er die Schule, bevor sich die Eltern der Schüler darüber beschwerten. Außerdem fiel Harry ein Stein vom Herzen, daß Professor Dumbledore scheinbar seine verbotene Zauberei nicht zu streng bewertete.

Mit zitternden Händen nahm Harry ein Stück Pergament und schrieb Ron von Sirius' Antwort. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. 

Als Pigwidgeon sein Mahl beendet hatte war auch Harry mit dem Brief fertig und holte die winzige Eule wieder aus Hedwigs Käfig. "So mein Kleiner", sagte er, "das ist jetzt die letzte Aufgabe, die ich Dir geben muß. Bring das zu Ron."

Nachdem Pig ihn verlassen hatte, begann Harry seine Sachen zu packen. Er war zwar noch eine Menge Zeit bis Professor Lupin hier sein würde, doch er wollte auf alle Fälle fertig sein, wenn sein Lehrer kam um ihn abzuholen.

Auch an diesem Abend hielten es die Dursleys nicht für nötig Harry zum Essen zu rufen, aber Harry war viel zu aufgeregt um etwas zu Essen, und wenn sein Onkel ihn wieder gereizt hätte, hätte er sich mit Sicherheit verplappert.

Als die Nacht hereinbrach legte Harry sich in sein Bett um zu schlafen, doch er war viel zu nervös. Er stand leise auf und schlich in die Küche um sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Die Dursleys hatten an diesem Abend Rinderbraten gegessen, und der ganze Kühlschrank war überfüllt mit Resten. Harry nahm sich ein Stück, und ging leise zurück in sein Zimmer Nachdem er gegessen hatte legte er sich wieder auf sein Bett, konnte jedoch lange Zeit nicht einschlafen, er war viel zu aufgeregt. Irgendwann fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Er erwachte am nächsten Morgen sehr früh und sprang sofort aus dem Bett, um noch einmal den Brief seines Paten zu lesen. Er wollte sich nur noch einmal vergewissern, daß er das alles auch nicht geträumt hatte.

Um halb neun ging Harry die Treppe hinunter um mit seinen Verwandten zu frühstücken. An diesem Morgen war die Tür nicht versperrt und Harry betrat die Küche. Onkel Vernon sah nicht einmal von seiner Zeitung auf als Harry sich auf seinen Platz setzte, Tante Petunia wirbelte geschäftig durch die Küche und würdigte Harry ebenfalls keines Blickes, und Harrys fetter Cousin Dudley grinste nur hämisch. Das Frühstück verlief an diesem Morgen weitestgehend schweigend.

Harry wurde immer nervöser. Er mußte sich sehr zusammen reißen um nicht ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. So unauffällig wie möglich blickte er auf seine Uhr. Es war mittlerweile fünf Minuten vor neun. Gleich mußte Professor Lupin kommen. Harry glaubte vor Spannung platzen zu müssen. Hoffentlich kam er auch pünktlich. Was, wenn Sirius und Lupin es sich anders überlegt hatten, und ihn vielleicht doch nicht bei sich aufnehmen wollten? 

Es klingelte. "Geh, und mach die Tür auf, Bursche", blaffte Onkel Vernon ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen Harry an. Das hätte sein Onkel nicht zweimal sagen müssen, denn Harry hatte bereits die Küchentür erreicht, als sein Onkel den Satz beendet hatte. Eilig ging er durch den Flur, und öffnete die Haustür. Vor ihm stand ein schlanker, großer Mann, mit schulterlangen, hellbraunen Haaren, die bereits deutlich mit grauen Strähnen durchsetzt waren. Er trug eine abgetragene, enge Jeans und ein altes, graues T-Shirt. Harry staunte: "Professor Lupin, ich habe sie ja noch nie in Muggelkleidung gesehen. Vielen, vielen Dank, daß sie da sind." 

Mit diesen Worten fiel Harry seinem ehemaligen Lehrer um den Hals, ließ ihn jedoch sofort wieder los und blickte beschämt auf den Boden, schließlich gehörte es sich nicht einen Lehrer zu umarmen. "Entschuldigen sie, tut mir leid", murmelte Harry und sein Gesicht wurde rot. Lupin lächelte. "Hallo Harry, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Es ist viel zu lange her", sagte Professor Lupin und legte freundschaftlich eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

"Wer ist da, Bursche?", ertönte die Stimme seines Onkels aus der Küche. Lupin und Harry blickten in Richtung Küchentür. "Hol jetzt am besten deinen Onkel, ich werde hier warten. Ich glaube nicht, daß er mich hinein bitten wird." Damit hatte Lupin sicher recht. Harry lächelte ihn noch einmal an, drehte sich dann um, und ging in die Küche.

"Onkel Vernon, es ist mein Lehrer, er möchte mit dir reden", sagte Harry zu seinem Onkel gewandt. "Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt, du Taugenichts?" blaffte dieser ihn an. Onkel Vernon erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und folgte Harry zur Haustür. Er blickte den Mann der dort stand mißtrauisch an. So etwas sollte ein Lehrer sein, der in Jeans herumlief? Sollte er der Jugend nicht ein besseres Vorbild sein?

Als Onkel Vernon die Tür erreicht hatte streckte Lupin ihm die Hand entgegen und sagte höflich: "Guten Tag Mr. Dursley. Mein Name ist Professor Lupin. Ich bin, oder besser ich war ein Lehrer ihres Neffen. Es tut mir leid, daß ich sie an einem Sonntag morgen stören muß, aber ich habe etwas Wichtiges mit ihnen zu besprechen." "Ich weiß schon, ich weiß", sagte Onkel Vernon ärgerlich, "Ihr Kollege Mr. Rice hat bereits Anfang dieser Woche angerufen und sich über die Leistungen dieses Versagers hier beschwert. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, daß sich das ändern wird."

Während der letzten Worte sah er mit einem bösen Blick in Richtung Harry. "Mr. Dursley, ich glaube sie mißverstehen mich", antwortete Lupin freundlich, "ich war ein Lehrer von Hogwarts, und kann mich nicht im geringsten über Harrys schulische Leistungen beklagen, im Gegenteil." Onkel Vernon starrte Lupin haßerfüllt an. "Was wollen Sie hier, ich will mit ihresgleichen nichts zu tun haben. Meine Familie und ich, wir haben kein Interesse an ihrem Gesindel." Er blickte mit einem haßerfüllten Blick in Richtung Harry und sagte mit einem drohenden Ton in der Stimme: "Das gilt auch für den Burschen hier."

Harry machte einen Schritt nach vorne und stellte sich neben Lupin. Dieser lächelte Harry freundlich an und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. "Mr. Dursley, ich bin hier im Auftrag von Mr. Black, Harrys Paten. Er hat mich gebeten den Jungen zu ihm zu bringen. Er möchte, daß Harry den Rest seiner Ferien, bevor er zurück nach Hogwarts muß, bei ihm verbringt." Onkel Vernon war mittlerweile feuerrot angelaufen. "Ihr seid alles Betrüger und Verbrecher, kein Wunder, daß der Bengel hier so viel von euch hält. Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Der Junge wird ab nächstem Jahr das ‚St.-Brutus-Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen' besuchen", brüllte er. 

Lupin blickte Harry an: "Harry, geh bitte nach oben und hol deine Sachen, ich möchte unter vier Augen mit deinem Onkel sprechen." Harry gehorchte etwas enttäuscht, denn er hätte zu gerne gewußt was Professor Lupin noch zu Onkel Vernon sagen wollte, und ging die Treppe nach oben in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen konnte er zwar noch das Brüllen seines Onkels hören, doch er konnte nicht mehr verstehen was er sagte. 

Professor Lupin sah Harry nach und wandte sich wieder Onkel Vernon zu, als Harry aus seinem Blick verschwunden war: "Mr. Dursley, ich möchte sie darauf aufmerksam machen, daß sie nur vor dem Gesetz der Muggel Harrys Vormund sind. Vor dem Zaubereigesetz wurde noch kein offizieller Vormund für den Jungen bestellt, da es bis jetzt noch nicht nötig war. Aus diesem Grund haben sie keinerlei Handhabe den Jungen von seinem weiteren Besuch in Hogwarts abzuhalten." 

Onkel Vernon kochte. "Das ist eine Frechheit", brüllte er, "_ich_ habe diesen Bengel jahrelang durchgefüttert, _ich_ hatte alle Kosten am Hals und von _ihrem_ Pack hat niemand auch nur einen Finger gerührt." Lupin senkte leicht den Blick, dann entgegnete er ruhig: "Es war Mr. Black leider aus persönlichen Gründen bis jetzt nicht möglich seinen Pflichten gerecht zu werden, aber er möchte nun den Wünschen von Harrys Eltern entsprechen und den Jungen wenigstens vorläufig bei sich aufnehmen."

Onkel Vernon schnaubte wieder, dann polterte er los: "Ich weiß zwar nicht, was sie bei ihrer Sippe für eine Rechtsprechung haben, aber ich habe noch von keinem Ministerium gehört, welches das Sorgerecht für ein Kind an einen entflohenen Verbrecher überträgt. Ja, sie, ich höre auch Nachrichten, und wir haben alles verfolgt, was über diesen Verbrecher berichtet wurde." 

Professor Lupin schluckte leicht. Er hatte gehofft, daß die Dursleys über Sirius' Situation nicht informiert waren, aber eigentlich hätte er es erwarten müssen, da schließlich auch die Muggelnachrichten über Sirius' Ausbruch berichtet hatten. Er sah Onkel Vernon wieder in die Augen und antwortete: "Ich denke, Mr. Dursley, das sollten wir das Ministerium entscheiden lassen. Bis dahin werde ich den Jungen mitnehmen."

Harry nahm seinen großen Koffer und den Käfig mit Hedwig und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Als er wieder bei seinem Onkel und Professor Lupin angekommen war, sagte sein Lehrer: "Komm Harry, laß uns gehen." Onkel Vernon schien vor Wut fast zu platzen. Lupin nahm Harry den schweren Koffer aus der Hand und wandte sich zur Tür. "Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, sie werden noch von mir hören, Sie", keifte Onkel Vernon, doch er machte keinerlei Anstalten seinen Neffen, der Lupin zur Tür gefolgt war, aufzuhalten. 

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als die Tür zum Ligusterweg Nr. 4 hinter ihm ins Schloß fiel. Er blickte Lupin interessiert an: "Was haben Sie denn noch zu meinem Onkel gesagt, ich hatte wirklich Angst er würde mich nicht aus dem Haus lassen!" Lupin grinste. "Das brauchst du nicht zu wissen Harry, aber es scheint gewirkt zu haben, das ist die Hauptsache." 

Harry war enttäuscht, er hätte zu gerne gewußt, was Professor Lupin in seinem Abwesenheit zu seinem Onkel gesagt hatte. Insgeheim bewunderte er Lupin dafür, wie ruhig er während des gesamten Gesprächs geblieben war. Dieser Mann hatte wirklich eine unheimliche Selbstbeherrschung.

"Professor, wie kommen wir jetzt eigentlich zu ihnen nach Hause, und zu Sirius?" fragte Harry erneut. "Na damit", antwortete Lupin und zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen alten VW Käfer, der vor dem Haus der Dursleys geparkt war. "Und Harry, ich bin nicht mehr dein Lehrer, also sag bitte nicht Professor. Nenn mich Remus." Harry strahlte Lupin an und folgte ihm zum Wagen.

Als sie in den Wagen stiegen sah Harry wieder Mrs. Figg an ihrem Fenster stehen. Sie winkte ihm zu, und Lupin winkte zurück. Mrs. Figg lächelte ihnen zu und verschwand.


	2. Himmel und Hölle

2. Himmel und Hölle

Professor Dumbledore ging in seinem Büro nun schon seit einer viertel Stunde auf und ab. Er hatte tiefe Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn und war in seine Gedanken versunken. Auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch saß Professor Snape.

"Severus, willst du diese Bürde wirklich wieder auf dich nehmen? Noch kannst du ‚NEIN' sagen", sagte Dumbledore zu seinem Gegenüber.

"Albus, wir haben doch schon vor den Ferien darüber gesprochen. Nur wenn ich zu den Death Eatern zurück gehe haben wir eine Chance zu erfahren, was Voldemort als nächstes vor hat", antwortete Snape eindringlich. "Du hast ja recht, aber wenn er dir mißtraut, wenn er merkt, daß du gemeinsame Sache mit uns machst .... er wird dich töten Severus. Hast du auch das bedacht?", sagte Dumbledore besorgt. "Albus, ich weiß genau was für ein Risiko ich eingehe. Aber ich muß es riskieren, wenn wir Erfolg haben wollen", stellte Snape fest.

Dumbledore seufzte und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch. Er sah unheimlich alt und müde aus. Er blickte Snape in die Augen und sagte: "Wir alle hier wissen zu schätzen welche Gefahr du für uns eingehst. Sei versichert, daß ich immer hinter dir stehen werde. Wenn es Probleme gibt kannst du dich jeder Zeit an mich wenden, und ich meine jeder Zeit. Leider steht das Ministerium, genau wie ich es erwartet habe, nicht auf unserer Seite. Sie wollen einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass Voldemort zurück ist. Du musst gut auf dich aufpassen."

Snape nickte. "Dann werde ich in den nächsten Tagen die Death Eater kontaktieren, und um eine Unterredung mit dem dunklen Lord bitten", sagte Snape kalt. "Wahrscheinlich wird er sich Zeit lassen, bis er antwortet. Falls er mich nicht gleich tötet wird er mir voraussichtlich befehlen als Spion nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen. Dann kann ich weiterhin uneingeschränkt meiner Lehrtätigkeit nachgehen, denn um keinen Verdacht zu erregen wird er mich nicht zu jeder Aktion der Death Eater rufen."

Dumbledore atmete schwer. "Severus, was deine Lehrtätigkeit angeht habe ich noch ein großes Anliegen." Snape blickte auf. "Ich weiß es ist sehr viel verlangt, aber ich möchte, daß du im nächsten Schuljahr den Unterricht zur ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' übernimmst. Professor Sprout kann einige deiner Zaubertrank-Klassen übernehmen, da auch sie ausgebildete Alchimistin ist", fuhr Dumbledore vorsichtig fort. Snape blickte ihn überrascht an. "Selbstverständlich werde ich diesen Unterricht übernehmen, wenn du es willst Albus. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich schaffe das schon."

***

Nach einer dreistündigen Fahrt erreichten Harry und Lupin den kleinen Ort, in dem Lupin wohnte. Sie durchquerten das Dorf, und als Harry schon dachte Lupin würde den Ort wieder verlassen hielt der Wagen vor einem kleinen Haus. Es lag am Rande des Dorfes, etwas abseits, und war von einer großen Hecke umgeben, so daß Remus Lupin von keinen neugierigen Nachbarn beobachtet werden konnte. Dies war sehr wichtig, denn es durfte niemand wissen, daß er sich einmal im Monat in einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf verwandelte.

Als Harry aus dem Wagen gestiegen war und in Richtung Haus blickte erkannte er seinen Paten in der Tür. Er schien sich seit ihrer letzten Begegnung sehr gut erholt zu haben, denn er hatte deutlich zugenommen, sah nicht mehr so ausgemergelt aus und machte auch sonst einen sehr gepflegten Eindruck. Seine Haare waren kurz geschnitten und der wilde Bart war verschwunden.

Harry rannte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Er war überglücklich und nun, endlich, konnte er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen. Als er Sirius wieder losließ waren seine Augen feucht, doch er lächelte.

"Na na, ist ja alles in Ordnung, du hast es doch hinter dir. Laß dich erst einmal ansehen", sagte Sirius und lächelte ebenfalls. Harry hatte nun endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden und antwortete mit leichtem Schluchzen: "Oh Sirius, wenn du nur wüßtest wie froh ich bin hier zu sein. Es war so furchtbar. Ich hatte schon Angst ich würde dich nie wieder sehen." Sirius schüttelte verständnisvoll den Kopf: "Ach Harry sag doch so etwas nicht. Dein alter Pate läßt dich doch nicht im Stich."

Sirius schob Harry durch die geöffnete Wohnungstür und führte ihn in das kleine Wohnzimmer des Hauses. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand eine gemütliche Sitzgruppe und an den Wänden ringsum waren hohe Bücherregale mit alten Büchern und Pergamentrollen. Harry bemerkte, daß sich fast die Hälfte der Bücher mit Werwölfen beschäftigten.

Mittlerweile hatte auch Lupin, der Harrys Gepäck dabei hatte, das Haus betreten. Er folgte den Beiden ins Wohnzimmer und sagte: "Setz dich Harry. Jetzt haben wir genug Zeit, und du kannst uns alles noch einmal in Ruhe erzählen. Du hast zwar schon einiges in deinem Brief geschrieben, doch es hilft dir sicher, wenn du dir noch einmal alles von der Seele reden kannst."

Harry schilderte Sirius und Remus noch einmal alles, was sich im Hause der Dursleys abgespielt hatte. Er ließ sich viel Zeit und mußte immer wieder seine Erzählung unterbrechen, um sich noch einmal alle Ereignisse ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Die beiden Männer ließen den Jungen reden ohne ihn zu unterbrechen und hörten ihm aufmerksam zu.

Als Harry geendet hatte war das Gesicht seines Paten rot angelaufen. "Was sind denn das für Menschen, die einen 15-jährigen Jungen tyrannisieren?", fragte er aufgebracht. Er blickte seinen Freund Remus an. Lupin schien kurz zu überlegen und sagte dann zu Sirius gewandt: "Padfoot, alter Freund, du hättest dieses Mann sehen müssen. Wie ich dein Temperament kenne, wärst du diesem Muggel mit Sicherheit an die Gurgel gegangen. Wenn du mich fragst, kann Harry nächsten Sommer auf keinen Fall mehr zu diesen Leuten gehen. Nach seinen Aussagen wird das ja von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer. Das kann nicht so weiter gehen. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen einen Brief an Dumbledore schreiben und ihm meine Eindrücke schildern." Sirius knurrte: "Hm, vielleicht hätte ein gewisser schwarzer Hund diesen Kerl mal gehörig beißen sollen. Dumbledore muß einfach einsehen, daß Harry nicht unter Muggel gehört."

Harry war überglücklich die Beiden so reden zu hören. Vielleicht konnten sie wirklich etwas bei Dumbledore erreichen. Er blickte Sirius an und sagte hoffnungsvoll: "Oh ja, dann kann ich meinen nächsten Sommer ganz mit euch verbringen." Lupin runzelte bei Harrys Worten die Stirn und Sirius machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Schließlich sagte Lupin: "Harry, du bist jederzeit Willkommen in diesem Haus, ich möchte daß du das weißt. Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob Professor Dumbledore auf Dauer einem Werwolf und einem gesuchten Verbrecher die Verantwortung für dich übergeben wird, und diese Entscheidung hängt auch nicht nur alleine an ihm."

Harry blickte von einem zum anderen und antwortete: "Aber Profess...., äh Remus, Professor Dumbledore weiß doch, daß Sirius unschuldig ist, und dich hat er schließlich ein Jahr an der Schule unterrichten lassen." Eine leichte Verzweiflung machte sich in Harrys Stimme breit. Sirius lächelte Harry nun wieder an und sagte: "Ja Harry ich weiß, aber wem von uns würde denn das Zaubereiministerium das offizielle Sorgerecht für dich übertragen? Ich befürchte Moony hat recht. Aber wir müssen auf alle Fälle abwarten was Dumbledore sagt. Vorher zu spekulieren hat keinen Sinn." Und damit hatte Sirius Black wohl recht.

"So Harry", sagte Lupin schließlich, "ich werde dir jetzt mal dein Zimmer zeigen, komm." Mit diesen Worten führte er Harry die Treppe nach oben. Im oberen Flur befanden sich vier Türen. "Das hier ist das Badezimmer. Und in diesen beiden Zimmern schlafen Sirius und ich. Das mittlere Zimmer ist mein Gästezimmer, obwohl ich noch nie Gäste hatte, außer Sirius. Aber der zählt wohl nicht richtig. Wenn du irgend etwas brauchst laß es mich bitte wissen."

Harry betrat das Zimmer und fühlte sich sofort heimisch. Unter dem großen Fenster stand ein gemütliches Bett, an der Wand daneben stand ein kleiner Schreibtisch, und auch ein gemütlicher Sessel und ein großer Kleiderschrank fehlten in diesem Raum nicht. 

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Harry war selten so glücklich gewesen wie bei den alten Freunden seines verstorbenen Vaters, außer vielleicht im Fuchsbau, dem Haus der Weasleys. Sie verbrachten die Tage mit ausgiebigen Spaziergängen und am Abend, wenn sie alle gemütlich im Wohnzimmer saßen erzählten Remus und Sirius von ihren alten Schulstreichen. Es dauerte nicht lange, und Beide hatten den Jungen in ihr Herz geschlossen.

***

Es war schon spät am Abend als Professor Severus Snape in seinem Labor vor einem großen Kessel stand und die letzten Zutaten des Wolfstrankes in die grün schimmernde, dampfende Flüssigkeit gab. Obwohl sein ehemaliger Kollege Remus Lupin nun schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr in Hogwarts unterrichtete, hatte er trotzdem dem Wunsch von Dumbledore entsprochen, und braute noch regelmäßig diesen äußerst komplizierten Trank, der es Werwölfen während ihrer Verwandlung ermöglichte ihren Verstand zu behalten. Jeden Monat, eine Woche vor Vollmond, wurde der Trank dann per Eule zu Professor Lupin geschickt.

Eigentlich konnte Snape Remus Lupin nicht leiden, zu viele Streitereien und Haß hatte es in den letzten Jahren zwischen ihnen gegeben. Schon zu der Zeit, als Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und James Potter gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen waren hatte es immer wieder Streit zwischen ihnen gegeben. Viele Male war er bereits in Versuchung gekommen den Trank ein bißchen zu manipulieren um seine Wirkung herab zu setzen, hatte es aber immer unterlassen, aus Loyalität zu Albus Dumbledore.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs löschte er das Feuer unter dem Kessel, um das Gebräu abkühlen zu lassen. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und kramte seine Unterlagen hervor. Bis zum Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres hatte er noch eine Menge vorzubereiten. Snape hatte sich vorgenommen für ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' komplett neue Lehrpläne aufzustellen, da er die bestehenden für zu unzureichend und lückenhaft hielt. Außerdem mußte er noch entscheiden, welche Zaubertrank-Klassen er an Professor Sprout abgeben konnte. Die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde hatte zwar in ihrer Jugend eine gute Ausbildung in Alchemie genossen, doch waren ihr Kenntnisse im Laufe der Jahre etwas eingerostet, und sie hatte große Probleme mit den komplizierteren Tränken. Snape würde wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als die oberen Klassen selbst zu unterrichten. Er verzog bei diesem Gedanken das Gesicht. Noch eine Stunde mehr, die er den jungen Potter auf dem Hals haben würde. Doch Potter war nicht der einzige in der zukünftigen 5. Klasse der Griffindors, gegen den er einen Groll hegte. In dieser Klasse befanden sich außer ihm auch noch Hermine Granger, diese Besserwisserin und Neville Longbottom, der es bis jetzt in fast jeder Zaubertrankstunde geschafft hatte irgend etwas seltsames mit seinem Trank anzustellen. Im Zweifelsfalle flog gleich der ganze Kessel in die Luft. Snape verdrehte bei diesem Gedanken die Augen.

Nachdem er die Lehrpläne für die ersten und zweiten Klassen zusammengestellt hatte unterbrach er seine Arbeit. Er drehte sich um und blickte auf den Kalender, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch hing. Es war jetzt schon über eine Woche her, seit er den Death Eatern eine Nachricht für Lord Voldemort übergeben hatte, doch bis jetzt hatte er noch keine Antwort auf sein Gesuch um Wiederaufnahme erhalten.

Snape wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Als er gerade mit den Plänen für die dritten Klassen beginnen wollte durchzuckte plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz seinen linken Unterarm. Der Schmerz breitete sich weiter aus und krampfte seine Eingeweide zusammen. Er schob mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den linken Ärmel seines Umhangs nach oben um sich seinen Arm zu betrachten. Das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm hatte sich pechschwarz verfärbt. Der Dunkle Lord rief ihn. Es war so weit. Snape atmete noch einmal tief durch und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, um zu Lord Voldemort zu apparieren.

Als er den kleinen Ort erreicht hatte schlüpfte er in eine dunkle Nebenstraße und disapparierte. Nur Sekunden später war er am alten Riddle-Haus, dem Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords. Vorsichtig schaute er sich um, konnte jedoch in der Nähe des Hauses niemanden entdecken. Er mußte sehr vorsichtig sein, vielleicht hatte Lord Voldemort ihn durchschaut und wollte ihn in eine Falle locken.

Langsam ging er auf das Haus zu. Die Tür stand offen und Snape betrat den düsteren Korridor. Es roch modrig, und von der Decke hingen staubige Spinnweben. Severus Snape schritt langsam auf die große Flügeltür am Ende des dunklen Flurs zu. Kurz bevor er sie erreicht hatte schwangen die beiden Flügel der Tür knarrend auf und gaben Snape den Blick in das ehemalige Wohnzimmer des Herrenhauses frei. Von der alten Einrichtung war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Das einzige Möbelstück in diesem Raum, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, war ein großer, pechschwarzer Altar. Und genau vor diesem Altar stand der Dunkle Lord zusammen mit Peter Petticrew und 2 weiteren Death Eatern. Seine rot glühenden Augen blickten durch die Tür und blieben an Snape haften. Snape mußte sich zusammenreißen um dem Drang zu wiederstehen wegzurennen.

Langsam und mit gesenktem Blick betrat er den Raum. Als er den Dunklen Lord erreicht hatte fiel er auf die Knie und küßte dessen Umhangsaum. Oh, wie er diese Stiefelleckerei haßte, aber es gehörte zu einer der grundlegendsten Verhaltensregeln, wenn man vor den Dunklen Lord trat.

"Steh auf, Snape", zischte eine kalte Stimme. Severus Snape erhob sich und trat respektvoll einen Schritt zurück. Er sah Lord Voldemort nun direkt in sein häßliches, schlangenhaftes Gesicht. Die Augen des Dunklen Lords verengten sich als er wieder zu Snape sprach: "Nun, es hat lange gedauert, Snape, bis du gemerkt hast wem du verpflichtet bist."

"Verzeiht, Meister", antwortete Snape in demütigem Tonfall, "ich werde nicht mehr wanken in meinen Überzeugungen." Voldemort gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich. "Warum wohl Snape sollte ich deinen Worten Glauben schenken?", fragte er kalt. Doch er schien keine Antwort von Snape zu erwarten, statt dessen ging er nun langsam vor seinem Gegenüber auf und ab und fuhr in fast väterlichem Tonfall fort: "Du hattest mich verlassen, Snape, hast deinem Herrn und Meister den Rücken zugekehrt. Das hat mich schwer getroffen."

Bei dem nächsten Satz blieb er stehen und drehte sich ruckartig zu Severus um, so dass seine häßliche Fratze nur Zentimeter von Snapes Gesicht entfernt war und sein stinkender Atem Snape ins Gesicht schlug. Er fuhr in drohendem Tonfall fort: "Ich schätze so etwas nicht." Severus Snape mußte schlucken. Lass dir jetzt bloß nichts anmerken, dachte er. Wieder fiel er vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie und antwortete: "Meister, ich war dumm und unerfahren. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Habt erbarmen."

Voldemorts stechende Augen waren nun zu gefährlichen Schlitzen verengt. Sie schienen Severus direkt ins Herz zu blicken. Er zischte: "Ja Snape, du bist dumm, und du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Und du solltest wissen, daß ich mich niemals erbarme." Die letzten beiden Worte hatte er verächtlich ausgespuckt. "Du weißt wie die Strafe für Verrat lautet, Herr der Zaubertränke, doch da du zu mir zurückgekommen bist, werde ich nachsichtig mit dir sein."

Snape wußte was jetzt folgen würde, doch bevor er sich auch nur halbwegs darauf vorbereiten konnte, hatte der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang gezogen und zischte "_Crucio_".

Die Welle des Schmerzes traf Severus nicht ganz unerwartet, doch er mußte in den letzten Jahren wohl vergessen haben, wie gewaltig dieser Fluch war.

Er hatte das Gefühl seine Knochen würden zu glühender Lava, und jeden Moment würde sicherlich das Blut in seinen Adern beginnen zu kochen. Seine Eingeweide krampften sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Severus wand sich von Schmerzen gepeinigt auf dem kalten Boden zu Voldemorts Füßen. Nur nicht schreien, gib ihm bloß nicht die Genugtuung daß du schreist, konnte er nur immer wieder denken. Doch der Dunkle Lord schien Severus' Gedanken gelesen zu haben, wartete noch eine Minute, und zischte abermals "_Crucio_". Der Schmerz in Snapes Körper schien ins Unermessliche zu steigen, und ob er es wollte oder nicht, er konnte nur noch schreien. Seine Muskeln begannen unkontrolliert zu zucken.

Doch Snapes Schmerzensschrei schien den Dunklen Lord befriedigt zu haben, denn er beendete den Fluch mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs. Snape atmete schwer und stoßweise, und der Schmerz verließ nur langsam seinen Körper. Je länger der Cruciatus-Fluch durchgehalten wurde, desto länger dauerte es auch, bis die letzten Auswirkungen aus dem Körper des Opfers verschwunden waren.

Snape wußte nicht, wie lange Voldemort den Schmerzensfluch durchgehalten hatte, es mußten mit Sicherheit fünf Minuten gewesen sein. Langsam versuchte er sich aufzurichten, brach bei dem Versuch jedoch sofort wieder zusammen.

Als der Dunkle Lord wieder zu sprechen begann versuchte Severus ihm in die Augen zu blicken. "Na also Snape, ich höre immer was ich hören will von meinen Untergebenen. Man widerspricht mir nicht." "Ich bin euer ergebener Diener, Meister", keuchte Snape und versuchte vergeblich Blickkontakt mit Voldemort zu halten, der nun langsam mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen um Snape herumging. "Ich weiß nicht Snape", zischte er, "ich bin mir noch nicht so ganz im Klaren darüber, wie ehrlich deine Demut ist. Ich denke ich werde auf Nummer sicher gehen. _Crucio_." 

Eine zweite Welle des Schmerzes überrollte Severus und er krümmte sich erneut auf dem Boden. Der Dunkle Lord ging noch ein paar Schritte um Snapes sich windenden Körper herum und gab dann seinen beiden Death Eatern, die sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatten, ein kurzes Zeichen. Beide traten mit gezückten Zauberstäben lächelnd einen Schritt nach vorne, richteten sie auf Snape und sagten ebenfalls: "_Crucio_".

Snapes Welt explodierte, seine Schreie erfüllten den Raum. Er hatte das Gefühl sein Körper würde entzwei gerissen. Jeden Moment würden seine Adern platzen.

Kurz bevor er ohnmächtig wurde nahm Voldemort jedoch den Fluch von ihm. Snape lag keuchend auf dem Boden, sein Körper wurde geschüttelt von heftigem Zucken und Krämpfen. Der Dunkle Lord trat einen Schritt nach vorne, bis er direkt über Snape stand und blickte ihn kalt an. "Ich werde dir noch eine zweite Chance geben, aber du mußt dich beweisen", sagte er, "du wirst zurückkehren nach Hogwarts und meine Feinde im Auge behalten. Ich werde dich in regelmäßigen Abständen zu mir rufen, damit du mir von den Geschehnissen berichten kannst. Und wage es nicht mich noch einmal zu enttäuschen. Ich werde kein zweites mal so nachsichtig mit dir sein."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zur Tür und bedeutete seinen Death Eatern ihm zu folgen. Als er die Tür erreicht hatte drehte er sich noch einmal um. Snape versuchte sich auf dem Boden windend in die Richtung von Voldemort zu drehen. "Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen Snape", sagte er mit weicher, sanfter Stimme, "ich wollte dir noch etwas mit auf den Weg geben, auf daß du in deiner Treue nie mehr wanken mögest."

Er zog erneut seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete ihn auf Snape. "_Fracturo_", zischte er. Snape hatte das Gefühl, als umfasse eine unsichtbare Hand sein linkes Schienbein. Der Griff wurde fester und mit einem lauten Knacken brachen seine Knochen entzwei. Snape stöhnte laut auf. "Du darfst dich entfernen", sagte der dunkle Lord kalt, verließ mit seinem Gefolge den Raum, disapparierte, und ließ Severus mit seinem Schmerz allein.

***

Sirius Black schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Hatte er einen Schrei gehört? Er stieg aus dem Bett, nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und sagte: "_Lumos_". Nachdem er seine Pantoffeln gefunden hatte ging er zu seiner Schlafzimmertür um draußen nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er öffnete sie und vor ihm stand Remus. "Ach Moony, hast du auch was gehört?", fragte er ihn verschlafen. "Ja", flüsterte Lupin, "ich glaube das war Harry. Laß uns besser nachsehen."

Mit diesen Worten gingen sie zu Harrys Zimmertür und öffneten sie leise. Das Zimmer war dunkel. Harry lag zusammengekrümmt in seinem Bett, hielt sich mit beiden Händen die Stirn und stöhnte leise. Er schien die Beiden nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sirius war mit zwei Sätzen bei seinem Neffen und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

Harry zuckte bei der plötzlichen Berührung seines Paten zusammen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht blickte er ihn an. "Sirius, hab ich dich geweckt? Tut mir leid", keuchte er. "Harry mein Junge, was ist denn passiert, was ist los?", fragte Sirius aufgelöst. Auch Lupin war mittlerweile an Harrys Bett getreten.

"Ach, ... Professor Lupin,........ Remus, du auch,.... meine .... meine Narbe ..... es war plötzlich so ein stechender Schmerz, so schlimm ..... so schlimm war es noch nie", keuchte Harry weiter. "Ganz ruhig Harry", sagte Lupin sanft und kniete sich vor Harrys Bett. "Ist das in letzter Zeit öfter vorgekommen?", fragte er leise um Harrys Kopf nicht noch mehr zu belasten.

Harry atmete immer noch stoßweise, schien sich aber langsam wieder zu beruhigen. "Nein", antwortete er, "das letzte mal...... beim Trimagischen Turnier, als ich.......bei Lord Voldemort war. Da war es auch ziemlich schlimm,.........vor allem in dem Moment, als er Cedric getötet hat." Lupin nickte langsam. "Es ist anzunehmen, daß so etwas in der Art vorhin auch vorgefallen ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er wieder jemanden getötet, oder noch schlimmer", murmelte er besorgt. "Wenn er wenigstens seine Opfer schnell töten würde, aber er hat Spaß daran sie leiden zu lassen. Kennst du die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche, Harry?" Harry nickte. "Ja, Mad Eye Moody, oder besser Mr. Crouch hat uns letztes Jahr in ..... ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' davon erzählt. Und als ich bei Voldemort war ........ habe ich den Imperius- und den Cruciatus-Fluch am eigenen Leib erlebt."

Lupin senkte seinen Blick etwas und entgegnete: "Ja, ich erinnere mich, Sirius hat es mir erzählt. Aber Voldemort kennt noch andere Schmerzflüche, die fast genauso gefährlich sind wie der Cruciatus-Fluch."

Sirius hatte den Beiden still zugehört. Er hatte immer noch seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter liegen. Er räusperte sich und sagte: "Harry, ich befürchte, daß deine Narbe in nächster Zeit noch öfter weh tun wird, du hast durch sie eine enge Bindung an den Dunklen Lord." Er blickte seinen Freund an. "Remus, du bist doch hier der Experte für dunkle Künste, hast es ja ein Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichtet, meinst du man kann etwas dagegen machen?"

Lupin schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. "Sirius, ich bin kein Fachmann für Schmerzflüche oder Fluchnarben, und schon gar keiner für Lord Voldemort. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob es überhaupt jemanden gibt, der alles über den Dunklen Lord weiß. Ich befürchte da gibt es noch viele Geheimnisse."

Schweigend saßen die drei zusammen. Harry war froh die beiden Männer bei sich zu haben, auch wenn sie ihm nicht helfen konnten, doch ihre Anwesenheit hatte etwas tröstliches. Nach einer Weile sagte Sirius: "Schlaf jetzt wieder Harry. Möchtest du, daß ich bei dir bleibe?" Harry nickte stumm. Lupin stand auf und strich Harry über sein wirres Haar. "Schlaf gut Harry, bis morgen. Gute Nacht, Padfoot." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es schon sehr spät und Sirius war wahrscheinlich schon nach unten gegangen um zu frühstücken, denn er hatte Harrys Zimmer verlassen. Harry setzte seine Brille auf, zog sich an und ging ebenfalls nach unten.

In der Küche traf er Remus Lupin, der gerade dabei war das dreckige Geschirr vom Frühstück abzuspülen. Er spülte natürlich nicht per Hand, sondern schwenkte energisch seinen Zauberstab, und die Teller und Tassen spülten sich selbständig ab.

Als Harry den Raum betrat blickte Lupin von seiner Arbeit auf und lächelte Harry an. "Guten Morgen, du Langschläfer. Wie geht es dir? Hast du noch Schmerzen?" "Nein", antwortete Harry, "es ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Remus, ich wollte mich noch einmal für gestern Nacht entschuldigen, es tut mir leid, daß ich euch aus dem Bett geholt habe, ich ..."

Lupin runzelte die Stirn und fiel Harry ins Wort. "Harry, entschuldige dich nie mehr dafür, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Du weißt, daß Sirius und auch ich immer für dich da sein werden." Er schien fast ein bißchen ärgerlich. "Danke", stammelte Harry etwas beschämt.

Natürlich wußte er, daß sein Pate immer für ihn da sein würde, und er freute sich, daß mittlerweile auch Remus Lupin zu einem guten Freund geworden war. Nach den letzten Wochen gehörten die beiden Männer für Harry fast schon zusammen, er wollte keinen von ihnen mehr missen.

"Komm, iß erst mal etwas, ich habe extra deinen Teller stehen lassen. Ich leiste dir ein bißchen Gesellschaft", sagte Lupin und schob Harry zum Küchentisch. Die Beiden setzten sich und Harry begann gierig zu essen.

"Wo ist eigentlich Sirius?", fragte er Lupin mit vollem Mund, denn er hatte an diesem Morgen seinen Paten noch nicht gesehen. "Er mußte für einige Tage zu Mundungus Fletcher fahren, einer von unseren alten Kämpfern. Er wollte mit ihm über diese seltsamen Todesfälle, die sich in den letzten Wochen in London ereignet haben, sprechen. Eigentlich wollte er sich noch von dir verabschieden aber er wollte dich nicht wecken", antwortete Lupin.

"Meint ihr denn, daß diese Morde etwas mit Voldemort zu tun haben?", fragte Harry gespannt. "Hm", meinte Lupin, "was ist denn deine Meinung?" Harry überlegte kurz. "Ich denke schon, daß es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hat. Es ist doch irgendwie verdächtig." Lupin runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn er es war, werden wir es herausfinden. Ach Harry, das hätte ich ja fast vergessen, heute morgen kam eine Eule mit dem Brief aus Hogwarts für dich."

Mit diesen Worten legte er einen Brief auf den Tisch, der mit grüner Tinte an Harry adressiert war. Harry nahm den Umschlag und riß ihn sofort auf. Er enthielt die übliche Mitteilung, daß Harry sich wie immer am 31. August am Gleis 9 dreiviertel einfinden sollte, um mit dem Hogwarts-Express in die Schule zu fahren. Er sah Lupin entgeistert an. "Oh weia, heute ist ja schon der 28. Der Brief kam dieses Jahr aber spät. Die Zeit ist so schnell vorbei gegangen. Dann muß ich ja schon am Sonntag wieder in die Schule fahren."

Es war das erste mal seit Harry in Hogwarts war, daß er lieber noch etwas länger Ferien gehabt hätte. "Remus, ich muß noch meine Bücher kaufen. Wie machen wir das denn, es ist ja kaum noch Zeit." "Mach dir keinen Sorgen Harry, wenn du willst, können wir morgen in die Winkelgasse fahren, dann kannst du alles besorgen. Laß mal sehen welche Bücher du dieses Jahr brauchst", antwortete Lupin.

Harry zog einen zweiten Zettel aus dem Umschlag, faltete ihn auf und las:

****

Lehrbücher für das 5. Schuljahr:

Miranda Habicht: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 5_

Gundula Transfari: _Verwandlung im Detail_

Arsenius Bunsen: _Die Kunst mit dem Kessel_

Adolf Mortifer: _Der schwarze Tod_

Alle Schüler werden gebeten auch die Bücher der vergangenen Jahre aus dem Kurs ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' mitzubringen (Außer den Werken von Gilderoy Lockhart)

Harry grinste. An Professor Lockhart und seine angeblichen Biographien konnte er sich nur zu gut erinnern. Er wunderte sich nur etwas darüber, warum er die Bücher der anderen Jahre noch einmal mitbringen sollte. Eigentlich hatten sie alle Themen die darin enthalten waren abgehandelt. 

"Remus, meinst du ‚_Der schwarze Tod_' ist das neue Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?" Lupin nickte. "Ja, ich kenne dieses Buch. Ich finde nur, daß es für ein Schulbuch ein bißchen, nun sagen wir, ein bißchen unpassend ist. Ich hätte es selbst in den Abschlußklassen nicht verwendet. Es geht darin vor allem um mächtige Flüche, die in einem Duell verwendet werden können. Sehr seltsam."

Harry dachte kurz nach, dann sagte er: "Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wen wir dieses Jahr in Verteidigung haben. Bis jetzt hatten wir jedes Jahr einen anderen Lehrer. Willst DU nicht wieder zurückkommen, Remus?" Lupin lächelte gequält. "Ach Harry, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie gerne ich wieder unterrichten würde, aber du weißt doch selbst, daß es unmöglich ist. Die Eltern der Schüler würden einen Werwolf als Lehrer ihrer Kinder niemals tolerieren."

Am nächsten Morgen machten Harry und Lupin sich gemeinsam auf den Weg nach London. Dort angekommen gingen sie direkt in den ‚Tropfenden Kessel', in dessen Hinterhof sich der Eingang zur Winkelgasse befand. 

Nachdem Harry etwas Geld aus seinem Verließ bei Gringotts, der Zaubererbank, geholt hatte, begaben sie sich direkt zu der Buchhandlung _Flourish & Blotts_. Schnell hatten sie alle Bücher beisammen, denn der Verkäufer hatte vorausschauend alle Bücher, welche die Hogwarts-Schüler brauchten, in den vorderen Teil des Ladens geräumt. 

Nachdem sie den Laden verlassen hatten wollte Harry noch einen neuen Federkiehl kaufen, und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schreibwarenladen.

Vor dem Laden liefen sie Ron und Hermine in die Arme. Schon von weitem schrie Hermine: "Harry, Harry, hallo, hier sind wir!" Dabei winkte sie ganz aufgeregt. Als Harry seine beiden Freunde erreicht hatte fielen die drei sich in die Arme. Erst danach bemerkte Ron Lupin. "Oh, guten Tag Professor Lupin, ist ja toll, daß wir sie mal wiedersehen." Auch Hermine freute sich offensichtlich ihren alten Lehrer wieder zu sehen. "Hallo Professor, wie geht es ihnen?", fragte sie höflich.

"Hallo Ihr zwei", antwortete Lupin fröhlich, "schön daß wir euch treffen. Darf ich euch alle auf ein Eis bei _Florean Fortescues Eissalon_ einladen, dann könnt ihr noch ein bißchen plaudern, bevor wir wieder nach Hause fahren." Ron und Hermine nahmen die Einladung gerne an und Ron sagte: "Toll, dann kannst du uns ja alles erzählen was passiert ist, Harry. "Okay", sagte Harry, "geht doch schon mal vor, ich will mir nur noch eine Feder kaufen."

Fünf Minuten später trafen die vier sich in der Eisdiele. Als sie sich gerade an einen kleinen Tisch vor dem Salon setzen wollten kam plötzlich eine schwarz vermummte Gestalt aus dem Schatten der Häuser. Der Mann steuerte geradewegs auf sie zu. Harry, Ron und Hermine blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Lupin griff unauffällig nach seinem Zauberstab. Als der Mann an ihnen vorbei ging rempelte er Hermine heftig an und zischte im vorbeigehen: "Schlammblüter, ihr seid die nächsten."

Hermine wurde bleich. Ihr war alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und ihre Knie zitterten. Ron und Harry waren sprachlos. Lupin fand als erster seine Sprache wieder und sagte besorgt: "Das war ein Death Eater. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß sie schon so öffentlich in der Winkelgasse auftreten. Seid mir nicht böse Kinder, aber ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn Harry und ich hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Ein Glück, daß er Harry nicht erkannt hat. Ich möchte daß ihr sofort zu euren Eltern geht und, sobald ihr alle Einkäufe erledigt habt, nach Hause fahrt."

Ron und Hermine nickten stumm. Lupin und Harry verließen so schnell sie konnten ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen die Winkelgasse und fuhren nach Hause. Während der Fahrt sagte keiner ein Wort. Harry spürte genau in welcher Gefahr er sich befunden hatte und er merkte, daß Lupin sich deswegen große Vorwürfe machte. Nicht auszudenken was passiert wäre, wenn der Death Eater Harry erkannt hätte.

***

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als eine dunkle Gestalt die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts betrat. Der Mann schien starke Schmerzen zu haben und schleppte sich langsam und humpelnd durch den langen Korridor. Als er die Treppen zum Kerker erreicht hatte sank er erschöpft zu Boden. Es war Severus Snape.

Er atmete schwer und blickte die lange Treppe hinunter. Wie soll ich es nur bis in mein Büro schaffen, dachte er. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er es geschafft hatte genug Kräfte zu mobilisieren um aus dem alten Riddle-Haus zu disapparieren. In Hogsmeade angekommen hatte er sich den langen Weg zur Schule geschleppt. Sein Körper wurde immer wieder von starken, schmerzhaften Krämpfen gepackt und sein linkes Bein konnte er nicht mehr gebrauchen. Auch wenn er nicht drauf trat hatte er höllische Schmerzen. 

Er atmete tief durch. Selbst das bereitete ihm unglaubliche Qualen, aber er mußte sein Büro erreichen. Er mußte unter allen Umständen vermeiden, daß irgend jemand ihn hier mitten im Korridor fand. Man würde ihm unangenehme Fragen stellen, er konnte ja schlecht die Wahrheit sagen, denn Professor Dumbledore war der einzige der wußte, daß Severus wieder mit den Death Eatern sympathisierte. 

Er nahm seine letzten Kräfte zusammen und schleppte sich langsam, Stufe für Stufe, die Treppe hinunter. Als er endlich die Tür seines Büros erreicht hatte brach er erneut zusammen. Langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und sprach keuchend einige Zauberformeln um die Schutzmechanismen seiner Tür zu entfernen. Als die Tür sich öffnete schleppte er sich in sein Büro und brach ohnmächtig zusammen.

Professor Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte den Kopf in die Hände vergraben. Er hatte vor einigen Stunden von seinem Fenster aus beobachtet, wie Severus Snape im Schutz der Dunkelheit das Schloß verlassen hatte. Er mußte nicht fragen um zu wissen wo Severus hingegangen war. Dumbledore machte sich immer noch große Vorwürfe, dieses Opfer von Snape verlangt zu haben. Er hätte wissen müssen, daß Snape eine Bitte von ihm niemals ausschlagen würde. Dafür war Severus einfach zu loyal.

Dumbledore wurde durch ein lautes Klopfen an seiner Tür aus den Gedanken gerissen. Er erhob sich und öffnete. Vor ihm stand Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister. "Guten Abend, Mr. Filch", sagte Dumbledore müde, "was gibt es, daß sie mich so spät noch stören?" "Direktor, Professor Snape ist vor einigen Minuten zurückgekommen. Sah gar nicht gut aus. Wollte nur, daß sie das wissen. Habe ihn vom ersten Stock aus gesehen, als ich meine Runde gemacht habe."

Dumbledore stürzte an Filch vorbei und rannte so schnell ihn seine alten Beine tragen konnten hinunter in die Kerker. Als er den Korridor zu Snapes Büro erreicht hatte sah er schon von weitem, daß die Bürotür offen stand. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen wahr zu werden: Severus ließ NIEMALS seine Tür offen stehen. 

Dumbledore eilte zu der geöffneten Tür. Als er das Büro betreten wollte wäre er beinahe über Snapes leblosen Körper gestolpert. "Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es ihm. Er beugte sich nach unten und fühlte Severus' Puls. Er lebte noch.

Vorsichtig hob er den verletzten Mann hoch und schleppte ihn zum Bett, das sich im Nachbarzimmer befand. Snape stöhnte leise als Dumbledore ihn auf das Bett legte. "Severus, Severus kannst du mich hören?" Snape stöhnte wieder. "Albus", keuchte er, "ich bin wieder dabei, ....... Der Dunkle Lord war gnädig mit mir." "Gnädig?", fragte Dumbledore schockiert, "Severus er hat dich fast umgebracht." Langsam wurden Snapes Gedanken wieder klarer. "Albus, er hatte Nachsicht mit meiner Untreue, sonst würde ich nicht mehr leben. Tu mir einen Gefallen, schau dir mein Bein an. Er hat mich böse erwischt."

Wieder wurde Snapes Körper von Krämpfen erfaßt und er stöhnte laut. Dumbledore schob vorsichtig den Umhang über Snapes Bein und wurde bleich. Die Knochen des linken Unterschenkels waren eindeutig gebrochen und ragten in bizarrem Winkel aus einer klaffenden Wunde.

Er stand auf und ging hinüber in Snapes Arbeitszimmer. Er wußte, daß Severus immer einen kleinen Vorrat an heilenden Tränken aufbewahrte. Das war ein Glück, denn Dumbledore konnte schlecht Madam Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester, holen, und ihr den schwer verletzten Severus zeigen, ohne eine Erklärung abzugeben, woher diese Verletzungen stammten.

Er suchte fieberhaft nach einem schmerzlindernden Gebräu. Endlich fand er eine kleine Phiole gefüllt mit violetter Flüssigkeit. Auf der Flasche war die Aufschrift _‚Cruciatus-Serum'_ zu lesen und Dumbledore ging mit der Flasche zurück zu Snape. Vorsichtig half er dem verletzten Mann sich aufzusetzen und setzte ihm die Phiole an die Lippen. Snape trank das Serum in kleinen Schlucken, und verzog das Gesicht. Das Gebräu schmeckte fürchterlich, doch mit jedem Tropfen, der seine Lippen berührte, schien sein Körper sich mehr und mehr zu entspannen.

Als er die Phiole geleert hatte legte ihn Dumbledore wieder in die Kissen und betrachtete sich Snapes Bein genauer. Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und berührte behutsam den zersplitterten Knochen. Er flüsterte eine lange Beschwörungsformel und der zerstörte Knochen fügte sich Stück für Stück wieder zusammen. Schließlich schloß er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die klaffende Wunde. Snape seufzte, als die Schmerzen in seinem Bein nachließen. Dann fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf. 

Dumbledore holte sich einen Stuhl aus Snapes Büro und setzte sich neben das Bett. Es dauerte viele Stunden bis Snape wieder erwachte. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte Dumbledore verwundert an. "Albus, hast du die ganze Zeit hier gesessen?", fragte er. Es ging ihm mittlerweile deutlich besser, auch wenn er noch blasser war als normal, und sein Gesicht schien noch hagerer. Die Qualen der letzten Stunden hatten deutliche Spuren hinterlassen.

Dumbledore lächelte: "Ja, ich war die ganze Zeit hier. Ich wollte nicht, daß du alleine aufwachst. Außerdem weißt du genau, daß wir miteinander reden müssen, je schneller desto besser. Fühlst du dich kräftig genug?" Snape setzte sich wie zur Bestätigung halb in seinem Bett auf, hatte aber sichtlich Mühe, diese Position zu halten. "Es wird schon gehen, es muß", antwortete er. 

"Hat er dir den gewünschten Posten gegeben?", fragte Dumbledore. Snape nickte und Dumbledore fuhr fort: "Dann sei bitte vorsichtig, wenn Voldemort auch nur den geringsten ......" Snape unterbrach ihn: "wenn der Dunkle Lord auch nur den geringsten Zweifel an meiner Loyalität hat, wird dies hier dagegen nur ein harmloser Kratzer sein, ich bin mir des Risikos voll bewusst, Albus."

Dumbledore senkte den Blick und erwiderte leise: "Ich mache mir große Vorwürfe, daß ich dich dazu überredet habe." Snape schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Es war meine Entscheidung Albus, du hast nichts damit zu tun", sagte er scharf. Dann verzog er leicht das Gesicht. Scheinbar waren die Schmerzen noch nicht vollständig abgeklungen.

Beide schwiegen einen Moment. Dumbledore hatte noch etwas Wichtiges auf dem Herzen, wußte aber nicht wie er es seinem Gegenüber am Besten mitteilen sollte. Schließlich blickte er Snape direkt in die Augen und sagte langsam: "Severus, ich frage mich ....." Snape unterbrach ihn wieder: "Albus ich weiß was du sagen willst, aber ich versichere dir, daß mein Unterricht nicht darunter leiden wird. Die Schüler werden eine kontinuierliche Ausbildung erhalten." 

Dumbledore schüttelte wieder den Kopf und antwortete: "Severus, das weiß ich, ich vertraue dir, aber mir liegt noch etwas anderes am Herzen." Snape merkte auf. "Ich weiß, daß ich schon wieder etwas schier unmögliches von dir verlange, aber ich möchte dich bitten deinen Haß gegen Harry Potter zu vergessen und den Jungen auf seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort vorzubereiten. Es wird wieder eine Konfrontation geben, ich weiß es, und du weißt es auch. Ich bitte dich Severus, um des Jungen Willen."

Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich und er biß die Zähne zusammen, dann antwortete er kalt: "Ich kann meinen Haß nicht vergessen, aber ich verspreche, Potter alles beizubringen was er braucht, um deinetwillen. Ich habe nur eine Bedingung: ich tue es auf meine Art."

Dumbledore schien zufrieden mit dieser Antwort. "Ich vertraue dir Severus, das ist mehr, als ich von dir verlangen kann. Aber sei nicht zu hart zu dem Jungen."

Snapes Augen verengten sich, doch er nickte.


	3. Herr der dunklen Künste

3. Herr der dunklen Künste

Der Bahnhof Kings Cross in London war voller Menschen. Harry hatte Mühe seinen Gepäckwagen mit dem großen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig durch die Massen zu steuern. Links und Rechts neben ihm liefen Remus Lupin und Sirius Black. Sie beobachteten aufmerksam die Leute, die hektisch an ihnen vorbei eilten. Nach dem Vorfall in der Winkelgasse wollten sie kein Risiko mehr eingehen. Falls sich irgendwo ein Death Eater versteckte, so wollten sie auf alle Fälle verhindern, daß er an Harry heran kam.

Nach ihrer Begegnung mit Voldemorts Anhänger war Lupin noch vorsichtiger als normal. Er hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn Harry in der Winkelgasse etwas zugestoßen wäre, weder Harry gegenüber noch Sirius. Harrys Pate hatte Lupin keine Vorwürfe gemacht, wie sollte er auch, aber Lupin wußte, daß auch Sirius Angst um Harry hatte.

Harry dagegen machte sich im Moment viel größere Sorgen um Sirius, denn dieser hatte es sich nicht ausreden lassen Harry und Lupin in menschlicher Gestalt zum Bahnhof zu begleiten. Als Animagus hätte er auch die Möglichkeit gehabt die beiden als Hund zu begleiten, doch Sirius meinte, daß er in seiner wahren Gestalt den Jungen gegen andere Zauberer besser schützen könnte.

Alle drei atmeten auf, als sie den Zugang zum Gleis 9 dreiviertel erreicht hatten. Remus blickte sich prüfend um, doch im Moment waren keine Zauberer in Sicht, die Sirius eventuell erkennen könnten.

Sirius drehte sich zu Harry und sagte: "So, das hätten wir. Paß bitte auf dich auf, Harry. Weiter kann ich nicht mitkommen, ich bin in der Zaubererwelt zu bekannt. Schick mir bitte sofort eine Eule, wenn du angekommen bist. Meinst du Hedwig schafft das schon wieder?" Harry lächelte seinen Paten an und antwortete: "Klar schafft sie das, sie hatte ja genug Zeit sich zu erholen. Machs gut Sirius, ich melde mich sobald ich angekommen bin." Dann sagte er zu Lupin gewandt: "Remus, du mußt nicht mitkommen bis zum Gleis, da werden so viele Zauberer sein, daß es keiner wagen wird mir etwas anzutun."

Remus runzelte die Stirn und antwortete nachdenklich: "Ich weiß nicht ob das so gut ist, Harry, ....... Okay, in Ordnung, du bist ja kein kleines Kind mehr, das hast du mittlerweile oft genug bewiesen. Aber noch eins: besteig bitte so schnell wie möglich den Zug. Halte dich nicht zu lange draußen auf und setz dich ins letzte Abteil. Professor Dumbledore hat auf meine Bitte einen Verwirrungszauber über dieses Abteil gelegt, der zusätzlich mit einer Alterssperre versehen ist. Jeder über 18, der dieses Abteil betritt, wird auf der Stelle nicht mehr wissen, was er eigentlich wollte, und dann verwirrt das Abteil wieder verlassen. Bleib bitte die ganze Fahrt in dem Abteil und lauf nicht im Zug herum, man kann nie wissen wer sich da eingeschlichen hat. Mir ist erst wieder wohler zu Mute, wenn du in Hogwarts angekommen bist."

Harry nickte. "Ist gut Remus, das werde ich machen. Und vielen Dank noch mal euch beiden. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen kann, was ihr für mich getan habt." Die beiden Männer lächelten und Sirius antwortete: "Da gibt es nichts zu Danken Harry. Wir zwei sind doch quasi eine Familie, naja, und Remus, der hat sowieso schon immer dazu gehört. Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Zeit in Hogwarts, und vergiß nicht zu schreiben. Wenn nichts Unvorhergesehenes passiert wirst du mich auch weiterhin bei Remus erreichen."

Nachdem sie sich alle noch einmal herzlich umarmt hatten wollte Harry gerade durch die Absperrung gehen, als Sirius ihn noch einmal zurück rief. "Harry, warte, ich hätte fast etwas vergessen." Harry blickte ihn irritiert an. Was konnte denn jetzt noch sein? Sie hatten sich doch verabschiedet, Sirius hatte ihn gebeten vorsichtig zu sein, und er hatte es versprochen. Er ging wieder zurück zu seinem Paten und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Sirius kramte in seinem Mantel und zog dann ein kleines, dreckiges Päckchen heraus. "Hier Harry, wird langsam Zeit, daß du das bekommst." Harry blickte neugierig auf das Päckchen. Es schien sehr alt zu sein, denn an den Ecken war das Papier bereits eingerissen und es sah insgesamt sehr abgegriffen aus. "Was ist das?", fragte er interessiert. "Sieh nach", antwortete Sirius und grinste. Nun schaltete sich auch Lupin wieder in das Gespräch ein: "Padfoot, hältst du das für klug? Wenn einer von _ihnen_ das mitbekommt ist Harry in großen Schwierigkeiten." Sirius schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann sagte er zu Harry: "Ja, ich glaube Remus hat Recht, öffne es am Besten erst, wenn du im Zug bist. Ron und Hermine können es ruhig mitbekommen, ich vertraue ihnen, aber achte darauf, daß dich sonst keiner sieht. Alles weitere wirst du dann schon sehen." Harry nickte verunsichert. "Ja, ist Okay, werde ich machen. Vielen Dank Sirius. Macht's gut ihr zwei, ich schreibe euch." Mit diesen Worten drehte Harry sich endgültig um und schob seinen Gepäckwagen auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10 zu. In diesem Moment hörte er einen Schrei hinter sich: "Da, seht, das ist Sirius Black, ruft das Ministerium!"

Harry drehte sich verwirrt um und sah etwa zwanzig Meter von sich entfernt zwei Frauen. Sie starrten Sirius entgeistert an und eine der Beiden deutete mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf ihn.

"Geh, Harry, beeil dich!", rief Remus ihm zu und zerrte Sirius mit sich von Gleis 9 dreiviertel fort. Harry zögerte. Er überlegte fieberhaft, ob er irgend etwas für Sirius tun konnte. Sein Pate durfte einfach nicht gefaßt werden, er hatte schon zu viele Jahre unschuldig in Askaban gesessen. Und was sollte Harry nur ohne ihn anfangen?

"Harry, geh!", rief nun auch Sirius in seine Richtung. Harry wartete noch einen kurzen Moment bis Sirius und Remus hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden waren, dann nahm er einmal kräftig Anlauf, rannte durch die Barriere und betrat die Welt der Zauberer. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß Sirius und Remus entkommen waren, aber die beiden Frauen hatten keinerlei Anstalten gemacht sie zu verfolgen und so war Harry guter Hoffnung.

Auf dem Gleis 9 dreiviertel herrschte große Betriebsamkeit. Überall standen Schüler mit ihren Eltern und verabschiedeten sich, bevor sie in den Zug stiegen. Schon von weitem hatte Harry Ron und Hermine entdeckt, die beide bei Mr. und Mrs. Weasley standen. Harry winkte ihnen, und bedeutete mit einer ausholenden Geste, daß er im Zug auf sie warten würde. Dann betrat er sofort wie versprochen den Zug und begab sich ins letzte Abteil. Zum Glück war das Abteil noch leer, und Harry verstaute sein Gepäck.

Nach wenigen Minuten kamen Ron und Hermine, die beide etwas erstaunt waren über Harrys schnelle Flucht in den Zug, und setzten sich zu ihm. "Hallo Harry wie geht's dir?", fragte Ron. "Was ist denn los, warum bist du gleich in den Zug gestürmt?", wollte Hermine wissen. Harry berichtete beiden von Sirius' Bitte und von dem Verwirrungszauber der das Abteil schützen sollte. Beide waren von dieser Idee sehr beeindruckt.

Die Fahrt nach Hogwarts verlief ruhig, und nun endlich hatte Harry genug Zeit seinen Freunden zu berichten, was in seinen Ferien alles passiert war. Er beschrieb alle Ereignisse aus dem Hause Dursley, den Besuch von Lupin und vor allem sein Aufenthalt bei Sirius und Remus. "Boa", sagte Ron überwältigt, "du sagst jetzt ‚du' zu einem Lehrer? Vielleicht sollten wir das mal bei Snape probieren, der wirft uns glatt in seinen Kessel." Alle drei lachten.

Als er von dem Zwischenfall auf dem Bahnhof berichtete starrte Ron ihn schockiert an und auch Hermine stutzte einen Moment, doch dann sagte sie: "Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle nicht zu viele Sorgen machen, Harry, Sirius weiß sich schon zu helfen. Überleg mal, wie lange er sich jetzt schon vor dem Ministerium versteckt." Harry nickte. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß sie Recht hatte.

Auf der weiteren Fahrt gab Harry noch ein paar Geschichten zum Besten, die Remus und Sirius ihm im Laufe der letzten Wochen erzählt hatten, zum Beispiel, wie sie oft heimlich die Schule verlassen hatten und durch den verbotenen Wald geschlichen waren, oder wie sie die Geheimgänge von Hogwarts erforscht hatten um ‚Die Karte des Rumtreibers' anzufertigen. Harry erzählte auch, wie Remus und Sirius gelacht hatten, als er ihnen berichtet hatte, wie Snape vorletztes Schuljahr versucht hatte die Karte zu entschlüsseln. Damals hatte Snape Harry mit der verschlüsselten Karte in der Tasche erwischt und wollte unbedingt hinter ihr Geheimnis kommen. Doch als er die Karte mit dem Zauberstab berührt hatte und sagte: ‚Professor Severus Snape, Oberlehrer an dieser Schule, befiehlt dir, das Wissen, das du verbirgst, preiszugeben' hatte die Karte begonnen Snape wild zu beschimpfen und zu beleidigen. 

Als ihnen langsam die Gesprächsthemen ausgingen fiel Harry wieder das kleine Päckchen ein, das er von Sirius bekommen hatte. Vorsichtig holte er es aus seiner Tasche. "Was ist das?", fragte Ron neugierig. "Ich weiß auch nicht, Sirius hat es mir vorhin gegeben, bevor ich zum Zug gegangen bin. Er hat gesagt, daß ich es erst öffnen soll, wenn ich auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts bin." Auch Hermine war nun neugierig geworden. "Na los, mach schon auf", sagte sie drängend. "Okay, Ron, mach doch bitte mal den Vorhang zu, Sirius hat auch gesagt, daß das hier besser keiner sehen sollte, außer euch natürlich." Ron erhob sich und zog den kleinen Vorhang zu, der an den Fenstern der Abteiltüren angebracht war. 

Harry öffnete vorsichtig das Paket und holte eine Kette aus dem alten, zerknitterten Papier. Es war eine feine, lange Goldkette mit einem goldenen Anhänger. Er war fast so groß wie ein Sickel, eingefaßt mit winzigen rot schimmernden Steinen. In der Mitte war ein Mann abgebildet, der mit einen Helm, einem Schild, einem Schwert und einer Lanze ausgerüstet war. Alles in Allem sah er aus wie ein alter, griechischer Krieger.

Ron und Hermine kamen neugierig näher. "Zeig mal, was ist das?", fragte Ron. "Hier sieh mal Harry, da war auch noch ein Zettel drin, der ist dir eben runtergefallen, mach schon lies ihn vor, ich bin ja so gespannt", drängte Hermine. Harry nahm den zerknitterten, gilbigen Zettel, faltete ihn auseinander und las seinen Freunden leise vor:

__

Mein Lieber Harry,

wenn Du diesen Brief jemals lesen solltest, dann sind wir wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben. Ich gehe davon aus, daß Lord Voldemort uns trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gefunden hat, und da wir ihm nicht geben konnten was er verlangt hat, hat er wahrscheinlich kurzen Prozeß gemacht.

Nun Harry, hältst Du in Händen, was wir mit unserem Leben beschützt haben. Dieses Amulett hat große Macht wenn es in die falschen Hände gerät. Paß gut darauf auf, wir vertrauen Dir.

Ich gehe davon aus, daß Remus Lupin, Sirius Black oder Peter Petticrew es Dir gegeben haben. Halte dich immer an sie. Sie waren uns immer gute Freunde und haben uns mehrmals das Leben gerettet.

Und vergiß nie,

wir werden Dich immer lieben.

Mum & Dad

Als Harry den Brief zu ende gelesen hatte, hatte er Tränen in den Augen. "Sie haben wirklich nicht gewusst, dass Wurmschwanz ihr Feind war. Sie haben ihm bis zum Schluß vertraut", sagte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Hermine und Ron wußten nicht was sie antworten sollten. Ron nickte nur stumm. Schließlich stand Hermine auf und nahm Harry wortlos in den Arm. Harry begann zu schluchzen. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen. "Sieh mal an, der große Potter heult wie ein Baby, und das Schlammblut muß ihn trösten, wie rührend." Es war Draco Malfoy mit seinen Freunden Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle im Schlepptau. "Malfoy, mach daß du raus kommst", blaffte Ron ihn an, "ich kann mich nicht erinnern, daß dich jemand eingeladen hat." Malfoy grinste hämisch. "Wenn ich das den anderen Slytherins erzähle, werden sie sich totlachen."

Harry sprang auf und schrie ihn an: "Verschwinde Malfoy. Verschwinde in das Rattenloch, aus dem du gekrochen bist." Malfoy wollte eine bissige Bemerkung erwidern, doch sein Blick war auf das Amulett gefallen, welches Harry immer noch in der Hand hielt. Sein Mund klappte auf und er konnte nichts mehr sagen. Fast zur gleichen Zeit war Hermine aufgesprungen und stieß den verdatterten Malfoy samt Crabbe und Goyle nun unsanft aus dem Abteil. Dann schloß sie die Tür wieder mit einem lauten _Rums_. 

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Schließlich brach Ron die Stille: "Ich glaube er hat es gekannt. Ist das möglich?" Harry brachte keinen Ton heraus. Hermine antwortete ihm: "Hm, sah fast so aus. Wenn das Amulett wirklich so mächtig ist, und Voldemort schon vor 14 Jahren hinter ihm her war, dann ist es durchaus möglich, daß es auch sehr bekannt ist."

"Verdammt", rief Harry plötzlich aus, "ausgerechnet der muß hier rein platzen. Wenn er es seinem Vater erzählt, weiß Voldemort es auch bald. Lucius Malfoy wird es ihm erzählen. So etwas kann aber auch nur mir passieren." "Harry", sagte Hermine beschwichtigend, "das hätte jedem passieren können, es war ein blöder Zufall. Du kannst nichts dafür. Ich schlage vor, daß wir, sobald wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, umgehend in die Bibliothek gehen, um herauszufinden, was das Besondere an diesem Amulett ist. Falls es wirklich bekannt ist, finden wir bestimmt etwas darüber."

Ja, dachte Harry, das war wieder typisch Hermine, suchst du eine Antwort, geh in die Bibliothek, aber dieses mal hatte sie vielleicht recht. "Ich finde Hermine hat Recht", schaltete sich nun auch Ron wieder in das Gespräch ein. "Und wahrscheinlich sagt Malfoy es eh nicht seinem Vater. Der ist doch so blöd, der hat das 100 prozentig gleich wieder vergessen." Harry verzog das Gesicht. Er konnte Malfoy zwar nicht leiden, aber er mußte zugeben, daß der Junge sehr gerissen sein konnte. Schließlich war er nicht umsonst ein Slytherin. Nun ja, jetzt war sowieso nichts mehr zu ändern. Harry nickte zustimmend um das Gespräch zu beenden, und wie erwartet ließen seine Freunde auch von dem Thema ab.

Harry steckte das Amulett in seine Tasche und versuchte es vorerst aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Im Moment konnte er nichts tun.

Es begann schon dunkel zu werden als der Hogwarts-Express endlich den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade erreichte. Die Schüler, nun alle gekleidet in ihren schwarzen Umhängen, verließen den Zug und strömten auf den Bahnsteig. Von weitem hörten Harry, Ron und Hermine ihren Freund Hagrid rufen: "Erstklässler zu mir!"

Sie drängten sich durch die Massen um zu Hagrid zu gelangen. Als sie ihn endlich erreicht hatten rief er: "Hallo Ihr drei, wie geht's euch, habt ihr euch in den Ferien gut erholt?" Die drei begrüßen Hagrid und bejahten seine Frage. Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnten wurden sie von den anderen Schülern zu den Kutschen gedrängt, die vor dem Bahnsteig schon auf sie warteten. Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich gemeinsam in eine der pferdelosen Kutschen und ließen sich zur Schule fahren.

Als die Kutschen Hogwarts erreicht hatten stiegen alle Schüler aus und gingen sofort in die große Halle. Wie jedes Jahr war die Halle festlich geschmückt. An den Wänden hingen die Banner der vier Häuser, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin, und die Tische waren mit goldenen Tellern gedeckt. Harry und seine Freunde betraten die Halle und wollten sich direkt auf den Weg zum Tisch der Griffindors machen, als sie auf Professor Dumbledore trafen. Er war auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch, am anderen Ende des Raums. Als er die drei Freunde bemerkte kam er auf sie zu und sagte: "Hallo ihr drei, na schöne Ferien gehabt?" Er lächelte und seine Augen funkelten. Alle drei bejahten seine Frage.

Harry konnte sich schon vorstellen, daß der Direktor nicht ohne Grund zu ihnen gekommen war. Sicher wollte er gleich mit Harry über seine Bestrafung für das unerlaubte Zaubern reden. Aber mußte es unbedingt hier, vor allen Schülern sein? 

Dumbledore blickte Harry freundlich an, als er fortfuhr: "Harry, bitte komm nachher, wenn das Festbankett vorbei ist in mein Büro. Ich muß mit dir sprechen." Harry hatte einen Kloß im Hals und nickte stumm. Dumbledore schien zufrieden mit Harrys Antwort und setzte seinen Weg zum Lehrertisch fort.

Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen zu ihren Plätzen und setzten sich. Gleich würde Professor McGonagall zusammen mit den Erstklässlern den Raum betreten, doch bis jetzt waren noch nicht alle Schüler der anderen Klassen da, und so warteten sie. Alle drei blickten neugierig zum Tisch der Lehrer.

"Komisch, ich sehe überhaupt keinen neuen Lehrer, oder könnt ihr jemanden sehen?", fragte Harry seine Freunde. Hermine machte einen langen Hals, als sie antwortete: "Nein, ich sehe auch niemanden, vielleicht kommt er ja später ...." "Vielleicht haben wir kein ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' mehr", fiel ihr Ron hoffnungsvoll ins Wort. Nachdem sie noch einen Moment gerätselt hatten sagte Harry plötzlich: "Habt ihr euch schon mal Snape genauer angesehen? Der sieht ziemlich mitgenommen aus, der hatte wohl keine schönen Ferien." "Oh weia", stimmte Ron ihm zu, "Der sieht ja aus, als hätte ihn ein Zug überfahren." "Hoffentlich haben wir Zaubertränke erst am Ende der Woche, der sieht im Moment nicht so aus, als ob er besonders gut gelaunt wäre", pflichtete Hermine ihm bei.

Und in der Tat sah Severus Snape nicht besonders gut aus. Er hatte seit seiner Rückkehr von dem Treffen mit Voldemort nichts gegessen und war noch magerer als normal. Die Haut in seinem Gesicht war fahl und eine Strähne seines schwarzen, fettigen Haares hing ihm in die Stirn. Er hatte sehr schlechte Laune und machte ein Gesicht, daß sogar ein Troll reiß aus genommen hätte bei seinem Anblick. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er die Schüler an, die nach und nach die große Halle betraten, bis sein Blick an Harry hängen blieb. Harry bemerkte Snapes hasserfüllten Blick, und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Schnell sah er wieder zu seinen Freunden. Der kalte, angsteinflößende Blick des Zaubertränkelehrers gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Bevor Harry, Ron und Hermine sich noch weitere Gedanken über Snape machen konnten, öffnete sich die große Eingangstür und Professor McGonagall betrat mit ungefähr vierzig nervösen Erstklässlern den Raum. Alle Gespräche verstummten. Die Lehrerin führte die neuen Schüler bis zum Tisch der Lehrer, vor dem schon ein Hocker stand, auf welchem ein alter, ausgefranster Zaubererhut lag. Dieser ‚sprechende Hut' hatte die Fähigkeit in die Köpfe der Schüler zu blicken, und so war es seine Aufgabe die Neuen auf die vier Häuser zu verteilen.

Für einen Moment herrschte vollkommenes Schweigen. Dann tat sich direkt unter der Krempe des Hutes ein Riß auf, so weit wie ein Mund, und der Hut begann zu singen:

Es waren einmal vier Zauberer, sehr bekannt,

nach welchen unsre Häuser sind benannt.

Um zu entscheiden, wer in welches Haus gehört,

haben sie einen gewaltigen Zauber beschwört.

Sie verliehen mir von ihrem Wissen ein Stück,

und das ist jetzt für euch ein Glück,

denn die großen vier sind lange schon tot,

unmöglich ist es ihnen zu verkünden selbst ihr Gebot.

Ich bin zwar schon alt, doch weiß ich genau

wohin ihr gehört, denn ich bin erfahren und schlau.

Seid ihr tapfer und habt viel Mut,

ist Griffindor für euch sehr gut.

Für alle von euch, die klug und weise sind,

ist Ravenclaw das Richtige, denn dort ist man im Denken geschwind.

In Hufflepuff ist man eifrig, treu und gerecht,

und Arbeit findet man nicht schlecht.

Doch habt ihr viel Ehrgeiz, und sucht nach der Macht,

das hat schon mancher in Slytherin vollbracht.

Ihr müßt mich nur einen Moment auf dem Kopfe tragen,

wohin ihr gehört, werde ich euch schon sagen.

Jetzt setzt mich schon auf, greift ruhig zu,

Denn ich weiß genau was ich hier tu.

Als der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte, folgte tosender Applaus. Jedes Jahr freuten die Schüler sich auf das Lied des sprechenden Hutes, denn er sang nie das gleiche Lied zweimal. Dann wurden die Erstklässler auf die vier Häuser verteilt.

Nach der Zeremonie erhob sich Professor Dumbledore um die Schüler zu begrüßen: "Ich heiße euch herzlich zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts willkommen. Auch in diesem Jahr wollen wir euch wieder soviel Wissen wie möglich vermitteln. Es wird sicher alle Schüler freuen zu hören, daß in diesem Jahr wieder der Quidditch-Pokal ausgespielt wird." Dumbledore wurde durch laute Jubelrufe unterbrochen und lächelte. "Dachte ich es mir doch, daß das in eurem Sinne ist. Bevor wir nun mit dem Essen beginnen, habe ich noch eine letzte Ankündigung zu machen. Wie viele von euch vielleicht schon bemerkt haben, befindet sich unter uns in diesem Jahr kein neuer Kollege. Das Lehrerkollegium ist sich darüber einig, daß es in der momentanen Situation, in der sich unsere Gesellschaft befindet, zu riskant ist, ein neues Mitglied bei uns aufzunehmen. Wir möchten nicht noch einmal ein solches Desaster wie im letzten Jahr erleben. Doch ich verspreche euch, daß ihr auch in diesem Schuljahr nicht auf ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' verzichten müßt. Zu unser aller Freude und Erleichterung konnte ich Professor Snape dafür gewinnen dieses Fach zu übernehmen."

Im Saal entbrannte großer Lärm. Die Schüler am Slytherin-Tisch jubelten, die Schüler der anderen Häuser beschwerten sich lautstark und ein paar saßen wie versteinert auf ihren Plätzen. Snape blickte kalt über die Reihen der Schüler, und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln, doch das Lächeln erreichte wie so oft nicht seine Augen, sie blieben kalt, starr und berechnend.

"Sieh dir dieses Arschloch an", empörte sich Harry, und kassierte für diesen Ausdruck einen strengen Blick von Hermine. "Jetzt hat er es endlich geschafft. Ich kann mir bildlich vorstellen, wie Dumbledore ihn beknien mußte, damit er den Posten übernimmt. Wahrscheinlich sieht er so mitgenommen aus, weil er nächtelang gefeiert hat. Na das kann ja was werden", beschwerte er sich weiter.

Dumbledore hob die Hand und die Gespräche verstummten. "Meine lieben Schüler, es gibt keinen Grund für diese Unruhe. Professor Snape hat große Erfahrungen im Bereich der schwarzen Künste und ist somit prädestiniert für diese Stelle. Um Professor Snape bei seiner Doppelbelastung etwas zu entlasten, wird Professor Sprout in diesem Jahr die Klassen eins bis vier in ‚Zaubertränke' unterrichten. Nun wünsche ich euch einen guten Appetit."

Als Dumbledore zu ende gesprochen hatte füllten sich die Teller wie von Zauberhand mit einer Vielfalt von Speisen, doch Harry war der Hunger vergangen. "Mann, jetzt haben wir zwei mal pro Woche Snape", sagte er. "Viermal", unterbrach ihn Hermine kleinlaut. "Was?", rief Ron aufgebracht. "Ja", antwortete Hermine, "ab der fünften Klasse gibt es zwei mal pro Woche ‚Zaubertränke' und ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste'. Dafür haben wir nur noch einmal ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' und ‚Kräuterkunde'." Harry stöhnte. "Na klasse, dann versucht Snape mich jetzt also nicht mehr einmal pro Woche platt zu machen, sondern viermal." Neville Longbottom, der bis jetzt nur still zugehört hatte sagte leise: "Oh nein, vier mal Snape, das wird furchtbar."

Nach dem Essen gingen fast alle sofort in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Nur Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter hatte bereits vor gut zwanzig Minuten die große Halle verlassen, aber Harry hatte es nicht allzu eilig seine Strafe abzuholen, und so hatte er noch einen Moment gewartet. 

Als er den Wasserspeier, der die Tür zu Professor Dumbledores Büro verbarg, erreicht hatte blieb er stehen. Er kannte das Paßwort nicht und würde wohl oder Übel warten müssen, bis der Schulleiter ihm die Tür von innen öffnete. Harry betrachtete den großen, reichlich verzierten Wasserspeier, und sein Blick blieb an einem schmalen Spalt daneben hängen. Harry schaute genauer hin: die geheime Tür war offen! Hatte Dumbledore vergessen die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, oder hatte er sie für Harry aufgelassen? Nun, er würde es nicht herausfinden, wenn er davor stehen blieb. Er öffnete die Tür und ging die steile Wendeltreppe, die zu dem Büro führte, nach oben. Kurz bevor er das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte, hörte er Stimmen. Professor Dumbledore schien nicht alleine zu sein, und Harry erkannte die andere Stimme sofort. Sie gehörte dem Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge. Harry blieb in einigem Abstand von der Tür stehen, denn er wollte das Gespräch nicht unterbrechen. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht vermeiden, daß er jedes Wort verstand, das die beiden Männer miteinander sprachen.

"Cornelius, ich bitte sie", sagte Dumbledore drängend. Er hatte scheinbar Mühe ruhig zu bleiben. "Albus, ich kann nicht glauben, daß sie immer noch einen Death Eater schützen", antwortete Fudge verständnislos. "Er wurde freigesprochen, das wissen sie so gut wie ich", empörte sich Dumbledore. Harry konnte ein verächtliches Schnauben von Fudge hören. Dann sagte er abschätzig: "Einmal Death Eater, immer Death Eater. Wie können sie sich so sicher sein, Albus, daß er sich nicht bereits wieder Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem angeschlossen hat? Sie sind ein Narr, wenn sie glauben, daß er ihnen gegenüber loyal ist." "Ich vertraue ihm das sollte ihnen genügen. Aber scheinbar haben sie nun endlich akzeptiert, daß Lord Voldemort zurück ist", schnaubte Dumbledore wütend. Harry ging noch 2 Stufen höher, um besser hören zu können. Eigentlich wollte er nicht lauschen, aber es war doch zu interessant.

"Ich muss zugeben, die Hinweise dafür sind erdrückend. Wir schließen die Möglichkeit nicht ganz aus, daß er eventuell wieder etwas stärker geworden ist. Nichts desto trotz, meine Leute werden ihren Lehrer im Auge behalten, seinen sie versichert, sobald auch nur der kleinste Verdacht gegen ihn aufkommt, wird er die Mauern von Askaban in diesem Leben nicht mehr verlassen."

"Cornelius, das ist lächerlich, sie können nicht ....." "Professor Dumbledore, das Gespräch ist für mich beendet. Aber ich warne sie: wenn sie einem Death Eater Schutz gewähren, sind sie am Ende. Guten Abend."

Harry hörte ein leises _PLOPP_. Dann war alles still. Scheinbar hatte Professor Dumbledore durch die Flammen mit dem Zaubereiminister gesprochen, denn Harry hatte das Geräusch des sich auflösenden Fudges sofort wiedererkannt. Er überlegte, ob er vielleicht ein paar Schritte nach unten gehen sollte, um dann mit festem Schritt wieder nach oben zu gehen, so daß Dumbledore wußte, daß jemand da war. Er wollte vermeiden, daß der Direktor das Gefühl hatte Harry würde ihn belauschen.

Noch während er überlegte was er am Besten machen sollte, hörte er plötzlich wieder eine Stimme aus dem Büro: "Komm herein, Harry."

Harry betrat mit schlechtem Gewissen das Büro. Er hatte schließlich nicht absichtlich lauschen wollen. Professor Dumbledore lächelte Harry an und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen. Er sah unheimlich müde und ausgelaugt aus. Das Gespräch mit Fudge mußte ihm ganz schön zugesetzt haben.

"Professor, ich wollte nicht ..... es tut mir leid ....", stammelte Harry unbeholfen. "Ist schon gut Harry, ich bin ja selbst schuld, schließlich habe ich die Geheimtür offen gelassen. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe", antwortete er. Harry atmete auf. Doch ihn quälte noch eine Frage und er wollte wissen, ob seine Vermutung stimmte. Vorsichtig begann er: "Professor, entschuldigen sie bitte, aber darf ich ihnen eine Frage stellen?" "Natürlich darfst du, aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, daß ich sie dir auch beantworten kann", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Harry dachte einen Moment nach, wie er am besten anfangen sollte, dann fragte er zögernd: "Professor, der Lehrer, über den sie mit Mr. Fudge gesprochen haben, war das Professor Snape?"

Dumbledore senkte leicht den Blick, dann sah er Harry direkt in die Augen. "Harry, ich habe volles Vertrauen zu Professor Snape. Wie du vor den Ferien mitbekommen hast, habe ich ihn um einen Gefallen gebeten. Er erweist uns einen unschätzbaren Dienst und geht damit ein sehr hohes Risiko ein. Das sollte als Antwort genügen." Harry nickte.

Beide saßen eine Weile schweigend da. Harry betrachtete die verschiedenen Portraits, die an den Wänden hingen. Es handelte sich um die früheren Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Einige schliefen bereits, ein paar andere schienen Harry genau zu beobachten. Fawkes, der Phönix saß auf seiner Stange, hatten den Kopf unter die Flügel vergraben und schlief ebenfalls.

Nach einer Weile ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort. "Harry, wie du dir sicher denken kannst, habe ich dich noch wegen etwas anderem in mein Büro gerufen." Harry nickte wieder. Natürlich, seine Bestrafung, das hatte er in der Aufregung fast vergessen. Er spielte nervös am Saum seines Umhangs und blickte auf den Boden. Er traute sich nicht Dumbledore in die Augen zu schauen. Sicher war der Schulleiter enttäuscht von ihm. "Ja, ich weiß, Professor", antwortete er niedergeschlagen, "in dem Brief vom Ministerium stand bereits, daß ich meine Strafe von ihnen erhalten würde. Was werden sie jetzt machen?"

Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte er sanft: "Harry, schau mich bitte an." Gehorsam hob Harry seinen Kopf und sah Dumbledore an. Der Schulleiter blickte ihn ernst an. "Du weißt, daß es minderjährigen Zauberern verboten ist außerhalb ihrer Schulen zu zaubern. Es ist zu eurem eigenen Schutz, denn wenn ein Zauber schief geht, ist niemand da um es zu korrigieren. Schlimme Dinge sind in der Vergangenheit passiert, als nur halb ausgebildete Zauberer sich überschätzt haben. Oft ist es fast zu spät wenn die Agenten des Ministeriums erscheinen, um einen Zauber rückgängig zu machen. Denk zum Beispiel an deine Tante, die du vor zwei Jahren aufgeblasen hast. Außerdem ist eines unserer größten Anliegen, daß unsere Existenz für die Welt der Muggel geheim bleibt. Das letzte mal, als die Muggel auf uns aufmerksam wurden, war eine dunkle Zeit für unsere Gesellschaft. Wir wurden verfolgt und gejagt, Zauberer und Hexen wurden gefoltert und verbrannt. Niemand war mehr sicher."

Harry nickte wieder stumm. "Das Ministerium hat mich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, daß du einen Juck-Fluch angewandt hast, zugegeben ein sehr harmloser Zauber. Trotzdem möchte ich genau wissen, wie es dazu gekommen ist."

Harry atmete tief durch, und erzählte Dumbledore alles was sich an diesem Tag in der Schule der Muggel zugetragen hatte. Als er geendet hatte blickte Dumbledore ihn immer noch ernst an und nickte. "Ich verstehe, daß du provoziert wurdest, das rechtfertigt aber noch nicht, was du getan hast. Nun also zu deiner Bestrafung."

Harry senkte wieder den Blick, als Dumbledore fortfuhr. "Lass mich überlegen, das Zaubern außerhalb der Schule ist untersagt, du hast in einer Schule gezaubert, eine Schule der Muggel, aber doch eindeutig eine Schule. Nun, wenn ich mir die Sache genau betrachte sehe ich eigentlich keinen Grund, dir eine Strafe aufzuerlegen. Du bist durch dein schlechtes Gewissen gestraft genug." 

Harry starrte Dumbledore ungläubig an. Meinte der Direktor das ernst? Dumbledores Augen blitzten spitzbübisch und er zwinkerte Harry zu. "Danke, Professor, vielen Dank", stammelte Harry immer noch völlig verwirrt. "Harry, ich möchte, daß du mir versprichst, daß so etwas nie wieder vorkommt. Das nächste mal wird das Ministerium das Strafmaß vielleicht selbst festsetzen. Dann kann ich dir nicht mehr helfen." 

Harry strahlte nun über das ganze Gesicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, so glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein. "Natürlich, ich verspreche es. Ich werde mich zusammen reißen." Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. "Geh jetzt in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum, es war ein langer Tag."

Harry erhob sich von seinen Stuhl, drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen, blieb jedoch abrupt stehen. "Gibt es noch etwas, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore überrascht. Harry drehte sich noch einmal um und ging wieder einen Schritt auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch zu. "Professor", begann Harry unsicher, "ich wollte mich noch bei ihnen bedanken, daß ich meine Ferien bei Sirius und Remus verbringen durfte. Ich ...." "Ist schon gut, Harry", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. Harry verließ erleichtert das Büro des Schuldirektors und ging zurück zum Griffindor-Turm.

Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stand Ron und wartete auf ihn. "Hallo Ron, ich hab schon überlegt, wie ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen soll. Ich hatte ganz vergessen Lee Jordan nach dem Passwort zu fragen, bevor ich zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen bin. Nett daß du gewartet hast." Ron grinste. "Immer zu Diensten", sagte er in gespielt unterwürfigem Ton um machte eine tiefe Verbeugung vor Harry. Auch Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ron sagte das Passwort, "Rosenkavalier", das Bild schwang zur Seite und sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Normalerweise fanden die Schüler an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Abend kein Ende, zu interessant waren die Ferienerlebnisse der anderen, doch an diesem Abend war der Gemeinschaftsraum fast leer.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Harry verwirrt. "Na ja, die sind alle ein bißchen geschockt wegen Snape, da hatte keiner mehr groß Lust noch über die Ferien zu reden. Was wollen die uns dieses Jahr denn noch alles antun? Snape in ‚Zaubertränke' und ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'. Warum ist denn nicht einfach Lupin wiedergekommen? Das wäre doch das Beste gewesen. Er ist ein super Lehrer, und ihn kennen schon alle, er wäre also kein Fremder." Niedergeschlagen berichtete Harry von seinem Gespräch mit Lupin, welches er genau über dieses Thema mit ihm geführt hatte.

Als er seine Erzählung beendet hatte sagte Ron: "Aber jetzt erzähl mal, was hat Dumbledore gesagt?"

Harry und Ron setzten sich in ein paar Sessel vor dem Kamin und Harry berichtete von seinem Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore. 

Als er schließlich fertig war sagte Ron: "Hm, war ja schon vor den Ferien abzusehen, daß Fudge ziemlich geschockt war, als er erfahren hat, daß Snape ein Death Eater war. Aber ich find's klasse, daß er dich nicht bestraft hat. Ist echt ein feiner Kerl." Sie unterhielten sich noch einen Moment, dann sagte Harry: "Ron, ich glaube ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, ich bin müde." Auch Ron gähnte herzhaft.

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal. Ihre Mitschüler schliefen bereits. Sie zogen ihre Umhänge aus, schlüpften in ihre Pyjamas und gingen ins Bett. 

Am nächsten Morgen trafen Harry und Ron Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen gemeinsam mit ihr zum Frühstück. Auf dem Weg nach unten klärte Harry sie über die jüngsten Ereignisse auf.

Vor der Tür zur großen Halle trafen sie auf ein paar Siebtklässler aus Slytherin. Als sie Hermine erblickten zischte einer von ihnen "Schlammblut" und die anderen lachten hämisch. Hermine starrte sie wütend an und Harry legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie warteten bis die Slytherins zu ihrem Tisch verschwunden waren und betraten dann ebenfalls die Halle.

Als sie den Tisch der Griffindors erreicht hatten wedelten Fred und George, Rons Zwillingsbrüder, mit ein paar Bögen Pergament. "Kommt hier rüber", rief George, "wir haben schon mal eure Stundenpläne in Empfang genommen. Da kann man ja echt neidisch werden, ihr habt freitags nachmittags frei." "Ja, aber dafür haben wir vier mal Unterricht bei Snape", schnauzte Ron ihn an. Fred grinste. "Und? Wir doch auch, Aber eigentlich habt ihr ihn nur dreimal, ihr habt nämlich freitags ‚Zaubertränke' und ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' hintereinander." Harry stöhnte. Bei dem Gedanken Snape gleich zwei Doppelstunden hintereinander ertragen zu müssen drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Da hatten sie sich den freien Nachmittag im Anschluß redlich verdient. "Gib mal her", sagte er zu den Zwillingen und nahm ihnen die Stundenpläne aus der Hand. "Na das fängt ja prima an", maulte er, "erste Stunde ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' bei Binns und direkt danach Snape in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'."

Noch während sie sich unterhielten flog eine große Schar Eulen mit der heutigen Post in die große Halle. Ein großer Uhu ließ Hermine die neuste Ausgabe des ‚Tagespropheten' in den Schoß fallen. Sie faltete sofort die Zeitung auf und begann zu lesen.

"Harry, hier, sieh mal, da steht etwas von Sirius", sagte sie leise, so daß Rons Zwillingsbrüder sie nicht hören konnten. Harry riß ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand und begann zu lesen:

****

Sirius Black in Kings Cross

Nach Augenzeugenberichten wurde gestern gegen elf Uhr vormittags der gefährliche Verbrecher Sirius Black, der vor etwa zwei Jahren aus dem Zauberei-Gefängnis Askaban entflohen ist, gesehen. Die Zeugen berichten, daß Black sich auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross in London in der Nähe von Gleis 9 dreiviertel herumgetrieben haben soll.

Das Ministerium hat sofort drei Dementoren aus Askaban angefordert, doch als sie auf dem Bahnhof eintrafen, war Black bereits verschwunden.

Der Pressesprecher des Ministeriums hat uns mitgeteilt, daß nach diesem Vorkommnis wieder verstärkt nach Black gefahndet wird.

Sollte er in der Nähe von Hogwarts gesichtet werden, hat Minister Fudge bereits zugesagt, wieder Dementoren zum Schutze der Schüler, und im Besonderen für Harry Potter, zur Verfügung zu stellen. Nach Informationen, die dem Tagespropheten aus sicherer Quelle zugetragen wurden, hat Sirius Black bereits vor zwei Jahren versucht den jungen Potter zu töten.

"Er ist entkommen", zischte Harry erleichtert. Fred, der ebenfalls einen Tagespropheten in der Hand hielt sah zu ihm hinüber. "Ist wirklich eine Schande, daß sie Black schon wieder nicht erwischt haben." George nickte zustimmend. 

Harry versuchte die Zwillinge zu ignorieren. In ihren Augen war Sirius nur ein gewöhnlicher Verbrecher, sie konnten ja nicht wissen, was vor eineinhalb Jahren alles in Hogwarts geschehen war. Harry wollte sich lieber gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn die Dementoren Sirius erwischt hätten. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn mitleidig an. Sie wußten genau, was Harry fühlte.

Um sich etwas abzulenken wandte Harry sich wieder Rons Zwillingsbrüdern zu und fragte sie: "Was machen eigentlich ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze'?" "Ach, wir können uns nicht beschweren", antwortete Fred, und ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Wir haben in den Ferien sehr fleißig gearbeitet und zwölf neue Scherzartikel erfunden. Wenn wir nach diesem Jahr mit der Schule fertig sind steht unserer Karriere nichts mehr im Weg", sagte George und grinste ebenfalls. "Und das verdanken wir alles dir", fügte Fred bedeutungsvoll hinzu und klopfte Harry anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Harry hatte den Zwillingen letztes Jahr nach dem Vorfall mit Voldemort den gesamten Gewinn geschenkt, den er als Preis für den Sieg beim Trimagischen Turnier gewonnen hatte. Er selbst hatte nichts von dem Geld behalten.

Schweigsam frühstückten sie und machten sich dann gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Professor Binns' Klassenraum. Professor Binns, ein Geist, den nicht einmal sein Tod davon abgehalten hatte weiter zu unterrichten, war in Hogwarts dafür bekannt den langweiligsten Unterricht der Schule zu geben, und auch an diesem morgen bestätigte er dies wieder. Er hielt der gelangweilten Klasse einen langatmigen Vortrag über die Gebräuche der vorchristlichen Schamanen, und die einzige, die ihm zuhörte war Hermine.

Nach der Geschichtsstunde machten sich die Griffindors auf den Weg zu ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'. Harrys einziger Trost war, daß sie dieses Fach nicht zusammen mit den Slytherins hatten. Aber eigentlich war das nur ein kleiner Trost.

Sie betraten das Klassenzimmer und Harry, Ron und Hermine suchten sich sofort Plätze in der letzten Reihe. Sie wollten so weit wie möglich von Snape entfernt sitzen.

Es hatte kaum geläutet, da betrat Professor Snape den Klassenraum. Ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung ging er zu seinem Pult und fixierte die Klasse kalt. "Ihre Sitzordnung gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht", sagte er leise. Es war fast nur ein Flüstern, doch alle konnten ihn mühelos verstehen. Snape hatte die Gabe auch ohne seine Stimme zu erheben sehr durchdringend zu sprechen. Er musste selten einmal laut werden, denn alle Schüler hatten zu viel Respekt und teilweise sogar Angst vor ihm, um ihn zu provozieren.

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Darf ich die letzte Reihe bitten nach vorne zu kommen, hier sind noch genug Plätze frei. Mr. Longbottom, sie bitte auch. Potter, kommen sie am besten gleich hier zu mir." Mißmutig standen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville auf und gingen in die erste Reihe, in die sich aus gutem Grund keiner gesetzt hatte: jeder wollte so weit wie möglich weg von Snape.

Als sie die vorderen Plätze erreicht hatten versuchten sie sich so weit wie möglich nach außen zu setzen, um wenigstens so noch etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Snape zu lassen. Snape blickte sie immer noch kalt an. "Potter, ich sagte sie sollen zu mir kommen."

Wieder stand Harry mißmutig auf und setzte sich auf den Platz direkt vor Snapes Pult. Ohne Harry eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen wandte Snape sich wieder an die ganze Klasse. "Wie sie schon von Professor Dumbledore erfahren haben, werde ich sie im folgenden Schuljahr in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' unterrichten. Wir haben eine Menge Stoff aufzuholen, denn sie hängen weit zurück. Weder dieser besessene Professor Quirrell, noch der verrückte Mad Eye Moody, oder sagen wir besser Mr. Barty Crouch jr. hat ihnen viel beigebracht. Von dem Werwolf sprechen wir lieber überhaupt nicht." Harry zischte zu Ron: "Das ist eine Frechheit!"

"Mr. Potter", sagte Snape in einem öligen Tonfall, "würden sie uns freundlicherweise an ihrer Unterhaltung teilhaben lassen?" Harry stockte der Atem. Er hatte nicht bedacht, daß er so nah an Snape saß, daß dieser jedes Wort verstehen konnte das Harry sagte. "Äh, nichts Professor", antwortete er und versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen. "Potter", zischte Snape jetzt gereizt, "was haben sie gerade gesagt?" Harry schluckte. "Ich sagte nur", begann Harry vorsichtig, "daß wir bei Professor Lupin eine ganze Menge gelernt haben."

Snape blickte Harry kalt an. Seine stechenden, schwarzen Augen fixierten ihn. Als Snape schließlich wieder sprach hatte er einen verschlagenen Ton in der Stimme. "Mr. Potter, ich bin nicht interessiert daran von ihnen belehrt zu werden was gut und was schlecht ist. Bitte überlassen sie dies meinem Urteil. Zufällig habe ich von Professor Dumbledore erfahren, daß sie einen Teil ihrer Ferien mit einem Werwolf und einem ehemaligen Gefangenen aus Askaban verbracht haben. Auf Grund dieses schlechten Einflusses, den sie offenbar genossen haben, werde ich ein Auge zudrücken und von einer Strafarbeit für dieses ungebührliche Verhalten absehen. Doch ich rate ihnen zukünftig ihre Zunge im Zaum zu halten."

Snape machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann wieder in öligem Tonfall genussvoll fort: "Fünf Punkte Abzug für Griffindor für ihre Frechheit, Mr. Potter." Haß stieg in Harry auf. Er wäre Snape am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen, aber dann hätte Snape Griffindor wahrscheinlich so viele Punkte abgezogen, daß sie selbst am Ende des Schuljahres noch weniger als null hatten.

Snape blickte nun wieder auf die ganze Klasse. "In der ersten Hälfte dieses Schuljahres werden wir eingehend den Stoff der letzten Jahre wiederholen und versuchen ihre enormen Wissenslücken zu schließen. Doch ich denke wir sollten erst einmal überprüfen, was sie in den letzten vier Jahren gelernt haben, oder besser was sie versäumt haben zu lernen. Nehmen sie bitte ihre Federn heraus, wir schreiben einen Test."

Die Klasse stöhnte auf. "Ruhe", zischte Snape gefährlich und fuhr dann drohend fort, "ich warne sie, dieser Test wird in vollem Umfang in ihre Abschlußnote eingehen, also rate ich ihnen sich anzustrengen."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und begann die Aufgaben-Blätter in der Klasse zu verteilen. Der Test enthielt tatsächlich alles, was sie in den letzten vier Jahren durchgenommen hatten. Selbst Hermine stöhnte auf, als sie die umfangreiche Aufgabenstellung sah.

Nach einer scheinbar endlosen Stunde wurden die Schüler vom Klingeln erlöst. Alle packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen den Klassenraum, als Snape plötzlich rief: "Potter hierblieben, die anderen können gehen."

Als alle die Klasse verlassen hatten ging Harry vorsichtig zu Professor Snape. Er hatte schon befürchtet, daß seine unbedachte Äußerung von vorhin noch ein Nachspiel haben würde. 

Snape blickte Harry direkt in die Augen und ein fieses Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund als er schließlich in seinem öligsten Tonfall zu sprechen begann: "Mr. Potter, auf Grund der besonderen Umstände hat Professor Dumbledore mich gebeten ihnen meine ganz besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu teil werden zu lassen." Dann fuhr er etwas kälter fort: "Damit sie das nächste mal nicht wieder wie ein hilfloses, kleines Kind vor Lord Voldemort stehen, werden einige Sonderlektionen fällig werden." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Sie werden mich zukünftig Dienstags und Donnerstags pünktlich um 19:00 Uhr in diesem Klassenraum treffen. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob wir etwas gegen ihr alarmierend armseliges Wissen unternehmen können."

Im ersten Moment brachte Harry kein Wort hervor. Er kochte vor Wut und starrte Snape nur wortlos an. Snape schien Harrys Ärger zu bemerken und sein fieses Lächeln kehrte zurück. Als Harry schließlich seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte sagte er empört zu Professor Snape: "Aber Professor, ich ........" "Keine Widerrede, Potter", blaffte Snape ihn an, "es ist die ausdrückliche Anweisung von Professor Dumbledore. Seien sie versichert, daß diese Idee mit Sicherheit nicht von mir stammt. Aber sie können sich genauso sicher sein, daß ich die mir übertragene Aufgabe ernst nehmen werde. Sehr ernst. Außerdem muß ich darauf bestehen, daß dies unter uns bleibt. Wenn die falschen Leute von diesen Lektionen erfahren, kann das sehr unangenehme Konsequenzen haben. Sie können gehen, Potter." Harry verließ wie in Trance das Klassenzimmer.

Ron und Hermine hatten vor der Tür auf Harry gewartet. "Und, was wollte er?", fragte Ron neugierig. Harry wollte seinem besten Freund antworten brachte aber kein Wort heraus. "Na los, erzähl schon", sagte Hermine ungeduldig, "hat er dir jetzt doch eine Strafarbeit gegeben?" "Nein", antwortete Harry niedergeschlagen, "viel schlimmer." Ron blickte Harry verständnislos an. Wie konnte etwas noch schlimmer sein als eine Strafarbeit? Das letzte mal, als _er_ eine Strafarbeit erledigen mußte, hatte Snape ihm das Putzen der Bettpfannen im Krankenflügel aufgehalst.

"Was kann denn schlimmer sein als eine Strafarbeit? Hat er dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?", fragte Ron verwirrt. "Professor Dumbledore hat Snape angewiesen mir zwei mal pro Woche abends Sonderunterricht zu geben. Wegen Voldemort", sagte Harry deprimiert. Ron stand mit offenem Mund vor Harry und wußte nicht was er sagen sollte. Hermine überlegte kurz, dann sagte sie: "Hm, von Snape kannst du sicherlich eine Menge lernen. Er weiß viel über die dunklen Künste und Ihr-Wißt-Schon-Wen."

"Hermine", rief Ron entsetzt, "es ist SNAPE. Hast du den Verstand verloren?" "Entschuldige, du hast ja recht Ron", murmelte Hermine "Was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte sie zu Harry gewandt. Harry blickte sie verwundert an und antwortete: "Ich kann gar nichts machen, es ist die ausdrückliche Anweisung von Dumbledore. Snape hat sich nicht um diese Aufgabe gerissen, das hat er mir selbst gesagt." Rons Blick wurde nun mitleidig. "Das klingt ja gar nicht gut. Der wird dich Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen", meinte er. "Danke Ron", antwortete Harry sarkastisch. Nun wurde auch Hermines Blick etwas mitfühlender, als sie sagte: "Oh Harry, sechs mal pro Woche Snape, das klingt nicht wirklich gut."

Ron dachte einen Moment nach, dann sagte er leise, damit kein anderer außer Harry und Hermine ihn hörten: "Aber es wundert mich nicht, dass niemand von diesen extra Stunden erfahren soll. Stell euch mal vor, falls Snape wirklich wieder bei den Death Eatern ist, und Ihr-Wißt-Schon-Wer erfährt, dass er Harry hilft, dann ist er fällig." Hermine nickte zustimmend und sagte: "Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Ihr-Wißt-Schon-Wer dafür besonders viel Verständnis haben würde. Wenn zum Beispiel Malfoy davon Wind bekommt und es seinem Vater erzählt, weiß Ihr-Wißt-Schon-Wer es auch bald. Eigentlich ist es ja sehr mutig von Snape dir zu helfen."

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. Ob Snape mutig war oder nicht, war ihm eigentlich völlig egal. "Ja, falls er überhaupt wieder bei Ihr-Wißt-Schon-Wem ist. Das wissen wir nicht mit Sicherheit", warf Ron ein. Harry nickte nachdenklich. Nein, Professor Dumbledore hatte nicht definitiv gesagt, dass Snape wieder zu den Death Eatern und Voldemort zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte nur von einem Gefallen gesprochen. Sie konnten nur vermuten, dass es damit zusammen hing, dass Snape wieder als Spion für Hogwarts arbeiten sollte.

Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte er: "Na kommt schon, es gibt gleich Mittagessen."

Harry stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Er hatte keinen Hunger, auch wenn er schon gestern und heute morgen nicht viel gegessen hatte. Ihm war der Appetit mittlerweile endgültig vergangen. Mißmutig blickte er zum Lehrertisch, und sein Blick blieb an Snape haften, der zwar mit den anderen Lehrern am Tisch saß, sich aber an keinem der Gespräche beteiligte, und auch keinen Bissen anrührte. Harry schnaubte leise. Nein, dachte er, soweit würde es nicht kommen, und steckte sich einen großen Bissen seiner Nudeln in den Mund. Er würde es nicht so weit kommen lassen, daß er auch so hager wurde wie Snape, so daß all seine Mitschüler noch sagen würden ‚seht ihr, die beiden passen doch zusammen'.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall. Sie hieß die Schüler herzlich zu einem neuen Jahr auf Hogwarts willkommen. "Wir haben dieses Jahr viel vor", fuhr sie fort. "die letzten vier Jahre haben wir uns zwar schon mit der Verwandlung von einer Form in eine andere beschäftigt, doch in diesem Jahr möchte ich euch die ‚Stufenweise Transformation' genauer erläutern. Kann mir jemand sagen was das ist?"

Sofort war Hermines Hand oben. Professor McGonagall wartete noch einen Moment, ob sich noch andere Schüler melden wollten, dann sagte sie: "Miss Granger, was können sie uns über die stufenweise Transformation sagen?" Hermine räusperte sich demonstrativ, dann antwortete sie der Lehrerin: "Unter der Stufenweisen Transformation versteht man die Kunst, in der Regel Gegenstände, seltener Tiere oder Pflanzen, innerhalb von mehreren Schritten von einer in eine andere Form zu verwandeln." Hermine blickte ihre Lehrerin erwartungsvoll an. "Gut Miss Granger, aber vielleicht ein bißchen sehr theoretisch." Dann wandte sie sich wieder der ganzen Klasse zu: "Bei dieser Art der Verwandlung geht es ganz einfach darum, daß man die Verformung des Objekts genauer steuert. Wenn man die stufenweise Transformation perfekt beherrscht, ist es möglich einen Verwandlungszauber jederzeit zu verlangsamen, oder sogar zu stoppen. Man kann ihn aber auch schrittweise ablaufen lassen, immer Stück für Stück. Ich werde es ihnen an einem ganz einfachen Beispiel demonstrieren."

Mit diesen Worten legte Professor McGonagall einen roten Apfel auf den Tisch. Sie sagte "_Transmuto partiale_", und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs schien der Apfel etwas ovaler zu werden und der Stiel am oberen Ende wurde deutlich kürzer. Sie wartete einen Moment. Dann bewegte sie wieder kurz den Zauberstab, und der Apfel wurde noch etwas ovaler, fast wie ein Ei und bekam gelbe Tupfen. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung ihres Stabes wurde der längliche Apfel nun schmaler und noch etwas länger, die gelbe Farbe überwog nun deutlich und der Stiel war verschwunden. Wieder legte sie eine kurze Pause ein, damit die Schüler alle genau sehen konnten was mit dem Apfel geschehen war. Mit einem letzten Wink hatte der Apfel nun endgültig die Form einer gelben Banane angenommen. Die Schüler staunten. Natürlich war es nicht so schwer einen Apfel in eine Banane zu verwandeln, schließlich gehörten beide in die selbe Kategorie, doch bis jetzt hatten sie einfach nur ihre Zaubersprüche aufgesagt, und gehofft, daß die Verwandlung vollständig ablaufen würde.

Nachdem Professor McGonagall ihnen noch einen längeren Vortrag über die Betonung der Formel und des genauen Bewegungsablaufes mit dem Zauberstab gehalten hatte, durften nun auch die Schüler ihr Glück probieren. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes verteilte sie Äpfel an alle Schüler.

Ein leises Stimmengewirr wurde nun im Raum laut, als alle Schüler anfingen die Zauberformel aufzusagen um die Äpfel zu verwandeln. Bei keinem wollte es so richtig gelingen. Selbst Hermines Apfel machte keine großen Anstalten sich in eine Banane zu verwandeln. Harry beobachtete sie gelangweilt. Er hatte Professor McGonagalls Vortrag zwar gehört, aber kaum ein Wort richtig mitbekommen. All seine Gedanken kreisten um Snape.

Plötzlich wurde er von einem lauten Knall aus den Gedanken gerissen. Er blickte sich verwirrt um. "Ih gitt, was für eine Sauerei", schrie Dean Thomas. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dean war von oben bis unten mit Apfelmus bekleckert. Neville Longbottom hatte etwas zu energisch versucht seinen Apfel zu transformieren und aus lauter Protest war dieser kurzer Hand einfach in tausend Stücken in die Luft geflogen. Seamus Finnigan, der neben Dean saß, streckte die Hand aus und kratzte etwas von dem Mus aus Deans Haaren. Stirnrunzelnd steckte er das Apfelmus in den Mund und kicherte zu Neville gewandt: "Mmmm, schmeckt glaube ich schon ein klein bißchen nach Banane." Neville lief feuerrot an. Er war es ja gewöhnt, daß alles was er tat in die Hose ging, aber normalerweise fanden Explosionen immer nur in ‚Zaubertränke' statt. Alle außer Professor McGonagall lachten laut. "Ruhe", rief sie aufgebracht, "Dean, gehen sie am besten in den Griffindor-Turm, und waschen sie sich das Zeug aus den Haaren." Dean verließ den Raum, und der Rest der Stunde lief ohne weitere nennenswerte Vorkommnisse ab.

Nach dem Unterricht gingen die Griffindors in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry trottete lustlos hinter Ron und Hermine her. Ron blickte ihn mitleidig an und sagte aufmunternd: "Schreib doch mal an Sirius, vielleicht kann er noch mal mit Dumbledore reden." Harry zuckte zusammen, Sirius, er hatte gestern abend ganz vergessen ihm zu schreiben. Harry nickte und antwortete Ron: "Ja, gute Idee. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum Professor Dumbledore mir gestern abend nichts davon gesagt hat."

Dann setzte er sich in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und schrieb einen Brief an Sirius und Remus. Er hatte das Gefühl sich nun endlich alles von der Seele reden zu können, was ihn die letzten zwei Tage bedrückt hatte. Zwar hatte er schon ausgiebig mit Ron und Hermine gesprochen, aber von Sirius und Remus versprach er sich irgendeine Patentlösung. So beschrieb er wie Malfoy ihn im Zug mit dem Stein gesehen hatte und daß Snape nun auch ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' unterrichtete. Zum Schluß berichtete er noch von Dumbledores Idee, Snape solle ihm extra Unterricht geben. Während er diesen Brief schrieb kam ihm plötzlich ein seltsamer Gedanke. Sirius hatte Dumbledore doch über alles informiert was in den letzten Wochen vorgefallen war, ob Dumbledore Sirius in dieser Zeit auch schon über diesen Punkt informiert hatte? Hatte Sirius schon davon gewußt, als sie sich am Bahnhof Kings Cross verabschiedet hatten? Harry wollte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, daß sein Pate ihm etwas verheimlichen könnte. Das war einfach unmöglich.

Als er den Brief beendet hatte kam Colin Creavy, ein Viertklässler, auf ihn zugerannt. "Hallo Harry, wir haben uns ja noch gar nicht begrüßt. Wie waren deine Ferien? Ich war mit meinen Eltern auf Mallorca, war echt toll da. Warst du auch weg?" All dies hatte Colin gesagt ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen. Harry seufzte und murmelte "Hallo Colin".

Gerade als Colin zu einem neuen Vortrag ansetzen wollte stand Harry wortlos auf und ließ Colin stehen. Er hatte keine große Lust sich mit ihm auseinander zu setzen, er wußte, daß er, wenn er einmal anfing mit Colin zu reden, ihn nie mehr los werden würde. Statt dessen machte er sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei, um Hedwig den Brief für Sirius und Remus zu bringen.

Es war schon dunkel als Harry das Schloß verließ, aber es störte ihn nicht. Er war schon oft im Dunklen über das Schulgelände gelaufen und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß ihm hier etwas Schlimmes passieren konnte. 

Als er die Eulerei erreicht hatte waren die meisten der Vögel schon ausgeflogen. Harry spähte in die Dunkelheit und rief Hedwig, in der Hoffnung, daß sie noch da war. Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis Hedwig angeflogen kam. Sie setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter und knabberte zur Begrüßung zärtlich an seinem Ohr. "Hallo Hedwig, meine Gute", begrüßte Harry sie, "na, fühlst du dich fit genug für einen kleinen Ausflug?" Wie zur Bestätigung streckte Hedwig ein Bein aus, damit Harry seinen Brief daran befestigen konnte. Als er fertig war erhob Hedwig sich sofort in die Luft und verschwand in der Nacht. Harry blickte ihr noch einen Moment nach, bis die Dunkelheit die weiße Eule endgültig verschluckt hatte. 

Dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zur Schule. Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken, daß er die Gestalt, die hinter ihm her schlich nicht bemerkte. Auf halbem Weg zur Schule wurde Harry durch einen Ruf aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Harry, was machst du'n hier?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme. Harry drehte sich ruckartig um. "Ach Hagrid, hast du mich erschreckt", antwortete Harry erleichtert. Bei seinem Glück hätte er jetzt eigentlich Professor Snape hinter sich erwartet. Hagrid sah ihn verwundert an und sagte: "'Tschuldigung, wollt ich nicht. Was machst du hier draußen? Es is' schon spät. Ausgerechnet du solltest nun wirklich nicht im Dunkeln hier draußen rum schleichen." "Ich wollte nur noch einen Brief abschicken, vorher bin ich noch nicht dazu gekommen, weißt du, und ich hatte doch versprochen gleich zu schreiben, sobald ich in Hogwarts angekommen bin." "Harry, das is' trotzdem nich gut. Ich bring dich jetzt besser wieder in die Schule, bevor dich noch jemand anders hier draußen erwischt. Da könntest du richtig Ärger bekommen", antwortete Hagrid. Harry nickte und sagte: "Okay, danke Hagrid."

Schweigend machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zur Schule. Am Portal verabschiedeten sie sich und Hagrid sagte: "Kommt die Tage doch mal auf nen Tässchen Tee vorbei. Ich hab grad gestern frische Kekse gebacken." "Ja ist gut Hagrid, ich werde es auch Hermine und Ron sagen. Machs gut."

Harry ging wieder zum Griffindor-Turm und war froh, daß er sonst niemandem auf den Korridoren begegnete. Als er das Bild der fetten Dame erreicht hatte sagte er das Paßwort "Rosenkavalier" und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Überall saßen Schüler und machten die ersten Hausaufgaben, lasen oder unterhielten sich. Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, bis er an einem der Fenster Ron und Hermine entdeckte. Sie saßen gemeinsam mit Ginny an einem Tisch und spielten ‚Snape explodiert'. Harry gesellte sich zu ihnen.

"Ach Harry, da bist du ja, hast du den Brief weggeschickt?", fragte Hermine. Harry nickte. "Bin mal gespannt was Sir..... äh Schnuffel so schreibt", sagte Ron. Fast hätte er Sirius beim Namen genannt, aber außer ihm, Hermine, Dumbledore und mittlerweile auch Snape und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley durfte niemand wissen, daß Sirius Black Harrys Pate war. Schließlich war er offiziell immer noch ein flüchtiger Verbrecher.

Ron sah unsicher zu Ginny hinüber. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht verstanden um wen es hier ging. Ginny blickte von einem zum anderen. Als ihr Blick für einen Moment an Harry hängen blieb lief ihr Gesicht sofort rot an. Sie murmelte irgend etwas von Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben und machte sich so schnell sie konnte aus dem Staub. Hermine blickte ihr mitleidig hinterher, dann sagte sie zu Harry und Ron gewandt: "So Jungs, wann gehen wir in die Bibliothek wegen äh, ihr-wißt-schon-was? Morgen abend?" "Nein", antwortete Harry, "morgen ist Dienstag, da muß ich zu Snape." "Hm, vielleicht können Hermine und ich schon mal alleine anfangen", schlug Ron vor. Harry blickte ihn ungläubig an, das war gar nicht typisch für Ron, freiwillig in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Es mußte ihn wirklich brennend interessieren, was es mit der Kette auf sich hatte. "Klar", sagte Harry schließlich, "wenn es euch nichts aus macht könnt ihr ja schon mal schauen ob ihr etwas findet. Ich stoße dann einfach später zu euch. Da Snape selbst gesagt hat, daß er keine große Lust hat, hoffe ich, daß er mich nach spätestens einer Stunde wieder gehen läßt." Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an, sagte jedoch nichts. Das wäre gar nicht typisch für Snape, dachte sie. 

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie mit ‚Snape explodiert' doch Harry war so unkonzentriert, daß er dauernd verlor. Als die Uhr schließlich schon nach elf anzeigte machten sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Schlafsäle. 


	4. Die erste Lektion

__

Vielen Dank für eure netten Reviews.

Keine Angst, ich schreibe weiter. Eigentlich steht die Story schon komplett, aber ich muss sie immer noch Kapitel für Kapitel korrekturlesen. Hier also wieder ein bisschen Nachschub. Viel Spaß, ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch weiterhin.

4. Die erste Lektion

Am nächsten Morgen hatte die fünfte Klasse der Griffindors in der ersten Stunde Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout und danach ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' bei Hagrid zusammen mit den Slytherins.

Hagrid erwartete sie schon vor seiner Hütte. "Guten Morgen", sagte er fröhlich, "dann kommt mal mit." Mit diesen Worten führte er die Klasse zur Rückseite seiner Hütte. Dort waren riesige Bassins aufgebaut. Sie konnten nicht erkennen was sich darin befand, denn alle waren sorgfältig mit großen Planen verdeckt. "Was soll das denn schon wieder sein?", fragte Malfoy verächtlich, "gibt der Idiot uns jetzt auch noch Schwimmunterricht?" Crabbe und Goyle lachten glucksend bei Malfoys Äußerung. 

"Halt die Klappe", fuhr Harry ihn an. Auch ihm war irgendwie nicht wohl bei dem Anblick der Bassins, wer wußte denn schon, was Hagrid sich dieses mal wieder für Monster besorgt hatte, vielleicht giftige Wasserschlangen, oder etwas noch schlimmeres. Aber er wollte auf jeden Fall verhindern, daß Malfoy schon vor Beginn der ersten Stunde Hagrid verunsicherte, schließlich war Hagrid sein Freund.

Hagrid schien Malfoys bissigen Kommentar nicht bemerkt zu haben, und als alle Schüler um das große Bassin versammelt waren zog Hagrid die Plane herunter. 

Alle starrten auf das Becken. "So, das hier sind Fervefacus-Fische", erklärte Hagrid und deutete auf die großen Fische im Bassin. Die Größten waren über einen Meter lang. Sie schimmerten und leuchteten in den unterschiedlichsten Farben. Einige waren gelb, andere blau, aber die meisten waren irgendwie blau und gelb schattiert. Von ihrem Kopf bis zu ihrem Rücken zog sich eine gefährlich aussehende Reihe spitzer Stacheln. Aus ihren Mäulern ragten lange, scharfe Zähne.

"Wie ihr seht, haben fast alle Fische verschiedene Farben", fuhr Hagrid fort, "über diese Farben teilen sie uns mit, ob sie gut oder schlecht gelaunt sind. Wenn ihre Schuppen gelb sind, könnt ihr problemlos zu ihnen gehen und sie füttern. Sind sie aber blau, dann haltet lieber Abstand, dann könnten sie nämlich ein Sekret ausspucken, das ziemlich doll brennt auf der Haut, oder manchmal beißen sie sogar." 

Ron verzog das Gesicht. "Schon wieder so ne kreative Entdeckung von Hagrid. Hätte ich mir gleich denken können. Bestimmt müssen wir gleich mit ihnen spielen, oder so", flüsterte er Harry zu, der ebenfalls nicht sehr glücklich aussah.

Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich und fragte: "Und sind diese Dinger auch für irgendwas gut?" "Natürlich sind sie für was gut," antwortete Hagrid. "Wenn ihr sie gefüttert habt könnt ihr ihnen ganz vorsichtig die losen Schuppen vom Körper entfernen, die werden nämlich für einige Zaubertränke gebraucht." Hermine rümpfte die Nase. Ihr war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken spuckende und beißende Fische zu füttern.

"Komm mal her, Harry", sagte Hagrid und grinste. Wie immer war er furchtbar stolz auf die Kreaturen, die er der Klasse präsentierte. "Nimm mal hier die Tiefseealgen und halt sie in das Bassin. Da werden gleich die ersten Fische kommen und schauen was es leckeres gibt."

Zögernd ging Harry zu dem Bassin und nahm die Algen, die Hagrid ihm hinhielt. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Becken und hielt die Spitze der Algen ins Wasser. Sofort kam ein riesiger, knall blauer Fisch angeschwommen und beäugte den Störenfried. Als er das Futter erkannte färbten sich seine Schuppen allmählich gelb und er begann genüßlich zu fressen.

"Seht ihr, is ganz einfach", sagte Hagrid stolz. "So Harry, jetzt kannst du vorsichtig ein paar lose Schuppen von seinem Rücken abkratzen." Harry fand die ganze Sache gar nicht so witzig, aber Hagrid zuliebe begann er vorsichtig am Rücken des Fisches herum zu kratzen. Dem Fisch schien das zu gefallen, denn er lehnte sich genüßlich gegen Harrys Hand und genoß scheinbar diese Massage. Hagrid grinste stolz.

"So", sagte er, "jetzt nehmt ihr euch alle etwas von den Algen und probiert es auch mal." Nach und nach nahmen sich alle Schüler etwas von den glitschigen, grünen Algen und gingen zum Rand des Beckens. Nur Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Hagrid blickte sie verwirrt an und fragte: "Na Jungs, habt ihr etwa Angst vor Fischen?"

Das war zu viel für Malfoy. "Pah, ich habe doch keine Angst vor Fischen, ich bin doch nicht wie unsere kleine Heulsuse", antwortete Malfoy in arrogantem Ton und bedachte Harry mit einem abschätzigen Blick. Crabbe und Goyle begannen wieder zu glucksen. Hagrid, der Malfoys Bemerkung scheinbar nicht verstanden hatte, bedachte ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick, kümmerte sich dann aber nicht weiter um ihn. 

Statt dessen nahm er Harry etwas zur Seite und fragte: "Na Harry, alles in Ordnung?" Harry nickte.

"Hm, war ja keine ausführliche Antwort, is wirklich alles Klar bei dir, oder hast du ein Problem?", bohrte er weiter. Harry atmete schwer aus, dann antwortete er: "Ach, es ist Snape." "Was hat er denn gemacht?" fragte Hagrid verwundert. Harry zögerte einen Moment, erzählte Hagrid dann jedoch alles über den Sonderunterricht, den er von Snape bekommen sollte. Gleichzeitig bat er seinen Freund darum, diese Information bitte für sich zu behalten um niemanden in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Nachdem er geendet hatte sagte Hagrid: "Na, na, so schlimm ist das doch auch wieder nicht, ist doch nett von ihm, daß er dir hilft."

Harry war so verblüfft von Hagrids Antwort, daß er nicht wußte was er darauf antworten sollte und knurrte schließlich ein leicht sarkastisches "Toll". Dann wandte er sich wieder den Fischen zu. Er wollte nicht noch so einen guten Ratschlag von Hagrid bekommen.

Viel zu schnell war diese Stunde für Harrys Geschmack vorbei. Nicht, daß er so begeistert von den Fischen gewesen wäre, doch gleich nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Zaubertränke bei Snape zusammen mit den Slytherins.

Nach dem Essen trotteten Harry, Ron und Hermine in Richtung der Kerker. Keiner von ihnen hatte große Lust und so beeilten sie sich nicht sonderlich.

Als sie schließlich das Klassenzimmer erreicht hatten waren schon fast alle Plätze belegt. Die einzigen noch freien Plätze befanden sich im vorderen Drittel des Kerkers. Harry seufzte und begab sich mit Ron und Hermine nach vorne. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust auch in diesem Unterricht so nah am Pult des Lehrers zu sitzen, aber in ‚Zaubertränke' war es sowieso egal wohin sie sich setzten, denn Snape hatte die unangenehme Angewohnheit im Kerker stets auf und ab zu gehen um die Kessel der Schüler genau zu inspizieren, während sie ihre Tränke brauten.

Kurz nach ihnen betrat Snape den Raum. Er schien mal wieder sehr schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Er bedachte die Klasse mit einem grimmigen Blick und begann mit dem Unterricht.

"Bisher haben wir uns ausschließlich mit einfachen Tränken beschäftigt, doch da sie nach 4-jähriger Ausbildung eine ausreichende Grundlage haben sollten, werden wir uns im ersten Halbjahr mit der komplizierten Kunst der Wahrheitsseren befassen. Im zweiten Halbjahr werden wir uns mit Vergessens- und Verwirrungstränken beschäftigen. Ich weiß, daß einige von Ihnen sehr hart arbeiten für dieses Fach", er bedachte Malfoy mit einem wohlwollenden Blick, "aber die meisten von Ihnen werden etwas mehr Engagement aufbringen müssen, wenn sie dem Stoff weiterhin folgen wollen." Mit diesen Worten warf er einen finsteren Blick auf Harry und fixierte dann Neville. Neville wurde noch blasser und quiekte vor Schreck. 

Snape grinste und sagte in öligem Tonfall zu Neville: "Mr. Longbottom, wollten sie etwas zu diesem Thema sagen? Teilen Sie doch bitte der ganzen Klasse mit, was sie uns über Wahrheitstränke sagen können."

Sofort war Hermines Finger nach oben geschnellt. Neville begann stotternd etwas zu flüstern und Snape unterbrach ihn brüsk: "Mr. Longbottom, wir können sie leider nicht verstehen. Wiederholen Sie das noch einmal, schließlich möchte die ganze Klasse etwas von ihnen lernen." Neville begann leicht zu zittern und antwortete nun etwas lauter: "Man m-m-muß immer d-d-die Wahrheit s-sagen."

Snape verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen und fuhr Neville an: "Das, Mr. Longbottom sagt bereits der Name aus. Wir alle sind wirklich sehr beeindruckt von ihrem außergewöhnlichen Kombinationsvermögen." Neville wurde rot. 

Hermine war mittlerweile fast von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen, so sehr bemühte sie sich ihrem Lehrer anzudeuten, daß sie etwas zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatte. Snape bedachte sie mit einem giftigen Blick und sagte kalt: "Miss Granger, es interessiert niemanden hier, was sie zu sagen haben, also sparen sie sich die Mühe." Hermine setzte sich wieder und lief ebenfalls rot an. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Snape fort: "5 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor für Unwissen, und weitere 5 für penetrante Aufdringlichkeit." Mit diesen Worten bedachte er Hermine und Neville mit einem boshaften Grinsen.

Nach diesem Vorfall wandte Snape sich wieder der ganzen Klasse zu und fuhr mit seinem Unterricht fort, als wäre nichts geschehen.

"Wie sie sicher wissen, gibt es viele verschiedene Wahrheitsseren, die sich durch ihre verschiedenen Wirkungsweisen und vor allem durch ihre Stärken unterscheiden. Vor einiger Zeit war der beliebteste und auch gleichzeitig gefährlichste Trank das Veritas-Serum. Bis jetzt gibt es dafür noch kein Gegenmittel, auch wenn schon viele danach geforscht haben. Leider ist dieser Trank heute verboten. Es wurde vor einigen Jahren vor allem von Lord Voldemort eingesetzt, um an geheime Informationen zu kommen."

Als Snape den Namen Voldemort aussprach, waren einige Schüler zusammengezuckt. Snape hatte dies mit einem Grinsen registriert. "Lord _Voldemort_", er betonte nun diesen Namen absichtlich, und wieder zuckten einige zusammen, "benutzte allerdings auch häufig den sogenannten Veritas-Fluch, doch dieser ist nur ein billiger Abklatsch des Serums. Der Trank ist nach meiner Meinung deutlich effektiver, allerdings auch viel aufwendiger als ein einfacher Fluch." Snape machte eine Pause und fixierte wieder die Klasse, dann fuhr er fort: "Mit so etwas banalem wie einem Fluch werden wir uns hier nicht befassen, ich bevorzuge die brodelnde Wahrheit in Kesseln."

Snape führte das Thema noch weiter aus, und die ganze Klasse schrieb eifrig mit, schließlich wollte niemand negativ auffallen, indem er in Snapes Unterricht nicht aufpaßte. Als die Stunde fast zu Ende war sagte Snape: "Ich möchte, daß sie als Hausaufgabe 10 verschiedene Wahrheitstränke heraussuchen und ihre Unterschiede beschreiben. Und ich möchte von jedem eine detaillierte Ausführung sehen, keine Stichpunkte." Wieder bedachte er die Klasse mit einem finsteren Blick.

Alle waren froh, als das Klingeln sie erlöste. So schnell sie konnten packten sie ihre Sachen und verließen den Kerker, damit Snape nicht auf die Idee kam ihnen noch mehr Hausaufgaben aufzudrücken. Vor der Tür stießen Harry, Ron und Hermine auf Malfoy, der gerade mit Crabbe und Goyle sprach. Als er Hermine erblickte grinste er und schnarrte: "Na, Granger, Professor Snape steht wohl nicht auf Muggel-Liebhaber und Schlammblüter. Da kannst du dich noch so anbiedern mit deinem Wissen. Er weiß nun mal, wer die achtbaren Zauberer sind, oder was sagst du dazu, Potter?" Grinsend starrte er nun Harry an. 

"Glaubst du etwa dein Vater ist etwas besseres, nur weil er ein Death Eater ist?", fauchte Harry und sah Malfoy haßerfüllt an.

Er hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Das Grinsen auf Malfoys Gesicht erstarb und er starrte Harry wütend an. "Sag so etwas nicht über meinen Vater. Wie kommst du dazu so etwas zu behaupten? Mein Vater ist ein wichtiger Mann im Ministerium, er hat Einfluß, und wird die Gesellschaft der Zauberer wieder auf den rechten Weg führen."

Harry lachte verächtlich. Er wußte es besser. Bei seiner letzten Begegnung mit Lord Voldemort war auch Lucius Malfoy unter den Death Eatern gewesen und hatte den dunklen Lord winselnd um Vergebung gebeten, dafür, daß er nicht in den langen Jahren von Voldemorts Abwesenheit nach ihm gesucht hatte. Um diese Diskussion zu beenden drehte er sich demonstrativ um und stapfte mit Ron und Hermine davon.

"Ihr werdet schon sehen, wer am Ende triumphiert", schrie Malfoy ihnen nach, doch sie ignorierten ihn.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors und vertrieben sich den Nachmittag mit ‚Snape explodiert'.

Als es Zeit wurde zum Abendessen, gingen sie gemeinsam hinunter in die große Halle. Ron und Hermine waren während des Essens schon sehr nervös, denn sie wollten danach sofort in die Bibliothek gehen, um etwas über das Amulett herauszufinden. Harry dagegen war nicht ganz so enthusiastisch, hatte er doch gleich Unterricht bei Professor Snape. Er hatte keine große Lust, und so ließ er sich entsprechend Zeit auf dem Weg zu Snapes Klassenzimmer.

Als er den Raum erreicht hatte war es kurz nach sieben. Snape stand bereits mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen neben seinem Schreibtisch. Er blickte Harry kalt an, als dieser das Klassenzimmer betrat und sagte: "Guten Abend Mr. Potter. Schön, daß sie doch noch den Weg gefunden haben." Dann fuhr er mit noch kälterer Stimme fort: "Setzen sie sich."

Harry ging zu seinem Platz, direkt vor Snapes Schreibtisch, und setzte sich. Snape schritt langsam mit immer noch verschränkten Armen langsam vor Harry auf und ab.

"Nun, Mr. Potter," begann er schließlich, "wir wollen unsere Zeit nicht mit sinnlosem Geschwafel verschwenden, also fangen wir gleich an. Ich möchte nur eins von vorn herein klarstellen: Sie denken sicher Professor Dumbledore hätte mich hierzu überredet, und daher hätten sie jetzt ein leichtes Leben, weil ich diese Aufgabe nicht ernst nehme, aber da irren sie sich. Seien sie versichert, daß dies die härtesten Lektionen werden, die sie je erhalten haben. Dieser Unterricht wird nicht mit Schulnoten bewertet, er wird auch nicht in ihre Abschlußnote eingehen, aber trotzdem wird es am Ende nur zwei mögliche Ergebnisse geben: Erfolg oder Misserfolg, Leben oder Tod. Ich hoffe doch, daß sie uns nicht enttäuschen, Potter." Snape grinste bei diesen Worten leicht.

Harry schluckte unmerklich. Das klang ganz und gar nicht gut. Er hatte tatsächlich gehofft, daß Snape hier auch nur seine Stunden absitzen würde, aber er schien sich wirklich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben Harry richtig zu trietzen, und hier würde Snape keiner davon abhalten ihn endgültig fertig zu machen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sogar noch Dumbledores Segen. Snapes letzter Satz klang ihm noch in den Ohren, dieser Mann würde doch nur enttäuscht sein, falls Harry überlebte.

"Möchten sie irgend etwas sagen, Potter?", unterbrach Snape Harrys Gedanken mit öligen Tonfall. "Nein, Sir", antwortete Harry schnell, bevor Snape noch weiter nachbohrte. "Dann können wir ja anfangen. Was wissen sie über den dunkeln Lord?" Harry überlegte kurz, dann antwortete er: "Also, äh, Lord Voldemort wurde unter dem Namen Tom Riddle geboren, und ....". Sofort unterbrach Snape ihn: "Ich bin überrascht, daß ausgerechnet sie Voldemort beim Namen nennen, Potter. Beeindruckend. Allerdings war ihre Antwort ansonsten weniger beeindruckend. Lord Voldemort wurde als Tom _Vorlost_ Riddle geboren."

Er blickte Harry kalt an und fragte ihn mit seinem öligen Tonfall: "Wollen sie sich das nicht aufschreiben?" Harry zuckte zusammen. An etwas zum Schreiben hatte er nicht gedacht. Er versuchte eine Entschuldigung zu stammeln. "Ich äh, hab nichts dabei, Sir."

Snape baute sich drohend vor Harry auf. "Dachten sie etwa, daß dies hier ein Kaffeekränzchen wird?", zischte er, "Das ist meine letzte Warnung Potter, mit diesem Engagement steuern sie im Moment auf ein Ergebnis hin, das ihren Freunden sicher nicht gefallen wird. Warum wohl überrascht mich ihre Ignoranz nicht? Ich werde es ihnen sagen. Sie sind genauso über alle Maßen arrogant wie ihr Vater."

Harry blickte Snape haßerfüllt an. Er wußte genau, daß er ihn nur provozieren wollte, und trotzdem kochte er vor Wut. Lass meinen Vater aus dem Spiel dachte er zornig. Snape grinste eisig. Nein, dachte Harry, diese Genugtuung werde ich dir nicht geben. Er zwang sich zu einem knappen Lächeln und sagte in gezwungen freundlichen Ton: "Es tut mir leid, Professor, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Snape blickte Harry verblüfft an. Mit solch einer Reaktion hatte er am aller wenigsten gerechnet. Wortlos ging er zu seinem Pult, nahm eine Feder und mehrere Seiten Pergament heraus, und legte die Sachen ohne ein weiters Kommentar vor Harry auf den Tisch. Harry nahm die Feder und begann zu schreiben. Snape fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort.

"Sicher können sie sich nun erklären, wie der dunkle Lord zu seinem späteren Namen kam? Es ist eine Abwandlung von Vorlost. Seit wann benutzte er diesen Namen?" frage Snape. Harry überlegte wieder. Voldemort hatte ihm in der Kammer des Schreckens und letztes Frühjahr auf dem Friedhof vor dem Haus seines Vaters zwar einiges zu seiner Vergangenheit erzählt, aber an solche Details konnte Harry sich nicht mehr erinnern. Er schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: "Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, ich glaube er hatte ihn schon während der Schulzeit." "Nicht ganz korrekt," antwortete Snape ungerührt, "für die Slytherins, in deren Haus Voldemort sich bekannter Weise befand, führte er Anfang der 3. Klasse diesen Namen ein. Schon damals beherrschte er mehr dunkle Flüche als sein Lehrer für ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'. Bereits als 13-jähriger versammelte er eine große Schar Anhänger um sich, doch er verstand es, dies vor den Lehrern zu verbergen. Zu dieser Zeit ahnte noch keiner, was einmal aus Tom Vorlost Riddle werden würde."

Snape bombardierte Harry mit Daten und Fakten, und Harry hatte große Mühe alles mitzuschreiben, was Snape ihm erzählte. Dieser Mann wußte wirklich eine ganze Menge über Lord Voldemort.

Es war schon weit nach elf, als Snape Harry endlich entließ. "Sie können gehen, Potter. Wir werden am Donnerstag den Beginn der Death Eater besprechen, und die ersten Jahre Voldemorts, nachdem er die Schule verlassen hat. Bereiten sie sich darauf vor, ich habe keine Lust hier weiterhin Monologe zu halten", sagte Snape kalt.

Harry beeilte sich, seine Pergamente zusammen zu packen, und verließ so schnell er konnte das Klassenzimmer.

Die Flure von Hogwarts waren wie ausgestorben, alle Schüler befanden sich bereits in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Harry rannte in Richtung Griffindor-Turm, als er plötzlich mit jemandem zusammen stieß. Er blickte verwirrt auf, und sah in das Gesicht von Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, was machst du um diese Zeit noch hier? Du gehörst in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. Harry brauchte einen Moment um sich von seinem Schreck zu erholen, dann antwortete er: "Entschuldigen sie bitte, Professor, aber ich war bis eben bei Professor Snape, ich wollte gerade in den Griffindor-Turm gehen." Dumbledore schien leicht die Stirn zu runzeln, als er sagte: "Na dann beeile dich bitte, es ist nicht ratsam, wenn Schüler sich nachts auf den Fluren herum treiben."

Harry setzte seinen Weg fort. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatte war er fast leer. Nur ein paar Siebtklässler saßen am Kamin und unterhielten sich. Harry ging direkt in seinen Schlafsaal. Er war todmüde. Snape hatte ihm vier Stunden lang Vorträge über die Schulzeit von Lord Voldemort gehalten, wie er im Geheimen begonnen hatte Verbündete um sich zu scharen, wie er die Lehrer getäuscht hatte, und schließlich Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher wurde. Auch die Vorkommnisse mit der Kammer des Schreckens hatte Snape eingehend ausgeführt. Der einzige Punkt, den er ausgelassen hatte, war Voldemorts Behauptung ein Erbe Slytherins zu sein. Dies, sagte er, wolle er zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt weiter ausführen. 

Harry schaffte es gerade noch seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen und wollte sich gerade in sein Bett legen, als er Rons Stimme hörte: "Hey Harry, ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr und würdest bei Snape übernachten. Wie war's denn?" Harry schnaubte müde und sagte gähnend: "Hör bloß auf, mir platzt der Kopf, ich hab 3 Seiten Pergament vollgeschrieben, und das ist nicht mal die Hälfte von dem, was Snape erzählt hat. Wenn das die nächsten Wochen so weiter geht, dann sterbe ich. Aber jetzt erzähl du doch mal, habt ihr was raus gefunden über das Amulett?"

Ron seufzte: "Nein, wir haben zwar bis halb zehn gesucht, aber wir müssen wohl die falschen Bücher erwischt haben. Hermine hat dann zwar noch ein Buch gefunden, das ziemlich vielversprechend geklungen hat ‚Magische Glücksbringer und ihre Bedeutung in der Zauberei', aber um halb zehn macht ja die Bibliothek zu, und da mußten wir raus. Wir wollten morgen nach der letzten Stunde weitersuchen, kommst du mit?" "Natürlich komme ich mit", sagte Harry verwundert, "es ist ja schließlich mein Amulett, da kann ich euch doch nicht alleine suchen lassen, morgen nach Wahrsagen suchen wir gleich weiter." "Okay, prima", entgegnete Ron.

"So, jetzt muß ich aber ins Bett, ich bin tot müde", sagte Harry und gähnte herzhaft. "Schlaf gut Ron, bis morgen." "Gute Nacht, Harry", antwortete Ron. Harry legte sich in sein Bett, und nach wenigen Minuten war er eingeschlafen.

***

Professor Severus Snape war gerade dabei die letzten Arbeiten der fünften Klasse in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' zu korrigieren. Die Ergebnisse waren so, wie er es erwartet hatte: katastrophal. Die Schüler schienen in den letzten Jahren so gut wie nichts gelernt zu haben. Die einzigen Fragen, die wenigstens halbwegs zu seiner Zufriedenheit beantwortet worden waren, waren die nach der Verteidigung gegen verschiedene magische Geschöpfe, wie Irrwichte, Hinkepanks, Kappas, Grindelohs, Rotkappen und so weiter. Scheinbar hatte sein verhaßter Kollege Remus Lupin, der diese Themen mit der Klasse durchgenommen hatte, doch nicht so schlechte Arbeit geleistet, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. 

Als er die letzte Arbeit beendet hatte, klopfte es an seiner Bürotür. Severus stutzte. Normalerweise bekam er nie Besuch, und schon gar nicht um so eine Zeit, es war bereits kurz nach zwölf. 

Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete stand Professor Dumbledore vor ihm.

"Albus, was machst du hier, es ist schon spät?", fragte Snape verdutzt sein Gegenüber. Dumbledore lächelte und antwortete: "Nun, wie ich sehe, hast du auch noch nicht geschlafen, Severus. Darf ich hereinkommen?" Snape nickte grimmig und sagte: "Ja, selbstverständlich, ich mußte noch die Arbeiten der fünften Klasse durchsehen, eine Trauerspiel muß ich dir sagen. Vier Jahre Unterricht, und sie haben keine Ahnung über die Verteidigung gegen Nymphen oder Vampire. Es ist eine Schande, aber das wird sich ändern, das versichere ich."

Dumbledore war an Snape vorbeigegangen und hatte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch niedergelassen. Snape schloß die Tür und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder auf seinen Platz. Dumbledore blickte Snape nachdenklich an. Schließlich fragte Snape: "Was willst du Albus, du bist sicher nicht ohne Grund hier herunter gekommen."

Dumbledore schien kurz zu überlegen, dann antwortete er: "Findest du nicht, daß du ein bißchen zu streng bist, Severus?" "Albus ich bitte dich, diese Arbeiten sind ein Fiasko, diese Schüler müßten alle zurückgestuft werden", entrüstete Snape sich.

"Severus", sagte Dumbledore besänftigend, "ich spreche nicht von diesen Arbeiten, ich spreche von ..." "Potter", fiel Snape ihm kalt ins Wort. "Ja", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, "ich traf Harry vorhin, als er auf dem Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum war, und es war bereits weit nach elf, ich möchte dich nur bitten nicht zu übertreiben."

Snape schüttelte wieder energisch den Kopf und sagte leicht gereizt: "Albus, du selbst hast mich gebeten diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, nun gut, ich habe sie übernommen, und du hast mir freie Hand gegeben, in der Art und Weise, wie ich es mache. Potter ist völlig unerfahren, ich werde die Lektionen voraussichtlich eher noch intensivieren müssen, um ihm das beizubringen, was er braucht. Aber ich weigere mich, über jede Stunde Rechenschaft abzulegen." "Severus, bitte", versuchte Dumbledore Snape zu beruhigen, "ich möchte dir nicht vorschreiben, wie du deinen Unterricht zu machen hast, ich möchte lediglich, daß du dir darüber im Klaren bist, daß Harry noch ein Kind ist." Snape schnaubte. "Glaubst du im Ernst, daß Voldemort darauf Rücksicht nimmt? Er will Potter, und je jünger und unerfahrener er ist, um so leichter kann er ihn erledigen."

Dumbledore nickte langsam, dann antwortete er: "Ja Severus, du hast ja recht, ich mache mir nur Sorgen." "Das weiß ich, Albus", entgegnete Snape, "aber du kannst den Jungen nicht ewig beschützen. Wenn du willst, daß ich Erfolg habe, mußt du es mir überlassen Potter vorzubereiten. Er wird noch viel härtere Lektionen bewältigen müssen, aber nur so hat er eine Chance. Nur wenn er erfährt, was auf ihn zukommt kann er sich verteidigen."

Dumbledore blickte Snape mit großen Augen an und sagte dann vorsichtig: "Severus, du hast nicht vor was ich vermute." Snape blickte Dumbledore finster an: "Doch, genau das habe ich vor, nicht heute und morgen, aber bald." Dumbledores fragender Blick war nun einer Ungläubigkeit gewichen. "Severus, das kannst du nicht machen, du wirst ihm ..." "eine Chance geben zu überleben", unterbrach Snape ihn kalt.

Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment. Dann blickte er Snape direkt in die Augen und sagte leise: "Ich kann das nicht gutheißen. Eigentlich dürfte ich es gar nicht zulassen, bist du dir wirklich sicher, daß es nötig ist?" Snape schien sich wieder etwas beruhigt zu haben und antwortete nun in besonnenem Ton: "Albus, ich kenne Voldemort besser als jeder andere von euch, ich mußte oft genug mit ansehen, was er seinen Opfern antut, bevor er sie tötet. Es _ist_ nötig."

Dumbledore schien über diese Antwort nicht besonders glücklich zu sein. Er saß in seine Gedanken versunken in Snapes Büro, blickte auf die verschiedenen Gläser und Gefäße, die sich in den Regalen des Raums stapelten, und ließ noch einmal alle Fakten des Gesprächs Revue passieren.

Schließlich blickte er Snape wieder direkt in die Augen und sagte langsam: "Ich werde nicht sagen, daß du Recht hast, doch ich werde tolerieren, was du vor hast. Aber bitte, Severus, tu es für den Jungen, und nicht für _ihn_."

"Albus, du weißt wem gegenüber ich loyal bin", antwortete Snape und legte bei diesen Worten seine Hände auf den Tisch. Die Ärmel seines Umhangs waren leicht nach oben gerutscht, und gaben die Sicht auf einen Teil des rot verfärbten, dunklen Males frei. Dumbledore blickte auf Snapes entstellten Arm, nickte dann, und verließ das Büro.

***

"Harry, Harry, komm schon wach auf, es ist Zeit zum Frühstücken!", sagte Ron. Harry murmelte etwas unverständliches, zog sich seine Bettdecke über den Kopf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. "Mach schon Harry, wir kommen zu spät", versuchte Ron erneut seinen besten Freund dazu zu bewegen aufzustehen. Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. "Wieviel Uhr ist es", brummte er verschlafen. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Er hatte sehr schlecht geschlafen, zu sehr hatte ihn der gestrige Tag angestrengt.

"Es ist schon fast halb acht, wenn du dich nicht beeilst, kannst du das Frühstück vergessen." Mißmutig griff Harry nach seiner Brille und richtete sich langsam in seinem Bett auf. "Oh oh, du siehst aber ziemlich mitgenommen aus, hast du etwa von Snape geträumt?", piesackte Ron seinen Freund. Harry schnaubte. "Hör mir bloß mit dem auf. Ich kann diesen Namen nicht mehr hören." Stöhnend stand er auf und sagte gähnend: "Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich drei Nächte nicht geschlafen." Er zog seinen Umhang an und ging mit Ron zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort erwartete sie bereits Hermine.

"Meine Güte, ich dachte ihr kommt gar nicht mehr", sagte sie leicht ungehalten. "Harry ist ein bißchen übermüdet, aber wie du siehst hab ich ihn trotzdem aus dem Bett bekommen", sagte Ron stolz. "Na los, laßt uns frühstücken gehen, ich habe einen riesen Hunger", entgegnete Hermine.

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück berichtete Harry nun auch Hermine, wie der gestrige Abend verlaufen war. Als sie die große Halle betraten, waren die meisten Schüler schon im Aufbruch um ihre Bücher für die erste Stunde zu holen.

Die drei beeilten sich, um an den Griffindor-Tisch zu kommen, denn sie hatten auf keinen Fall vor das Essen ausfallen zu lassen. Als sie ihre Plätze erreicht hatten saß bereits Hedwig auf der Lehne von Harrys Stuhl und blickte ihn ärgerlich an.

"Hallo Hedwig, hast du einen Brief von Sirius für mich, meine Gute?" Die Eule klapperte ungehalten mit dem Schnabel, sie war eindeutig beleidigt, daß sie so lange hatte warten müssen. "Ach Hedwig", sagte Harry sanft, "sei nicht böse, schau, ich hab hier auch ein Stück Schinken für dich." Mit diesen Worten hielt er Hedwig ein Stück Schinken vom Frühstückstisch vor den Schnabel, und während die Eule genüßlich fraß entknotete Harry den Brief, der an ihr Bein gebunden war. Als Hedwig fertig gefressen hatte spannte sie ihre Flügel und verließ die große Halle.

"Nun mach schon, lies den Brief, ich will auch wissen was drin steht", sagte Ron neugierig. Harry öffnete den Umschlag und begann zu lesen. 

__

Lieber Harry,

wir haben lange über Deinen Brief und das, was Du uns berichtet hast beraten. Ich für meinen Teil frage mich, wie Dumbledore nur auf so eine Schnaps-Idee kommen konnte und ausgerechnet Snape beauftragt Dir zu helfen. Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, daß Snape wieder bei den Death Eatern aufgenommen wurde. Nimm Dich bloß in Acht. Falls er wirklich wieder bei Voldemort ist, kann man sich nicht sicher sein, zu welcher Seite er hält.

Allerdings muß ich andererseits Remus Recht geben. Er meint, obwohl wir alle große Probleme mit Severus hatten und haben, hat er von allen die wir kennen die meiste Erfahrung im Bezug auf Voldemort. 

Ich finde es außerordentlich beunruhigend, daß ausgerechnet der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy das Amulett gesehen hat. Verstecke es am Besten an einem sicheren Ort in Deinem Schlafsaal im Griffindor-Turm, dort wird er es nicht finden, falls er es suchen sollte. So lange die Kette an einem sicheren Ort ist, ist es besser, wenn Professor Dumbledore vorerst nichts von ihrer Anwesenheit weiß. Es würde ihn nur weiter beunruhigen. Wenn Du allerdings das Gefühl hast, daß Malfoy es tatsächlich auf das Amulett abgesehen hat, informiere ihn sofort, dann wird er wissen was zu tun ist.

Wir bleiben auf alle Fälle in Kontakt

Gruß Sirius & Remus

Harry ließ enttäuscht den Brief sinken. Er hatte gehofft, daß die beiden Männer sich wenigstens bereit erklären würden noch einmal mit Professor Dumbledore zu reden, ob es nicht eine andere Lösung gäbe, außer Snape.

Auch wegen des Amuletts hatte er sich ein bißchen mehr Klarheit erhofft, was die Besonderheit der Kette anging. Selbstverständlich hatte Harry sie sofort nach seiner Ankunft ganz unten in seinem Koffer verstaut, damit nicht zufällig irgend jemand sie fand.

"Na los, zeig schon den Brief", drängelte Ron. Harry reichte ihm und Hermine den Brief, damit beide ihn lesen konnten.

"Naja, ist ja nicht so ergiebig", sagte Ron nachdenklich, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum Dumbledore vorerst nichts von dem Amulett erfahren soll", sagte Hermine und sah die beiden Jungs fragend an. Harry schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. "Hm, vielleicht, weil er es Harry wegnehmen würde, obwohl seine Eltern wollten, daß er es bekommt", überlegte Ron, "ich wüßte zu gerne, was es damit auf sich hat." "Ich auch", sagte Harry, "nach der letzten Stunde werden wir es herausfinden." Hermine nickte zustimmend.

Der Unterricht an diesem Tag wollte einfach nicht vorbei gehen. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie ‚Zauberkunst' bei Professor Flitwick. Er hielt ihnen einen langen Vortrag über Zauber und Umkehrzauber. In der nächsten Stunde hatten sie ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' bei Professor Binns. Mit seiner monotonen Singsang Stimme setzte er seine Ausführungen über die vorzeitlichen Druiden fort und schien sich gar nicht daran zu stören, daß niemand außer Hermine ihm zuhörte. 

Nach dem Mittagessen machten Ron und Harry sich auf den Weg zu dem Turmzimmer von Professor Trelawney. "Ich bin mal gespannt, ob sie dir dieses Jahr wieder den Tod prophezeit", kicherte Ron. Harry schnaubte. Bis jetzt hatte ihre Lehrerin für Wahrsagen Harry jedes Schuljahr den Tod vorausgesagt, doch leider mußte er sie jedes Jahr enttäuschen. Er hoffte inständig, daß das auch so bleiben würde. 

Sie betraten über die wacklige Leiter den Klassenraum von Professor Trelawney. Wie immer waren die Vorhänge zu gezogen und ein Kessel über dem Feuer verbreitete schwermütige, beinahe Übelkeit erregende Düfte in dem dämmrigen Raum. Harry und Ron suchten sich einen Platz in der nähe der Fenster, um wenigstens noch etwas Tageslicht abzubekommen. Nach ihnen betraten Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil den Raum. Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich auf einen der vordersten Sessel, denn sie wollten so nah wie möglich bei ihrem Idol sitzen. 

Nachdem die letzten Schüler das Klassenzimmer betreten hatten, trat Professor Trelawney geräuschlos aus dem Schatten des düsteren Zimmers. Harry und Ron waren bereits an diese nebulösen Auftritte gewöhnt, und zeigten sich kaum beeindruckt, doch Parvati und Lavender hatten sich mit großen Augen leicht nach vorne gebeugt, um keine Bewegung ihrer Lehrerin zu verpassen.

Professor Trelawney blickte die Klasse mit verschleierten Augen an und begrüßte sie mit ihrer rauchigen, sanften Stimme. "Ich begrüße Sie alle zu einem neuen Jahr der Wahrheitsfindung. In diesem Jahr wollen wir uns mit der Kunst des Traumdeutens befassen. Wir wollen all ihre tiefsten Ängste und Schrecken an die Oberfläche befördern."

Sie blickte durch die ganze Klasse, und ihr Blick blieb für einen Moment an Harry hängen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien ihr Gesicht noch schwermütiger zu werden, als sie mit ihrer Ansprache fortfuhr: "Auch der Erkennung des Todes werden wir in diesem Schuljahr näher kommen als jemals zu vor, denn Träume, meine Lieben, verraten alles über einen Menschen. Sie sagen uns woher wir kommen, und wohin wir gehen werden."

Langsam schwebte sie durch das düstere Zimmer und blieb schließlich neben Harry stehen. Mit einem mitleidigen Blick sah sie zu ihm herab und sagte leise: "Es wird mich nicht überraschen zu erfahren, daß sie, mein Guter, wahrscheinlich die düstersten Träume von uns allen haben. Träumen sie oft von den Boten des Todes?"

Harry verzog leicht den Mund, er hatte schon darauf gewartet, daß Professor Trelawney wieder damit anfangen würde. Er sah mißmutig zu ihr hoch. "Eigentlich habe ich in der letzten Zeit immer von Blumen geträumt", log er. Ron kicherte. Im Grunde konnte Harry sich gar nicht daran erinnern was er geträumt hatte, außer den Träumen, in denen Voldemort irgend jemandem etwas antat, aber das würde er der Lehrerin mit Sicherheit nicht erzählen.

"Oh, Blumen", begann Professor Trelawney und ihr Blick schien in die Ferne zu schweifen, "das Zeichen der Vergänglichkeit, zuerst eine heranreifende, unschuldige Knospe, später eine wunderschöne Blüte, und schließlich verwelkt sie und wird von den Armen des Todes umschlossen. Ja, Blumen zeigen uns die Endlichkeit des Lebens." Ron verdrehte die Augen und sah Harry an. "Hat ja nicht lange gedauert, das war glaube ich sogar ein neuer Rekord." flüsterte er. Harry blickte seinen Freund gequält an. Er nahm zwar die Warnungen der Lehrerin nicht mehr ernst, zu oft hatte sie ihm sein Ende prophezeit, aber irgend etwas schien trotzdem seinen Magen zusammen zu krampfen. 

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte Professor Trelawney damit die Träume von Lavender und Parvati zu entschlüsseln, die ihr wie gebannt an die Lippen hingen. Der Rest der Klasse hörte mehr oder weniger gelangweilt zu. 

Als die Stunde endlich zu ende war verließen Harry und Ron das stickige Turmzimmer wie in Trance. Sie waren wie betäubt von der rauchigen, monotonen Stimme ihrer Lehrerin und den erdrückenden Dämpfen, die aus dem brodelnden Kessel aufgestiegen waren.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie Hermine. Sie war bester Laune, und erzählte fröhlich, welch komplizierte Aufgaben sie heute in Arithmantik gelöst hatte. "Ach Hermine hör doch auf, wir wissen ja, daß du gut bist", sagte Ron leicht gereizt. Er hatte selten gute Laune wenn er aus Wahrsagen kam, zu verwirrend fand er den Unterricht.

Harry hatte eine neue Mitteilung am schwarzen Brett entdeckt und ging auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raums um zu erfahren, was dort ausgehängt wurde.

"Hört mal", unterbrach Harry die beiden von der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums, "das ist ja klasse, nächste Woche beginnt wieder das Quidditch-Training, und habt ihr das gelesen, Angelina Johnson ist neuer Manschaftscaptain." "Oh, das freut mich aber für sie", entgegnete Ron und ging zu Harry, "Angelina wird sicher ein würdiger Nachfolger für Oliver Wood. Bin mal gespannt, ob wir für dieses Jahr einen guten Hüter finden. Jetzt wo Wood weg ist, wird es bestimmt nicht einfach."

Mittlerweile war auch Hermine herüber gekommen und studierte den Aushang. "Die Trainigsstunden sind jeweils ab 19:00 Uhr Mittwochs, Freitags und Dienstags", las sie vor. "Dienstags?", fragte Ron überrascht, "aber Dienstags hast du doch Unterricht bei Snape." "Steht da wirklich Dienstag?", fragte Harry entsetzt. "Ja, schau doch selbst, hier steht eindeutig Dienstag", antwortete Hermine. Harry fluchte. Ron blickte seinen Freund mitleidig an. "Du kannst doch mal mit Professor McGonagall sprechen, vielleicht kann sie mit Professor Snape reden, daß er seinen Unterricht verschiebt", sagte er hoffnungsvoll. Harry sah seinen Freund zweifelnd an. Er wußte noch aus früheren Zeiten, daß Professor McGonagall auch nicht den besten Draht zu Snape hatte, und da Snape der Hauslehrer von Slytherin war, standen sie quasi in direkter Konkurrenz um den Quidditch-Pokal. Snape würde es mit Sicherheit freuen, wenn Griffindors Sucher nicht an allen Trainingseinheiten teilnehmen konnte.

"Ich kann's ja mal versuchen, vielleicht kann sie was machen. Was ist, wollten wir nicht in die Bibliothek?", fragte Harry, und lenkte so das Thema auf etwas anderes. "Ja, kommt schon, ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was es mit dem Amulett auf sich hat", sagte auch Hermine. 

Sie verließen den Griffindor-Turm durch das Portrait-Loch und machten sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Da in der ersten Schulwoche noch nicht alle Lehrer Hausaufgaben verteilt hatten, war die Bibliothek recht leer. Nur an einigen Tischen saßen vereinzelt Schüler über verschiedene alte Bücher gebeugt. 

"So, ich suche ‚Magische Glücksbringer und ihre Bedeutung in der Zauberei' von gestern Abend, und ihr schaut euch noch mal in der Abteilung für ‚magische Reliquien und Hilfsmittel' um", kommandierte Hermine. Da sie diejenige mit der meisten Bibliothekserfahrung war, gehorchten die Jungs ohne murren. 

Ron und Harry begaben sich in die angegebene Abteilung und zogen planlos irgendwelche Bücher aus den Regalen, denn sie waren sich nicht so sicher wo genau sie suchen sollten.

Die Stunden vergingen, und die beiden Jungs waren schon kurz davor aufzugeben. Ron war gerade dabei ein Buch über zauberhafte Hilfsmittel durchzublättern, als er Hermines Stimme hörte. "Hier, kommt her, ich hab's gefunden." Harry und Ron rannten quer durch die Bibliothek, in die Richtung, aus der sie Hermines Stimme gehört hatten. Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, an der sie polternd vorbei rannten warf ihnen einen bösen Blick hinterher. "Hey, hey, das hier ist doch keine Rennbahn!", knurrte sie. "'Tschuldigung", riefen Ron und Harry wie aus einem Mund, verlangsamten ihr Tempo jedoch nicht. 

Als die beiden Jungs Hermine erreicht hatten war sie bereits in ein altes Buch vertieft. Als sie ihre Freunde kommen hörte sah sie auf und sagte: "Hier, seht mal das Bild, das ist doch Harrys Amulett." "Ja, stimmt", sagte Harry, "das sieht genau so aus. Was steht dabei, lies schon vor." "Hm, der Anhänger heißt ‚Das Auge des Ares'", sagte sie. Ron grinste "hihi, klingt ja komisch, was soll denn das sein?" "Na ja", sagte Hermine, "Ares war in der griechischen Mythologie der Gott des Krieges, aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht, hier steht bestimmt mehr." Hermine beugte sich über das Buch und begann vorzulesen:

Das Auge des Ares

Das Auge des Ares ist nach dem gleichnamigen griechischen Kriegsgott benannt. Ares war der Sohn des Zeus und der Hera. Er war bekannt für seine Kampfesleidenschaft. Im Gegensatz zu Athene (die auch eine Kriegsgöttin war, aber eher für Kriegslist zuständig war), stürzte er sich kaltblütig und unbesonnen ins dichteste Schlachtengewimmel. Ares ergriff nie Partei für die eine oder andere Gruppe, die sich bekämpften. Je nach Laune schlug er sich auf die Seite der einen oder der anderen. Vor allem Streit und Plünderungen, Gemetzel und Blutbad, das Geräusch aufeinanderstoßender Waffen bereiteten ihm Vergnügen. Wegen dieser Vorlieben und seiner Nichtbeachtung der Gesetze war er bei den anderen Göttern verhaßt.

Das Auge des Ares macht keinen Unterschied zwischen weißer und schwarzer Magie, es verstärkt sie jedoch. Je mächtiger der ausgesprochene Zauber, und je stärker die Emotionen, mit welchen er angewendet wird, desto mehr verstärkt das Medaillon seine Macht. Schwachen Magiern hilft es dagegen kaum. 

"Und was soll das jetzt bedeuten?", fragte Ron verwirrt. "Ganz einfach", sagte Hermine, "wenn ein großer Zauberer, so wie Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer das Amulett trägt, wird er viel stärker, als er ohnehin schon ist. Er ist sehr mächtig, und so haßerfüllt, daß die Kette ihn wahrscheinlich fast unbesiegbar macht." "Na, das klingt ja vielversprechend", murmelte Harry, "wenn er also jemals das Amulett in die Finger kriegt, kann ich mir schon mal ein Grab schaufeln. Warum hat Sirius die Kette bloß nicht behalten, er ist ein fertig ausgebildeter Zauberer, ihm hätte das Amulett sicher besser helfen können." "Das schon", warf Hermine ein, "aber Sirius muß nicht gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen kämpfen. Vielleicht dachten deine Eltern, daß du einmal mächtig genug wirst, um das Amulett zu tragen." Harry gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich. "Das adelt mich", murmelte er mit wenig Überzeugung.

Hermine stellte das Buch wieder ins Regal. Es war schon spät und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück in den Griffindor-Turm. Kurz vor dem Portrait-Loch trafen sie auf Peeves, den Poltergeist. Er schwebte wild auf und ab und gluckste vor sich hin. Als er sie bemerkte gackerte er: "Oh, die kleinen Griffindors, schleichen durch die Schule, sollten längst in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sein." "Peeves halt die Klappe", blaffte Ron ihn an, "so spät ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Jetzt laß uns vorbei." "Neeeeiiiiin", jaulte der Poltergeist, "zuerst will ich Spaß haben."

Mit diesen Worten zog er zwei Vasen hinter dem Rücken hervor und warf sie auf Harry, Ron und Hermine. Einer der Vasen traf Hermine schmerzhaft an der Schulter und sie schrie auf. Dies schien Peeves nur noch mehr anzustacheln und er begann laut zu johlen. "Los kommt schon", rief Harry, und zerrte seine Freunde zum Portrait der fetten Dame. Nachdem er das Paßwort gesagt hatte hechteten sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Peeves war so mit seinen Jubelschreien beschäftigt, daß er ihr verschwinden gar nicht bemerkte.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie in der ersten Stunde Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall. Harry wollte diese Gelegenheit nutzen um mit der Lehrerin wegen des Quidditch-Trainings zu sprechen, schließlich war sie Hauslehrerin von Griffindor, und es lag mit Sicherheit in ihrem Sinne, daß Ihr Haus auch in diesem Jahr den Quidditch-Pokal gewann. 

Als die Stunde zu ende war wartete Harry, bis seine Klassenkameraden den Raum verlassen hatten, dann ging er zu Professor McGonagall. Die Lehrerin hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und war gerade dabei ihre Bücher in die Schublade ihres Schreibtisches zu räumen.

Harry räusperte sich leicht. "Ach, Mr. Potter, ich habe sie gar nicht bemerkt, kann ich noch etwas für sie tun?" fragte Professor McGonagall überrascht.

"Ja, vielleicht, Professor", antwortete Harry vorsichtig, "ich habe gestern gelesen, daß das Quidditch-Training wieder beginnt." "Ja, und?", fragte Professor McGonagall verwundert. "Nun ja, das Training findet unter anderem Dienstags statt", stotterte Harry weiter. "Das weiß ich Mr. Potter, ich selbst habe unsere Zeiten in den Plan bei Madam Hooch eintragen lassen, und ich kann ihnen sagen, es war sehr schwierig diese Termine überhaupt noch zu bekommen. Das Feld war schon fast ausgebucht." Harry überlegte wie er am besten fortfahren sollte, doch seine Lehrerin kam ihm zuvor. "Haben sie ein Problem damit, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie. Harry schluckte und antwortete schließlich, "na ja, ich .... vielleicht haben sie es schon von Professor Dumbledore erfahren, ich ...." Harry wußte nicht wie er es ihr sagen sollte, schließlich hatte Snape gesagt, daß er mit niemandem darüber sprechen sollte und er wußte nicht, ob Professor McGonagall über seine Extra-Stunden informiert war. 

"Ach ja, ich erinnere mich, sie müssen Dienstags zu Professor Snape." sagte sie. Harry atmete innerlich auf. Also wußte sie es.

"Ja, Professor Dumbledore hat mich über diesen Umstand informiert. Ich war sehr überrascht, aber auch erfreut, daß Professor Snape sich dazu bereit erklärt hat." Harrys Mut sank, doch er fuhr trotzdem fort. "Ich wollte sie nur bitten, ob sie vielleicht einmal mit ihm reden könnten, ob er seinen Unterricht nicht auf einen anderen Tag verschieben kann, sonst kann ich leider nicht am Training teilnehmen. Wenn ich mit ihm rede sagt er sicher ‚nein' " 

Professor McGonagall blickte ihn einen Moment an, doch Harry konnte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen, was sie dachte. Schließlich antwortete sie: "Es tut mir leid, Mr. Potter, aber dieser Unterricht geht eindeutig vor. Ich kann Professor Snape nicht vorschreiben, wie und wann er ihn abzuhalten hat, ich glaube auch nicht, daß ich in diesem Punkt Einfluß auf ihn hätte." Sie machte eine kurze Pause bevor sie fortfuhr.

"Wenn ihnen diese Belastung allerdings zu viel wird, sagen sie mir bitte rechtzeitig Bescheid, damit wir vorübergehend einen neuen Sucher für Griffindor finden können." Harry sah Professor McGonagall schockiert an. Damit hatte er am wenigsten gerechnet. Er wollte etwas antworten, doch bevor er wußte was er sagen sollte sprach sie weiter: "Ich würde es allerdings sehr bedauern sie als Sucher zu verlieren. Unser Team verdankt ihnen sehr viel, Mr. Potter."

Sie lächelte leicht bei diesen Worten. Sie sah Harry erwartungsvoll an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Harrys Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Nein, er konnte doch nicht mit Quidditch aufhören, das war schließlich das einzige Vergnügen, das ihm in diesem Schuljahr noch geblieben war.

"Nein, nein Professor, das schaffe ich schon, ich komme auch mit zweimal Training klar", murmelte er schließlich enttäuscht. Professor McGonagall lächelte ihn an. "Ich weiß, daß sie es schaffen, Mr. Potter. Wenn sie nur an sich glauben, vermögen sie mehr zu vollbringen, als sie sich selbst vorstellen können."

Harry nickte etwas mutlos und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Hermine und Ron hatten wieder auf ihn gewartet, und er berichtete ihnen, was Professor McGonagall gesagt hatte. "Sie wird schon recht haben, Harry", sagte Hermine nachdem er geendet hatte, "du schaffst das, und wenn es ganz hart kommt, helfe ich dir bei den Hausaufgaben." Harry lächelte dankbar. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die nächste Stunde.

Am Abend machte Harry sich wieder auf den Weg zu Professor Snape. Die kommenden Wochen verbrachte Snape damit, Harry alles über Voldemorts Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Er erwähnte viele Details, die Harry nicht einmal in den umfangreichen Büchern über den dunklen Lord gefunden hatte. Selbstverständlich war Snape mit nichts, das Harry in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, völlig einverstanden und genoß scheinbar jede Korrektur, die er anbringen konnte.

Harrys Abende waren voll ausgefüllt. Zweimal in der Woche ging er zu Professor Snape und zweimal hatte er Quidditch-Training. Angelina schonte ihre Mannschaft nicht und trainierte unerbittlich. Harry war froh, daß sie nie ein Wort zu ihm gesagt hatte, weil er nicht zu jedem Training erscheinen konnte. Scheinbar hatte Professor McGonagall mit ihr deswegen geredet. Angelina hatte noch einen weiter Coup gelandet: sie hatte Paul Paddington, einen Drittklässler als Hüter anwerben können. Paul machte seine Sache sehr gut und das Griffindor-Team rechnete sich gute Chancen auf den Pokal aus.

Harry hatte durch seinen vollen Stundenplan gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war, doch bevor er es richtig begriffen hatte, war es schon Ende Oktober. Es war empfindlich kalt geworden und die Blätter der Bäume leuchteten in unzähligen Farben. Am Samstag würde wieder die traditionelle Halloween-Feier stattfinden.

Es war Donnerstag Abend vor Halloween, als Harry sich mal wieder auf den Weg zu Professor Snape machte. Er hatte zwar überhaupt keine Lust, hatte aber in den letzten Wochen die Erfahrung gemacht, daß es besser war Snape nicht warten zu lassen. Als Harry das Klassenzimmer betrat war Snape noch nicht da. Er blickte sich etwas verwirrt um und ging zu seinem Platz. Dort lag ein Zettel, der scheinbar von Professor Snape war. Harry nahm ihn in die Hand und las:

__

Mr. Potter,

schreiben Sie einen Aufsatz über das Leben von Lord Voldemort. Berücksichtigen Sie alle Fakten, die wir in den letzten Wochen durchgesprochen haben. Mindestlänge: 15 Seiten Pergament, und schreiben Sie nicht zu groß, Potter.

Professor Severus Snape

Harry war empört. "Der hat wohl einen Knall", murmelte er, "das ist ja das Letzte." Noch bevor Harry diesen Satz zu ende gesprochen hatte, erschien unter der Nachricht von Snape ein Nachtrag:

__

Noch ein Wort, Potter, und Sie schreiben 20 Seiten.

Harry war fassungslos vor Zorn. Snape mußte diese Nachricht verhext haben. Er biß sich auf die Lippen und verließ wütend den Raum. Er ging direkt zurück in den Griffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und gesellte sich zu Ron und Hermine.

"Harry, was ist los, ich dachte du wärst bei Snape", fragte Hermine verwundert. "Snape war nicht da", antwortete Harry ärgerlich, "aber er hat mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen, daß ich einen fünfzehn seitigen Aufsatz über Voldemort schreiben soll." "Fünfzehn Seiten?", fragte Ron entsetzt, "ist der noch ganz sauber?" "Ja, das hab ich auch gefragt, und da erschien auf dem Zettel eine Warnung, wenn ich noch ein Wort sagen würde, müßte ich 20 schreiben."

Ron blickte seinen Freund ungläubig an. "Mann, Harry, mit fünfzehn Seiten bist du ja das ganze Wochenende beschäftigt, und dieses Wochenende ist doch das erste in diesem Jahr, an dem wir nach Hogsmeade dürfen." "Ja, ich weiß", sagte Harry, "ich hole am besten gleich meine Aufzeichnungen und fange an." Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und stapfte wütend in seinen Schlafsaal, um seine Unterlagen über Voldemort zu holen.

***

Severus Snape war gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen, um noch etwas für seinen Unterricht mit Potter vorzubereiten, als er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Arm gespürt hatte. Das dunkle Mal hatte schwarz geglüht, und Snape mußte sich beeilten um den dunklen Lord nicht zu lange warten zu lassen. Er hatte es gerade noch geschafft seinem Schüler eine Arbeitsanweisung zu hinterlassen und hatte sich dann sofort auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gemacht, um zu Lord Voldemort zu apparieren.

Es begann bereits dunkel zu werden, als Snape das alte Riddle-Haus erreichte. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Vorsichtig betrat er das halb verfallene Gebäude. Sein letzter Besuch war ihm noch sehr gut im Gedächtnis geblieben, und er machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefaßt. Man konnte nie wissen, ob irgend etwas den dunklen Lord erzürnt hatte.

Der dunkle Lord und Peter Petticrew erwarteten Snape bereits im alten Wohnzimmer der Villa. Als Snape ihn erreicht hatte fiel er auf die Knie und küßte den Saum von Voldemorts Umhang. "Erhebe dich", hörte er die kalte Stimme von Voldemort. Snape stand auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ich hoffe du hast die Augen offen gehalten, Snape. Was hast du mir über meine Feinde zu berichten?" fragte Voldemort emotionslos. "Meister, es gibt nicht viel zu berichtet", antwortete Snape unterwürfig, "Professor Dumbledore hatte letzte Woche noch einmal ein Gespräch mit Vertretern des Ministeriums, doch Cornelius Fudge und seine Mitarbeiter glauben immer noch nicht wirklich an eure glorreiche Auferstehung."

Voldemort gab ein kurzes, tonloses Lachen von sich. "Das ist gut so. Bis sie gemerkt haben, daß der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt ist, wird es für sie zu spät sein." Bei den nächsten Worten begann er vor Snape langsam auf und ab zu schreiten. "Was macht Potter?", fragte er kalt.

"Mein Lord, Harry Potter hat seine Ferien bei Sirius Black und Remus Lupin verbracht. Er scheint die Erlebnisse von seiner letzten Begegnung mit euch recht gut verkraftet zu haben." Voldemort stieß ein abschätziges Geräusch aus, dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und sagte in gefährlichem Ton: "Lupin und Black, diese idealistischen Narren und Anhänger von Dumbledore sind auch noch fällig. Der Tag ihres Niedergangs wird bald kommen." 

Der dunkle Lord war vor Snape stehen geblieben und seine stechenden Schlangenaugen schienen sich in Snapes Kopf zu bohren. "Ich möchte, daß du Potter im Auge behältst", fuhr er zischend fort, "Sorge dafür, daß er nicht zu viel Hilfe bekommt, ich möchte vermeiden, daß er zu stark wird, bevor ich mit ihm fertig bin." Snape schluckte. Wenn der dunkle Lord erfahren sollte, daß er Harry unterrichtete, war das sein Todesurteil. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann antwortete er: "Ja, Meister, ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern." Voldemort nickte zufrieden.

Snape atmete innerlich auf. Es schien besser zu laufen, als er es zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Bis jetzt hatte der dunkle Lord nichts vorzubringen, das gegen seine Vertrauenswürdigkeit sprach. Er hoffte inständig, dass das auch so bleiben würde.

Voldemort schien das Gespräch nun beenden zu wollen, doch auf einmal trat Wurmschwanz an seine Seite und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Voldemort merkte auf und ein schlangenhaftes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem lippenlosen Mund breit. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und lehnte sich gegen den schwarzen Altar, als er weiter sprach. "Noch etwas Snape. Mein treuer Wurmschwanz hat mich gerade an eine Information erinnert, die wir aus sehr sicherer Quelle erhalten haben. Ich habe erfahren, daß das ‚Auge des Ares' in Hogwarts aufgetaucht sein soll. Wir alle können uns vorstellen, wer es hat. FINDE ES und bringe es mir."

Snape war verwirrt. Er hatte geglaubt, daß das Amulett seit dem Tod der Potters verschwunden sei. Warum hatte Dumbledore ihn nicht davon unterrichtet? Er sah Voldemort in die Augen und antwortete ergeben: "Wie ihr befehlt, Meister."

"Du darfst gehen, und enttäusche mich nicht", sagte der dunkle Lord, drehte sich um und disapparierte.

Snape atmete auf, doch als er sich umsah bemerkte er, daß Wurmschwanz noch an der selben Stelle stand und ihn haßerfüllt anblickte. "Ich werde dich schon kriegen, verlaß dich drauf", sagte er drohend, "Ich werde meinen Meister noch davon überzeugen, daß du ein dreckiger Verräter bist."

Snape sah ihm in die Augen und zischte: " Na Petticrew, hast du wieder jemanden gefunden, dem du hinterher schwänzeln kannst? Paß nur auf, daß du dir nicht eines Tages die Finger verbrennst, du spielst mit dem Feuer. Lord Voldemort ist nicht so einfältig wie James Potter."

Wurmschwanz knirschte wutentbrannt mit den Zähnen und wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Snape hatte die Zeit genutzt und war bereits disappariert.


	5. Besuch an Halloween

5. Besuch an Halloween

An diesem Samstag herrschte beim Frühstück eine große Unruhe. Alle Schüler freuten sich darauf nach langer Zeit einmal wieder das Dorf Hogsmeade zu besuchen.

Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine konnten es gar nicht abwarten, ihren Süßigkeitenvorrat aufzufüllen und ein leckeres Butterbier zu trinken. 

Sie wollten gerade die große Halle verlassen, als eine große Schar Eulen mit der heutigen Post durch die oberen Fenster in den Saal flog. Ein großer, dunkelbrauner Uhu flog direkt auf Harry zu und ließ ihm einen Brief in die Hände fallen. "Komisch, ich erwarte überhaupt keine Post", grübelte Harry und drehte ihn verwirrt in den Händen. "Dann mach ihn auf, es wird schon drin stehen vom wem er ist", sagte Ron ungerührt. Harry öffnete den Brief und las:

__

Hallo Harry,

bitte triff mich heute abend um Mitternacht im Pokalzimmer. Es ist wichtig.

Sirius

Ron und Hermine hatten den Brief mit gelesen und Hermine fragte ratlos: "Was Sirius wohl von dir will? Ich finde es sehr riskant von ihm in die Schule zu kommen, er wird doch immer noch gesucht." "Ich weiß auch nicht", antwortete Harry noch ratloser, "es muß wohl irgend etwas Dringendes sein, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum er nicht Remus schickt."

Harry freute sich zwar auf seinen Paten, machte sich aber große Sorgen um dessen Sicherheit. Ron schien ihm die Sorge anzusehen und versuchte ihn aufzumuntern: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry, Sirius weiß schon was er tut. Vor zwei Jahren an Halloween hat er es sogar unbemerkt bis in den Griffindor-Turm geschafft. Da ist das Pokalzimmer für ihn doch ein Klacks." Harry nickte unsicher.

Sie verließen gemeinsam die große Halle und holten ihre Mäntel, denn es war inzwischen kalt geworden. Nachdem sie sich dick eingepackt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Dorf. Auf halbem Weg fragte Hermine: "Harry, bist du dir sicher, daß du mit dem Aufsatz für Snape fertig wirst, wenn du heute den ganzen Tag in Hogsmeade verbringst?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und antwortete: "Hermine, bitte, ich möchte heute den ganzen Tag nichts von Snape oder sonst irgendeinem Lehrer hören. Ich schaffe das schon." "Okay, Okay, ist ja gut, ich wollte dir doch nur helfen", sagte Hermine gereizt und setzte ihren Weg ohne ein weiteres Wort fort.

Als die Drei Hogsmeade erreicht hatten gingen sie als erstes in den _Honigtopf_. Der kleine Laden war schon voll von Hogwarts-Schülern, die alle Süßigkeiten kaufen wollten. Harry, Ron und Hermine bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge um zum hinteren Ende des Ladens zu gelangen. Dort standen große Fässer mit verschiedenen Schokoladen- und Pfefferminzdrops.

"Schaut mal hier", rief Ron begeistert, "die sind ganz neu, Feuerdrops, wenn man sie ißt entsteht auf der Zunge ein Feuerwerk. Fred und George haben mir schon davon erzählt. Die muss ich unbedingt haben."

Nachdem sie eine beträchtliche Summe im _Honigtopf _gelassen hatten machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den _Drei Besen_, um ein heißes Butterbier zu trinken. Kurz bevor sie den Eingang des Pubs erreicht hatten sagte Hermine leise: "Seht mal, ist das nicht Mr. Malfoy da hinten? Was macht der denn hier?" Harry und Ron sahen in die angegebene Richtung. "Ja, Hermine hat Recht", sagte Harry ebenso leise, "kommt mit, wollen doch mal sehen was der hier macht."

Sie schlichen im Schatten der Häuser auf Mr. Malfoy zu. Er stand in einer kleinen, düsteren Seitengasse und schien auf jemanden zu warten, denn er blickte sich immer wieder nervös um. Als sie ihn fast erreicht hatten hörten sie hinter sich Schritte. Schnell versteckten sie sich in einem dunklen Hauseingang um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

"Hallo Vater, da bist du ja. Hast du es?" Es war Draco Malfoy. Er ging eilig auf seinen Vater zu. "Hallo Draco, mein Junge. Natürlich habe ich es. ....... höchstpersönlich gegeben. ....... stolz auf dich, ...... Wenn du es schaffst ........ Dankes immer gewiß sein. Und sprich mit niemandem darüber." Lucius Malfoy sprach sehr leise, und Harry, Ron und Hermine konnten nicht jedes Wort verstehen. "....... nicht enttäuschen, Vater", sagte Draco mit leichtem Stolz in der Stimme.

Mr. Malfoy reichte seinem Sohn ein kleines Päckchen. Harry lehnte sich weit nach vorne um erkennen zu können um was es sich handelte, doch Ron und Hermine zogen ihn zurück in den Schatten. "Bist du verrückt?", zischte Hermine, "willst du etwa, daß sie uns sehen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte zurück: "Nein, natürlich nicht, ich passe schon auf." Mr. Malfoy verabschiedete sich von Draco und verschwand. Draco steckte das kleine Päckchen in die Tasche und ging an Harry, Ron und Hermine vorbei, ohne sie zu bemerken.

"Was glaubst du war das?", fragte Ron. "Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry verwirrt. "Von wem haben die zwei geredet?", fragte Hermine, "etwa von Ihr-Wißt-Schon-Wem?" Harry und Ron schüttelten ratlos die Köpfe. 

"Kommt, laßt uns ein Butterbier trinken, in den _Drei Besen_ können wir uns auch weiter unterhalten, mir wird kalt", sagte Ron, und die drei machten sich auf den Weg zum Pub. 

__

Die Drei Besen waren brechend voll mit Schülern, und Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten großes Glück noch einen Tisch in einer Seitennische zu ergattern. Harry ging zur Theke und holte für alle ein dampfendes Butterbier. Sie diskutierten noch lange über das eben gesehene, konnten sich jedoch keinen Reim darauf machen.

Es begann schon dunkel zu werden, als sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zurück zur Schule machten. Sie brachten ihre Einkäufe in die Schlafsäle und gingen gemeinsam in die große Halle.

Wie an jedem Halloween war die große Halle festlich geschmückt. In der Luft schwebten hunderte ausgehöhlter Kürbisse und an der Decke flatterten Schwärme von lebenden Fledermäusen. Der ganze Saal sah zum Gruseln aus.

Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen zu ihren Plätzen, die wie am ersten Schultag mit goldenen Tellern gedeckt waren. Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt füllte sich der Tisch wie von Zauberhand mit einer Vielzahl von Speisen. Die Platten waren überladen mit Roastbeef, Brathähnchen, Schweine- und Lammkoteletts, Würsten, Schinken, Steaks, Pellkartoffeln, Bratkartoffeln, Pommes, Yorkshire-Pudding, Erbsen, Karotten und noch vielem mehr. Harry hatte es schon seit Wochen nicht mehr so gut geschmeckt. Er verdrängte all seine Sorgen und langte herzhaft zu. Nach dem Essen blieben die meisten Schüler noch in der Halle und genossen den Abend. Erst gegen zehn machten sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatte kehrte langsam Harrys Unruhe zurück. In nicht ganz zwei Stunden würde er Sirius wiedersehen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt bis dahin noch an dem Aufsatz für Snape weiter zu arbeiten, aber er war viel zu nervös. Er setzte sich gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und sah den beiden bei einer Partie Zauberschach zu. Natürlich gewann Ron haushoch, denn Hermine war eine katastrophale Schachspielerin.

Ganz langsam leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum bis sie schließlich alleine waren. Um viertel vor zwölf schlich Harry in den Schlafsaal um seinen Tarnumhang zu holen. Dieser Umhang, der einst seinem Vater gehört hatte, hatte Harry schon mehrmals gute Dienste erwiesen. Er verabschiedete sich von Ron und Hermine, die sich nun auch langsam auf den Weg ins Bett machten, und verließ den Griffindor-Turm.

Die Korridore der Schule waren wie ausgestorben und Harry kam gut voran. Er hatte bereits den ersten Stock, in dem sich das Pokalzimmer befand, erreicht, und wollte gerade um die letzte Ecke biegen, als sich plötzlich eine schwere Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Harry blieb vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen. Fast im selben Moment zog ihm eine Hand grob den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und Harry wirbelte herum. Er blickte in die kalten Augen von Professor Snape. Harry war wie gelähmt.

"Guten Abend Mr. Potter. Darf ich mir die Frage erlauben, was sie um diese Zeit hier zu suchen haben?", fragte er mit kalter Stimme und ein fieses Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Wie hatte Snape ihn sehen können? Jetzt war alles aus. Er starrte Snape mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Professor Snape, wie ....", stammelte er. Snape unterbrach ihn schroff. "Seit ich ihr kleines Geheimnis kenne, nehme ich jeden Abend, bevor ich meinen Rundgang mache, einen Schluck meines selbst entwickelten_ Spectabilis-Tranks_. Dieses Serum schärft die Augen und erlaubt es mir auch unsichtbare Dinge zu sehen."

Harry starrte Snape immer noch an. Er wußte nicht was er sagen sollte. Snape fuhr ungerührt fort: "Da sie sich einmal mehr über die Schulregeln hinweggesetzt haben, Potter, werde ich Griffindor einhundert Punkte abziehen. Außerdem werden sie eine Strafarbeit verrichten. Die genaue Strafe werde ich ihnen noch mitteilen. Diesen Umhang hier werde ich selbstverständlich konfiszieren."

Harry wußte nicht was er sagen sollte. "Aber Professor, ich ....", versuchte er schließlich sich zu verteidigen, doch er wurde wieder von einer Stimme hinter ihm unterbrochen. "Severus!!" Harry und Snape drehten sich gleichzeitig um. Vor ihnen stand Sirius Black. Harry atmete innerlich auf. Sein Pate würde ihn sicher nicht im Stich lassen. Snape starrte Sirius haßerfüllt an. "Severus", wiederholte Sirius, "Harry ist unschuldig, ich habe ihn gebeten mich hier zu treffen."

"Sirius Black", zischte Snape bösartig, "eigentlich sollte es mich nicht wundern, daß du hinter so etwas steckst. Schon zu unserer Schulzeit hast du nicht viel von Regeln gehalten. Nichts desto trotz hat Mr. Potter den Turm der Griffindors verlassen, und dies verlangt eine Bestrafung."

Er bedachte Harry mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln. Sirius atmete tief durch. Es schien ihm sichtlich schwer zu fallen seine Ruhe zu bewahren. "Ich bitte dich, Severus", sagte er mit einem leicht gereizten Ton, "das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Die Probleme, die du mit Peter, Remus, James und mir während unserer Schulzeit hattest, haben nichts mit Harry zu tun. Also laß deinen Haß auf uns nicht an ihm aus." Snape schnaubte giftig und sein Blick wurde noch gefährlicher, als er fortfuhr: "Das hat nichts mit euch zu tun, Black, mit Potter junior habe ich ganz eigene Probleme. Das scheint wohl in der Familie zu liegen."

Sirius atmete abermals tief durch, bevor er wieder sprach: "Severus, du wirst den Jungen doch wohl für nichts bestrafen, zu dem ich ihn angestiftet habe?"

Snape machte eine Pause bevor er fortfuhr. Bei dem nächsten Satz betonte er jede Silbe genüsslich: "Ich wiederhole: Einhundert Punkte Abzug für Griffindor, und eine Strafarbeit. Gehen sie jetzt zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor es zweihundert werden, Potter."

Harry wollte sich gerade umdrehen um zum Griffindor-Turm zurück zu kehren, doch Sirius hielt ihn zurück. Er machte ein Gesicht, als wollte er Snape gleich an die Gurgel gehen als er fortfuhr. "Severus, ich muß mit dem Jungen reden es ist wichtig. Ich werde ihn in einer halben Stunde persönlich wieder in den Turm bringen, das verspreche ich dir."

Snapes Blick wurde noch finsterer als er zuerst Sirius und dann Harry fixierte. "Nun gut, aber wenn nicht, werden sie sich wünschen niemals das Schloßportal überschritten zu haben, Potter." Mit diesen Worten drehte Snape sich um und ließ sie stehen.

Harry fiel seinem Paten um den Hals. "Oh, Sirius, bin ich froh, daß du da bist. Einhundert Punkte Abzug, das holen wir doch nie wieder auf. Und er hat Dads Tarnumhang. Wie soll ich den nur wieder bekommen?" Sirius lächelte und antwortete: "Ach Harry, am Besten ist es, wenn erst einmal ein bißchen Gras über die Sache wächst. Wenn er sich wieder beruhigt hat, kriegen wir auch den Umhang zurück. Laß mich das nur machen. Komm, gehen wir jetzt besser ins Pokalzimmer, bevor noch jemand vorbei kommt."

Harry und Sirius betraten das Pokalzimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sagte: "_Lumos_". Ein schwacher Lichtstrahl trat aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und tauchte den Raum in schummriges Licht, das von den unzähligen Pokalen hundertfach reflektiert wurde.

Sirius setzte sich auf einen der Tische und blickte Harry freundlich an. "Sirius, was gibt es denn so wichtiges, daß du es riskierst hier in die Schule zu kommen? Es hätte dich noch jemand anders als Snape sehen können, jemand der nicht weiß, daß du unschuldig bist. Warum hast du nicht Remus geschickt?" Sirius lächelte und antwortete: "Langsam Harry, eins nach dem anderen. Natürlich hätte auch Remus dir sagen können was los ist, aber ich wollte lieber selbst mit dir reden. Wenn mich irgend jemand gesehen hätte, hätten sie nur einen großen, schwarzen Hund gesehen. Den hätte niemand mit Sirius Black in Verbindung gebracht."

Harry blickte seinen Paten immer noch erwartungsvoll an. "Ja, aber was ist denn nun los? Ist etwas passiert?" Sirius atmete tief durch, bevor er Harry antwortete: "Ja, Harry, es ist etwas geschehen. Eigentlich wollten wir es dir erst sagen wenn alles unter Dach und Fach ist, als Überraschung sozusagen, aber es läuft im Moment nicht so, wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben. Remus hat nach dem Besuch bei deinem Onkel und deiner Tante die Vormundschaft für dich vor dem Zaubereiministerium beantragt. Er hat behauptet _er_ sei dein Pate und wollte so verhindern, daß die Dursleys ihm zuvor kommen. Daraufhin hat das Ministerium den Dursleys geschrieben und sie gefragt, ob sie ebenfalls Anspruch auf die Vormundschaft erheben. Sie haben diese Frage bejaht."

Harry starrte Sirius mit offenem Mund an "WAS? Und was bedeutet das?", fragte er fassungslos. "Das bedeutet", fuhr Sirius langsam fort, "daß nun das Ministerium entscheiden wird, bei wem du zukünftig leben wirst. Falls Remus gewinnt, kannst du künftig für immer bei uns bleiben. Ich hätte die Vormundschaft ja gerne selbst beantragt, aber das geht natürlich nicht. Falls allerdings die Dursleys Erfolg haben sollten, könnten sie dir den weiteren Besuch von Hogwarts untersagen."

"NEIN" Harry war entsetzt. "Harry, reg dich nicht auf, es ist noch nichts entschieden. Das Ministerium macht sich solche Entscheidungen nicht leicht, vor allem wenn Muggel darin verwickelt sind. Sie haben zur Zeit sehr viel zu tun, aus diesem Grund wird es erst nächstes Jahr eine erste Anhörung geben. Bis dahin können wir gar nichts machen. Ich wollte nur, daß du so früh wie möglich darüber Bescheid weißt."

Harry nickte langsam. In seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Sirius bemerkte die Verwirrung seines Patenkindes und legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern. "Du kannst mir glauben, wir werden alles unternehmen um zu gewinnen. Professor Dumbledore hat mir jede nur erdenkliche Hilfe zugesagt. Mit seiner Unterstützung haben wir gute Chancen." Harry nickte wieder. Er wußte nicht was er antworten sollte, sein Kopf war völlig leer. 

Lange Zeit standen sie so da und sprachen kein Wort. Schließlich brach Sirius die Stille: "Harry, ich muß dich jetzt wieder zurück zum Griffindor-Turm bringen bevor Severus zurückkommt." Er erhob sich und schob Harry vor sich her durch die Tür. Als sie das Portrait der fetten Dame erreicht hatten nahm Sirius seinen Paten zum Abschied noch einmal in die Arme. "Wir bleiben auf alle Fälle in Kontakt, Harry. Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen. Es wird nichts so heiß gegessen, wie es gekocht wird." 

Harry verabschiedete sich von seinem Paten, sagte das Paßwort und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Raum war leer. Harry setzte sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin, starrte in die Glut, und versank in seine Gedanken. Erst viele Stunden später, kurz vor dem Morgengrauen ging er in den Schlafsaal und legte sich in sein Bett um ein wenig zu schlafen.

Die nächsten Tage war Harry vollauf damit beschäftigt seinen Aufsatz anzufertigen. Er wollte Snape auf keinen Fall noch einen Grund geben ihm eines auszuwischen. Es fiel ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren, zu viel ging ihm durch den Kopf. Was, wenn die Dursleys das Sorgerecht für ihn zugesprochen bekämen, was, wenn er nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen durfte? Und was führte Draco Malfoy im Schilde? Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, aber es half nichts, wenn er den Aufsatz nicht bis Dienstag abend fertig bekam würde Snape ihm sicherlich den Kopf abreißen.

Von den Griffindors störte niemand Harry bei seiner Arbeit. Ein paar seiner Hausgenossen hatten direkt am Morgen nach Harrys verbotenem Ausflug vom schwarzen Brett erfahren, daß Griffindor einhundert Punkte abgezogen worden waren. Zuerst hatten alle gedacht, daß es sich hierbei nur um einen Fehler handeln konnte, doch nachdem Jessica Lucas, eine Vertrauensschülerin, bei Professor McGonagall nachgefragt hatte, war für alle klar, wem sie diesen Punktverlust zu verdanken hatten. Die Hauslehrerin der Griffindors konnte zwar selbst nicht sagen, warum diese Punkte abgezogen wurden, hatte aber die Richtigkeit des Punktestands bestätigt.

Seitdem wurde Harry von seinen Hausgenossen fast vollständig ignoriert. Einige warfen ihm finstere Blicke zu oder zischten irgend etwas boshaftes, wenn sie an Harry vorbei gingen. Harry versuchte ihre gehässigen Beleidigungen so gut es ging zu überhören. So hatte er wenigstens Zeit sich um seine Arbeit zu kümmern.

Nur Ron und Hermine versuchten mehrmals mit Harry zu reden, doch er blockte sie immer wieder ab. Er hatte ihnen zwar erzählt was in der Nacht von Halloween vorgefallen war, doch er wollte nicht weiter darüber sprechen. 

Die nächsten Stunden ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' und ‚Zaubertränke' am Montag und Dienstag verliefen ohne Zwischenfälle. Snape bedachte Harry mit einigen giftigen Blicken, sagte aber kein Wort. Das war gar nicht gut, dachte Harry.

Den kompletten Dienstag nachmittag war Harry damit beschäftigt den Aufsatz zu vollenden. Um kurz vor sieben schrieb er die letzten Worte auf das Pergament: es waren sechzehn Seiten, eine mehr als Snape gefordert hatte. Harry packte zufrieden die Seiten zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Snape.

Professor Snape erwartete ihn bereits. "Guten Abend, Mr. Potter", begrüßte er Harry mit öliger Stimme, "ich hoffe sie hatten bei ihren ausgedehnten Freizeitaktivitäten noch Zeit für die wichtigen Dinge?" Harry versuchte seinen Ärger hinunter zu schluckten und Snapes Anspielung zu überhören. "Hier ist es, Sir", knurrte er statt dessen und reichte Snape die Pergamente. Snape ignorierte Harrys gereizten Tonfall, nahm den Aufsatz in Empfang und bedeutete Harry sich zu setzen. Harry ging zu seinem Platz und setzte sich. Snape begab sich zu seinem Pult, machte es sich in seinem Stuhl bequem und begann den Aufsatz zu lesen.

Harry rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Hoffentlich hatte Snape nicht zu viel daran auszusetzen. 

Es dauerte beinahe eine halbe Stunde bis Snape von seiner Lektüre aufsah. Er fixierte Harry und blickte ihn kalt an. "Wie ich sehe waren meine Bemühungen nicht ganz umsonst. Scheinbar haben sie wenigstens ein paar Details behalten", sagte er selbstgefällig. "2 Punkte für Griffindor."

Harry sprang von seinem Platz auf. "Aber Professor, sie....", begann er aufgebracht. Snape brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Harry sah Snape haßerfüllt an. "Mr. Potter", sagte Snape mit seiner öligen Stimme, "ich sagte nicht, daß ich diese Punkte von Griffindor abziehe, wenn sie es allerdings wünschen ... ?" Harrys Haß wich der Überraschung. Snape hatte soweit er wußte noch nie einem anderen Haus als Slytherin Punkte gegeben. "Danke, Professor", stammelte er und sank auf seinen Platz zurück.

Snape ignorierte Harrys Dank und fixierte ihn wieder kalt. Als er weiter sprach war seine Stimme noch öliger, und ein fieses Lächeln machte sich wieder auf seinem Mund breit. "Ich denke, Mr. Potter, wir haben noch eine Kleinigkeit zu bereden. Ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, daß noch eine Strafarbeit ausstand?"

Dies war eindeutig keine Frage und Harry hielt es für besser nicht zu antworten. "Mein Klassenraum für Zaubertränke hätte einmal wieder eine gründliche Reinigung nötig. Ich finde, sie könnten das nächsten Freitag abend erledigen."

Harry dachte mit Grauen an den Kerker. Überall an den Wänden hingen dicke Spinnweben und der Boden und die Tische waren dick verkrustet von verspritzten Tränken. Das würde sicherlich die halbe Nacht dauern, und am Samstag war das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison: Griffindor gegen Slytherin.

"Äh, Professor, entschuldigen sie bitte, aber am Samstag haben wir ein Quidditch-Spiel, und wenn ich da nicht ausgeschlafen bin ...., ähm, vielleicht könnte ich das an einem anderen Tag erledigen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Wenn er bis spät in die Nacht den Kerker schrubbte standen seine Chancen am nächsten Tag nicht gerade rosig in Topform zu sein und den goldenen Schnatz vor dem Sucher der Slytherin-Mannschaft zu fangen, und das war ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy.

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen als er Harry bedrohlich antwortete: "Mr. Potter, es ist mir neu, daß der Delinquent Zeitpunkt und Art der Strafe bestimmt." "Aber das ist nicht fair!", ereiferte sich Harry. Snape blickte ihn verächtlich an. "Ich würde mir an ihrer Stelle genau überlegen, was sie sagen. Griffindor hat immer noch ein paar Punkte übrig, die ich mit Vergnügen abziehen kann. Wenn sie am Freitag abend nicht pünktlich um acht Uhr im Kerker erscheinen, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, daß dies das letzte Quidditch-Spiel ist, das sie bestreiten. Ein Wort von mir zu Professor McGonagall über ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge, und sie werden ein für alle mal von der Mannschaft ausgeschlossen."

Harry schluckte. Professor McGonagall war zwar die Hauslehrerin von Griffindor, und stets darauf bedacht, daß ihre Mannschaft gute Chancen auf den Pokal hatte, aber sie war auch sehr streng, und hatte sicher genauso wenig Verständnis für Harrys Regelverstoß wie Snape. Außerdem konnte Harry ihr schlecht sagen, warum er mitten in der Nacht den Griffindor-Turm verlassen hatte, denn sie wußte nichts von seiner Beziehung zu Sirius. Für sie war Sirius Black nur ein gewöhnlicher, entflohener Verbrecher.

Harry nickte stumm. "Dann können wir ja fortfahren", sagte Snape kalt. Die nächsten Stunden bombardierte er Harry wieder mit Fakten und Zahlen bis ihm der Kopf rauchte. Es war schon kurz vor Mitternacht als Snape ihn endlich entließ.

Am nächsten Morgen erzählte Harry wie immer alle Vorkommnisse des Vorabends seinen Freunden. 

"Das ist doch volle Absicht, daß er dich ausgerechnet einen Abend vor dem Spiel gegen Slytherin antreten läßt", ereiferte sich Ron, "Das ist nicht fair. Er weiß ganz genau, daß Malfoy keine Chance gegen dich hat, wenn du fit bist. Vielleicht solltest du einfach nicht hingehen." "Ron, es hat keinen Sinn sich darüber aufzuregen", sagte Harry trocken, "wenn ich nicht erscheine, erzählt er alles Professor McGonagall. Sie weiß nichts von Sirius und mir, also wird sie nie im Leben verstehen, weshalb ich nachts durch die Schule geschlichen bin." Ron war immer noch außer sich. "Aber das ist unfair", rief Ron aufgebracht, "Hermine, sag doch auch mal was."

Hermine hatte den beiden Jungs die ganze Zeit still zugehört und kein Wort gesagt. Nun blickte sie Harry an und sagte: "Komm mit!" "Was? Wohin?", fragte Harry verwirrt. "Komm mit!", wiederholte Hermine nachdrücklich. Harry starrte sie nur an. Was hatte sie vor? Wollte sie ihn etwa zu Snape schleifen um ihn zu überzeugen, daß er an einem anderen Tag die Strafarbeit erledigen konnte? Das war Wahnsinn.

"Jetzt komm schon", sagte Hermine leicht ärgerlich und zog Harry mit sich in Richtung Portrait-Loch. "Hey, und was ist mit mir?", fragte Ron leicht eingeschnappt. "Wir sind gleich wieder da, wir treffen uns beim Frühstück", antwortete Hermine ihm ungerührt über ihre Schulter. 

Harry folgte Hermine widerstrebend durch das Portrait-Loch. Nach einiger Zeit merkte Harry, wo Hermine ihn hin schleifen wollte. "Was wollen wir denn in der Bibliothek?", fragte er ratlos. "Wart's ab", antwortete sie geheimnisvoll. 

In der Bibliothek angekommen ging Hermine schnurstracks in die Abteilung für ‚Magische Tränke'. Sie holte zielsicher ein dickes, sehr altes Buch aus dem Regal. "Das hatte ich mir vor ein paar Wochen ausgeliehen, zum Entspannen", sagte sie, "ich glaube da steht etwas drin, das dir helfen kann."

Sie suchte einige Minuten, bis sie die gewünschte Seite gefunden hatte. "Hier", sagte sie stolz, und deutete auf die vergilbte Seite des Buches. "Was ist das?", fragte Harry leicht überfordert. "Na ein Munterkeitstrank", antwortete Hermine ausgelassen, "wenn du den vor Beginn des Spiels trinkst, ist es egal ob du die Nacht davor geschlafen hast, oder nicht. Laß mal sehen, was wir dafür brauchen: Krötenaugen, Spinnenbeine, Arneskraut, Fervefacus-Schuppen und eine Tareswurzel."

"Toll", sagte Harry, "und wo glaubst du, sollen wir Fervefacus-Schuppen und Tareswurzeln her kriegen? So etwas gibt es im Schülervorrat nicht." "Na ja", antwortete Hermine ungerührt, "wegen der Schuppen werden wir morgen zusammen Hagrid besuchen, und uns erkundigen, wie es seinen Lieblingen geht. Wenn er mich an die Fische ran läßt kriege ich schon diese Schuppen." "Okay", sagte Harry, "aber woher sollen wir denn Tareswurzeln kriegen?" Hermine lächelte ihn wieder vielsagend an. "Hm, du bist doch am Freitag abend direkt neben Snapes Arbeitszimmer...."

Harry blickte Hermine fassungslos an. Er konnte nicht glauben was sie da vorschlug. "Bist du verrückt?", rief er, "wenn Snape mich erwischt bin ich tot!!" "Schrei doch nicht so, sonst hört dich noch jemand", zischte sie. 

Harry schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. Er brauchte einen Moment um Hermines Vorschlag zu verdauen. "Hermine", sagte er schließlich resignierend, "wir haben wirklich keinen guten Einfluß auf dich."

Nach dem Frühstück machten Harry, Ron und Hermine sich auf den Weg zu ‚Zauberkunst' bei Professor Flitwick.

Der kleine Lehrer stand wie immer auf einem großen Stapel Bücher und erklärte der Klasse mit erhobenem Zauberstab was sie heute vor hatten.

"Heute werden wir den Verschwindezauber üben. Es handelt sich hierbei um einen recht komplizierten Spruch, der sehr sorgfältig ausgeführt werden muß. Das Handgelenk muß dabei ganz locker kreisen, nur nicht verkrampfen, seht ihr, so."

Professor Flitwick ließ seinen Zauberstab demonstrativ kreisen. "Der Zauberspruch lautet ‚_discendo_'. Ich werde es euch einmal demonstrieren."

Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine braune Aktentasche, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch befand, schwenkte den Zauberstab und sagte: "_Discendo_".

Es ertönte ein leises PLOP und die Aktentasche löste sich in Luft auf. Ein leises, anerkennendes Raunen ging durch die Klasse. "Hey, den muss ich mir merken, wenn Mum wieder nörgelt, daß ich mein Zimmer aufräumen soll", flüsterte Ron Harry und Hermine zu. Harry grinste.

Professor Flitwick wartete noch einen Moment, dann schwenkte er erneut seinen Zauberstab und sagte: "_Apparo_". Mit einem leisen PLING tauchte die Aktentasche genau an der Stelle wieder auf, wo sie sich zuvor befunden hatte. Erneut ging ein Raunen durch den Raum.

"So", fuhr Professor Flitwick fort, "nun habt ihr auch gesehen, wie man die verzauberten Gegenstände wieder auftauchen läßt. Die Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab ist die selbe, nur die Formel ist anders."

Professor Flitwick kletterte von seinem Bücherstapel herunter, holte ein paar Kerzen aus seinem Schreibtisch und verteilte sie an die Schüler.

"Wir werden das nun alle einmal praktisch üben. Aber ich muss euch warnen, wendet diesen Zauber nicht auf eure Mitschüler an. Dieser Spruch ist nur für leblose Dinge gedacht. Konstantin der Komische hat vor mehr als zweihundert Jahren einmal seinen Vater verschwinden lassen, und er ist bis heute nicht wieder aufgetaucht."

Die Schüler holten ihre Zauberstäbe heraus und bald war das Klassenzimmer erfüllt von leisem Gemurmel. Nur selten war ein PLOP oder ein PLING zu hören, denn nur wenige Schüler schafften es auf anhieb ihre Kerze verschwinden zu lassen.

Natürlich war Hermine eine der ersten, der es gelang doch nach einigen anfänglichen Problemen schafften auch Ron und Harry es ihre Kerzen verschwinden und wieder auftauchen zu lassen. 

Professor Flitwick ging durch die Klasse, blieb bei jedem Schüler kurz stehen und erteilte wo es nötig war ein paar Korrekturen. Die meisten Schüler schafften es nach einigen Tips von Professor Flitwick ihre Kerze verschwinden und wieder auftauchen zu lassen, nur Neville schwang immer noch hilflos seinen Zauberstab wie ein Dirigent durch die Luft und rief immer wieder: "_Diszento_".

Professor Flitwick, der Nevilles Probleme bemerkt hatte ging zu ihm. "Nein, nein, Neville", sagte er, "es heißt ‚_discendo_', und nicht so verkrampfen. Ja, so ist es schon besser."

Neville starrte Professor Flitwick an. Es wußte aus Erfahrung, daß die meisten Lehrer nach kurzer Zeit mit ihm die Geduld verloren, und seine Hand, in der er den Zauberstab hielt begann leicht zu zittern.

"Na los, versuch es noch einmal", sagte Flitwick freundlich, der Nevilles Unsicherheit nicht zu bemerken schien. Neville richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Kerze und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Seine Hand begann noch stärker zu zittern und er hatte große Mühe exakt auf die Kerze vor ihm zu zielen. Professor Flitwick trat noch einen Schritt näher an Nevilles Tisch heran. Neville richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Kerze und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: "_Dis – dis – discendo_".

Ein leises PLOP ertönte, doch die Kerze stand immer noch genau am selben Fleck wie zuvor. Neville senkte enttäuscht den Blick.

"Neville, um Gottes Willen, was hast du gemacht?", riß Seamus Finnigan ihn aus seiner Enttäuschung. Neville hob den Blick und sah sich nach Seamus um.

"Wieso?", fragte er ihn, und sah ihn verständnislos an. Neben Seamus waren Harry, Ron und Parvati aufgesprungen, und auch Hermine schien ihn anzustarren.

"Was hast du mit Flitwick gemacht?", fragte Seamus aufgeregt. Neville blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen, dann wandte er sich wieder nach vorne, zu der Stelle, an der eben noch Professor Flitwick gestanden hatte, aber der Platz war leer. Professor Flitwick war verschwunden.

Neville quiekte entsetzt. Ron und Parvati waren inzwischen nach vorne zu Neville geeilt. "Neville, du hast ihn doch nicht etwa verschwinden lassen?", fragte Parvati ihn entsetzt. Neville sah sich immer noch verwirrt um, dann stammelte er unsicher: "Ich, ich ... ich weiß nicht, ich ... meine Hand hat so gezittert, vielleicht .... ich weiß nicht." 

"Neville, du Idiot", rief Ron und starrte ihn an. "Keine Panik", rief Hermine, und versuchte ihre aufgebrachten Mitschüler zu beruhigen. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch ihre aufgeregt durcheinander laufenden Klassenkameraden zu Neville, atmete einmal tief durch und sagte dann besonnen: "Ganz ruhig, Neville, wenn du ihn verschwinden lassen konntest, werden wir ihn einfach wieder auftauchen lassen. Richte deinen Zauberstab auf die Stelle, an der Flitwick gestanden hat, und sprich den Gegenzauber."

Neville tat wie ihm geheißen und sagte unsicher: "_Apparo_". Nichts passierte. Der Geräuschpegel in der Klasse wurde noch lauter. Alle riefen aufgeregt durcheinander, keinen Schüler hielt es mehr auf seinem Platz.

Nun richtete Hermine ihren Zauberstab auf die Stelle an der Flitwick verschwunden war und sprach entschlossen den Gegenzauber, doch auch ihr gelang es nicht den Lehrer wieder erscheinen zu lassen.

"RUHE!", ertönte plötzlich eine energische Stimme, und schlagartig trat Ruhe ein. Professor McGonagall hatte in dem Durcheinander unbemerkt das Zimmer betreten und stand nun mit wütend funkelnden Augen vor der Klasse.

"Was geht hier vor?", fragte sie ärgerlich, und schien dabei jeden einzelnen Schüler mit ihren Blicken zu durchbohren. Sofort riefen alle Schüler wieder aufgeregt durcheinander um der Lehrerin zu erklären was vorgefallen war.

"RUHE!", rief Professor McGonagall erneut, und die Schüler verstummten. "Gehen sie alle auf ihre Plätze, sofort", sagte sie in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. 

Widerstrebend gingen alle zu ihren Plätzen. "Solch ein Durcheinander habe ich selten erlebt. Sie enttäuschen mich zutiefst. Das hätte ich nie von Mitgliedern meines Hauses erwartet", entrüstete sie sich. 

"Miss Granger", sagte Professor McGonagall nun etwas ruhiger, "erklären sie mir bitte was hier vorgeht." 

Hermine berichtete der Lehrerin kurz was vorgefallen war, während Professor McGonagall zuerst Hermine, und dann Neville fassungslos anstarrte. Neville war auf seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken und sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend.

Nachdem Hermine geendet hatte schien Professor McGonagall einen Moment zu überlegen, dann sagte sie in gezwungen ruhigem Ton: "Sie gehen nun alle in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum bis ihre nächste Unterrichtsstunde beginnt. Ich werde Professor Dumbledore informieren, vielleicht weiß er, was zu tun ist. Und machen sie nicht solch einen Lärm auf den Weg in den Griffindor-Turm, in den anderen Klassenräumen findet noch Unterricht statt."

Die Schüler packten ihren Sachen zusammen und verließen in gedrückter Stimmung den Raum. Als Neville die Tür erreicht hatte rief Professor McGonagall ihm nach: "Longbottom, sie kommen mit mir. Ich denke Professor Dumbledore möchte noch einmal genau wissen, was passiert ist."

Neville quiekte entsetzt, blieb jedoch stehen und wartete mit gesenktem Blick, bis der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte.

Die Griffindors gingen gemeinsam in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, auf dem Weg dorthin sagte niemand ein Wort. Als sie schließlich das Portrait-Loch hinter sich gelassen hatten und im Schutze des Griffindor-Turms waren wurde es wieder laut. Alle riefen und schrien durcheinander, die wildesten Spekulationen wurden laut, wie Dumbledore Neville wohl bestrafen würde und ob die Lehrer es wohl schaffen würden Professor Flitwick wieder auftauchen zu lassen. Bei jedem Geräusch, das von draußen kam wandten sich alle Blicke in Richtung des Portrait-Lochs, denn sie warteten ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr von Neville.

"Ich glaube nicht, daß sie Neville bestrafen", sagte Hermine entschieden zu Ron und Harry. Die drei hatten es sich auf den Sesseln vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht, und diskutierten ebenso aufgeregt wie ihre Klassenkameraden.

"Ja, ich denke, daß Dumbledore einfach nur wissen will, was genau vorgefallen ist", stimmte Harry ihr zu. Ron war sich da nicht so sicher. "Vielleicht werfen sie ihn ja von der Schule", mutmaßte er. "Ron", sagte Hermine entsetzt und starrte ihn an, "es war ein Unfall, so etwas würde Professor Dumbledore niemals machen."

"Ein Unfall, sagst du?", wiederholte Ron nachdenklich, und ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, "meint ihr, so ein Unfall könnte noch einmal in ‚Zaubertränke' passieren?" Auch Harry mußte grinsen. Hermine starrte die beiden Jungs nur entsetzt an.

"Ob Neville bald kommt?", fragte Ron und versuchte Hermines fassungslosen Blick zu ignorieren. "Ich hoffe es", antwortete Harry und sah in Richtung Tür. Doch Neville kam nicht. 

Auch in ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' erschien er nicht. Erst nach dem Mittagessen kam Neville von Professor Dumbledore zurück. Seinen Augen waren rot und glitzerten von Tränen. Seine Klassenkameraden stürzten auf ihn zu und löcherten ihn mit Fragen.

"Haben sie dich von der Schule geworfen?", fragte Dean Thomas. "Wie haben sie dich bestraft?", fragte Lavender Brown. "Haben sie es geschafft Flitwick wieder her zu zaubern?", fragte Ron.

Neville schüttelte nur den Kopf. Schließlich rief Harry: "Laßt ihn doch mal zu Wort kommen." Einige nickten zustimmend, und die Fragen verebbten.

"Was ist nun, Neville?", fragte Hermine, und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Neville wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen und sagte dann mit immer noch tränenerstickter Stimme: "Sie haben mich nicht bestraft, ich mußte Professor Dumbledore immer wieder erzählen was genau passiert ist, dann sind wir in Flitwicks Klassenzimmer, und Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore haben versucht ihn wieder auftauchen zu lassen, aber sie haben es nicht geschafft. Schließlich haben sie gesagt ich solle in den Unterricht gehen, sie würden wohl noch etwas brauchen."

Alle starrten Neville an. Wenn Dumbledore es nicht schaffte Flitwick wieder auftauchen zu lassen, wer sollte es dann schaffen?

Der Rest des Unterrichtstages verging quälend langsam und keiner der Griffindors konnte sich auf den Unterrichtsstoff konzentrieren. Zu Harrys Leidwesen hatten sie an diesem Nachmittag ausgerechnet Wahrsagen.

Beim Abendessen warfen alle verstohlene Blicke zum Tisch der Lehrer, doch weder Professor Dumbledore, noch Professor McGonagall oder Professor Flitwick saßen dort.

Die Neuigkeit, was sich an diesem Morgen in ‚Zauberkunst' der fünften Klasse zugetragen hatte, hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der großen Halle verbreitet. Alle spekulierten, ob sie Professor Flitwick jemals wiedersehen würden. Besonders die Schüler des Hauses Ravenclaw waren sehr bestürzt, denn Flitwick war ihr Hauslehrer. Was, wenn er nie mehr auftauchen würde?


	6. Griffindor gegen Slytherin

6. Griffindor gegen Slytherin

Am nächsten Nachmittag, nach der letzten Stunde, machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auf den Weg zu Hagrid. Harry hatte bereits ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie Hagrid in diesem Schuljahr bis jetzt noch kein einziges Mal besucht hatten. Sie waren schlichtweg einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen.

Als sie die Hütte erreicht hatten klopften sie an Hagrids Tür. Er öffnete sofort. "Hallo Ihr drei, schön, daß ihr mich endlich mal besuchen kommt. Dachte schon ihr hättet den alten Hagrid vergessen. Kommt rein."

Harry, Ron und Hermine betraten die gemütliche Hütte. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und Fang, der Saurüde räkelte sich schläfrig vor Hagrids riesigem Bett.

"Wollt ihr'n Tässchen Tee?", fragte Hagrid. "Klar, gerne", antwortete Ron sofort. "Ich hab grad gestern ein paar Kekse gebacken, da könnt ihr auch welche haben", sagte Hagrid und holte eine große Schachtel mit Keksen aus dem Schrank. Harry nahm gehorsam einen Keks. Hagrid war nicht gerade für seine Backkünste bekannt, normalerweise waren seine Kekse immer steinhart. Auch Ron und Hermine bedienten sich höflich, sie wollten Hagrid schließlich nicht beleidigen.

Während Hagrid einen Kessel mit Wasser aufsetzte stand Hermine auf und holte Teetassen aus dem Schrank. Dann setzten sie sich um ein wenig zu plaudern.

Nachdem sie ihren Tee getrunken hatten sagte Hermine: "Hagrid, darf ich mir noch mal deine Fervefacus-Fische anschauen? Ich habe das mit dem Füttern noch nicht so ganz verstanden, und wenn das in der Jahresabschlußprüfung drankommt, dann .... Oh bitte, darf ich das noch mal probieren?" Hagrid strahlte. Es kam selten vor, daß die Schüler soviel Interesse an seinen Geschöpfen zeigten. "Klar, Hermine, hier haste noch ein paar Algen. Wenn's Probleme gibt ruf einfach, dann helf ich dir", sagte er freundlich. Bei diesen Worten erhob er sich, und holte ein paar Algen aus seiner Kommode. Er drückte sie ihr in die Hand und Hermine verließ die Hütte. 

Harry blickte Ron vielsagend an. Ron dachte wohl das Gleiche wie er: sie hatten wirklich keinen guten Einfluß auf Hermine, sie log Hagrid an ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken. Das war nicht zu fassen.

Harry und Ron tranken noch eine Tasse Tee und unterhielten sich weiter mit Hagrid. Hagrid berichtete, daß er in den Sommerferien viel unterwegs gewesen war um neue Geschöpfe für den Unterricht zu besorgen, doch er wollte den beiden nicht verraten, was es für Tiere waren. Er schien sehr stolz auf seine Neuentdeckungen zu sein. Außerdem hatte er mit Madame Maxime die Dörfer der Riesen besucht. Leider hatten diese wenig Interesse an einer Kooperation gezeigt. Sie wollten lieber für sich bleiben. Da sie ziemlich abweisend gewesen waren, war zu hoffen, dass sie auch Lord Voldemort zukünftig nicht unterstützen würden. Trotz allem schien Hagrid aber ein paar sehr angenehme Wochen mit Madame Maxime verbracht zu haben.

Nach einer Weile fragte Harry: "Haben Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall es mittlerweile eigentlich geschafft Flitwick wieder auftauchen zu lassen?" Hagrid schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht, Professor McGonagall hat die halbe Nacht in der Bibliothek verbracht und hat nach einem wirksamen Zauberspruch gesucht, aber ohne Erfolg. Professor Dumbledore hat heute morgen am Lehrertisch erzählt, daß er einen Fachmann für ‚Zauberkunst' im Ministerium kontaktieren wollte, um ihn um Rat zu fragen."

Ron blickte Hagrid fragend an. "Dann muss er aber ziemlich verzweifelt sein, wenn er das Ministerium um Hilfe bittet", sagte er. Hagrid nickte. "Das kannst du wohl sagen. Sah heute morgen gar nicht gut aus, der Direktor. Hat kein Auge zu gemacht, vor lauter Sorge um Professor Flitwick." Harry und Ron nickten verständnisvoll, sagten jedoch nichts mehr.

Eine viertel Stunde später betrat Hermine wieder die Hütte. "Na, hat's geklappt?", fragte Hagrid interessiert. "Ja, war überhaupt kein Problem. Sind echt nette Fische", antwortete Hermine.

Die drei blieben noch eine halbe Stunde bei Hagrid, dann machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zur Schule.

"Hast du die Schuppen?", fragte Harry, als sie das Schloßportal erreicht hatten. "Klar", antwortete Hermine, griff unter ihren Umhang und zog fünf schimmernde Fischschuppen hervor. "War ganz einfach, die Fische schienen großen Hunger zu haben und kamen sofort angeschwommen." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Wirklich Hermine, du wirst uns immer ähnlicher." Hermine grinste. "Soll das etwa ein Kompliment sein?", fragte sie leicht entrüstet und zwinkerte Harry mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu.

Am Freitag abend um kurz vor acht machte Harry sich auf den Weg zum Kerker, in dem sie ‚Zaubertränke' hatten. Er betrat den düsteren Raum und schaute sich um. Snape war nirgends zu sehen, doch auf der anderen Seite, direkt neben der Tafel, stand eine Tür einen Spalt breit offen. Harry wußte, daß dies die Tür zu Snapes Arbeitszimmer war. Seit eines kleinen Zwischenfalls, bei welchem Professor Snape einige Zaubertrank-Zutaten, die für die Herstellung des Vielsaft-Trank benötigt wurden, abhanden gekommen waren, war sie immer verschlossen, vor allem während des Unterrichts. So wollte er verhindern, dass die Schüler sich noch einmal an seinem persönlichen Vorrat bedienten.

Harry ging langsam auf die Tür zu. Vielleicht war das schon seine Chance. Vorsichtig griff er nach der Tür, um sie zu öffnen, als diese abrupt von innen aufgestoßen wurde. Snape baute sich drohend vor Harry auf.

"Guten Abend, Mr. Potter", sagte er mit einem eisigen Lächeln, "sie wollten sich doch nicht etwa an meinen Privatgemächern zu schaffen machen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr er fort: "Machen sie sich an die Arbeit, ich bin in meinem Arbeitszimmer."

Harry wollte sich umdrehen um den Putzeimer zu holen, doch Snape hielt ihn mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zurück. Er fixierte Harry und sagte in leicht drohendem Tonfall: "Ich behalte sie im Auge, Potter." Dann drehte er sich endgültig um und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er ließ die Tür halb offen, so daß er von seinem Platz aus fast den gesamten Klassenraum überblicken konnte. 

Harry seufzte leise und holte die Putz-Utensilien aus einem Schrank in der Ecke. Er blickte sich angeekelt in dem düsteren Klassenraum um, und überlegte, mit was er am besten anfangen sollte. Alles war völlig verdreckt, die Wände waren voller Spinnweben, die Tische waren verklebt mit dicken Krusten und der Fußboden war bedeckt mit verspritzen Zaubertränken. Die steinerne Decke des Kerkers war an den Stellen, wo die stinkenden Fackeln hingen, übersät mit schwarzen Brandflecken.

Harry nahm einen Staubwedel und machte sich zuerst an das Entfernen der Spinnweben, die überall an der Decke und in den Ecken hingen. Es war eine mühselige Arbeit, Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Klassenraum seit Jahren nicht mehr geputzt worden war.

Es war bereits über eine Stunde vergangen, als er endlich die letzten Spinnweben beseitigt hatte. Als nächstes würde er sich die verklebten Tische vornehmen. Während er einen Putzlappen holte, spähte er vorsichtig durch die Tür am hinteren Ende des Raums. Snape saß an seinen Schreibtisch und las konzentriert in einem alten Buch.

Harry fluchte leise. So würde das nie funktionieren. Wie sollte er an Snapes Vorratsschrank herankommen, wenn dieser die ganze Zeit in seinem Büro saß? 

Gerade als Harry sich über den ersten Tisch gebeugt hatte wurde plötzlich die Vordertür des Klassenraums aufgerissen und Professor Sprout stürzte an ihm vorbei. Ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und ihr Gesicht war ruß verschmiert. Irrte Harry sich, oder kamen der Kräuterkunde-Lehrerin tatsächlich kleine Rauchwölkchen aus den Ohren? Sie bemerkte ihn überhaupt nicht, sondern rannte kopflos in Richtung von Snapes Arbeitszimmer. 

"Professor, Professor", rief sie keuchend. Harry sah, wie Snape von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und auf Professor Sprout zueilte. "Was ist los Professor Sprout, ist etwas passiert?", fragte er leicht irritiert.

"Professor Snape, entschuldigen sie die späte Störung, ich war gerade dabei meinen Unterricht für Montag vorzubereiten als der Schwelltrank, ..... oh bitte kommen sie schnell", keuchte sie aufgelöst. "Ich komme", sagte Snape leicht ärgerlich, und folgte Professor Sprout unverzüglich, die schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen war. Wo sie gelaufen war hinterließ sie durchsichtige Rauchschwaden. Beide verließen fluchtartig den Raum und ließen Harry alleine.

Harry stand für einen Moment ratlos da. Was mochte wohl passiert sein? Die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde hatte scheinbar einen Unfall mit ihrem Trank gehabt. Harry sah sich nachdenklich in dem Kerker um, und sein Blick blieb an Snapes halb geöffneter Bürotür hängen. Er war so in Eile gewesen, dass er tatsächlich vergessen hatte sie zu verschließen. Dies war seine Chance! Er eilte durch den Raum um die Vordertür zu schließen, die bei Snapes fluchtartigem Aufbruch nicht ganz ins Schloß gefallen war. Dies würde ihm eine Sekunde mehr Zeit verschaffen wenn sein Lehrer zurückkam. Außerdem würde er das Öffnen der Tür auch im Nebenraum hören, das würde ihn warnen, wenn Snape zurück kam.

Harry ging schnell in Snapes Arbeitszimmer und blickte sich neugierig um. Überall an den Wänden waren Regale angebracht. Sie waren überladen mit unzähligen Büchern, alten, staubigen Flaschen und großen, gläsernen Gefäßen. Harry fröstelte, als er sich den Inhalt genauer betrachtete. Von allen Seiten stierten ihn seltsame Geschöpfe mit ihren kalten, leblosen Augen an.

Harry schüttelte sich leicht und ging zu dem großen Vorratsschrank, der in einer Ecke neben Snapes, mit Papieren überladenem, Schreibtisch stand. Der Schrank war vollgestopft mit Fläschchen, Phiolen, Tiegeln, Körben und Kästchen, die gefüllt waren mit den verschiedensten Zaubertrankzutaten. Wo zum Teufel konnte diese Tareswurzel nur sein? Harry begann nervös den Schrank zu durchsuchen, bis er endlich die Wurzeln gefunden hatte. Er steckte eine Wurzel unter seinen Umhang und wollte den Schrank gerade wieder schließen, als sein Blick auf einer kleinen, grünlich schimmernden Phiole hängen blieb. Er nahm sie vorsichtig in die Hand und las die verschnörkelte Aufschrift der Flasche: _Anti-Veritas-Serum_. Harry stutzte. Sollte das bedeuten, daß er hier ein Gegenmittel für das berüchtigte _Veritas-Serum_ in den Händen hielt? Hatte Snape ihnen nicht vor ein paar Wochen erzählt, daß es kein Gegenmittel dafür gäbe?

Er betrachtete die Phiole genauer. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Flaschen, die sich in dem Schrank befanden, sah diese noch absolut neu aus. Alle anderen waren staubig und zerkratzt, doch diese sah aus, als wäre sie noch nie benutzt worden. War es möglich, daß Snape dieses Anti-Serum erst vor kurzem gebraut hatte? War er tatsächlich ein solch grandioser Braumeister und hatte das Serum vielleicht sogar selbst entwickelt?

Behutsam stellte er die Phiole wieder in den Schrank und schloß leise die Schranktür. Er wollte Snapes Büro so schnell wie möglich verlassen, doch irgend etwas zog ihn magisch zu dem dunklen Schreibtisch. Unsicher näherte er sich dem Tisch und betrachtete die unzähligen Pergamente, die darüber verstreut waren. Sie waren vollgeschmiert mit unzähligen Formeln und Zaubertrankzutaten. Auf den obersten Aufzeichnungen bemerkte Harry sehr oft das Wort _Cruciatus-Fluch_. Er runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte das wohl zu bedeuten?

Er sah sich weiter um und beäugte das Buch, in dem Snape die letzte Stunde so intensiv gelesen hatte. Vorsichtig griff er danach und drehte es auf den Rücken, um den Titel lesen zu können: _‚Die unverzeihlichen Flüche, gibt es eine Verteidigung_?_'_ Das Buch schien sehr alt zu sein, die Seiten waren schon stark vergilbt und einige fehlten sogar.

Harry wollte das Buch gerade wieder behutsam auf den Tisch legen, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte. Erschrocken ließ er das Buch auf den Tisch zurück fallen und drehte sich abrupt um. Er konnte niemanden sehen, das Büro schien vollkommen leer zu sein. Harry ging zur Tür und spähte in den Klassenraum. Auch hier konnte er niemanden entdecken, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Er verließ Snapes Büro um sich genauer im Klassenraum umzusehen. Er durfte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass ihn irgend jemand dabei erwischte wie er in Snapes Sachen herumwühlte. Dies würde fatale Folgen für ihn haben. Er schaute sich im gesamten Klassenraum um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.

Harry wollte gerade wieder in Snapes Büro zurückkehren, um das Buch wieder so auf den Schreibtisch zu legen, wie er es vorgefunden hatte, als er ein lautes Gackern hinter sich hörte. "Wer schnüffelt denn da? Gar nicht nett, gar nicht nett!" Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose. "Peeves", rief er aufgebracht, "mach dass du wegkommst, du hast hier nichts zu suchen." "Schüler, die bei Lehrern schnüffeln, muß es Professor Snape sagen, ja, das muss ich", geiferte der Poltergeist und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen. Harry geriet in Panik. Was sollte er machen, wenn Peeves wirklich erzählte, was er gesehen hatte? "Peeves, hau ab, oder ich hole den blutigen Baron", rief Harry, hatte aber wenig Hoffnung, dass diese Drohung helfen würde. Der Poltergeist schien sehr belustigt und begann wie ein Gummiball auf und ab zu hüpfen. Dabei stieß er ein markerschütterndes Kreischen aus.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür des Klassenzimmers jäh aufgerissen, und Professor Snape baute sich drohend vor Harry und dem Poltergeist auf. Er blieb einen Moment bewegungslos stehen und blickte beide finster an.

"Was ist hier los?", zischte er gefährlich. Harry stand wie angewurzelt da und konnte keinen Ton sagen. Peeves hörte auf zu hüpfen und lächelte Professor Snape hinterhältig an. "Oh, Professor, böse Dinge passieren hier", gackerte er und schwebte langsam auf Snape zu. Snape verzog das Gesicht, es war ihm anzusehen, dass auch er den Poltergeist nicht sonderlich leiden konnte. "Entweder du sagst was los ist, oder du verschwindest, Peeves", sagte er leise und Harry hatte das Gefühl, Snape würde den Geist am liebsten in tausend Stücke reißen. 

"Ja, was war los?", gluckste Peeves, "oh, ich weiß nicht mehr. War etwas los?" Snape starrte Peeves wutentbrannt an. "Raus hier", zischte er so wütend, daß der Poltergeist leicht erschrocken den Kopf einzog. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das klang, wie ‚kein Spaß' und schwebte davon.

Snape fixierte Harry noch einmal finster und ging zurück in sein Büro. Harry hielt die Luft an. Hoffentlich würde Snape nicht bemerken, dass sein Buch nicht mehr an der Stelle lag, an dem er es zurückgelassen hatte. Er nahm einen Putzlappen und begann die Tische zu schrubben. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er seinen Lehrer, wie er zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und sich setzte. Snapes Blick blieb sofort an dem Buch hängen, in welchem er den ganzen Abend gelesen hatte. Er sah einen Moment das Buch an, dann warf er Harry durch die halb geöffnete Tür einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, er konnte Snapes Blick fast spüren, doch der Lehrer sagte nichts. Er beobachtete Harry noch einen Moment, dann widmete er sich wieder seiner Lektüre. Harry entspannte sich etwas und setzte seine Arbeit fort.

Es war bereits kurz nach fünf Uhr morgens, als Harry endlich den Putzlappen zur Seite legte. Er gähnte herzhaft und ging zu Snapes Tür. Der Lehrer hatte die ganze Zeit fast unbeweglich an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und sich Notizen aus dem alten Buch gemacht. Kein Wunder, dachte Harry, daß Snape oft so schlecht gelaunt war und die Schüler anblaffte, wenn er bis mitten in die Nacht arbeitete. Doch das sollte nicht sein Problem sein. Seine Aufgabe war beendet. 

Zaghaft klopfte er an Snapes Tür. "Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, ich bin fertig, kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte er müde. Snape sah von seiner Arbeit auf und erhob sich. "Das werde ich erst einmal kontrollieren, Potter. Wenn sie nicht ordentlich gearbeitet haben können sie gleich noch mal von vorne anfangen", sagte er grimmig. Er betrat den Klassenraum und sah sich um. Hier und da betrachtete er sich eine Tischplatte genauer oder prüfte mit dem Finger, ob Harry auch auf den Schränken den Staub entfernt hatte. Nach fast zehn Minuten blickte er auf und sagte kalt: "Sie können gehen." Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass leichte Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

Er beeilte sich um zur Tür zu kommen, doch Snape hielt ihn auf. "Potter". Harry drehte sich um und blickte in Snapes nun wieder kalt grinsendes Gesicht. "Ja, Professor?", fragte er unsicher. "Viel Glück für ihr Spiel nachher." Snape blickte Harry verschlagen an. Dann drehte er sich um, ging wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer und ließ Harry stehen. 

Harry ging so schnell ihn seine müden Beine tragen konnten zurück zum Griffindor-Turm. Als er das Portrait der fetten Dame erreicht hatte blickte diese ihn ungehalten an: "Gott im Himmel, wo kommst du denn um diese Zeit her?" "Ich war bei Professor Snape, Rosenkavalier", sagte Harry gähnend und das Bild schwang gehorsam zur Seite. Müde und ausgelaugt schleppte er sich in seinen Schlafsaal und fiel auf sein Bett. Zum Ausziehen war er viel zu erschöpft, außerdem würde es sich für die paar Stunden sowieso nicht mehr lohnen. Noch bevor er diesen Gedanken richtig zu ende gedacht hatte fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

"Lass mich doch noch 'n bißchen pennen", murmelte Harry, als Hermine ihn am nächsten morgen wachrüttelte. Er hatte das Gefühl kaum geschlafen zu haben. War er nicht eben gerade erst ins Bett gegangen?

"Komm schon, steh auf, es ist kurz nach halb acht. Um elf fängt das Quidditch-Spiel an und wir müssen noch den Trank brauen."

Harry erhob sich schlaftrunken und setzte seine Brille auf. "Hast du die Wurzel?", fragte Hermine nervös. Harry grinste müde, griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zeigte sie ihr. "Gut gemacht", sagte Hermine und lächelte. 

Nachdem Harry sich ein wenig frisch gemacht hatte traf er sich mit Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum. "Wo wollen wir das Zeug eigentlich brauen?", fragte er gähnend. "Hm, ich dachte mir, daß wir wieder ins Klo der maulenden Myrte gehen. Da sind wir ungestört." Harry nickte zustimmend. Vor gut drei Jahren hatten sie schon einmal in diesem Mädchenklo den Vielsaft-Trank gebraut. Sie hatten damals fast einen Monat gebraucht, bis er fertig war, und niemals waren sie gestört worden. Da die maulende Myrte, ein Geist, der in diesem Klo eines gewaltsamen Todes gestorben war, jeden vergraulte, der ihr Klo betrat, vermieden die Mädchen es, diese Toilette zu benutzen.

"Okay, laß uns gehen", sagte Harry. "Haben wir auch alles?" Hermine blickte prüfend in den kleinen Kessel, den sie in der Hand hielt, und kontrollierte noch einmal, ob sie alle Zutaten hatten. "Ich denke schon", sagte sie schließlich.

Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock, in dem sich das Klo befand. Hermine legte ein gewaltiges Tempo vor, und Harry, der sich zusammenreißen mußte um nicht auf der Stelle einzuschlafen hatte Mühe ihr zu folgen. 

"Was macht ihr hier?" Harry und Hermine drehten sich erschrocken um. Vor ihnen stand der Hausmeister, Mr. Filch. Sie waren wie versteinert. Das hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt. Filch blickte sie finster an und wiederholte knurrend seine Frage: "Was macht ihr hier? Schüler haben außerhalb des Unterrichts hier nichts zu suchen."

Hermine war die erste, die ihre Sprache wieder fand. "Wir, äh, wollten nur, äh, diesen Kessel runter in den Kerker bringen. Ich habe ihn gestern nach der Zaubertrank Stunde versehentlich mitgenommen." Sie wußte, daß es keine besonders gute Ausrede war, aber wahrscheinlich war es dem Hausmeister sowieso egal warum sie hier herum schlichen.

Filch sah die beiden mißtrauisch an und knurrte: "Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn Schüler durch die Schule wandern. Ihr kommt jetzt mit in mein Büro. Ich ....."

Ein gewaltiges Poltern erschütterte den ganzen Gang. Irgend etwas Großes mußte heruntergefallen sein. "Peeves!!", schrie Filch und blickte haßerfüllt in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. "Jetzt kriege ich dich", knurrte er. Dann wandte er sich wieder Harry und Hermine zu. "Geht in euren Gemeinschaftsraum. Wenn ich euch noch mal hier erwische, verpasse ich euch eine Strafarbeit, wie ihr sie noch nie erlebt habt." Mit diesen Worten drehte Filch sich um und eilte davon.

Harry atmete auf. Er konnte den Poltergeist zwar nicht sonderlich leiden, und nach gestern abend noch weniger als vorher, aber dieses mal hatte er ihnen beiden unwissentlich die Haut gerettet.

Kurz darauf betraten sie das Klo der maulenden Myrte. Da nur sehr wenige Leute diesen Raum jemals betraten war der Boden bedeckt von Staub, die Armaturen der Waschbecken hatten ihren Glanz verloren und die Spiegel waren im laufe der Jahre blind geworden. Durch die verdreckten Fenster fiel ein fahles Licht.

Sie gingen in die erste Zelle und Hermine entfachte ein Feuer in der Kloschüssel. Gerade als Harry den Kessel auf das prasselnde Feuer stellen wollte hörten sie eine weinerliche Stimme aus der Nachbarzelle. "Wer ist da?" "Hallo Myrte", sagte Hermine freundlich, "Wir sind es. Wir wollten dich mal wieder besuchen. Wie geht es dir?"

Myrte schluchzte. "Ihr wollt mich doch nur auslachen, wie alle anderen", jammerte sie, "arme Myrte, häßliche Myrte, dumme Myrte."

"Aber nein", sagte Harry besänftigend, "du weißt, daß wir so etwas nie sagen würden." Myrte antwortete nicht, aber sie hörten ein Schluchzen, das von oben zu kommen schien. Harry und Hermine blickten nach oben, und sahen Myrtes Gesicht über die Zellenwand blicken. "Du bist auch hier", sagte sie, und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr mürrisches Gesicht. "Ja, hallo Myrte, wir würden gerne mal dein Klo benutzen, dürfen wir?", fragte Harry den Geist. "Natürlich", hauchte Myrte und lächelte Harry an. Dann verschwand sie wieder.

Hermine begann nach und nach die Zutaten in den Kessel zu werfen. Harry gähnte herzhaft und lehnte sich gegen die Zwischenwand der Klozelle. Er hatte große Mühe seine Augen offen zu halten.

"Was macht ihr da?", fragte Myrte nach einer Weile und blickte wieder über die Trennwand. "Wir brauen einen Trank für Harry", antwortete Hermine freundlich, während sie zwei zerstampfte Krötenaugen in den Kessel gab. Myrte schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann nickte sie und verschwand wieder. Kurz darauf hörten Harry und Hermine sie, wie so oft, wieder in der hintersten Klozelle schluchzen und jammern. Myrte würde sich nie ändern.

"So", sagte Hermine schließlich, "der Trank ist fertig, Harry wach auf, HARRY, er ist fertig." Harry schreckte hoch. Scheinbar war er für einen kurzen Moment eingeschlafen. Er blickte Hermine irritiert an. "Ist er fertig?", fragte er und gähnte wieder, "wieviel Uhr haben wir?" "Ja, er ist fertig, das sage ich doch die ganze Zeit. Wir haben jetzt zwanzig vor elf, wir müssen uns beeilen."

Mit einem Schlag war Harry wach. Gleich mußte er gegen die Slytherins spielen, hoffentlich wirkte der Trank, sonst würde er wahrscheinlich während des Spiels schnarchend vom Besen fallen. Er betrachtete die brodelnde, blaßblaue Flüssigkeit in dem Kessel. "Hoffentlich vergifte ich mich nicht mit dem Zeug, sieht irgendwie komisch aus", murmelte er. Hermine überhörte seinen Kommentar und reichte ihm einen halb gefüllten Becher. "Ich denke das sollte reichen. Los trink", sagte sie ungerührt.

"Kriegt ihr jetzt wieder Fell?", fragte Myrte neugierig, und spähte wieder über die Wand. Harry sah nach oben und blickte sie mißmutig an. "Das will ich nicht hoffen", knurrte er. "Schade", grunzte Myrte und verschwand wieder.

Harry nahm den Becher und setzt ihn mit Todesverachtung an die Lippen. Als er den ersten Schluck des Gebräus nahm verzog er sein Gesicht. Warum mußten Zaubertränke immer so furchtbar schmecken? "Trink schon", drängte Hermine, "wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." Harry schloß die Augen, hielt sich die Nase zu und trank den Becher in einem Zug aus. Dann wartete er.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann spürte er ein angenehm warmes Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen. Das Gefühl breitete sich aus, und kurz darauf fühlte Harry sich als könne er Bäume ausreißen. Er lächelte.

"Na, wie fühlst du dich, klappt's?", fragte Hermine erwartungsvoll. "Ich fühle mich toll. Jetzt hält mich nichts mehr davon ab, Malfoy vom Besen zu hauen." "Klingt gut, komm jetzt es wird Zeit, du mußt dich noch umziehen und deinen Feuerblitz holen." 

Harry und Hermine packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen das Klo der maulenden Myrte.

Harry rannte mit seinem Feuerblitz unter dem Arm aus dem Schloß in Richtung Quidditch-Feld. Es war kurz vor elf, alle Ränge der Tribüne waren bereits besetzt. Die Spieler der beiden Mannschaften hatten sich schon um den Mittelkreis aufgestellt und warteten, daß Madam Hooch, die Schiedsrichterin, die Bälle frei gab. Harry schwang sich auf seinen Besen und raste zum Spielfeld. Er erreichte die obersten Tribünen in dem Moment, als Madam Hooch die große, alte Truhe öffnete, in der sich die vier Bälle befanden. Er war fast da, nur noch ein paar Meter. In dem Moment, als Madam Hooch den Quaffel in die Höhe warf, erreichte er den Mittelkreis. 

"Mein Gott Harry, wo warst du, alles Okay?", rief Angelina Johnson ihm von der Seite zu. Harry konnte nicht antworten, er war zu sehr außer Puste, doch er zeigte ihr seinen nach oben gestreckten Daumen um zu signalisieren, daß alles in Ordnung war. Harry blickte hinüber zu den Slytherins. Malfoy schien vor Wut zu kochen, daß Harry es doch noch rechtzeitig zum Spielbeginn geschafft hatte.

Harry hörte wie aus weiter Ferne Lee Jordan, der wie immer das Spiel kommentierte. "Und der Quaffel ist freigegeben. Katie Bell von Griffindor ist im Quaffelbesitz, sie wirft einen Paß auf Angelina, und Angelina rast auf das gegnerische Tor zu, sie wirft, und ...... JAAA Tor für Griffindor, 10 zu 0."

Die Griffindors auf den Rängen jubelten. Einige schwenkten riesige, rote Transparente mit der Aufschrift "Noch ein Tor für Griffindor".

Harry flog 10 Meter über dem Geschehen auf und ab und hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz. Er hatte das Gefühl Bäume ausreißen zu können. Malfoy hielt sich in einigem Abstand zu Harry auf, aber nah genug, um schnell aufschließen zu können, falls Harry den goldenen Schnatz entdeckte.

"Warrington von Slytherin jetzt im Quaffelbesitz. Und da kommt ein Klatscher geschlagen von Fred Weasley. JA, sauberer Schuß Fred, voll auf die zwölf. Fällt bei dem Gesicht sowieso nicht mehr auf." "Jordan, bleiben sie sachlich", ermahnte ihn Professor McGonagall. "'Tschuldigung, Professor. Alicia Spinnet von Griffindor im Quaffelbesitz, nein, da kommt Marcus Flint, der Captain der Slytherins." Flint raste mit erhobener Faust auf Alicia zu. Als er sie erreicht hatte holte er aus und verpaßte ihr einen Kinnhaken. Alicia schrie auf und ließ den Quaffel fallen.

"Frechheit, Foul, Schiebung, das ist doch wohl .....", schrie Jordan in sein Mikrofon. "Mr. Jordan, ich warne sie, halten sie sich zurück", sagte Professor McGonagall aufgebracht. "Ist doch wahr, Professor." 

Flint hatte einen kleinen Looping gedreht, den Quaffel aufgefangen und raste in Richtung der Torstangen. 

"Flint jetzt im Angriff, und NEIN, Ausgleich, 10 zu 10."

Der Schiedsrichterin, Madam Hooch, war dieses Foul nicht entgangen, und sprach Griffindor einen Freiwurf zu. Alicia warf den Quaffel, aber der Hüter der Slytherins hielt. 

Harry drehte immer noch seine Runden, Malfoy dicht an seinen Fersen. Er sah hinunter zu seinen Mannschaftskameraden und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Katie ein Tor warf.

"Slytherin wieder im Quaffelbesitz, Montague greift an, er wirf, nein, jaaaa, hervorragend gehalten von Paul Paddington, prima Entdeckung von Angelina, der neuen Mannschaftsführerin."

Auch Harry hatte die großartige Leistung seines Mannschaftskameraden gesehen und jubelte. Dann sah er sich um, und entdeckte plötzlich etwas Goldenes zwischen den Torstangen der Slytherins glitzern. Auch Malfoy schien es gesehen zu haben, beide rasten im selben Augenblick los. Harry legte sich flach auf seinen Besen um der Luft weniger Widerstand zu bieten und sein Feuerblitz schob sich an Malfoys Besen vorbei. Malfoy warf Harry einen haßerfüllten Blick zu, holte aus, und trat mit aller Kraft gegen den Schweif von Harrys Besen. Der Feuerblitz begann unkontrolliert zu trudeln und Harry hatte Mühe ihn wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Er hörte von weitem Lee Jordans aufgeregte Schreie. Harry stabilisierte die Flugbahn seines Feuerblitzes und jagte Malfoy hinterher, doch dieser war bereits abgebogen, und flog in einer großen Schleife um das Spielfeld. Scheinbar hatte er sich zu intensiv darauf konzentriert Harry vom Besen zu treten, und hatte dabei den goldenen Schnatz aus den Augen verloren. Geschah ihm Recht, dachte Harry ärgerlich.

Währenddessen, fast unbemerkt von den aufgebrachten Zuschauern, die natürlich alle Harry und Malfoy beobachtet hatten, hatte sich Katie Bell den Quaffel geschnappt und raste auf das Tor der Slytherins zu. Leider nicht von allen unbemerkt, denn die beiden Treiber der Slytherins, Derrick und Bole, hatten sie gesehen und rasten hinter ihr her. Derrick gab Bole ein Zeichen, und beide schlugen gleichzeitig je einen Klatscher auf Katie. Ein Klatscher traf sie an der Schulter, der andere verfehlte nur um Haaresbreite ihr linkes Ohr, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren und raste weiter.

"Das ist eine Frechheit, Das ist ein tätlicher Angriff auf unsere Jägerin, das verlangt einen Strafstoß, .... mindestens", schrie Lee aufgeregt in sein Mikrofon. "Mr. Jordan, ich warne sie, gleich sage ich selber an", keifte Professor McGonagall, doch schien sie weniger aufgebracht von Lees Kommentar, sondern eher von der Klatscherattacke der Slytherins. 

Katie raste weiter auf das Tor zu und warf einen Paß zu Angelina, die auf sie zugeflogen kam. Angelina zielte, warf den Quaffel, doch Bletchley, der Hüter der Slytherins hielt den Ball.

Harry hatte nicht weiter auf den Spielverlauf geachtet, er suchte nur noch nach dem Schnatz. Er mußte ihn einfach fangen. Er war seine einzige Chance wieder von den Griffindors akzeptiert zu werden, nachdem er sein Haus einhundert Punkte gekostet hatte.

Da, da war er, höchstens einen Meter über dem Boden, fast genau unter Harry. Der kleine Ball flatterte bewegungslos auf der Stelle. Harry überlegte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er fühlte sich so gut wie noch nie bei einem Quidditch-Spiel, und wenn er es wagte, konnten sie gewinnen. Es hatte so einfach ausgesehen, als Viktor Krum dieses Manöver damals bei der Weltmeisterschaft geflogen war.

Harry drückte den Stiel seines Besens nach unten und raste im Sturzflug in Richtung Rasen. Malfoy war dies nicht entgangen und heftete sich an seine Fersen. Er war höchstens einen Meter hinter Harry, doch der Feuerblitz konnte den Abstand mühelos halten. Immer schneller rasten sie dem Boden entgegen, Harry hatte den goldenen Schnatz fest im Visier, er durfte ihn nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Noch zehn Meter bis zum Schnatz, noch fünf, Malfoy war ihm immer noch dicht auf den Fersen. Harry streckte vorsichtig einen Arm aus um nach dem kleinen, goldenen Ball zu greifen, mit der anderen hielt er fest seinen Besen umklammert. Noch zwei Meter. Harry lehnte sich nach vorne und streckte den Arm noch weiter aus. Noch ein Meter, ein halber Meter. Er griff zu und riß im selben Moment seinen Besen steil in die Höhe. Er hielt strahlend den goldenen Schnatz hoch über seinen Kopf und blickte sich nach Malfoy um. Zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte er ihn etwa in seiner Höhe, fünf Meter über der Erde. Scheinbar hatte er kalte Füße bekommen und den Sturzflug kurz vor dem Schnatz abgebrochen.

Für eine Sekunde schien das ganze Stadion die Luft anzuhalten. Keiner konnte so richtig fassen, was sie eben gesehen hatten. Harry hatte sich aus fast vierzig Metern Höhe in die Tiefe gestürzt und einen halben Meter über der Erde den Schnatz gefangen, ohne auch nur das Gras zu berühren.

Dann explodierte die Tribüne. Die Griffindors jubelten und schrien durcheinander, Lee Jordan brüllte in sein Mikrofon, keinen hielt es mehr auf den Sitzen. Alle stürmten auf das Feld um ihren Helden zu feiern. Harry drehte überglücklich mit hoch erhobenem Schnatz eine Ehrenrunde über die Tribüne. Er konnte es nicht fassen, er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, er war den Wronski-Bluff geflogen und hatte dabei auch noch den Schnatz gefangen. Die anderen Spieler des Griffindor-Teams kamen auf ihn zugeflogen. Sie jubelten lautstark und die Weasley-Zwillinge schwangen laut heulend ihre Keulen. 

Harry drehte noch eine Runde, flankiert von seinen Freunden, dann landete er in der Mitte des Feldes. Sofort kamen die Griffindors auf ihn zu gestürmt.

"Das war einfach phänomenal!", schrie Ron. "Nicht zu fassen, wie hast du das gemacht?", rief Angelina, und Lee Jordan überschlug sich fast an seinem Mikrofon "Griffindor hat gewonnen, Harry Potter hat gewonnen, 170 zu 10 für Griffindor", rief er immer wieder.

Harry strahlte. Selten war er so glücklich gewesen, wie in diesem Moment, und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er das Team der Slytherins, Malfoy an der Spitze, fluchend das Feld verlassen sah.

Dann hoben Fred und George Harry auf ihren Schultern und die Griffindors verließen gemeinsam jubelnd das Spielfeld. Es dauerte noch viele Stunden, bis die Feier, die nun im Griffindor-Turm stattfand zu ende ging.


	7. Das Geständnis

7. Das Geständnis

Das erfolgreiche Spiel gegen die Slytherins hatte Harrys Laune deutlich gesteigert. Die Griffindors nahmen Harry nach seinem phänomenalen Sieg den Verlust von 100 Punkten nicht mehr ganz so übel und redeten wieder mit ihm. Für seine Mannschaftskameraden war er fast schon ein Held geworden. Immer wieder mußte er erzählen wie er sich bei diesem Manöver gefühlt hatte.

Auch die Stunden von Professor Snape ertrug Harry nun viel leichter. Er versuchte die unzähligen Schikanen des Lehrers zu überhören, denn er hatte nicht vor, sich von einem Psychopathen wie Snape die Laune verderben zu lassen.

Harry hatte sich das Grinsen kaum verkneifen können, als Snape nach dem Spiel mit noch schlechterer Laune als sonst zum Unterricht kam. Er hatte es nicht fassen können, daß Harry trotz der fast schlaflosen Nacht noch den Schnatz hatte fangen können.

Eine Woche nach dem Spiel Griffindor gegen Slytherin hatten die Lehrer es immer noch nicht geschafft Professor Flitwick wieder auftauchen zu lassen. Mit der Zeit machten sich immer mehr Schüler ernsthafte Sorgen über den Verbleib des Lehrers.

Während des Abendessens erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und bat die versammelte Schülerschaft und Ruhe.

"Meine lieben Schüler, wie ihr sicher alle schon mitbekommen habt, hatte Professor Flitwick einen tragischen Unfall. Leider ist es dem Lehrerkollegium bisher noch nicht gelungen herauszufinden wo Professor Flitwick sich befindet. Wir vermuten allerdings, daß er sich in einer Art Paralleldimension aufhält. Damit der Unterricht in ‚Zauberkunst' ohne Unterbrechung fortgesetzt werden kann, wird ab morgen eine Vertretung den Unterricht von Professor Flitwick übernehmen. Ich erwarte, daß ihr Professor Aspervir den Einstieg nicht zu schwer machen werdet. Die Leitung des Hauses Ravenclaw wir kommissarisch von Professor Sinistra übernommen. Ich habe bereits Spezialisten aus dem Zaubereiministerium um Hilfe gebeten. Ihr könnt euch sicher sein, daß wir unser Möglichstes unternehmen werden, damit Professor Flitwick bald wieder unter uns ist. Und jetzt, guten Appetit."

Professor Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und ein leises Gemurmel erhob sich in der großen Halle. Alle Schüler spekulierten darüber, wie wohl der neue Lehrer sein würde. Nur am Ravenclaw-Tisch war es sehr ruhig. Erst jetzt, als Professor Dumbledore einen neuen Hauslehrer für sie bestimmt hatte wurde ihnen deutlich bewußt, daß es wahrscheinlich noch länger dauern würde, bis ihr Professor Flitwick zurückkehren würde.

"Ich bin echt gespannt auf den neuen Lehrer", sagte Ron und schob sich den Rest seines Schinkenbrotes in den Mund. "Hoffentlich ist er gut und bringt und einiges bei. So kurz vor den ZAG-Prüfungen können wir es uns wirklich nicht erlauben zu schludern", sagte Hermine. Ron verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen.

Harry überlegte kurz. "So lange es nicht so jemand ist wie Snape ist mir alles recht", sagte er und spähte aus den Augenwinkeln zum Lehrertisch. Snape saß zwischen den anderen Lehrern und war in ein Gespräch mit Professor Sprout vertieft.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte die fünfte Klasse der Griffindors in der ersten Stunde ‚Zauberkunst'. Gespannt machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auf den Weg zu Professor Flitwicks Klassenzimmer, in dem auch weiterhin der Unterricht stattfinden sollte. 

Nachdem alle Schüler auf ihren Plätzen saßen betrat Professor Aspervir das Klassenzimmer. Sie war eine kleine, sehr korpulente Frau mitte 50. Ihre schulterlangen, braunen Locken standen ihr wirr vom Kopf ab und ihre Körperfülle hatte sie in einen sehr unvorteilhaften, weißen Umhang gehüllt.

Ron rümpfte die Nase und flüsterte: "Was ist das denn?" Hermine warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und zischte: "Pssst."

Professor Aspervir stellte sich in ihrer ganzen Leibesfülle vor die Klasse und begrüßte sie mit etwas träger, piepsiger Stimme: "Hallo liebe Kinder, ich bin Professor Agathe Aspervir."

Ein ungehaltenes Murmeln erhob sich in der Klasse. "Kinder", raunte Dean entrüstet. "Für was hält die uns denn?", fragte Parvati aufgebracht.

"Bitte ihr Lieben, bitte, seid doch ruhig", piepste Professor Aspervir unsicher, hatte jedoch wenig Erfolg. Nur langsam verebbten die Gespräche. Als die Schüler wieder zur Ruhe gekommen waren fuhr die Lehrerin noch unsicherer fort: "Ich möchte mich euch erst einmal vorstellen. Ich habe bisher im Zaubereiministerium in der Abteilung für ‚mißglückte Zauberei' gearbeitet. Vor vielen Jahren war ich eine gute Freundin von Professor Flitwick. Als mein Chef mir erzählt hat, daß er einen Unfall hatte, habe ich mich sofort angeboten seinen Job zu übernehmen. So, jetzt möchte ich euch kennenlernen, ihr Lieben. Wenn ich eure Namen von der Liste aufrufe antwortet ihr bitte mit ‚ja'".

Professor Aspervir verlas die Liste und die Schüler antworteten einer nach dem anderen mit ‚ja'. Als sie schließlich bei "Potter, Harry" angekommen war weiteten sich plötzlich ihre Augen. Sie stand langsam auf und schlurfte zu Harry. Mit piepsiger, weinerlicher Stimme sagte sie: "Oh, mein lieber Junge, wie freue ich mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich hatte ja nicht erwartet die Ehre zu haben dich unterrichten zu dürfen." Dabei starrte sie wie gebannt auf Harrys Narbe. Harry versank halb unter seinem Tisch und versuchte sich auf diese Weise den Blicken der Lehrerin zu entziehen.

Nachdem Professor Aspervir sich wieder beruhigt hatte kehrte sie zu ihrem Pult zurück. "Meinst du die ist mit Professor Trelawney verwandt?", fragte Ron seinen Freund. Harry versuchte zu grinsen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er war es zwar gewohnt, daß alle auf seine Narbe starrten, doch irgend etwas an dem Blick dieser Frau war ihm unangenehm. Ron schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Als Professor Aspervir ihr Pult erreicht hatte wand wie sich wieder der gesamten Klasse zu: "Laßt uns nun mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Wir werden heute einen komplizierten Schwebezauber üben. Er lautet ‚_Wingardium Leviosa_'."

Die ganze Klasse stöhnte gelangweilt auf, schließlich hatten sie diesen Zauber bereits in der ersten Klasse durchgenommen. Professor Aspervir schien das Murren der Klasse nicht zu bemerken. Schließlich meldete sich Hermine: "Entschuldigen sie bitte, Professor, aber wir haben diesen Zauber bereits durchgenommen."

Professor Aspervir lächelte unsicher, dann antwortete sie: "Oh, das ist aber schön, aber ich denke, dieser Zauber ist so schwierig, daß es nicht schadet dieses Wissen noch einmal aufzufrischen."

Ron verdrehte wieder die Augen. Diese Lehrerin schien wirklich über alle Maßen unfähig zu sein. Nachdem Professor Aspervir an alle Schüler Federn zum Üben verteilt hatte erhoben sich fast sofort alle Federn hoch in die Luft. Sogar Neville schaffte es beim ersten Anlauf seine Feder in die Luft zu befördern. Über das Gesicht der Lehrerin huschte ein Lächeln. "Oh, wie schön, ich hätte nie gedacht, eine so begabte Klasse vorzufinden", piepste sie.

Nun verdrehte auch Hermine die Augen.

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachten sie in ‚Zauberkunst' ausschließlich mit Zaubern, die sie bereits in der ersten oder zweiten Klasse durchgenommen hatten. Nach wenigen Stunden paßte kein Schüler mehr auf. Ron und Harry unterhielten sich, Parvati und Lavender erledigten ihre Hausaufgaben für Professor Trelawney, Dean und Seamus spielten mitten auf dem Tisch Zauberschach und sogar Hermine las unter dem Tisch heimlich ‚Verflixt verzwickte Verwandlungen' von Valerie Varius. Nur Neville folgte mit größter Aufmerksamkeit den Ausführungen der Lehrerin, endlich gab es einmal ein Fach, in dem er nicht der Schlechteste war.

Die Bäume hatten inzwischen ihre Blätter verloren, und trugen morgens einen dicken Mantel aus Reif. Die kalte Dezemberluft hatte eine dünne Eisschicht auf den See gezaubert.

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, als Hermine die beiden Jungs auf dem letzten Treppenabsatz zurückhielt. "Seht mal, kennt ihr die beiden Kerle, da unten?", fragte sie Ron und Harry und deutete nach unten. Harry und Ron folgten ihrem Fingerzeig und sahen die beiden Gestalten, die Hermine meinte.

In der Eingangshalle standen zwei Männer. Der jüngere von beiden hatte hellblondes, strack nach hinten gekämmtes Haar und eine dickrandige Brille, was ihm einen strengen Ausdruck verlieh. Der Ältere hatte schütteres, graues Haar und einen dichten, aber sehr gepflegten Vollbart. Sie standen in der Mitte der Halle und schienen auf irgend etwas oder irgend jemanden zu warten. 

"Die habe ich noch nie gesehen, was können die nur hier wollen?", fragte Harry irritiert. "Ich glaube, ich habe den Blonden schon einmal gesehen, als ich mit meinem Dad vor zwei Jahren mal im Ministerium war", sagte Ron grübelnd. "Ja, aber was wollen die hier? Meint ihr die sind hier um Professor Flitwick wieder her zu zaubern?", fragte Hermine wieder.

In diesem Moment betrat Professor Dumbledore die Halle und ging auf die beiden Männer zu. "Guten Tag, meine Herren, bitte folgen sie mir." Seine Stimme klang sehr kalt. Er verließ mit den beiden Männern die Eingangshalle.

"Los, kommt mit, ich will wissen, was da los ist", sagte Hermine und rannte die Treppe nach unten, drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Harry warf Ron einen fragenden Blick zu und folgte Hermine dann so schnell er konnte. Während er die Stufen hinunter sprang hörte er, daß Ron dicht hinter ihm war. Sie folgten den drei Männern in einen verlassenen Korridor und als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen konnten sie gerade noch erkennen, daß Dumbledore die beiden in einen leeren Klassenraum führte. Er schlug energisch die Tür hinter sich zu, doch diese prallte durch die Wucht im Schloß ab und öffnete sich wieder einige Zentimeter. Hermine grinste die beiden Jungs an und schlich zu der angelehnten Tür.

"Was führt sie hier her, Mr. Loyer, Mr. Colby?", fragte Dumbledore die beiden Männer. Seine Stimme klang immer noch kalt und abweisend. "Professor Dumbledore", antwortete der Ältere, "mein Kollege Thomas Loyer und ich sind Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums. Sicher können sie sich vorstellen, warum wir hier sind." "Sagen sie es mir", antwortete Dumbledore herausfordern. "Professor, sie wissen wieso wir hier sind", sagte Colby ungeduldig, "wir haben im Auftrag von Minister Fudge die Unterlagen über ihre Lehrer überprüft, und sind bei einer Person auf ein paar, nun sagen wir, Ungereimtheiten gestoßen."

"So, haben sie das, und bei wem, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Was hat Dumbledore vor?", zischte Ron seinen Freunden zu, "er weiß doch sicher, wovon die beiden reden." "Keine Ahnung", zischte Hermine zurück.

"Professor", sagte nun Colby noch ungeduldiger, "sie wissen genau, daß wir von Severus Snape sprechen. Er selbst hat Minister Fudge vor einem halben Jahr gestanden, daß er einst Mitglied der Death Eater war. Vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren hätten einige unserer Auroren ihn fast überführt. Wir sind nun hier, um Professor Snape zu überprüfen. Das Ministerium befürchtet, daß ihr Lehrer noch immer mit den Death Eatern sympathisiert." "Mr. Colby, das ist lächerlich. Ich werde ihnen nicht gestatten irgend ein Mitglied meines Lehrkörpers zu bespitzeln", entgegnete Dumbledore scharf.

"Professor Dumbledore, ich bedaure", sagte Thomas Loyer nüchtern, "aber wir wurden von Minister Fudge persönlich beauftragt und sie sind nicht befugt uns aufzuhalten."

Harry blickte Ron und Hermine mit großen Augen an. Auch Hermine und Ron konnten nichts sagen. Harry hatte seinen Freunden zwar erzählt, daß Professor Dumbledore schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres eine ernsthafte Diskussion mit Fudge wegen Snape gehabt hatte, aber keiner von ihnen hatte erwartet, daß der Zaubereiminister wirklich Ernst machen würde und zwei Auroren nach Hogwarts schicken würde.

In diesem Moment hörten Harry, Ron und Hermine eine Tür, die sich öffnete. "Ich habe nichts zu verbergen, Direktor", hörten sie die kalte Stimme von Snape. Er mußte durch eine zweite Tür in das Klassenzimmer gekommen sein.

"Professor Snape", sagte der Ältere der beiden Männer, "sicher erinnern sie sich noch an mich." Seine Stimme klang fast belustigt. "Wie könnte ich sie vergessen, Roger Colby", antwortete Snape verächtlich, "einer der erfolglosesten Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums. Glauben sie im Ernst, daß sie es nach so vielen Jahren noch schaffen mir irgend etwas nachzuweisen?"

Harry beugte sich weit nach vorne und konnte durch den schmalen Türspalt erkennen, daß Thomas Loyer seinen Kollegen energisch am Arm festhielt, damit dieser nicht auf Snape losging.

"Professor Snape", fuhr Colby wütend fort, "wir alle hier wissen, daß sie schuldig sind, und mein Kollege und ich sind hier um das zu beweisen. Das Ministerium wird nicht tolerieren, daß Death Eater unseren Zauberernachwuchs ausbilden. Direktor", wandte er sich wieder an Professor Dumbledore, "sicher haben sie nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns etwas in ihrer Schule umsehen." "Das werde ich nicht zulassen", antwortete Dumbledore bestimmt. "Professor Dumbledore", antwortete Thomas Loyer sachlich, "ich bedaure, aber sie haben nicht die Kompetenz uns dieses Recht zu verwehren."

"Die wollen Snape tatsächlich etwas anhängen", flüsterte Ron seinen Freunden zu und grinste. Hermine legte lautlos ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, um Ron zu bedeuten er solle still sein.

"Ich habe nichts zu verbergen, Colby", zischte Snape scharf, "durchsuchen sie mein Büro, das ist doch das, was sie wollen. Aber ich verspreche ihnen, sie werden nichts finden." "Falls wir irgend etwas finden, das sie belastet, _Professor _Snape, verbringen sie den Rest ihres Lebens in Askaban", sagte Colby scharf.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. "Glauben sie nur nicht, daß sie in unserer momentanen Situation einen langen Prozeß bekommen, die Regierung ist gerade dabei ein Gesetz zu verabschieden, welches es den Auroren erlaubt Death Eater direkt nach Askaban zu überführen, und ich schwöre ihnen, wenn sie erst einmal dort sind sehen sie das Tageslicht nie wieder. Dafür werde ich höchst persönlich sorgen."

"Mr. Colby, ich werde es nicht gestatten, daß sie einen meiner Lehrer auf diese Weise bedrohen", sagte Professor Dumbledore scharf. "Professor", sagte Thomas Loyer, "bitte behindern sie uns nicht bei unserer Arbeit. Wenn wir zügig vorankommen sind wir in ein bis zwei Tagen fertig und werden sie nicht weiter belästigen." Die beiden Auroren drehten sich um und gingen in Richtung Tür.

Harry zerrte Ron und Hermine von der Tür weg und alle drei rannten so schnell sie konnten den verlassenen Korridor entlang, um nicht von den Männern entdeckt zu werden. Als sie das Klassenzimmer, in dem diese Unterhaltung stattgefunden hatte, weit hinter sich gelassen hatten hielt Ron an.

"Was meint ihr, ob die was finden?", fragte er Harry und Hermine etwas außer Atem. "Ich denke, daß Snape auf so eine Durchsuchung vorbereitet ist", antwortete Hermine keuchend und blickte Harry fragend an. "Ich weiß nicht, als ich vor ein paar Wochen Snapes Klassenzimmer geputzt habe, hatte er einige sehr kompromittierende Sachen in seinem Büro. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß diese Auroren sich sehr für das _Veritas-Gegenserum _interessieren würden", antwortete Harry grübelnd.

"Wir werden es erfahren. Dumbledore kann es schlecht verheimlichen, falls die Auroren Snape mitnehmen", sagte Hermine entschieden. Harry und Ron nickten zustimmend.

Wie versprochen verließen die beiden Auroren Hogwarts zwei Tage später. Die meisten Schüler hatten von ihrem Besuch nichts mitbekommen, denn sie hielten sich unauffällig im Hintergrund. Scheinbar hatten sie Snape nichts nachweisen können, denn er hielt weiter wie gewohnt seinen Unterricht ab, nur Ron, Harry und Hermine fiel auf, daß er noch schlechter gelaunt war als sonst.

Täglich wurde es kälter und endlich kam der letzte Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien. In den Schlafsälen und Gemeinschaftsräumen der vier Häuser herrschte eine angespannte Vorfreude. Die meisten Schüler waren damit beschäftigt ihre Koffer zu packen, um Weihnachten zu Hause mit der Familie zu verbringen. Auch Hermine war vollauf mit packen beschäftigt. Der Hogwarts-Express in Richtung London würde morgen, am 24. Dezember um 9:00 Uhr in Hogsmeade abfahren.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen alle Schüler noch einmal gemeinsam zum Frühstück. In der großen Halle herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Bei allen war die Freude auf Weihnachten zu spüren, ob sie nun in der ersten oder siebten Klasse waren. Nach dem Frühstück begleiteten Ron und Harry Hermine zum Bahnhof. 

"Machs gut, Hermine, schöne Weihnachten, bis zum nächsten Jahr", rief Harry dem anfahrenden Zug hinterher. "Feier schön, bis bald", versuchte Ron die laut ratternde Lokomotive zu übertönen. Hermine beugte sich aus dem Fenster winkte ihren beiden Freunden, während der Hogwarts-Express den Bahnhof verließ und rief: "Ich hoffe ihr nutzt die Ferien zum Lernen. Die Prüfungen kommen schneller als ihr denkt."

Nur sehr wenige Schüler blieben auf dem Bahnsteig zurück. Ron und Harry machten sich langsam wieder auf den Weg zur Schule. Sie hatten es nicht besonders eilig und schlenderten den gewundenen, leicht aufsteigenden Weg entlang.

"Wo, hast du gesagt, verbringen deine Eltern Weihnachten? Bei Bill oder bei Charly?", fragte Harry seinen Freund. "Weder noch", antwortete Ron, "sie sind bei Percy, er und seine Freundin Penelope sind beruflich für drei Monate in Schweden. Ginny, Fred und George wollten unbedingt mit, aber ich bleibe lieber hier. Mum hat Angst, daß Percy sich an Weihnachten alleine fühlen könnte. Bill und Charly sind es ja gewöhnt alleine zu sein. Sie sind schon seit mehreren Jahren im Ausland, aber für Percy ist es das erste Weihnachtsfest außerhalb von England." Harry versuchte verständnisvoll zu nicken.

Da er seine Eltern nie kennengelernt hatte, war es für ihn nur sehr schwer vorstellbar, ein harmonisches Weihnachtsfest mit der Familie zu verbringen. Die Weihnachtsfeste bei den Dursleys waren immer schrecklich gewesen. Daß er fast nie Geschenke bekommen hatte, war ihm eigentlich egal. Viel schlimmer war es für ihn gewesen, daß sie ihn selbst an einem solchen Tag fast völlig ignoriert hatten. Ein Jahr bevor Harry nach Hogwarts gegangen war, hatte Onkel Vernon Harry sogar im Schrank unter der Treppe, in welchem er damals noch gewohnt hatte, eingesperrt, damit er Dudley nicht das Fest versaute. Harry war an diesem Abend sehr niedergeschlagen gewesen, und Dudley war den ganzen Abend vor Harrys Schrank auf und ab gehüpft und hatte ihn verspottet.

Die schönsten Weihnachtsfeste hatte Harry in Hogwarts zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Ron erlebt. An Heilig Abend hatte es immer opulente Festessen gegeben, und am Weihnachtsmorgen hatte er gemeinsam mit Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum die Geschenke ausgepackt. In seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts war Harry völlig überwältigt gewesen, überhaupt Geschenke zu bekommen. Er hatte es nicht fassen können.

Aber trotz der schönen Weihnachtsfeste, die Harry in den letzten Jahren in Hogwarts verlebt hatte, wünschte er sich von ganzem Herzen, wenigstens einmal Weihnachten mit Sirius verbringen zu können. Für Harry war Sirius in den eineinhalb Jahren, die er ihn nun kannte, viel mehr zu einer Familie geworden, als es die Dursleys jemals gewesen waren. Sirius war mehr als nur sein Pate, er war sein Freund und Harry konnte sich immer auf ihn verlassen. So etwas war für Harry neu.

Als sie den See erreicht hatten schlug Ron vor: "Wollen wir noch mal bei Hagrid rein schauen?" "Okay, der freut sich bestimmt", antwortete Harry. Sie verließen den gewundenen Pfad und liefen quer über die Wiese in Richtung zu Hagrids Hütte. Hier und da kamen sie an ein paar kahlen Bäumen vorbei, auf deren Zweigen ein paar vor Kälte zitternde Vögel saßen, aber ansonsten war kein Lebewesen weit und breit. Das ganze Schulgelände schien wie ausgestorben zu sein.

Harry und Ron verbrachten den Rest des Tages bei Hagrid. Sie hatten es nicht eilig zur Schule zurück zu kommen, da sie die einzigen Griffindors waren, die ihre Ferien in Hogwarts verbrachten, und der Turm dadurch wie leer gefegt war. 

Als es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde verabschiedeten sich Harry und Ron von Hagrid: "Machs gut Hagrid. Kommst du nachher auch hoch, in die große Halle?", fragte Harry seinen Freund. "Na klar, denkt ihr ich lass mir das Festessen entgehen?", antwortete Hagrid. 

Dann verließen Harry und Ron die gemütliche Hütte und liefen durch die Dunkelheit zurück zur Schule. Sie brachten ihre Jacken in den Schlafsaal und gingen gemeinsam zur Großen Halle. 

Als sie die Halle betraten sahen sie sich neugierig um. Die Haustische waren zur Seite gerückt worden und hatten einer festlich gedeckten Tafel Platz gemacht, an der etwa 16 Personen Platz fanden. An den Wänden standen ein duzend riesiger Tannenbäume. Alle waren auf unterschiedliche Arten geschmückt worden. An einem der Bäume hingen unzählige Eiszapfen, auf dem nächsten Baum saßen winzige hell leuchtende Feen, welche die Tanne in ein feierliches Licht tauchten. Ein anderer Baum war klassisch geschmückt mit hunderten von Christbaumkugeln, und sein Nachbar war über und über bedeckt mit frischem Schnee, der so verzaubert war, daß er nicht schmolz.

Harry und Ron staunten. Selten hatten sie die große Halle so festlich gesehen. Die Lehrer hatten sich in diesem Jahr selbst übertroffen. 

An der Tafel in der Mitte saßen bereits zwei Schüler und warteten auf den Beginn des Festes. Harry und Ron wollten gerade zu dem Tisch gehen um sich ein paar Plätze zu suchen, als Ron Harry am Arm festhielt. "Sieh mal, ich glaube ich spinne, das sind ja Malfoy und Goyle. Seit wann verbringen die denn die Ferien in der Schule?", fragte er bestürzt. Harry blickte irritiert in die Richtung, die Ron ihm wies. "Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete er betroffen, "die haben mir gerade noch gefehlt."

Mißmutig schlurften sie zu der Tafel und gingen zu Plätzen, die so weit wie möglich von Malfoy und Goyle entfernt waren. 

"Hallo Weasley, na, so einen Christbaumschmuck hast du wahrscheinlich noch nie gesehen. Vermutlich haben deine Eltern nicht mal das Geld für einen Baum", schnarrte Malfoy und blickte Ron provozierend an. Ron knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen, verkniff sich jedoch ein Kommentar.

"Und du Potter, gab es bei deinen Muggels überhaupt Weihnachten, oder haben sie es immer ohne dich gefeiert?", wandte Malfoy sich nun an Harry.

Harry kochte. "Und was ist mit dir? Deine Eltern scheinen dich ja auch nicht mehr ertragen zu können, wenn sie dich an Weihnachten nicht zu Hause haben wollen", fauchte Harry gereizt.

Malfoy streckte sich auf seinem Platz und antwortete arrogant: "Mein Vater hat über die Feiertage einen wichtigen Auftrag, und ich möchte ihn so wenig wie möglich dabei stören." "Pah, was kann das denn schon für ein Auftag sein, muß er irgend ein schmutziges Geschäft für Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen erledigen?", knurrte Ron.

Malfoy sprang von seinem Platz auf und machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Ron zu. "Pass auf was du sagst, Weasley. Dein Muggel vernarrter Vater wäre froh, irgend jemand würde ihm überhaupt mal eine Aufgabe geben. Der sitzt doch nur noch im Ministerium, weil sie noch keinen guten Grund gefunden haben um ihn zu feuern. Wenn unser verehrter Minister Fudge schlau ist, wird er sich überlegen, ob es zukünftig ratsam ist, mit Muggel-Sympathisanten zu kooperieren."

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", fuhr Harry sein Gegenüber an. Ron knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und Harry mußte seinen Freund am Arm festhalten, damit dieser sich nicht auf Malfoy stürzte.

In diesem Moment betrat Professor Dumbledore den Raum. "Ach wie schön, die Ersten sind schon da. Ich dachte es wäre gemütlicher, wenn wir an diesem Abend nicht an den Haustischen sitzen, sondern alle gemeinsam essen. Wir werden sowieso nicht so viele sein." Harry und Ron warfen Malfoy noch einen wütenden Blick zu, gingen dann jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihren Plätzen und setzten sich.

"Wer wird denn heute Abend außer uns noch kommen, Professor?", fragte Harry um sich von Malfoy abzulenken. Dumbledore dachte kurz nach, dann antwortete er: "Von den Lehrern werden nur noch Professor McGonagall, Professor Aspervir und Hagrid kommen. Professor Snape läßt sich entschuldigen, er zieht es vor, den Abend in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu verbringen. Er sagte er hätte noch etwas zu erledigen."

"Na was für ein Glück", flüsterte Ron seinem Freund zu, dann fragte er zu Dumbledore gewandt: "Und von den Schülern?" "Hm, in diesem Jahr sind die meisten nach Hause gefahren. Es sind außer euch nur noch 2 Siebtklässler aus Slytherin, 4 Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff und 2 Drittklässler aus Ravenclaw in Hogwarts geblieben. Ich denke, daß sie gleich kommen werden." Dumbledore setzte sich an das Kopfende des Tisches.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Schüler und Lehrer in die große Halle. Als alle versammelt waren erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und sagte feierlich: "Ich heiße euch alle herzlich an diesem Weihnachtsabend willkommen. Ich möchte keine lange Ansprache halten, aber dennoch möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen und uns allen eine besinnliche Feier wünschen. Und jetzt, haut rein."

Nachdem Dumbledore diese Worte gesprochen hatte, füllte sich der Tisch mit den edelsten Speisen. Es gab gefüllten Truthahn, Schweinelenden, gebratene Entenbrust, unzählige Sorten von Gemüse, Reis, Nudeln, Kartoffeln und Schokodrops. Harry mußte lächeln. Das war nun wieder typisch Dumbledore. Immer gab es bei solchen Feiern irgendeine Süßigkeit, die absolut nicht in den Speiseplan paßte.

Alle Lehrer und Schüler ließen es sich schmecken. Professor McGonagall unterhielt sich sehr angeregt mit Professor Aspervir, und wirkte an diesem Abend nicht halb so streng und ernst wie normal. Vielleicht hatte es mit Weihnachten zu tun, aber vielleicht hatte auch der Wein, den die Lehrer tranken, seinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte das Gefühl, daß Professor Aspervir ihm im laufe des Abends immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. Er versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.

Professor Dumbledore schenkte sich und Hagrid immer wieder die Gläser voll und prostete der ganzen Gesellschaft fröhlich zu. Hagrid war bereits nach einer Stunde deutlich angetrunken, und erzählte jedem, der es wissen wollte, daß er eines Tages einmal einen Yeti besitzen wollte. Professor McGonagall lachte und fragte Hagrid daraufhin: "Wo willst du so ein Ungetüm denn halten? Der passt doch gar nicht in deine Hütte." "Ach Professor, da findet sich schon ein Plätzchen. So einen Kuschel kriege ich schon unter."

Malfoy und Goyle, auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, hatten die Unterhaltung mitbekommen und rümpften mißbilligend die Nasen und verdrehten demonstrativ die Augen.

Als alle das Essen beendet hatten hob Professor Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und mit einem kurzen Wink verdunkelte sich die Große Halle. Er schwenkte ein zweites Mal seinen Stab und der ganze Raum wurde erhellt vom fahlen Licht von Tausenden von winzigen Sternen, welche die magische Decke nun übersäten. Dann und wann zog eine Sternschnuppe ihre Bahn über den Himmel. Alle Schüler, vor allem die Jüngeren, blickten mit staunenden Augen nach oben, und für kurze Zeit herrschte andächtige Stille im ganzen Saal.

"Na, ich wollte aber nicht, daß es euch völlig die Sprache verschlägt", sagte Professor Dumbledore schließlich, und ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. 

Es war schon nach elf, als sich die ersten Schüler gähnend entschuldigten um in ihre Schlafsäle zu gehen. "Ich glaube, es wird für euch alle Zeit", sagte Professor McGonagall zustimmend, doch sie klang nicht halb so streng wie sonst, und kein Schüler widersprach ihr, denn alle waren nach diesem langen Tag müde.

"Ich werd dann auch ma gehn", sagte Hagrid lallend und erhob sich gefährlich schwankend von seinem Stuhl. Harry sah Hagrid besorgt an und fragte sich, ob er es überhaupt bis in seine Hütte schaffen würde, schließlich hatte er mehr als vier Flaschen Wein fast ganz alleine getrunken. "Sollen wir dich begleiten, Hagrid?", fragte er deshalb vorsichtig. "Ich denke das ist eine gute Idee", antwortete Professor Dumbledore, bevor Hagrid ablehnen konnte. "Bring Hagrid mit Ron zusammen in seine Hütte, nicht daß er auf halbem Weg liegen bleibt." "Na klar, das machen wir schon", antwortete Ron zustimmend.

Nun verließen auch die restlichen Schüler die Halle und Harry und Ron schleppten ihren Freund, der die beiden um mehr als einen Meter überragte, zur Tür. Als sie die Tür erreicht hatten hielt Professor Dumbledore sie noch einmal auf und sagte leise zu Ron und Harry: "Im Turm wartet nachher noch eine Überraschung auf euch, also bleibt nicht zu lange." Harry blickte Dumbledore fragend an, doch dieser zwinkerte ihm nur zu, drehte sich um und verließ die Halle.

Harry und Ron hatten jedoch nicht viel Zeit über diese Überraschung nachzudenken, denn sie hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um den bedrohlich schwankenden Hagrid aus dem Schloß zu bugsieren. 

"Tut mir leid, daß ich so Umstände für euch mach", lallte Hagrid mit weinerlicher Stimme, als sie über die große Wiese gingen, "ich wollt ja gar nich so viel trinken, aber wenns nu ma da is ..... dann musses doch auch weg, oder was sagt ihr?" Harry und Ron zogen es vor auf diese Frage nicht zu antworten, es hatte in diesem Zustand sicherlich wenig Sinn mit Hagrid zu diskutieren. Statt dessen zogen sie ihn weiter über die Wiese.

Als sie endlich, nach mehr als zwanzig Minuten, die Hütte erreicht hatten, schoben sie Hagrid aufatmend durch die breite Tür. Fang, Hagrids Saurüde, begrüßte sie fröhlich winselnd. Er hatte seinen Herrn schon vermißt, und war überglücklich, daß Hagrid nun wieder bei ihm war. 

Nachdem sie ihn auf sein Bett gelegt hatten und Ron ihm die riesigen Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, verabschiedeten sie sich, doch Hagrid hörte sie nicht mehr. Er schnarchte bereits.

Harry und Ron schlossen die Tür der Hütte und machten sich wieder auf den Weg zum Schloß. "Was glaubst du hat Dumbledore gemeint, als er sagte, daß eine Überraschung auf uns wartet?", fragte Ron nun neugierig. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht hat er sich einen kleinen Spaß erlaubt, und die Gemeinschaftsräume noch ein bißchen weihnachtlich geschmückt", antwortete Harry grübelnd.

Ron überlegte. "Ja, vielleicht, aber dann hätte er es doch zu allen gesagt, und nicht nur zu uns. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er den Griffindor-Turm schmückt, und die anderen Gemeinschaftsräume nicht." "Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Ich glaube es hat keinen Sinn sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wir werden es ja gleich sehen. Komm, beeilen wir uns", sagte Harry, und beide rannten die Treppen zum Turm der Griffindors nach oben.

Als sie das Portrait der fetten Dame erreicht hatten sagten sie das neue Passwort "Weihnachtsengel" und das Bild schwang zur Seite. Harry und Ron betraten den düsteren Raum der nur von einem flackernden Feuer im Kamin erhellt wurde und ihr Blick fiel auf einen Mann, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und sie beide anlächelte. Es war ........ "Sirius", rief Harry begeistert und rannte strahlend auf seinen Paten zu. 

"Seit wann bist du hier? Das ist ja eine Überraschung", rief Harry und sank in die ausgebreiteten Arme von Sirius. "Ich bin erst vor einer Minute angekommen. Remus wird auch bald kommen, er wollte noch einmal kurz zu Professor Dumbledore."

Auch Ron war mittlerweile herangekommen und streckte Sirius seine Hand entgegen. Statt ihm die Hand zu schütteln, nahm Sirius jedoch auch Ron in die Arme. "Hallo Ron, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen", sagte er und lächelte. "Hallo Sirius, du siehst prima aus. Wieso bist du hier?", fragte Ron und freute sich fast genauso wie Harry seinen alten Bekannten wieder zu sehen.

"Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach", antwortete Sirius und begann zu grinsen, "Professor Dumbledore hat Remus und mir erzählt, daß ihr dieses Weihnachten die einzigen Griffindors seid, die in der Schule bleiben, und da haben wir uns entschlossen euch ein paar Tage zu besuchen." "Ihr bleibt länger hier?", fiel Harry ihm aufgeregt ins Wort, "wie lange?" "Das hängt ganz von Professor Dumbledore ab", antwortete Sirius, und versuchte vergeblich Harry zu beruhigen, der aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, "aber ich denke, daß wir auf alle Fälle vier oder fünf Tage bleiben werden."

Harry und Ron strahlten um die Wette. Das hatten sie am aller wenigsten erwartet. Diese Überraschung war Professor Dumbledore wirklich gelungen.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Sein sehnlichster Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen: er würde Weihnachten zusammen mit seinem Paten Sirius feiern. Was sollte ihm jetzt noch die Laune verderben?

Harry und Sirius gingen zu den Sesseln direkt vor dem Kamin und setzten sich. "Ich muss nur mal kurz in den Schlafsaal, ich komme gleich wieder", sagte Ron und ging die Treppe nach oben. Harry lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück und genoss den Augenblick. In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Portrait-Loch und Remus Lupin betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Hallo Harry, schöne Weihnachten", sagte er. "Hallo Remus, ich kann es nicht fassen, daß ihr beide wirklich hier seid. Das ist das tollste Weihnachtsfest, das ich je hatte", sagte Harry und strahlte die beiden Männer an.

"Harry, Sirius, kommt schnell", unterbrach sie plötzlich ein Schrei von Ron. Harry und Sirius sprangen von ihren Sesseln auf, und alle drei rannten die Treppe zum Schlafsaal nach oben. Harry, der als erster die Tür erreicht hatte stieß sie auf und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot verschlug ihm den Atem. Sein Bett war zerwühlt und der Inhalt seines Koffers war über den ganzen Fußboden verteilt.

"Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Lupin und blickte auf das Chaos. Ron, der in der Mitte des ganzen Durcheinanders stand war bleich und begann zu stammeln: "Ich weiß es nicht, Professor, als ich hier hoch kam, war alles verstreut." "Es sieht fast so aus, als ob jemand irgend etwas gesucht hat", murmelte Sirius und ließ seinen Blick über den Boden schweifen.

Harry hatte nur mit offenem Mund da gestanden und seinen Freunden stumm zugehört. Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. "Das Auge", rief er aufgeregt und stürzte auf seinen Koffer zu. Fieberhaft durchwühlte er das Durcheinander. Immer wieder drehte er den Inhalt des Koffers um, und prüfte seine Habe. Alles war noch da, nur das Amulett konnte er nicht finden.

Niedergeschlagen stand er auf und sah seine Freunde resigniert an. "Das ‚Auge des Ares' ist weg. Irgend jemand hat es gestohlen." Remus und Sirius rissen die Augen auf. "Oh, nein", entfuhr es Lupin.

"Das war bestimmt Snape", fluchte Ron. "Wieso sollte es Snape gewesen sein?", fragte Sirius verwundert. "Er war den ganzen Abend nicht in der großen Halle. Er hätte noch etwas zu tun, hat er zu Dumbledore gesagt. Na klar hatte er noch etwas zu tun, er mußte Harry beklauen", entrüstete sich Ron.

"Sirius", unterbrach Harry die beiden, "kannst du vielleicht als Hund eine Fährte aufnehmen?" "Gute Idee, Harry", pflichtete Remus ihm bei. Sirius nickte, verwandelte sich in einen großen, schwarzen Hund und begann neugierig die Sachen auf dem Boden zu untersuchen. Er schnupperte in Harrys Koffer und blickte sie schließlich mit großen Augen an. "Was ist?", fragte Ron aufgeregt. Er war immer noch bleich und seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

Sirius verwandelte sich wieder in einen Menschen und sagte: "ich glaube ich habe eine Spur. Folgt mir." Mit diesen Worten verwandelte er sich wieder in einen Hund und rannte aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter. Harry, Ron und Lupin folgten ihm so schnell sie konnten. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatten saß der große Hund bereits vor dem Portrait-Loch und winselte. Harry öffnete die Tür und Sirius sprang nach draußen. Er rannte quer durch die Schule und machte nur ab und an einmal halt, um zu überprüfen, ob er die Fährte noch hatte. Seine Freunde hatten große Mühe ihm zu folgen. Sirius führte seine Verfolger aus der Schule und lief am See vorbei in Richtung Hogsmeade.

Als er die Grenze von Hogwarts erreicht hatte, verwandelte er sich zurück und wartete, bis Harry, Ron und Remus ihn eingeholt hatten. "Und jetzt?", fragte Harry. "Ich weiß nicht, ich habe die Fährte verloren. Das ist mir noch nie passiert. Ich verstehe das selbst nicht", sagte Sirius fassungslos. "Aber wir müssen doch irgend etwas unternehmen", fluchte Ron. "Wir können nichts machen, die Fährte hört hier einfach auf", knurrte Sirius, "wahrscheinlich ist der Dieb hier disappariert."

"Wir müssen sofort zu Professor Dumbledore", unterbrach Lupin ihre Diskussion "wir hätten gleich zu ihm gehen sollen." Harry nickte niedergeschlagen. Ja, vielleicht wußte der Schulleiter, was jetzt zu tun war. 

Sie gingen wieder zurück zur Schule und machten sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors. Die dunklen Gänge waren wie ausgestorben. 

Als sie schließlich den Wasserspeier erreicht hatten sagte Lupin das Passwort "Zitronenpudding mit Himbeergeschmack" und sie gingen die lange, gewundene Treppe nach oben. Ron blickte sich neugierig um, denn er war noch nie in Professor Dumbledores Büro gewesen.

Als sie endlich das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatten, klopfte Lupin, und öffnete die Tür ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Professor Dumbledore stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür in seinem Büro und kraulte Fawkes hinter dem Kopf. Der Phönix schien diese Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen, und reckte sich wohlig. Als er die Tür hinter sich hörte, drehte Dumbledore sich um und sah seine Besucher verwundert an. "Sind euch schon nach so kurzer Zeit die Gesprächsthemen ausgegangen?", fragte er freundlich. Wenn ihn das unerwartete Eindringen seiner Besucher verärgert hatte, so zeigte er es nicht.

"Albus, es ist etwas passiert, das keinen Aufschub duldet", sagte Lupin ernst, ohne auf Dumbledores Frage einzugehen. Dumbledore blickte Lupin fragend an.

"Setzt euch und erzählt mir, was passiert ist", sagte er und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, um sich selbst zu setzen. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, und wartete auf die Erzählung.

Harry, Ron, Sirius und Remus setzten sich auf vier Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch und Remus begann zu erzählen. Als er das ‚Auge des Ares' erwähnte, setzte Dumbledore sich plötzlich auf und starrte Remus entgeistert an, sagte jedoch kein Wort.

Als Remus geendet hatte blickte Dumbledore besorgt in die Runde und sagte zu Harry gewandt: "Harry, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, daß du dieses Amulett hast?" Harry hatte während der ganzen Geschichte den Kopf gesenkt, und traute sich auch jetzt nicht, dem Direktor in die Augen zu schauen, als er leise antwortete: "Ich habe am Anfang gar nicht gewußt, daß es so mächtig und wichtig ist, und außerdem ......" Sirius legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte zu Dumbledore gewandt: "Ich habe Harry darum gebeten, dir nichts zu sagen."

"Aber warum?", fragte Dumbledore und blickte fragend von Sirius zu Remus. "Remus wollte, daß wir es dir sagen, aber ich dachte es wäre besser, wenn nicht zu viele davon wissen. Außerdem hättest du Harry sicher das Amulett weggenommen um es zu verwahren."

Dumbledore nickte langsam. "Ja, das hätte ich vielleicht getan. Aber es wäre nur zu seinem Besten gewesen. Ihr zwei solltet euch doch eigentlich noch gut daran erinnern, was das letzte mal geschehen ist, als Lord Voldemort versucht hat, an das Amulett zu kommen. Ihr habt euren besten Freund verloren, und Harry seine Eltern. Ihr beide habt die dunklen Zeiten miterlebt, die vor vielen Jahren herrschten, wie konntet ihr annehmen, daß Voldemort seine Suche aufgegeben hat? Habt ihr wirklich angenommen, daß ein fünfzehn jähriger Junge es beschützen kann?"

Sirius hatte während Dumbledores harter Worte den Blick gesenkt und war deutlich auf seinem Platz geschrumpft. Er machte den Anschein von einem Schuljungen, der von seinem Lehrer ins Gericht genommen worden war. Er wußte nicht, was er auf die Frage des Schulleiters antworten sollte. Wie hatte er annehmen können, daß Harry das Amulett verteidigen könnte. Er hätte ihn durch seine Ignoranz vielleicht sogar in ernste Gefahr bringen können.

Für eine Weile herrschte Stille im Büro. Alle waren sehr betreten. Schließlich sah Harry vorsichtig vom Boden auf und sah zu Dumbledore auf, der sie alle immer noch aufmerksam beobachtete. "Professor", begann er langsam, "was ist denn das besondere an diesem Amulett? Was macht es so gefährlich?"

"Das ‚Auge des Ares' wird in der langen Geschichte der berühmten und mächtigen Zauberer zum ersten Mal im Zusammenhang mit Perikles, zur Zeit des antiken Griechenlands, erwähnt. Perikles, Herrscher über Athen, führte damals sein Volk und sein ganzes Land in bisher nie gekannten Wohlstand. Er führte unzählige Kriege und bezwang all seine Gegner mit Hilfe der Macht dieses Amulettes. Doch sein berühmtester Träger war sicherlich der große Merlin. Er konnte die Magie dieses Anhängers auf eine Art und Weise nutzen, wie es kein Zauberer vor oder nach ihm vermochte. Es machte ihn zu einer Legende." Dumbledore machte eine Pause. Harry und Ron, die immer noch verhältnismäßig wenig über das Amulett wußten, sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Aber was macht es so mächtig? Ich habe in einem Buch in der Bibliothek gelesen, daß es die Emotionen verstärkt?", fragte Harry.

Dumbledore nickte. "Ja, das ist richtig. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel deinen Vater. Auch er war ein kraftvoller Träger des Medaillons. Aber nicht, weil er so viel mächtiger oder talentierter gewesen wäre als andere Zauberer, sondern weil er ein sehr emotionaler Mensch gewesen ist. Alles was er machte, tat er mit ganzem Herzen. Und so kämpfte er auch mit all seinen Gefühlen und seinem Sinn für Gerechtigkeit gegen Voldemort. Das Amulett spürte seine Emotionen und verlieh ihm große Kraft. So wurde er zu einem gefährlichen Gegner für den Lord."

"Und Voldemort ist zerfressen von Hass", ergänzte Lupin, "wenn er das Amulett in die Finger bekommt, wird er mächtiger, als jemals ein Zauberer vor ihm. Hass ist es, auf den das ‚Auge des Ares' besonders sensibel reagiert, und der dunkle Lord ist ohnehin einer der stärksten Zauberer, der jemals gelebt hat. Mit dem Amulett wäre er so gut wie unbesiegbar."

"Verdammt, es ist meine Schuld", fluchte Sirius, "hätte ich Harry das Amulett bloß nie gegeben." "Sirius, es hat keinen Sinn, sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, daß Voldemort sich auf die Suche nach dem Amulett macht."

"Professor", fragte Ron jetzt vorsichtig, "glauben sie, daß er es selbst gestohlen hat?" "Nein, ich denke es war einer seiner Anhänger. Er würde es nicht wagen in Hogwarts einzudringen. Noch nicht", antwortete Dumbledore. "Ja, aber wer war es dann?", fragte Ron wieder. "Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber vielleicht kenne ich jemanden, der es weiß", sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich von seinem Platz.

"Kommt mit", sagte er und verließ das Büro. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die dunklen Gänge der Schule, bis sie das Portrait der fetten Dame erreicht hatten. 

"Oh, guten Abend Professor Dumbledore, was verschafft mir das unerwartete Vergnügen?", fragte die Dame und blickte Dumbledore freundlich an. 

"Guten Abend, Olivia", antwortete Dumbledore freundlich, "Ich möchte dir eine Frage stellen. Ist in den letzten Stunden irgend jemand in den Griffindor-Turm gegangen, der dort nicht hingehört?" Die fette Dame dachte einen Moment nach, dann antwortete sie: "Nein, Professor, nicht daß ich wüßte. Nur Mr. Black und Professor Lupin. Ansonsten kann ich mich an niemanden erinnern." Als sie den Namen Black aussprach schien ihre Stimme leicht zu zittern. Sie hatte noch nicht vergessen, daß Sirius vor zwei Jahren versucht hatte ohne ihre Erlaubnis den Turm zu betreten. Damals hatte er dem Bild vor lauter Zorn ziemlich übel mitgespielt.

Dumbledore nickte kurz und wandte sich wieder seinen Begleitern zu. "Hm, das habe ich befürchtet. Falls der Eindringling durch diesen Eingang in den Turm gelangt ist, wovon ich im Moment ausgehe, hat er wahrscheinlich einen Gedächtnis-Zauber angewandt, so daß Olivia sich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann."

Harry blickte die drei Erwachsenen mit großen Augen abwechselnd an. "Ein Gedächtnis-Zauber bei einem Bild? Geht so etwas denn?" "Ja, so etwas gibt es", antwortete Lupin, "es gibt in der schwarzen Magie einige Zauber, die so mächtig sind, daß sie auch bei nicht lebenden Personen wirken, wie zum Beispiel Bilder."

"Ich denke, wir sollten schlafen gehen," sagte Professor Dumbledore schließlich, "Heute abend können wir nichts mehr tun. Remus und Sirius, ihr werdet in dem leeren Schlafsaal der Vertrauensschüler am Ende des Gemeinschaftsraums gleich links schlafen. Dieser Raum wurde in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr benutzt. Ich habe die Hauselfen gebeten, ihn für euch herzurichten."

"Danke Albus", antwortete Lupin, "ich glaube du hast Recht, heute abend können wir nichts mehr ausrichten. Bis morgen."

Professor Dumbledore machte sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Büro, und Remus, Sirius, Ron und Harry gingen gemeinsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors. Sie waren alle sehr niedergeschlagen.

"Hallo, Harry Potter", schrillte ihnen eine Stimme aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum entgegen, "Dobby hat sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es Harry Potter?" Der Hauself hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Er hatte einen weißen Kissenbezug wie eine Toga um die Schultern geschlungen und trug wie schon so oft zwei verschiedenfarbige Socken. Eine war gelb, auf der anderen waren weiße Schäfchen, die auf einer Wiese grasten abgebildet.

"Guten Abend Dobby", antwortete Harry müde, "was machst du denn hier?" "Die Hauselfen haben den hinteren Schlafsaal für die Gäste von Harry Potter vorbereitet." "Ach so, verstehe. Sag mal, Dobby, wie geht es denn eigentlich Winky, ich habe sie lange nicht gesehen", fragte er den kleinen Hauselfen. Dobby fingerte nervös an einem Knopf seines Kissenbezuges herum und sagte langsam: "Ach, Harry Potter, Winky trauert immer noch um ihren Meister, aber es wird besser. Nachdem ihr junger Herr von uns gegangen ist, hat Professor Dumbledore lange mit ihr geredet, und jetzt trinkt sie nur noch halb so viel wie letztes Jahr."

Harry nickte. "Sag ihr einen schönen Gruß von mir. Sei mir nicht böse, Dobby, aber ich bin müde. Gute Nacht." "Schlafen sie gut Harry Potter", sagte Dobby, machte eine kleine Verbeugung vor Harry und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu.

Bevor er das Portrait-Loch erreicht hatte hielt Harry ihn noch einmal auf. "Dobby, einen Moment noch, ich möchte dich noch etwas fragen", sagte er. Der Hauself drehte sich um und lächelte Harry an. "Harry Potter darf Dobby alles fragen was er will. Dobby ist stolz darauf, wenn er Harry Potter helfen kann", antwortete er und kam wieder einen Schritt näher.

"Hast du vielleicht irgend jemanden in der letzten Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in den Schlafsälen gesehen? Außer uns natürlich. Es ist nämlich etwas gestohlen worden", fragte Harry den Hauselfen. Vielleicht hatte er ja gesehen, wer das ‚Auge des Ares' gestohlen hatte. Dobby legte den Kopf schief und überlegte einen Moment bevor er antwortete: "Nein, Sir, Dobby hat niemanden gesehen. Nur die Hauselfen waren hier, und wir würden nie unsere Meister bestehlen." Harry nickte enttäuscht. "Danke Dobby", sagte er und Dobby verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron sagten Sirius und Remus ‚Gute Nacht' und gingen gemeinsam in ihren Schlafsaal.


	8. Vollmond

8. Vollmond

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte im Turm der Griffindors gedrückte Stimmung. Harry und Ron gingen gemeinsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wurden sie bereits von Sirius und Remus erwartet. Die beiden Männer saßen vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich. 

"Guten Morgen Jungs, schöne Weihnachten", sagte Sirius und lächelte ihnen zu, aber sein Lächeln sah nicht wirklich fröhlich aus. Beide Männer hatten dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sahen sehr mitgenommen aus. Harry vermutete, daß sie noch bis spät in die Nacht darüber nachgedacht hatten, was jetzt zu tun war.

"Guten Morgen, euch auch schöne Weihnachten", antwortete Harry und ging zu seinem Paten. 

Gemeinsam gingen alle vier zu dem großen Christbaum, unter dem die Geschenke warteten. Sie setzten sich um den Baum, doch keiner hatte Lust, als erster die Geschenke zu öffnen. Es war einfach keine Weihnachtsstimmung vorhanden.

"Na kommt schon, es hat keinen Sinn die Köpfe hängen zu lassen, wir können vorerst nichts mehr tun", versuchte Sirius sie aufzumuntern, doch er klang nicht sehr überzeugend.

Schließlich griff Ron als erster nach seinen Geschenken, und begann sie auszupacken. Seine Laune besserte sich nicht sonderlich, als er einen braunen Pullover von seiner Mutter in den Händen hielt. "Immer braun, warum immer braun?", maulte er, und die anderen mußten ungewollt lachen.

Auch Harry griff nun nach dem ersten Paket, und begann es auszupacken. Es war von Hagrid. Als er es öffnete fielen ihm duzende von Keksen in den Schoß, Hagrid hatte scheinbar wieder einmal gebacken. Von Mrs. Weasley bekam er wie Ron einen Pullover, doch seiner war quietsch-türkis.

Nach und nach öffnete er die Päckchen, bis er das letzte in der Hand hielt. Es war von Hermine. Harry drehte es einen Moment in den Händen. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Buch. Typisch Hermine, dachte er, wahrscheinlich irgendein Lehrbuch, damit er sich auf die ZAG-Prüfungen, am Ende des Schuljahres vorbereiten sollte. Es riß das Papier auf und es kam tatsächlich ein Buch zum Vorschein. Harry staunte. Hermine hatte sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen: es war ‚_Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten Band II_'. Harry hatte überhaupt nicht gewußt, daß es einen zweiten Band gab. Fasziniert schlug er das Buch auf und begann zu lesen.

"Komm, Harry, frühstücken", riß ihn einige Minuten später Ron aus seiner Lektüre. Widerwillig legte Harry das Buch aus der Hand und erhob sich. Als er sich umdrehte konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Professor Dumbledore hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Einer der Tische des Gemeinschaftsraumes war mit einem üppigen Frühstück für vier Personen gedeckt, da Sirius natürlich nicht in der großen Halle frühstücken konnte. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich und begannen zu essen.

Nach dem Frühstück stand Lupin auf. "So meine Lieben, ich muß euch leider für ein oder zwei Tage alleine lassen. Als Professor Snape gehört hat, daß ich nach Hogwarts komme, hat er mich gebeten, eine neue Variante seines Wolfstrankes zu testen. Heute abend ist es so weit, dann ist Vollmond." "Aber warum kannst du da nicht bei uns im Turm bleiben?", fragte Harry irritiert. "Severus hat gesagt, daß er völlig neue Komponenten in den Trank gemischt hat, und es können eventuell Nebenwirkungen auftreten. Es ist nur zu eurem Besten. Stellt euch vor, der Trank wirkt nicht richtig, und ich greife euch hier im Turm an. Das möchte ich auf keinen Fall riskieren", versuchte Lupin seinen Standpunkt zu erklären.

"Aber Professor Lupin", sagte Ron vorsichtig, "glauben sie, daß es so klug ist Snape zu trauen? Wir sind uns ja auch nicht sicher, ob er es vielleicht war, der Harrys Amulett geklaut hat." Lupin lächelte gequält. "Ron, Professor Dumbledore vertraut Professor Snape, und ich muß ehrlich sagen, daß mir kaum eine andere Wahl bleibt. Er ist der einzige, der dazu fähig ist, diesen Trank zu brauen. Er hat ihn selbst entwickelt." 

"Machs gut, Moony, halt die Ohren Steif. Du weißt, wo du mich findest, falls irgend etwas ist", sagte Sirius und zwinkerte seinem Freund zu.

Remus Lupin nickte ihnen noch einmal zu und verließ dann den Griffindor-Turm. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten Harry, Ron und Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius gab wieder ein paar seiner alten Geschichten zum besten, und Harry und Ron berichteten ihrerseits von den Vorkommnissen während des letzten halben Jahres. Außerdem diskutierten sie noch einmal ausgiebig darüber, wer wohl das Amulett gestohlen haben könnte. Harry und Ron waren fest davon überzeugt, daß Snape es im Auftrag von Voldemort getan hatte, Sirius war sich allerdings nicht so ganz sicher. 

Nach dem Abendessen holte Ron seine Spielkarten, und sie erklärten Sirius die Regeln von ‚Snape explodiert'. Es dauerte nicht lange, und Sirius beherrschte das Spiel ebensogut wie Harry und Ron. Sie waren gerade bei der achten oder neunten Runde, als das Portrait vor dem Eingang des Turms zur Seite schwang, und Professor Dumbledore den Raum betrat. Er schien sehr außer Atem zu sein und hatte einen gehetzten Ausdruck in den Augen. Sirius sprang sofort von seinem Stuhl auf, der geräuschvoll nach hinten umkippte, und rannte auf den Schulleiter zu.

"Um Gottes Willen, Albus, ist etwas passiert?", rief er aufgeregt. Harry und Ron waren mittlerweile ebenfalls aufgestanden, und gingen auf Dumbledore und Sirius zu. Dumbledore schnaufte immer noch, schien sich aber langsam wieder zu erholen.

"Sirius, du mußt uns helfen. Du bist der Einzige, der ihn im Zaum halten kann." "Ja, aber was ist denn geschehen?", fragte Sirius erneut, mit einem angstvollen Unterton in der Stimme. Dumbledore atmete tief durch, dann antwortete er: "Der Wolfstrank scheint nicht richtig zu wirken, Remus ist aus dem Kerker entkommen und streunt jetzt durch die Untergeschosse der Schule."

Sirius war schlagartig jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Harry blickte Ron mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn Remus in diesem Zustand irgend jemandem begegnen würde. Niemand sonst in Hogwarts erwartete auch nur im entferntesten, daß sich ein Werwolf auf dem Schulgelände herumtreiben könnte. Glücklicherweise waren die meisten Schüler zu Hause.

"Harry, Ron, ihr bleibt im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hier seid ihr sicher. Ein Werwolf ist sehr gefährlich, vor allem, wenn der Mensch den Wolf nicht unter Kontrolle hat", sagte Dumbledore zu den Jungen und wandte sich wieder dem Ausgang zu. Sirius folgte ihm und während er durch das Portrait-Loch stieg, verwandelte er sich in einen großen, schwarzen Hund. Das Loch schloß sich hinter ihnen, und Harry und Ron blieben alleine zurück.

"Was mag da passiert sein?", fragte Harry seinen Freund. "Das ist doch ganz klar, Snape hat versagt. Er hat den Trank für Professor Lupin in den Sand gesetzt", antwortete Ron, und konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Ron, das ist nicht lustig, wenn irgend jemand Remus über den Weg läuft, passiert eine Katastrophe."

Ron ignorierte Harrys Ermahnung und spekulierte weiter: "Oder meinst du, er hat den Trank absichtlich vergeigt? Das wäre ja ein Hammer."

Harry schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Komm, laß uns aufräumen, ich habe keine Lust mehr auf ‚Snape explodiert'." Er ging zurück zum Tisch und hob den Stuhl auf, den Sirius in seiner Eile umgestoßen hatte. 

"Ron, schnell komm her, schau mal", rief Harry vom Tisch herüber und Ron ging zu seinem Freund um nachzusehen, was er wollte. Als er Harry erreicht hatte blickte er in die Richtung, die Harry ihm wies. Auf dem Boden lag Sirius' Zauberstab.

"Der muß ihm aus der Tasche gefallen sein, als er aufgesprungen ist", sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Sieht ganz so aus. Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Ron unsicher. "Ich weiß nicht, solange er ein Hund ist, ist er sicher, aber wenn er sich zurück verwandelt hat er ohne seinen Zauberstab keine Chance gegen einen Werwolf", sagte Harry, und leichte Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

"Dann gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit", sagte Ron entschlossen, "Wir müssen ihm den Zauberstab bringen." "Bist du verrückt? Wenn wir Remus über den Weg laufen, sind wir tot", entrüstete Harry sich, "und wenn Sirius ihm über den Weg läuft ist _er_ tot", fügte er leiser hinzu.

"Laß uns gehen", sagte er entschlossen und zog Ron zum Ausgang des Griffindor-Turms. Harry steckte den Zauberstab in seinen Umhang und sie verließen gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Gänge waren wie ausgestorben. Harry und Ron lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Irgend etwas an dieser Ruhe war beängstigend. Eilig gingen sie weiter. Sie wollten die Stille der oberen Flure so schnell wie möglich hinter sich lassen.

Als sie den Korridor im ersten Stock erreicht hatten, blieb Ron wie angewurzelt stehen. Er spähte angespannt in die Dunkelheit und lauschte. Harry blieb ebenfalls stehen und flüsterte: "Hast du was gehört?" "Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte Ron zurück, "ich glaube da vorne hat sich etwas bewegt."

Geräuschlos zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe aus dem Umhang und gingen vorsichtig weiter. Sie bogen um die nächste Ecke, und blickten in zwei glühende Augen.

"_Lumos_", schrie Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Gestalt vor ihnen. Als das Licht ihr Gegenüber traf, fauchte es, und sträubte die Nackenhaare. "Mrs. Norris", keuchte Ron, "diese verdammte Katze, ich hab gedacht, ich sterbe vor Angst." Auch Harry atmete erleichtert auf. "Los, lass uns weitergehen, bevor sie Filch holt. Den können wir jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen."

Sie gingen weiter und Mrs. Norris starrte ihnen bösartig hinterher. Harry und Ron bogen um die nächste Ecke und erstarrten. Etwa 15 Meter vor ihnen stand ein riesiger Werwolf und fletschte seine blitzenden, langen Zähne. Ganz langsam kam er auf Ron und Harry zu. "Harry, er ist nicht mehr im Keller, was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Ron mit zitternder Stimme. "Ganz ruhig bleiben, wenn wir wegrennen könnte ihn das reizen", flüsterte Harry, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob seine Spekulation stimmte.

Der Werwolf duckte sich leicht und schlich weiter vorwärts. In dem schummrigen Licht konnten sie erkennen, wie sich seine Nackenhaare sträubten. Schleimiger Geifer tropfte aus seinem Maul, und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. Harry und Ron gingen langsam Rückwärts, ohne den Werwolf aus den Augen zu lassen. "Vielleicht schaffen wir es, hinter der nächsten Biegung zu verschwinden, bevor er es bemerkt", flüsterte Ron und schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Harry, ohne dabei den Wolf ganz aus den Augen zu lassen. "Ich glaube nicht, daß er darauf reinfällt. Das ist kein normaler Wolf, der ist nicht doof. Was immer wir auch unternehmen, wir dürfen ihn nur nicht verletzen, denk dran, das ist Lupin", flüsterte Harry zurück, und machte noch einen vorsichtigen Schritt rückwärts.

Der Werwolf kam immer näher. Er war nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Sie sahen wie er sich leicht zusammen kauerte um zu einem Sprung anzusetzen. In dem Moment, als er sich vom Boden abstieß rief Harry mit leicht panischer Stimme: "_Inimicus paries_" und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Der Werwolf prallte genau an der höchsten Stelle seiner Flugkurve gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer und schlug mit einem gewaltigen Schlang auf dem Steinboden auf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick blieb er benommen liegen, dann rappelte er sich wieder auf und schüttelte sich.

"Das war genial", johlte Ron und sah Harry bewundernd an. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ihn das lange aufhält", sagte Harry leise und ließ den Werwolf nicht aus den Augen. Der Wolf fixierte die beiden Jungen wieder und fletschte die Zähne. Für einen Moment blieb er bewegungslos auf der Stelle stehen, dann schlich er wieder langsam vorwärts. Die unsichtbare Mauer schien ihn nicht mehr zu stören. Schritt für Schritt kam er näher und gab ein tiefes Knurren von sich. Der Wolf hatte sie fast erreicht, als Ron seinen Zauberstab auf das Tier richtete und "_Petrificus Totalus_" rief. Die Beine des Werwolfes klappen unter seinem Bauch zusammen und seine Zähne wurden wie von Zauberhand aufeinander gepreßt, so daß er sein Maul nicht mehr öffnen konnte. "Auch nicht schlecht", keuchte Harry und grinste Ron kurz an.

Der gefesselte Werwolf gab immer noch ein bedrohliches Knurren von sich und versuchte sich aus Leibeskräften von der Ganzkörperklammer zu befreien. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und er konnte bereits seine Beine wieder etwas bewegen. Ron riß die Augen auf und rief: "Kann man das Biest denn gar nicht aufhalten?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Angst.

In diesem Moment wurden Ron und Harry unsanft zur Seite gestoßen und ein großer, schwarzer Hund sprang an ihnen vorbei, direkt auf den Werwolf zu. Er fletschte die Zähne und starrte auf den Wolf, der bereits wieder seine Beine bewegen konnte. Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, bis der Werwolf wieder auf seinen Füßen stand und den Hund anknurrte.

Der Hund machte einen Satz auf den Wolf zu und packte ihn am Genick. Dann schleifte er ihn in Richtung Kerker davon. Der Werwolf wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften, konnte sich jedoch nicht aus dem festen Biß des Hundes befreien.

Als die beiden Tiere hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden waren atmeten Harry und Ron auf. Sirius hatte ihnen das Leben gerettet. Wer weiß, wie lange sie Lupin noch in Schach hätten halten können.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand von hinten auf Harrys und Rons Schulter. Beide schrien vor Schreck kurz auf und wirbelten herum. Vor ihnen stand Professor Dumbledore. Sein Gesicht war bleich und er starrte die beiden Jungen entsetzt an.

"Seid ihr beide lebensmüde?", fragte er sie mit aufgelöster Stimme, "er hätte euch umbringen können. Was macht ihr hier?"

"Professor, wir ...", stammelte Ron. "Wir wollten Sirius seinen Zauberstab bringen, er hat ihn in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen", übernahm Harry die Initiative. 

"Aber Harry, Ron, Sirius hat seinen Zauberstab doch gar nicht gebraucht. Er wäre nie im Leben so dumm, sich einem Werwolf als Mensch gegenüber zu stellen. Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht?" Harry und Ron ließen beschämt die Köpfe hängen. 

"Kommt mit, ich bringe euch zurück in den Griffindor-Turm", sagte Dumbledore und führte die beiden Jungen zurück zum Portrait der fetten Dame. Auf dem ganzen Weg sprachen sie kein Wort. Harry fühlte sich elend. Sicher war Professor Dumbledore nun enttäuscht von ihm. Zuerst hatte er nichts von dem Amulett erzählt, und nun hatten er und Ron gegen die strikte Anweisung der Erwachsenen den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen.

Als sie das Portrait-Loch erreicht hatten sagte Ron das Paßwort und die beiden Jungen betraten den leeren Raum. Professor Dumbledore sah ihnen noch einen Moment nach, dann schloß er die Tür von außen und ging in sein Büro.

Ron und Harry setzten sich niedergeschlagen auf zwei Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrten stumm in die Flammen. Keiner von beiden konnte ein Wort sagen, zu sehr waren sie mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. 

Nach etwa eine halbe Stunde öffnete sich das Portrait-Loch und Sirius betrat das Zimmer. Harry und Ron sahen von ihren Sesseln auf und beobachteten wortlos, wie er zu ihnen herüber kam. Als Sirius die beiden Jungen erreicht hatte wollte Harry eine Entschuldigung stammeln, aber Sirius ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Er sah ihn mit müden Augen an und sagte ernst: "Harry, ich bin maßlos enttäuscht von dir. Ich hoffe das war euch eine Lehre." Weder Harry noch Ron konnten darauf antworten. Beide sahen Sirius nur beschämt an. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte Sirius tonlos hinzu: "Geht jetzt ins Bett, es ist spät."

Ohne ein Wort erhoben Ron und Harry sich und schlichen bedrückt nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal. Harry hatte Mühe seine Tränen zurück zu halten. Er hätte es leichter verkraften können, wenn Sirius ihn angeschrien hätte, ihn zur Rede gestellt hätte, ihn beschimpft hätte. Aber diese Enttäuschung in den Augen seines Paten war nur schwer zu ertragen. Sirius war der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, den Harry enttäuschen wollte. 

An diesem Abend lag Harry noch lange wach, und dachte über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage nach. Er verfluchte sich für seine Dummheit und Naivität. 

Es waren schon viele Stunden vergangen, als er auf seine Uhr blickte. Es war bereits kurz nach drei. Er hörte Ron, der sich in seinem Bett hin und her warf. Wahrscheinlich war auch er noch wach. Sie hatten, seit sie den Gemeinschaftsraum an diesem Abend betreten hatten, kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen, doch Harry wußte, daß sein Freund das selbe fühlen mußte wie er.

Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er an diesem Abend eingeschlafen war und als er am nächsten morgen erwachte fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Leise stand er auf und zog sich an. Er hoffte inständig, daß sich später irgend eine Möglichkeit ergeben würde um noch einmal mit Sirius zu sprechen. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, sagen daß es ihm leid tat, auch wenn dies den gestrigen Abend nicht ungeschehen machen würde. 

Als er sich fertig angezogen hatte setzte Harry sich auf sein Bett und nahm ‚_Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten Band II_'. Vielleicht würde das Buch ihn etwas ablenken.

"Harry", riß Ron seinen Freund aus den Gedanken. Harry schreckte hoch. "Was ist, ich lese", antwortete er etwas schroffer, als er eigentlich wollte. Ron zögerte einen Moment dann sagte er vorsichtig: "du liest seit einer viertel Stunde die selbe Seite." Harry stutzte kurz. Ron hatte Recht, er hatte tatsächlich die ganze Zeit auf ein und die selbe Seite gestarrt.

"Entschuldige Ron, ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren", sagte Harry schließlich. "Ist schon gut", antwortete Ron und lächelte gequält. 

"Tut mir leid, daß ich uns in diesen Schlamassel gebracht habe", murmelte Ron leise und sah Harry an. "Was?", frage dieser verwirrt. "Na ja, es war doch meine Idee Sirius den Zauberstab zu bringen. Und jetzt ist er sauer."

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Es war genauso meine Idee, ich will nicht, daß du dir die Schuld dafür gibst. Wir hätten beide wissen müssen, daß es Wahnsinn ist da hinaus zu gehen, wenn ein Werwolf durch die Schule schleicht." "Ja, du hast wohl recht", antwortete Ron und schwieg einen Moment. Dann fügte er hinzu: "Aber es war echt cool, wie das Vieh gegen deine unsichtbare Mauer geknallt ist." Beide konnten sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry, Sirius wird sich schon wieder beruhigen", versuchte Ron seinen Freund aufzumuntern, doch es klang nicht wirklich überzeugend.

Gemeinsam verließen sie ihren Schlafsaal und gingen die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum um zu frühstücken. Sirius saß bereits am Tisch und aß einen Toast mit Marmelade. Als Harry und Ron den Raum betraten sah er kurz auf, widmete sich aber sofort wieder seinem Frühstück. Er sah noch mitgenommener aus als am Vortag. Seine Augen waren matt und ausdruckslos, sein Gesicht war grau und farblos und sein Haar stand ihm wirr vom Kopf. Dieser Anblick erinnerte Harry an seine erste Begegnung mit Sirius. Damals war er ständig auf der Flucht vor den Zauberern des Ministeriums gewesen, ohne ein sicheres Versteck oder eine Zuflucht.

Wortlos setzten Ron und Harry sich und begannen ebenfalls zu frühstücken. Ron schien großen Hunger zu haben und langte herzhaft zu, doch Harry brachte keinen Bissen hinunter. Mißmutig schob er seinen Honigtoast von einer Seite des Tellers zur anderen, ohne ihn jedoch anzurühren.

Schließlich stand er auf und ging zurück in seinen Schlafsaal. Dort holte er sein ‚_Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 5_' aus seiner Tasche und legte sich auf sein Bett. Es wurde wirklich langsam Zeit, daß er anfing für seine ZAG-Prüfungen am Ende des Schuljahres zu lernen.

Als Ron eine halbe Stunde später in den Schlafsaal kam sah Harry von seinem Buch auf. "Harry, du solltest versuchen mit ihm zu reden. Ihr könnt euch nicht den Rest der Ferien anschweigen", sagte Ron und sah Harry eindringlich an. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Jetzt nicht, ich lerne, das siehst du doch", antwortete Harry abwesend. "Wenn du schon lernst, dann halt wenigstens das Buch richtig herum", sagte Ron ungerührt und verließ wieder den Schlafsaal.

Erst zum Abendessen ging Harry wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte den ganzen Tag in sein Buch gestarrt, aber gelernt hatte er nicht.

Das Abendessen verlief ebenso schweigend wie das Frühstück. Wieder stocherte Harry lustlos in seinen Erbsen. Er hatte einfach keinen Appetit. 

Nach dem Essen erhob sich Sirius und ging zu einem der Fenster. Wortlos blickte er auf die untergehende Sonne.

"Jetzt mach schon", zischte Ron seinem Freund zu. Harry erhob sich langsam und ging vorsichtig zu seinem Paten hinüber.

"Sirius", sagte er leise, als er ihn erreicht hatte. Sirius wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster ab und sah Harry an. In seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck, den Harry noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Es war eine Mischung aus Resignation und Enttäuschung. Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte er noch leiser: "es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht."

Sirius sah Harry nur an. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bevor er antwortete: "Ich weiß." Harry wußte nicht was er darauf antworten sollte, doch bevor ihm eine passende Antwort einfiel fuhr Sirius sanft fort: "Harry, ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Versprich mir, daß du nie wieder so etwas Dummes machen wirst." Harry nickte stumm. Er preßte die Lippen aufeinander um zu verhindern, daß ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sirius blickte ihn immer noch an und sagte leise: "Laß uns das vergessen."

Harry fiel seinem Paten um den Hals. In der Zwischenzeit war auch Ron langsam herüber gekommen. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich vor den Kamin. Obwohl sie auch jetzt nicht viel redeten war die Stimmung nun viel entspannter. 

"Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe", sagte Sirius später am Abend, "aber Moony, Tatze, Krone und Wurmschwanz waren auch nicht besser als ihr beide. Wir haben uns damals auch viel zu oft in Gefahren begeben, ohne abschätzen zu können, wie gefährlich die Situationen wirklich waren." Harry lächelte. 

Im Laufe des Abends stellte sich die alte Herzlichkeit, die vor diesem Zwischenfall geherrscht hatte, wieder vollkommen ein und Harry überkam ein Gefühl des Bedauerns als es Zeit wurde ins Bett zu gehen. Das erste mal seit Sirius und Remus in Hogwarts angekommen waren konnte Harry wieder ruhig schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück kam Remus Lupin zurück. Er sah sehr mitgenommen und ausgemergelt aus. Unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ringe, seine Augen waren matt und er schien körperlich sehr erschöpft. Sogar sein abgetragener Umhang schien ihm noch schlaffer als sonst von den Schultern zu hängen. Die beiden Vollmond-Tage hatten ihm ziemlich zugesetzt und die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf hatte unheimlich an seinen Kräften gezehrt.

Wie zu erwarten konnte er sich an die Vorkommnisse der vorletzten Nacht nicht mehr erinnern. Der Wolfstrank hatte in dieser Nacht so gut wie keine Wirkung gezeigt und Remus war wie in früheren Zeiten nur seinen Instinkten gefolgt. Als seine Freunde ihm erzählten was genau vorgefallen war machte er sich große Vorwürfe und verfluchte seine Existenz als Werwolf.

Doch trotz dieses tragischen Zwischenfalls waren seine Experimente mit Professor Snape durchaus positiv gewesen. Nach diesem eindeutigen Fehlschlag hatte Snape die Formel für den Wolfstrank noch einmal modifiziert, und in der zweiten Nacht hatte Lupin nicht nur sein volles Bewußtsein behalten, auch die normalerweise sehr qualvolle Verwandlung war fast schmerzfrei verlaufen.

Viel zu schnell waren die gemeinsamen Tage vorbei, und Remus und Sirius mußten zu Harrys und Rons großem Bedauern wieder abreisen.

Der Rest der Ferien verlief ereignislos. Harry und Ron verbrachten ihre Tage mit schlafen und faulenzen und lachten immer wieder über die Geschichten, die Sirius und Remus ihnen erzählt hatten.

Am letzten Ferientag kamen die restlichen Schüler, die ihre Weihnachtsferien zu Hause bei ihren Familien verbracht hatten, wieder nach Hogwarts. Harry und Ron warteten ungeduldig darauf, ihrer Freundin Hermine alles zu erzählen, was sich während der Ferien abgespielt hatte. 

Hermine war fast ein bißchen beleidigt, als sie erfuhr, daß Sirius und Remus in Hogwarts gewesen waren und sie die beiden nicht hatte treffen können. Als Ron und Harry ihr allerdings erzählten was sich noch abgespielt hatte, wurde Hermine still. Sie war sehr beunruhigt, als sie ihr sagten, daß das ‚Auge des Ares' gestohlen worden war.

Harry hatte fast ein paar Bedenken ihrer Freundin von der Begegnung mit dem Werwolf zu erzählen, aber da sie nun schon einmal angefangen hatten, war es wohl nur fair, ihr alles zu berichten. Hermine war genau wie Harry es erwartet hatte schockiert, als sie diesen Teil der Geschichte hörte und hielt den beiden eine lange Standpauke. Obwohl auch sie oft an den nächtlichen Ausflügen der Freunde beteiligt gewesen war, widerstrebte es ihr zutiefst, sich einer direkten Anweisung eines Erwachsenen zu widersetzen. 

Als sie fertig war sagte sie: "Ich habe euch aber auch etwas aus den Ferien mitgebracht." Harry und Ron blickten sie fragend an. Triumphierend zog Hermine zwei große Bogen Pergament aus ihrer Tasche und reichte sie Harry und Ron. "Was ist das?", fragte Ron. "Schau doch genau hin", antwortete Hermine leicht beleidigt, "das ist ein Wiederholungsplan für die Abschlußprüfungen. Einer für dich und einer für Harry." Beide lächelten gequält. "Oh, vielen Dank Hermine, wir sind dir ja so dankbar", sagte Ron leicht sarkastisch.

Am nächsten Tag begann wieder der Unterricht, und Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten das Gefühl, daß allen Lehrern während der Ferien schlagartig klar geworden war, daß sie nun die fünften Klassen auf die bevorstehenden ZAG-Prüfungen vorbereiten mußten.

Professor McGonagall gab unmenschlich viele Hausaufgaben, welche die Schüler jedes mal für Stunden beschäftigten. Professor Trelawney prophezeite ihnen allen, daß die Prüfungen in diesem Jahr besonders schwer werden würden (als ob das nicht in ihrer eigenen Hand lag) und Professor Sprout hatte ihr Unterrichtstempo dermaßen angezogen, daß alle Schüler das Gefühl hatten die Prüfungen wären bereits nächste Woche. Nur der Unterricht von Professor Aspervir war und blieb ein Witz.

Am schlimmsten jedoch war der Unterricht von Professor Snape. Harry hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, daß der Lehrer noch unbarmherziger und fieser sein konnte als er es ohnehin schon war, doch Snape triezte sie erbarmungslos. In ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' mußten die Schüler sich miteinander duellieren, wobei Snape unzählige hoch komplizierte Flüche von ihnen abverlangte. In ‚Zaubertränke' ließ er sie schwierige Verwirrungstränke brauen, und hatte an jedem Gebräu etwas auszusetzen. Griffindor hatte noch nie so viele Punkte innerhalb so weniger Unterrichtsstunden verloren wie in diesen Wochen, denn Snape ahndete jeden noch so kleinen Fehler erbarmungslos.

Doch all diese Quälereien waren nichts gegen Harrys abendlichen Unterricht. Sie waren mittlerweile dazu übergegangen Angriffs- und vor allem Verteidigungsflüche zu üben, die so anspruchsvoll waren, daß Harry oft mehrere Stunden brauchte, bis man auch nur halbwegs erkennen konnte, was der Zauber bewirken sollte. Gegen diese Zaubersprüche kamen ihm die Flüche aus dem Unterricht für ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' wie ein Kinderspiel vor. Professor Snape legte in diesen Stunden noch größeren Wert als sonst auf die perfekte Ausführung der Zauber und entließ Harry nie, bevor die Flüche nicht präzise und exakt ausgeführt waren.

Oft kam Harry an diesen Abenden erst nach Mitternacht wieder zurück in den Griffindor-Turm. Meistens endeten solche Stunden nicht ganz ohne Nachwirkungen. Nicht selten zuckten Harry noch Stunden später irgendwelche Gliedmaßen, oder die Tentakel, die Snape ihm bei einer solchen Gelegenheit an den Kopf gehext hatte verschwanden erst kurz vor dem Frühstück vollständig.

Da auch das Quidditch-Training wieder begonnen hatte, war Harry fast jeden Abend unterwegs. In den wenigen Stunden, die ihm nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht blieben, war er vollauf mit seinen Hausaufgaben beschäftigt. Ohne Hermine und Ron hätte er diese Zeit sicherlich nicht überstanden. Hermine ließ ihn zwar nicht von ihren Hausaufgaben abschreiben, kontrollierte aber die seinen und sagte ihm so die richtigen Lösungen. Auch Ron unterstützte ihn wo er nur konnte.


	9. Der unverzeihliche Fluch

9. Der unverzeihliche Fluch

Professor Severus Snape apparierte am alten Riddle-Haus. Nach langer Zeit hatte Voldemort ihn wieder einmal gerufen und Severus wußte nicht, ob er diesen langen Zeitraum als gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen bewerten sollte. Bei dem dunklen Lord war beides Möglich.

Angespannt ging er den gewundenen Pfad entlang, der zu dem alten Haus führte. Es dämmerte bereits, aber es war noch hell genug um alles genau erkennen zu können. Die kalte Februar-Luft brannte auf seinem Gesicht und er wickelte sich fester in seinen schwarzen Umhang. Severus war absichtlich etwas weiter entfernt appariert, um sich ein genaueres Bild der Umgebung machen zu können. Das letzte was er wollte war in einen Hinterhalt zu geraten.

Er dachte an all die viele Arbeit, die auf seinem Schreibtisch auf ihn wartete und schnaubte ungehalten. Wie immer hatte ihn der dunkle Lord äußerst ungelegen zu sich gerufen. Er hatte gerade die letzte Unterrichtsstunde des Tages beendet und war auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro gewesen, um die Stunden der nächsten Tage vorzubereiten, als ein stechender Schmerz seinen linken Unterarm durchzuckt hatte. Angewidert hatte er auf das glühende Mal auf seinem Arm gestarrt und Voldemort einmal mehr verflucht. Doch er wußte, daß es unratsam war dem Ruf des dunklen Lords nicht zu folgen.

Severus hatte das rostige Gartentor der alten Villa erreicht und der Anblick der sich ihm bot versetzte ihm einen herben Schlag in die Magengegend. Auf dem Grundstück standen bereits zwei Dutzend Death Eater im Kreis und umringten ihren Meister. Severus fluchte innerlich. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß der gesamte innere Zirkel anwesend sein würde. Der innere Zirkel waren Voldemorts treueste Anhänger, und die einzigen, die direkt Befehle von dem Dunklen Lord erhielten. Die anderen Death Eater erhielten ihre Befehle in der Regel von Mitgliedern des inneren Zirkels. Auch Severus hatte früher einmal zum inneren Zirkel gehört, doch bis jetzt hatte Voldemort noch keine Anstalten gemacht ihn wieder bei seinen treuesten Anhängern aufzunehmen. Trotzdem war Severus einer der wenigen, die direkt Befehle vom dunklen Lord erhielten. Die versammelten Death Eater trugen alle lange, schwarze Kutten und undurchdringliche Masken.

Als er die Gruppe erreicht hatte traten mehrere von ihnen zurück und gaben ihm den Weg in das innere des Kreises frei. Severus betrat den Kreis und begrüßte Voldemort mit der üblichen Prozedur. Nachdem er sich wieder erhoben hatte trat er einen Schritt zurück und blickte Voldemort erwartungsvoll an. Der dunkle Lord fixierte Snape kalt und begann ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung: "Hast du mir etwas mitgebracht, Snape?"

Severus wußte genau, was Voldemort meinte und zu seiner Schande mußte er sich eingestehen, daß er diesen Auftrag des Lords sträflich vernachlässigt hatte. Er versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen und antwortete mit fester Stimme: "Meister, es hat sich mir noch keine Gelegenheit geboten das ‚Auge des Ares' in meine Gewalt zu bringen. Vor Weihnachten waren zwei Auroren in Hogwarts und ich mußte einige verdächtige Gegenstände in Sicherheit bringen."

Die rot glühenden Augen des dunklen Lord verengten sich und seine Mundwinkel schienen leicht zu zucken. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne, so daß sein Gesicht direkt vor Snapes war und zischte: "So, keine Gelegenheit? Warum nur, frage ich mich, hat ein anderer meiner Diener diese Gelegenheit gehabt?" Mit diesen Worten griff er in seinen Umhang und holte etwas aus einer verborgenen Tasche. Eine goldene Münze, so groß wie ein Sickel, eingefaßt mit roten Rubinen pendelte dicht vor Severus Gesicht, so daß sie fast seine Nase berührte.

Er schluckte. Also hatte Voldemort noch jemand anderen auf das Amulett angesetzt und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Wenn ihm jetzt keine gute Ausrede einfiel würde es ihm schlecht ergehen.

Voldemort steckte das Amulett wieder in die Tasche seines Umhangs und gab den Death Eatern hinter Snape ein Zeichen. Bevor Severus sich umdrehen konnte um nachzusehen was hinter ihm vorging griffen zwei Death Eater grob seine Arme und drehten sie ihm auf den Rücken.

"Vielleicht bist du ein Lügner", zischte Voldemort gefährlich und rammte Snape ohne Vorwarnung eine Faust in den Magen. Severus krümmte sich vor Schmerz zusammen, doch die beiden Männer hinter ihm hielten ihn gewaltsam und gnadenlos auf den Füßen. Er blickte Voldemort von unten in die vor Zorn funkelnden Augen und keuchte: "Ich würde euch niemals belügen, Meister." Jedes Wort war ihm eine Qual und nur langsam kam wieder Luft zurück in seine Lungen.

"Mein lieber Wurmschwanz hier", Voldemort machte eine kurze Pause und einer der schwarz vermummten Gestalten trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Severus konnte das Grinsen unter der Maske förmlich spüren. "Er meint, du wärst ein Spion", fuhr Voldemort kalt fort, "deswegen würdest du die dir übertragenen Aufgaben nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit ausführen. Ich denke jedoch, daß ich dir bei unserem ersten Treffen meinen Standpunkt mehr als deutlich klar und verständlich gemacht habe. Du wärst nicht so dumm deinen Meister zu hintergehen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und starrte Severus immer noch mit seinen brennenden Augen an. "Oder, Snape?"

Auf ein kurzes Zeichen von ihm ließen die beiden Death Eater Severus los und er fiel auf die Knie. Er blickte Voldemort immer noch an und antwortete mit einem Flehen in der Stimme: "Meister, ich war euch immer treu ergeben." Er griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Im selben Moment hatte Voldemort blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ihn drohend auf Snape gerichtet. Ganz langsam zog Severus eine kleine Phiole aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie dem dunklen Lord entgegen. Voldemort steckte den Zauberstab wieder zurück in seinen Umhang und starrte auf die Phiole.

"Das ist ein Zeichen meiner Loyalität, Herr", sagte Snape in unterwürfigem Tonfall. Voldemort kam einen Schritt näher und betrachtete neugierig das kleine Gefäß mit der grünlich schimmernden Flüssigkeit.

"Das ist ein Gegenmittel für das _Veritas-Serum _und den_ Veritas-Fluch_." "Es gibt kein Gegenmittel", unterbracht Voldemort ihn barsch und blickte Snape abschätzig an.

"Meister, verzeiht, wenn ich es wage zu widersprechen", antwortete Snape vorsichtig und wägte genau die Worte ab die er wählte, "aber ich habe die letzten Monate damit zugebracht diesen Trank für euch zu entwickeln."

Ein fieses Lächeln machte sich auf Voldemorts Gesicht breit. "Sehr schlau, Snape. Du hast also einen Weg gefunden das _Veritas-Serum_ zu neutralisieren. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würde ich sagen, du hast es nicht ganz ohne Eigennutz gebraut, denn nun können wir mit Hilfe dieses Serums nicht mehr feststellen, ob du tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagst. Wirklich schlau." 

Severus schluckte wieder. Genau diese Reaktion hatte er von Voldemort erwartet. Der dunkle Lord schien manchmal fast Gedanken lesen zu können. 

Voldemort nahm die kleine Phiole aus Snapes Hand und hielt sie gegen den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel. "Ich werde dieses Serum bei passender Gelegenheit ausprobieren", murmelte Voldemort nachdenklich, bevor er wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Snape widmete. 

"Falls dieser Trank wirklich funktioniert denke ich, daß du trotz deines neuerlichen Versagens eine Belohnung verdient hast." Snape merkte auf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er konnte das leise Murmeln der Death Eater um ihn herum hören. Scheinbar hatten auch sie nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion des dunklen Lords gerechnet.

"Bring mir Harry Potter", sagte Voldemort laut und ein Hauch von Leidenschaft machte sich in seiner Stimme breit, die Severus noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte, "und ich gebe dir Hogwarts."

Auf einen Schlag waren laute Proteste der Death Eater um ihn herum zu hören. "Aber Meister ihr könnt nicht .....", hörte Severus eine vertraute Stimme. Der Sprecher wurde von Voldemort unsanft unterbrochen: "Lucius, willst du mir etwa vorschreiben was ich kann und was nicht? Du solltest deine Worte mit bedacht wählen, sonst könnte der Eindruck entstehen du wolltest deinem Meister befehlen." Severus konnte das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy nicht sehen, aber er konnte sich vorstellen wie in diesem Moment jegliche Farbe aus Malfoys Gesicht gewichen war. 

Noch bevor Malfoy antworten konnte hatte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab gezückt und Malfoy einen Schmerz-Fluch entgegen geschleudert. Lucius brach stöhnend zusammen und krümmte sich wimmernd auf dem feuchten Boden.

Voldemort beachtete ihn nicht weiter und blickte nun wieder auf Snape der immer noch vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete. "Bring mir Harry Potter", wiederholte er nun etwas kälter, "und ich sorge dafür, daß die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei dein ist. Unter meiner Anleitung wirst du sie zu einem Werkzeug der Dunkelheit machen. Aus Hogwarts werden zukünftig die mächtigsten dunklen Magier hervor gehen, die die Welt je gesehen hat. Und alle werden unter meinem Befehl stehen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann zischte er: "Die Zeit der Schlammblüter ist vorbei!" Dann erhob er seinen Zauberstab und schrie: "_Morsmordre_".

Augenblicklich erschien das dunkle Mal riesenhaft am Abendhimmel.

Als Severus in dieser Nacht wieder in Hogwarts eintraf war er immer noch verwirrt. Lord Voldemort hatte ihm tatsächlich die Leitung von Hogwarts versprochen, wenn er ihm Potter auslieferte. Bis jetzt war alles für ihn recht klar gewesen, _er_ hatte gewußt auf welcher Seite er stand, auch wenn seine Umwelt dies oftmals nicht genau wußte, aber jetzt war alles anders. 

Noch nie hatte irgend jemand ihm eine solche Macht versprochen, und Hogwarts war eine gewaltige Macht. Es war eine der größten Zauberschulen der Welt, und wer die Ausbildung der zukünftigen Zauberer kontrollierte, hatte die Herrschaft. Selbstverständlich würde Voldemort ihn dann nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, aber er würde sicher eine Möglichkeit finden sich der Kontrolle des dunklen Lords zu entziehen.

Snape schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Was dachte er da bloß? Albus Dumbledore, der Leiter von Hogwarts war sein Freund, wie konnte er auch nur im entferntesten daran denken ihn zu hintergehen, ...... und doch .....

***

Die fünfte Klasse der Griffindors saß zusammen mit den Slytherins im Kerker und war damit beschäftigt eine höchst komplizierte Variante des _Oblivious-Tranks_ zu brauen. Professor Snape patrouillierte durch die Reihe der Schüler und betrachtete den Fortschritt ihrer Arbeit teils anerkennend, teils abschätzend. Selbstverständlich hatte er nur Lob für die Schüler aus Slytherin übrig.

"Bei dieser Variante des _Oblivious-Tranks_ handelt es sich um einen sehr schwachen Vergessenstrank. Er kann mit Hilfe eines einfachen Serums rückgängig gemacht werden. Geben sie nun als letzte Zutat drei Spinnenbeine und ein viertel gehackte Drachenleber in ihren Kessel. Nachdem sie die Leber hinzu gegeben haben sollte der Trank eine satte grüne Farbe annehmen", erklärte er und Schritt weiter durch die Reihen.

Als er am Kessel von Neville vorbeikam hielt er inne und warf einen Blick auf die blaß-rosa Flüssigkeit, die sich darin befand und unheilverkündend blubberte. Er verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen, blickte durch die Klasse und sein Blick blieb für einen Moment auf Harry haften. Dann starrte er wieder Neville an. "Selten habe ich solch eine gewaltige Ansammlung von Unfähigkeit auf einem Haufen erlebt", zischte er und machte eine kurze Pause.

"Wenn ich hier etwas zu sagen hätte würde sich einiges ändern." Er machte abermals eine Pause und sah nun Hermine an. In seinem Blick war leichter Ekel zu erkennen als er fortfuhr: "Es gibt Zauberer, die sind es nicht wert eine solch qualifizierte Ausbildung zu erhalten wie Hogwarts sie ihnen bietet."

Harry sah zu Hermine hinüber, und bemerkte, daß ihr alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie die letzte Zutat ihres Zaubertranks in den Kessel gab. Glücklicherweise rettete sie das Läuten der Glocke vor weiteren Ausführungen ihres Lehrers.

Als sie den Klassenraum verlassen hatten fragte Ron Hermine: "Warum hat er dich dabei so angeschaut? Du bist doch gut." Bevor Hermine ihm antworten konnte ergriff Harry das Wort um Hermine die Erklärung zu ersparen: "Verstehst du denn gar nichts? Hermine hat Muggel-Eltern und nach der Meinung von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern sind solche Zauberer nichts wert."

Hermine waren während seiner Worte die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. Sie drehte sich um und rannte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

"Hermine, warte!", rief Ron ihr hinterher, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

"Lass sie, ich glaube sie braucht ein paar Minuten für sich", sagte Harry unsicher. Ihm war es sichtlich peinlich, daß er seine Freundin zum Weinen gebracht hatte. "Was ist nur in Snape gefahren?", fragte Ron verwirrt, "Er war zwar schon immer ein Idiot, aber er hat sich bis jetzt noch nie so offen für die Reinblütigkeit eingesetzt."

"Ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht beeinflußt ihn Voldemort immer mehr", überlegte Harry laut. "Hm, das wäre auch für dich nicht besonders gut, oder?", fragte Ron und blickte Harry fragend an. "Ja, das weiß ich auch, aber solange Professor Dumbledore ihm vertraut muß ich abends zu ihm, ob es mir paßt oder nicht", sagte Harry in leicht angewidertem Ton. "Aber was ist, wenn er dich umbringt?", fragte Ron besorgt. Harry schwieg einen Moment. Über solch eine Möglichkeit wollte er einfach nicht nachdenken. Statt dessen sagte er: "Komm, lass und nach Hermine suchen."

Sie verließen gemeinsam die Kerker und machten sich auf den Weg zum Griffindor-Turm. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten blickten sie sich suchend nach Hermine um, aber außer ein paar Viertklässlern war niemand zu sehen.

Gerade als Ron Harry fragen wollte wo Hermine nur stecken konnte sah er Parvati Patil aus dem Schlafsaal der Mädchen kommen.

"Hey Parvati, komm mal bitte rüber", rief er dem Mädchen zu. Parvati sah zu Harry und Ron herüber und kam auf sie zu. "Was gibt's?", fragte sie. "Hast du Hermine irgendwo gesehen?", fragte Ron und spähte an ihr vorbei in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal. Parvati hatte seinen Blick bemerkt und antwortete: "Ja, sie ist da oben. Sie liegt auf ihrem Bett und weint."

"Dürfen wir?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und deutete in Richtung des Schlafsaals, "nur ausnahmsweise." Parvati nickte und die beiden Jungs gingen an ihr vorbei zur Treppe des Mädchenschlafsaals.

Schon an der Tür konnten sie Hermines Schluchzen hören. Sie gingen leise zu ihrem Bett und setzten sich neben sie. Einen Moment wußten sie nicht was sie sagen sollten, dann ergriff Ron das Wort: "Du darfst das nicht zu persönlich nehmen."

"Ich ertrage das bald nicht mehr," schluchzte Hermine, ohne das Gesicht aus ihren Kissen zu nehmen, "überall ist dieser Haß. Es ist ja nicht nur Snape, es sind die ganzen Slytherins, und seit das Schuljahr angefangen hat wird es immer schlimmer." Sie setzte sich langsam in ihrem Bett auf und sah Harry und Ron mit von Tränen verschmiertem Gesicht an. "Wo soll das nur enden?"

"Das will ich mir lieber nicht vorstellen", antwortete Harry leise, "wenn Voldemort kann, wird er irgendwann bestimmt aus Hogwarts eine Schule für die dunklen Künste machen."

Ron sah Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen an, doch Hermine nickte zustimmend.

"Das wird Dumbledore aber nicht zulassen", rief Ron aufgebracht und schlug mit der Faust auf Hermines Nachttisch. "Er würde es nie so weit kommen lassen." "Ja, wenn er es dann noch kann", entgegnete Harry leise und seine Freunde starrten ihn an. "Na ja, ist doch ganz klar, daß er Professor Dumbledore zuerst aus dem Weg räumen muß", erklärte er.

"Aber Dumbledore ist doch viel zu mächtig", entrüstete sich Ron. "Ja, aber Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer wird immer stärker. Wer weiß wie lange es noch dauert bis er mächtiger ist als Dumbledore", antwortete Hermine immer noch leicht schluchzend.

Für eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da. Jeder dachte noch einmal über das eben gesagte und dessen Bedeutung nach.

Schließlich erhob Harry sich und sagte: "Kommt, es gibt gleich Abendessen." Hermine wischte sich die restlichen Tränen aus dem Gesicht und folgte Harry und Ron in die große Halle. 

Fast alle Schüler saßen schon an ihren Haustischen, als Harry, Ron und Hermine die Halle betraten. Sie gingen zu ihren Plätzen und setzten sich.

"Komisch", sagte Ron nachdenklich, "warum ist denn das Essen noch nicht auf dem Tisch? Ist heute Diät-Tag?"

Wie zur Antwort stand Professor Dumbledore von seinem Platz auf und hob die Hand. Sofort erstarben die Gespräche an den vier langen Tischen und alle sahen gespannt nach vorne.

"Meine lieben Schüler, ich habe euch einige wichtige Ankündigungen zu machen. Zuerst einmal etwas sehr positives. Gestern ist es Professor McGonagall und mir endlich gelungen Professor Flitwick aus der Paralleldimension, in der er sich befunden hat, wieder zu uns zu holen. Leider ist er sehr geschwächt und befindet sich im Moment im St. Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten, doch die Ärzte sagen, daß er sich wieder erholen wird. Allerdings wird er in diesem Schuljahr voraussichtlich nicht mehr unterrichten können." Sofort wurde es laut in der Halle, und einige Schüler am Ravenclaw-Tisch klatschten in die Hände und jubelten lautstark. Ihnen war die Erleichterung deutlich anzusehen, daß ihr Hauslehrer wieder unter ihnen war. Professor Dumbledore hob die Hand um die Schüler wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen.

"Das zweite das ich euch mitzuteilen habe ist deutlich ernsterer Natur. Aus Gründen, die euch wohl allen bekannt sind, wurden alle Lehrkräfte in den Osterferien nach London in das Zaubereiministerium beordert. Es soll besprochen werden, wie wir uns gemeinsam gegen die dunklen Einflüsse, die unsere Gesellschaft immer weiter unterwandern, zur Wehr setzen können und müssen."

Ein leises Tuscheln ging durch den Saal. "Aus diesem Grund müssen alle Schüler ohne Ausnahme zumindest eine Woche zu Hause bei ihren Familien verbringen. Wir werden eure Eltern umgehend darüber informieren. Jetzt laßt es euch schmecken."

Sofort brandeten die Gespräche in der großen Halle wieder auf. Einige Protestrufe wurden laut, doch die meisten Schüler waren einfach nur verwirrt. Noch nie war die Schule außer in den Sommerferien komplett geschlossen worden.

Professor Dumbledore setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und das Abendessen erschien auf den Tischen. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich wundert an.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Harry, machen wir nachher zusammen die Hausaufgaben für Wahrsagen? Ich weiß noch gar nicht, von was ich letzte Nacht geträumt haben könnte. Vielleicht eine Explosion, oder ....", sagte Ron.

"Ich kann nicht", antwortete Harry und ein leichter Unwillen machte sich in seiner Stimme breit, "du weißt doch, daß ich zu Snape muß." Ron seufzte: "Ach stimmt ja, aber wann machst du die Hausaufgaben für Professor Trelawney?" Nun seufzte auch Harry: "Ich werde sie wohl danach noch machen müssen. Hoffentlich komme ich dieses Mal früher von Snape weg als die letzten Wochen."

"Glaubst du daran?", schaltete sich Hermine in ihr Gespräch ein. Harry schnaubte verächtlich. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatten ging Harry direkt in seinen Schlafsaal um die Unterlagen für Professor Snape zu holen und verließ den Griffindor-Turm wieder.

Harry hatte das Gefühl ein dicker Stein würde in seinem Magen liegen, als er sich dem Klassenzimmer näherte, in dem sie ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' hatten. Nach dem, was Snape heute in ‚Zaubertränke' gesagt und angedeutet hatte schien es ihm nicht die beste Idee mit dem Lehrer die nächsten Stunden alleine verbringen zu müssen. Ron und Hermine gegenüber hatte er diese Bedenken nicht äußern wollen, denn er wollte sie nicht mit seinen Problemen belasten.

Als er den Klassenraum erreicht hatte zögerte er einen Moment. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach umdrehen und weg rennen. Wenn Snape ihn am nächsten Morgen fragen würde wo er gewesen sei, konnte er sich ja irgend eine Ausrede einfallen lassen.

Je länger Harry über diese Alternative nachdachte, desto besser gefiel sie ihm. Aber nein. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Snape würde ihm mit Sicherheit nicht glauben und ihm wieder irgend eine scheußliche Strafarbeit aufdrücken, und da in einer Woche das nächste Quidditch-Spiel gegen die Hufflepuffs anstand hatte er keine Lust wieder Snapes Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. 

Mißmutig öffnete er die Tür und spähte in den düsteren Raum. Er war nur spärlich beleuchtet durch ein duzend Kerzen. Die großen Fackeln an den Wänden waren erloschen und durch die Fenster drang schwach das Licht des aufgehenden Mondes. Professor Snape stand bereits neben seinem Schreibtisch und wartete.

"Kommen sie herein, Potter", sagte er kalt und blickte Harry auf eine Weise an, die keine Widerrede zuließ.

Harry trottete mißmutig zu seinem Stuhl und setzte sich. "Sie brauchen es sich gar nicht gemütlich zu machen, wir werden heute wieder eine praktische Übung durchführen."

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Er hatte mittlerweile die Erfahrung gemacht, daß die Stunden, die sie mit Übungen zubrachten, die mit Abstand Anstrengendsten waren, die er sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Snape gab sich nicht damit zufrieden, wenn Harrys Flüche endlich das gewünschte Ergebnis brachten, er legte pedantischen Wert darauf, daß die Zaubersprüche so genau und präzise wie nur irgend möglich waren. Da es sich fast immer um sehr schwierige Flüche handelte, die Snape von ihm abverlangte, brauchte Harry dafür oft viele Stunden.

"Welches ist der gefährlichste Fluch, außer dem Todesfluch, der ihnen einfällt, Potter?", fuhr Snape fort. Harry brauchte nicht zu überlegen um sich an den schrecklichsten Fluch zu erinnern, den es seiner Meinung nach gab.

"Der _Cruciatus-Fluch_", sagte er leise. Was hatte Snape nur vor? Er konnte doch wohl unmöglich ..... "Genau den meine ich. Ich denke, ich brauche ihnen nicht all zu viel über diesen Fluch zu erzählen, schließlich wissen sie aus erster Quelle, wie er wirkt." Harry beobachtete Snape genau und erwartete nun ein Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht, doch es blieb aus. Snape sah ihn nur kalt und berechnend an.

"Wie für die meisten Flüche gibt es auch für den _Cruciatus-Fluch_ einen Verteidigungszauber." Harry starrte Snape an. "Aber Professor Moody, äh, ich meine Mr. Crouch hat uns alles über die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche erzählt, und er hat nie erwähnt, daß es eine Verteidigung dafür gibt."

Snape lächelte selbstgefällig. "Vielleicht, Mr. Potter, wußte dieser schwarze Magier nicht all zu viel über die dunklen Künste. Es reicht eben nicht aus, sich nur auf seinen Herrn und dessen Fähigkeiten zu verlassen, hier ist Eigeninitiative und Intelligenz gefragt. Es handelt sich um einen sehr alten Zauber, ich bezweifle, daß ihn heute überhaupt noch irgend jemand kennt. Wahrscheinlich ist er nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore oder Lord Voldemort bekannt."

Snapes Lächeln nahm einen arroganten Ausdruck an. Harry erinnerte sich an das alte Buch, das er auf Snapes Tisch gesehen hatte an dem Abend, als er den Kerker geputzt hatte. Snape mußte so lange dieses und noch andere alte Bücher durch gewälzt haben, bis er diesen Zauber gefunden hatte.

"Ich habe lange danach gesucht und bin schließlich in einem sehr alten und sehr unscheinbaren Buch fündig geworden. Sie erinnern sich an das Buch, Potter?" Snape sah ihn durchdringend an. Harry schluckte. Also hatte Snape tatsächlich gemerkt, daß er in dessen Büro gewesen war. Wie hatte Harry jemals etwas anderes annehmen können. Vor Snape etwas zu verbergen war fast unmöglich. 

Er schwieg auf die Anspielung des Lehrers und Snape fuhr ungerührt fort: "Der Fluch ist sehr diffizil, ich erwarte nicht, daß sie ihn lernen werden." Er blickte Harry abschätzig an.

"Warum erzählen sie mir dann von dem Fluch, wenn sie glauben, daß ich ihn sowieso nicht lerne?", fragte Harry unwirsch, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Wieder stieg Haß in ihm auf. 

Snape ignorierte Harrys Frage und sagte kalt: "Stehen sie auf Potter und kommen sie hier her." Harry erhob sich und ging zu Snape.

"Wir werden das praktisch üben", sagte Snape und ein böses Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Was meinen sie mit üben, wollen sie etwa ...." fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Was glauben sie Potter, wie man das sonst üben soll?", fragte Snape kalt zurück und blickte Harry noch abschätziger an. Es schien offensichtlich, daß er Harry den Gegenfluch nicht zutraute.

"NEIN", rief Harry, "nein, sie sind doch verrückt." Snape starrte Harry einen Moment stumm an.

"Dann gehen sie, Potter, raus hier, hauen sie ab zu ihren arroganten Griffindor-Freunden", fauchte Snape, "sie glauben wohl, daß ihre Berühmtheit sie schützt. Sie sind genauso selbstherrlich wie ihr Vater. Aber ein berühmter Name ist nicht alles, Potter."

Harry drehte sich wütend um und stapfte zur Tür. "Ich werde morgen Professor Dumbledore darüber in Kenntnis setzen, daß sie keinen Wert mehr auf meinen Unterricht legen, Potter", sagte Snape kalt. Harry hatte bereits die Türklinke in der Hand als er abrupt stehen blieb.

"Der Direktor wird sehr enttäuscht darüber sein, daß sie seine Fürsorge nicht zu schätzen wissen. Aber schließlich sind sie auch ohne Hilfe in der Lage das nächste mal gegen Lord Voldemort zu bestehen, nehmen sie sich einfach ein Beispiel an ihrem Vater."

Harry drehte sich energisch zu Snape um und starrte ihn an. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. "Okay, das reicht", schrie er aufgebracht.

Snapes Lächeln gefror. "Wagen sie nicht in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen, Potter, ich kann ihr Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle machen, seien sie sich dessen immer bewußt", zischte er drohend, "wenn sie wollen, daß wir ihnen helfen, tun sie das, was man von Ihnen verlangt. Fügen sie sich, wenn nicht, gehen sie zurück zu ihren feigen, arroganten Griffindors."

Harry biß wütend die Zähne aufeinander. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und das Blut in seiner Stirn pulsierte schmerzhaft gegen seine Stirn. Er haßte Snape aus dem tiefsten Grunde seines Herzens, aber er wollte andererseits Professor Dumbledore auf keinen Fall enttäuschen.

"In Ordnung", knurrte Harry und zwang sich zu einem kontrollierten Tonfall. "Ich erwarte eine Entschuldigung, Potter", zischte Snape und sein fieses Lächeln kehrte zurück.

Das Pochen in Harrys Kopf nahm zu und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. "Entschuldigung, Sir", knurrte er leise und konnte dabei ein leichtes Fauchen nicht unterdrücken. Snape blickte ihn immer noch abschätzig an, schien jedoch Harrys Entschuldigung zu akzeptieren.

Snape schwieg einen kurzen Moment, wobei er Harry nicht aus den Augen ließ, fuhr dann jedoch ungerührt mit seinem Unterricht fort: "Der Fluch lautet ‚_securis_', er muß genau in dem Moment gesagt werden, in dem auch der _Cruciatus-Fluch_ ausgesprochen wird. Nicht nur die exakte Ausführung des _Securitas-Fluchs _ist entscheidend, sondern auch das perfekte Timing. Wird der Fluch zu früh oder zu spät ausgesprochen, ist er unwirksam und vermag es nicht, den Schmerzfluch aufzuhalten." Harry nickte, daß er verstanden hatte. Er konnte nicht antworten. Bei dem Gedanken, was gleich auf ihn zukommen würde war sein Mund trocken geworden und seine Knie zitterten leicht.

Snape erklärte nun ausführlich, wie der _Securitas-Fluch_ ausgeführt wurde, natürlich nicht ohne hin und wieder eine scharfe Bemerkung zu machen, daß Harry ihn sowieso nicht lernen würde. Harrys Kopf pochte noch immer, sein Magen krampfte sich immer mehr zusammen, doch er schluckte seinen immer größer werdenden Ärger hinunter. Es würde sicherlich der größte Feiertag für Snape sein, wenn Harry endgültig die Beherrschung verlor, und das ließ Harrys Stolz einfach nicht zu. Er würde sich nicht mehr provozieren lassen.

Nach den langen Ausführungen des Lehrers mußte Harry einige Trockenübungen absolvieren, wobei Snape immer wieder kleinlichst die Artikulation des Wortes und die Haltung seines Zauberstabes korrigierte.

"Halten Sie den Zauberstab nicht wie ein Kochlöffel, Potter, sie sollen hier keine Suppe umrühren", sagte er kalt, als Harrys Hand sich vor Anstrengung zu verkrampfen begann. Langsam begann sein Arm lahm zu werden und seine Konzentration nahm deutlich ab, durch die immer wiederkehrenden monotonen Übungen.

"Ihre Aufmerksamkeit läßt sehr zu wünschen übrig", sagte Snape schließlich barsch, "vielleicht werden sie sich besser konzentrieren, wenn wir zu der eigentlichen Übung wechseln."

Harry schluckte hart. Er hatte sich wirklich bemüht den Zauberspruch korrekt auszuführen, aber irgendwie bekam er einfach kein Gefühl dafür. Irgend etwas daran hatte er einfach noch nicht im Griff.

Snape trat zwei Schritte zurück. Harry umklammerte krampfhaft den Zauberstab. Seine Hand zitterte leicht. Er beobachtete seinen Lehrer angespannt. Snapes kalte, schwarze Augen schienen dämonisch zu funkeln als er langsam seinen Zauberstab hob. "_Crucio_", flüsterte er.

"_Securis_", rief Harry mit zitternder Stimme gleichzeitig.

Die Welt um Harry herum brach zusammen. Ein unmenschlicher Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und seinen Körper schien von innen zerbersten zu wollen. Sein Blut schien zu glühen und seine Knochen wollten verbrennen. Harry krümmte sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden. Durch den Vorhang der Höllenqualen hörte er einen Schrei. Es war sein eigener. Verschwommen und wie in weiter Ferne sah er eine schwarze Gestalt über sich. Das bleiche Gesicht schien teuflisch zu grinsen.

Dann war alles zu Ende. So schnell wie der Schmerz begonnen hatte ebbten die Wellen wieder ab. Es waren nur wenige Sekunden gewesen, doch Harry kamen sie vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Keuchend und mit zitternden Armen und Beinen versuchte er aufzustehen, sackte jedoch wieder zurück auf seine Knie.

Snape stand immer noch an der selben Stelle. Seine kalten Augen beobachteten Harry, doch er konnte nicht erkennen was sie dachten. Snape hatte diese Macht mit Sicherheit genossen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich schon seit Jahren gewünscht Harry diesen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen.

Ganz langsam beruhigte sich Harrys Atmung wieder und das Zittern ließ nach. "Ganz miserables Timing, Potter. Wenn ich es darauf angelegt hätte, wären sie jetzt tot", sagte Snape kalt, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, so etwas wie Bedauern in Snapes Gesicht erkennen zu können.

Er ließ Harry noch einige Minuten verschnaufen, dann hob er abermals den Zauberstab. Im selben Moment, als der Schmerzfluch auf ihn abgefeuert wurde schrie Harry mit leichter Panik in der Stimme den Gegenfluch. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er ein Gefühl, als wäre sein ganzer Körper taub, dann brach wieder der Schmerz über ihm zusammen. Als der Fluch das nächste Mal aufgehoben wurde, konnte Harry noch seine widerhallenden Schreie verklingen hören. 

Wieder atmete er schwer, als die Nachwirkungen langsam seinen Körper verließen. "Nicht schlecht, Potter, jetzt haben sie gemerkt, wie der Gegenfluch wirken kann, wenn er richtig angewandt wird. Aber ihr Timing läßt immer noch zu wünschen übrig. Außerdem müssen sie sich besser auf die genaue Aussprache konzentrieren."

Wenn Harry die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte, hätte er verächtlich geschnaubt. Konzentration, wie sollte er sich denn konzentrieren, wenn jeden Moment der _Cruciatus-Fluch_ über ihn hereinbrechen würde.

Wieder wartete Snape einige Minuten um Harry etwas Kraft sammeln zu lassen, dann hob er von neuem langsam den Zauberstab. Dieses Mal schien das Taubheitsgefühl einen kurzen Moment länger anzuhalten, bevor eine gigantische Welle aus Schmerz ihn überrollte. Er hörte mehrere Schreie, doch der zweite war nicht von ihm. Er hörte durch einen Nebel aus Schmerz, wie jemand den Namen von Professor Snape rief.

"Severus, um Gottes Willen, sind sie verrückt geworden?" Der Schmerz brach abrupt ab und Harry nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und blickte sich um, um zu sehen, von wem der zweite Schrei gekommen war. In der Tür stand Professor McGonagall. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und ihre Augen waren panisch aufgerissen als sie abwechselnd von Harry zu Snape blickte.

"Severus", rief sie hysterisch, "sind sie wahnsinnig? Dieser Fluch ist verboten, sie bringen Potter um!" Als sie sah, daß Harry sie anblickte eilte sie nach vorne, ging in die Knie und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. "Ist alles in Ordnung, mein Junge?", fragte sie besorgt. Dann sah sie wieder zu Snape auf. "Ich schwöre ihnen, das wird ein Nachspiel haben", keifte sie. Harry hatte sie noch nie so aufgelöst erlebt. Er wollte etwas sagen, die Situation erklären, die für seine Hauslehrerin mit Sicherheit erschreckend war, doch er brachte nur ein leises Stöhnen über seine Lippen.

Snape stand vor ihnen und bewegte keinen Muskel. Sein Gesicht war undurchdringlich starr und seine Augen blickten kalt auf sie herab.

Professor McGonagall strich Harry sanft über seine wirren Haare. Sie machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn. Es dauerte noch eine Minute, bis Harry die Kraft hatte etwas zu sagen.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Professor", keuchte er unter größter Anstrengung, "das ist schon Okay." "Was?", fragte Professor McGonagall und ihre Stimme schien dabei unnatürlich schrill. "Professor Snape", keuchte Harry weiter und richtete seinen Blick dabei nach oben auf die schwarze Gestalt über ihnen, "erklärt mir gerade einen Gegenfluch für den _Cruciatus_."

"So etwas gibt es nicht, Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall entschieden, "Severus muß das als Vorwand benutzt haben." Sie stand auf und baute sich drohend vor Snape auf. "Ich weiß nicht was sie vorhaben, Severus, aber ich werde mit dem Jungen zu Professor Dumbledore gehen. Ich werde ihnen höchst persönlich ein Disziplinarverfahren an den Hals hängen, da können sie sich sicher sein. Ihre Tage an dieser Schule sind gezählt." 

Snape sah sie immer noch eisig an. In seinem Blick schien Verachtung mitzuschwingen. Dann, ganz langsam, verzog sich sein Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln. "Tun sie, was sie nicht lassen können, Minerva." Dann drehte er sich demonstrativ um und entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihr.

Professor McGonagall half Harry vorsichtig auf die Beine und begann ihn energisch in Richtung Tür zu schieben.

"Nein", krächzte Harry mit trockener Stimme, "ich bleibe hier, Professor." "Potter, sie kommen mit mir, wir gehen zum Direktor." Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf und befreite sich aus Professor McGonagalls Griff. Professor McGonagall starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Hier sind doch alle wahnsinnig", sagte sie schrill und ging mit schweren Schritten zur Tür. Als sie bereits die Klinke in der Hand hatte drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte: "Wiegen sie sich ja nicht in Sicherheit Severus, ich bin gleich mit dem Direktor zurück, und Gnade ihnen Gott, wenn sie Potter in der Zwischenzeit etwas antun." Mit einem lauten _Rums _warf sie die Tür ins Schloß und ließ Harry und Snape alleine.

Für einen Moment geschah nichts. Harry starrte verwirrt auf Snapes Rücken, der ihm immer noch zugewandt war. Langsam drehte Snape sich um. Harry versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, doch es war kalt und leer, wie immer. 

"Fahren wir fort", sagte er emotionslos, "ich hasse Störungen." "Aber Professor", sagte Harry vorsichtig, "vielleicht sollten wir ......" "Ich sagte: fahren wir fort", wiederholte Snape nachdrücklich.

Noch einige Male an diesem Abend richtete Snape den Schmerzfluch auf Harry, und als er endlich von ihm abließ war es Harry tatsächlich gelungen seine Gegenwehr für mehrere Sekunden aufrecht zu erhalten. Doch er schaffte es lediglich die Schmerzen abzublocken, wobei sein Körper sich dabei wie gelähmt anfühlte. Er war jedoch nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. 

"Wir werden das nächste Mal an diesem Punkt fortfahren", sagte Snape sachlich, "Der Gegenfluch hat nicht viel Sinn, wenn man sich nicht bewegen kann."

Harry nickte erschöpft und verließ schlurfend den Klassenraum. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte er sich in seinen Schlafsaal. Zum Glück schliefen Ron und seine restlichen Klassenkameraden bereits, sie wären sicher sehr erschrocken gewesen, wenn sie Harry in diesem Zustand gesehen hatten. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Ihm kam wieder Professor McGonagall in den Sinn. Es mußte für seine Hauslehrerin wirklich erschreckend gewesen sein, sie beide auf diese Weise vorzufinden. Am liebsten wäre Harry mit ihr gegangen um den weiteren Schmerzen zu entgehen, aber er konnte einfach nicht, und Professor McGonagall war weder mit noch ohne Professor Dumbledore zurück gekehrt. Vermutlich hatte der Direktor ihr erklärt, daß er über die Vorgänge informiert war und hatte Professor McGonagall angewiesen in ihre Räume zurück zu kehren.

Noch während Harry darüber nachdachte glitt er langsam in den Schlaf. 

***

Der Raum war dunkel. Dreißig schwarz gekleidete Gestalten standen in einem Kreis und warteten auf die Ankunft ihres Meisters. Zwei Dutzend von ihnen trugen schwarze Masken, die Gesichter der anderen waren blaß und angespannt. Auf dem schwarzen Altar, der sich hinter der Gruppe befand lagen 6 ordentlich zusammengefaltete Masken, die auf ihre neuen Träger warteten.

Die Anspannung in der Gruppe war fast greifbar. Dann ertönte ein leises _PLOP_ und alle Blicke wandten sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Der Kreis der 30 Death Eater öffnete sich und Lord Voldemort trat in ihre Mitte. Er blickte sich mit seinen rot glühenden Augen um und sein Blick blieb auf den 6 Zauberern ohne Maske hängen.

"Ah, ich begrüße unsere neuen Mitglieder", sagte er leise. Seine Stimme klang wie das zischen einer Schlange. "Bevor ihr jedoch in den Kreis der Death Eater aufgenommen werdet, müßt ihr beweisen, daß ihr würdig seid, zu meinen Anhängern zu zählen." 

Er hob seine rechte Hand und sechs Death Eater verschwanden kurz in einen Nebenraum. Kurz darauf kehrten sie mit sechs verängstigten Muggeln zurück. Die Hände der Frauen waren mit Hilfe eines Klammer-Spruchs auf den Rücken gefesselt und ihre Gesichter waren angstvoll verzerrt. Sie schrien vor Angst und bettelten um Gnade. Lord Voldemort warf ihnen einen kurzen, verächtlichen Blick zu und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem ersten unmaskierten Mann zu, der ihm am nächsten Stand. Er war kaum 18 Jahre alt und sein Gesicht war vor Aufregung weiß. 

"Zeige mir, daß du es Wert bist in meine Reihen aufgenommen zu werden und töte diesen Muggel", zischte Voldemort und deutete auf eine der jungen Frauen, die von seinen Leuten herein gezerrt worden waren. Der junge Death Eater machte eine tiefe Verbeugung vor dem dunklen Lord. "Ja, Meister", sagte er mit bebender Stimme und zog mit zitternder Hand seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Er richtete ihn auf die junge Frau, zögerte dann jedoch einen Moment.

"Töte sie", zischte Voldemort, so daß dem jungen Mann ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. "Nein, habt erbarmen", kreischte die junge Frau, doch niemand beachtete ihr Flehen. Ihre Augen waren vor Angst geweitet. Der Death Eater der sie festhielt lachte kurz und stieß sie dann nach vorne, so daß sie hart auf dem Boden fiel.

Der junge Anwärter umklammerte krampfhaft seinen Zauberstab und schrie wie von Sinnen: "_Avada Kedavra_". Die junge Frau zu seinen Füßen brach lautlos zusammen und war auf der Stelle tot.

In der Runde der Death Eater war es still. Keiner wagte ein Geräusch von sich zu geben, die überlebenden Muggel kauerten in ihrer Mitte mit panischer Angst und gaben keinen Laut von sich. Dann wurde die Stille durch ein leises, langsames Klatschen unterbrochen. Es war Lord Voldemort. Er lächelte belustigt. "Sehr schön", zischte er und trat vor den jungen Anwärter. "Nun gelobe mir und den Death Eatern die Treue, um in unsere Reihen aufgenommen zu werden."

Der junge Mann fiel vor dem dunklen Lord auf die Knie und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: "Ich werde all meine Kraft und mein Streben für die Reinblütigkeit einzusetzen. Mein Zauberstab und all seine Macht gehören dem dunkeln Lord. Er wird mich leiten und führen. Er ist mein Meister und ich gelobe ihm die ewige Treue."

Wieder herrschte eisige Stille in der Runde. Der junge Mann erhob sich wieder und blickte Voldemort erwartungsvoll an. "Streck deinen linken Arm aus", sagte der dunkle Lord kalt. Der junge Mann krempelte seinen Ärmel nach oben und streckte seinen linken Arm in Richtung des dunklen Lords.

Lord Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete ihn auf den Unterarm des Jungen. "_Morsmordre_", zischte er und ein kurzer Aufschrei durchbrach den Raum. Es stank nach verbranntem Fleisch. Der junge Mann starrte mit verzerrtem Gesicht auf die rot glühende Stelle auf seinem vor Schmerz brennenden Arm. Langsam ließ das Glühen nach und Konturen wurden sichtbar. Der Junge erkannte einen Totenkopf aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand: das dunkle Mal.

"Nun bist du ein Death Eater", zischte Voldemort leise und reichte dem jungen Mann eine der Masken, die auf dem Altar lagen, "enttäusche mich nicht, ich habe kein Verständnis für Versager." Wieder war es für einen Moment totenstill, bevor Voldemort fortfuhr. "Du wirst zukünftig deine Befehle von Mr. Mcnair empfangen. Er wird in meinem Namen zu dir sprechen, und ich erwarte, daß du ihn mit dem ihm gebührenden Respekt behandelst."

Wieder fiel der Junge Mann auf die Knie und sagte: "Ich danke euch, Meister!"

***

Trotz der Anstrengungen des Vortages war Harry am nächsten Morgen sehr früh wach, aber er war keineswegs ausgeschlafen. Seine Narbe brannte höllisch. Er hatte von Voldemort geträumt, daran konnte er sich noch erinnern. Viele Death Eater waren um ihn gewesen, und auch einige Unmaskierte. Harry hatte ihre Gesichter erkannt. Noch vor einem Jahr waren sie allesamt Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen. Fünf von Ihnen waren Slytherins gewesen, unter anderem Kit Carpenter und Adrian Pucey, ein ehemaliger Jäger aus dem Quidditch-Team, und außerdem Alan Armond, ein Hufflepuff. Nur langsam ließ der Schmerz in seinem Kopf nach.

Die Bilder der Nacht verschwammen allmählich, doch Harry konnte sich immer noch daran erinnern, was in seinem Traum vorgefallen war. Er war sich sicher, daß dies wirklich passiert war. Sicher waren in dieser Nacht auch die restlichen Muggel gestorben. Scheinbar gehörte es zur Aufnahmezeremonie der Death Eater, daß die Anwärter einen unschuldigen Muggel töten mußten. Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Langsam stand er auf. Seine Muskeln taten im weh und jede Bewegung schmerzte. Er war blaß und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

Ron und Hermine waren sehr bestürzt, als sie Harry in diesem Zustand sahen, doch trotz ihres Drängens konnte Harry sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden ihnen von den Vorkommnissen des letzten Abends zu berichten. Er war sich sicher, daß sie beide seine Entscheidung nicht verstehen würden, warum er bei Snape geblieben war, obwohl Professor McGonagall ihn doch zu Professor Dumbledore bringen wollte, er verstand es ja selbst kaum. Er berichtete ihnen nur von seinem Traum. Wie er erwartet hatte waren Ron und Hermine sehr bestürzt als sie davon erfuhren.

Den Unterricht an diesem Tag erlebte Harry wie in Trance, er konnte sich kaum auf den Stoff konzentrieren, und auch die mehrmaligen Ermahnungen von Professor Binns, er solle aufpassen, änderten nichts daran. 

Mit einem üblen Gefühl in der Magengegend machte Harry sich nach dem Mittagessen mit Ron auf den Weg in das Turmzimmer von Professor Trelawney. Wie er erwartet hatte, bemerkte die Lehrerin sofort Harrys angeschlagenen Zustand und prophezeite ihm wie so oft eine düstere Zukunft. 

Im Laufe der nächsten Wochen verbesserte sich Harrys Zustand nur langsam. Zwei mal in der Woche wurde er von Professor Snape mit dem _Cruciatus-Fluch_ belegt, und Harry schaffte es nur mäßig den Fluch abzublocken. Auch wenn es ihm mittlerweile gelang die Schmerzen vollständig abzuwehren, war er nicht in der Lage seinen Körper in diesem Zustand zu bewegen. Er fühlte nur eine Taubheit, die seinen gesamten Körper lähmte. Die harten Worte von Snape, die auf diese Lektionen folgten waren auch nicht gerade dienlich Harrys angekratztes Selbstbewußtsein wieder aufzurichten.

Ron und Hermine versuchten mehrmals mit Harry zu sprechen, doch sobald sie das Thema auf Harrys angeschlagenen Zustand, oder seinen Unterricht bei Professor Snape lenkten wiegelte Harry ab und behauptete es sei alles in Ordnung.

Das Quidditch-Spiel gegen die Hufflepuffs endete für Griffindor mit einer herben Niederlage. Zwar lagen sie zuerst in Führung, doch Harry hatte in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand gegen den Sucher der gegnerischen Mannschaft keine Chance. Griffindor verlor deutlich mit 190 zu 70 Punkten. Durch diese Niederlage hatte nun wieder Slytherin die Führung um den Hausmeisterschaft und den Quidditch-Pokal errungen, da sie nur eine Woche später die Mannschaft der Ravenclaws dem Erdboden gleich machten.

Es war nur noch eine Woche bis zu den Osterferien und Harrys Laune verbesserte sich dadurch nicht im Geringsten. Er hatte vor über zwei Wochen an Sirius geschrieben und ihn gefragt, ob er die Osterferien bei ihm und Remus verbringen konnte, doch er hatte immer noch keine Antwort von seinem Paten erhalten. Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er Hermine und Ron. 

"Hast du schon Antwort von Sirius?", fragte Hermine ihn. "Nein", antwortete Harry niedergeschlagen. "Vielleicht ist ja heute bei der Post was dabei, los, laßt uns frühstücken gehen", sagte Ron, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Portrait-Loch. Hermine zögerte einen Moment, folgte ihm dann jedoch.

Harry schlurfte lustlos hinter ihnen her in Richtung der großen Halle. Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück blickte sich Hermine mehrmals nach ihm um. Harry hatte das Gefühl, daß sie etwas zu ihm sagen wollte, doch er war froh, daß sie und Ron schon vor Wochen damit aufgehört hatten ihn zu löchern, was in letzter Zeit bei Snape geschehen war. Sie waren scheinbar überein gekommen, daß sie warten wollten, bis Harry es ihnen von sich aus erzählte, und Harry war sehr erleichtert darüber. So konnte er wenigstens über alles andere wieder mit ihnen reden, und irgendwann, wenn das alles vorbei war, würde er ihnen mit Sicherheit auch erzählen, was er in den letzten Wochen bei Snape erlebt hatte.

Harry hatte sich gerade einen Marmeladen-Toast gemacht, als ein Rauschen die große Halle erfüllte. Kurz darauf kam ein riesiger Schwarm Eulen in die Halle geflogen und verteilte die morgendliche Post. Harry blickte gespannt nach oben, und sein Warten wurde belohnt. Ein großer Waldkauz brachte ihm die ersehnte Antwort von Sirius. Harry riß sofort den Brief auf und wollte lesen, was sein Pate ihm geschrieben hatte, als ein dunkelbrauner Uhu auf ihn zugeflogen kam, und einen großen Umschlag auf seinen Teller fallen ließ. Harry schaute überrascht den Brief an. Eigentlich erwartete er sonst keine Post. Er legte den Brief zur Seite und widmete sich wieder dem Schreiben von Sirius.

Es war ein sehr kurzer Brief, in dem Sirius Harry erklärte, daß er leider in den Osterferien zusammen mit Remus einen Auftrag für Professor Dumbledore zu erledigen hatte, und daß Harry die Ferien bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante verbringen müsse. Er schrieb außerdem, daß er es sehr bedaure, daß Harry aber auf keinen Fall bei diesem Auftrag mitkommen konnte, da es sehr gefährlich werden könnte.

Hermine, die ebenfalls den Brief gelesen hatte legte ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. "Mach dir nichts daraus, eine Woche geht schnell vorbei. Bevor du dich versiehst bist du wieder hier." Harry schnaubte verächtlich. Hermine konnte sich ja nicht vorstellen, wie furchtbar es wirklich war eine volle Woche bei seinen Verwandten verbringen zu müssen.

"Von wem ist denn der andere Brief?", riß Ron ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry und nahm den Umschlag in die Hand. Er drehte ihn um und betrachtete mit aufgerissenen Augen den Absender. "Er ist vom Zaubereiministerium", sagte er überrascht. "Was wollen die denn von dir?", fragte Ron sichtlich verwirrt. Harry zuckte die Schultern und riß den Umschlag auf. Er enthielt nur einen kurzen Brief:

__

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

die Anhörung Lupin gegen Dursley findet am 17. Juni statt. Bitte finden sie sich pünktlich um 10:30 Uhr in Raum 135, Gebäude A, des Ministeriums ein.

Hochachtungsvoll

Valerie Rickpark

Abteilung für Vormundschaftsangelegenheiten

Zaubereiministerium

"Da hast du aber Glück", sagte Hermine, die ihm wieder über die Schulter geblickt hatte, "Am 11. Juni finden die letzten ZAG-Prüfungen statt, da wirst du keine Prüfung verpassen." "Du hast Sorgen", sagte Ron verächtlich. Harry faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in seinen Umhang. "Ich war noch nie im Ministerium, wie es da wohl aussieht", fuhr Hermine ungerührt fort. "Ich werde es dir erzählen", sagte Harry und widmete sich wieder seinem Toast.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Unterricht. In der letzten Stunde an diesem Tag hatten sie ‚Verwandlung' bei Professor McGonagall. Schon seit Wochen hatte sie, wenn sie Harry anblickte, einen mitleidigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen, doch sie hatte nie ein Wort zu ihm gesagt. Harry war sehr froh darüber. Er hätte nicht gewußt, was er der Lehrerin antworten sollte.

Als die Stunde zu ende war wollte er mit Ron und Hermine den Klassenraum verlassen, doch Professor McGonagall hielt ihn zurück.

"Warten sie einen Moment, Potter." Harry drehte sich überrascht um. "Was gibt es denn Professor?", fragte er verwundert. "Professor Dumbledore möchte sie sprechen, bitten kommen sie mit, ich habe ihm versprochen, sie direkt nach meinem Unterricht zu ihm zu bringen."

Harry nickte und folgte seiner Lehrerin, die den Klassenraum verließ und sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters machte. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Dumbledore von ihm wollte. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit nichts zu schulden kommen lassen, dazu hätte er auch gar nicht die Energie gehabt. Grübelnd folgte er Professor McGonagall. Als sie den Wasserspeier, der den Weg zu Professor Dumbledores Büro versperrte erreicht hatten, sagte Professor McGonagall das Paßwort: "Zitronenpudding mit Himbeergeschmack" und der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Wendeltreppe nach oben. Professor McGonagall klopfte an die Bürotür des Direktors.

"Komm nur herein, Minerva", erklang die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore aus dem Inneren des Büros und Professor McGonagall und Harry betraten das Büro. 

Professor Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte Harry aufmunternd an. "Danke, Minerva, du kannst gehen, ich werde das alleine mit Harry regeln", sagte er und blickte Professor McGonagall freundlich an. Harry bemerkte, daß sie protestieren wollte, drehte sich dann jedoch um und verließ das Büro. 

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte sah Professor Dumbledore wieder auf Harry und sagte: "Setz dich." Harry gehorchte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der Dumbledore gegenüber stand. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum er hier.

"Na, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Dumbledore. "Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry etwas verwirrt. Natürlich ging es Harry nicht gut. Seit Wochen war er blaß und abgespannt, er hatte Mühe sich zu konzentrieren und immer wieder kamen die körperlichen Anstrengungen des _Cruciatus-Fluchs_ dazu.

"Ich habe heute einen Brief aus dem Zaubereiministerium bekommen. Sicher hast du deinen auch schon erhalten", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Harry nickte. "Professor, ich verstehe nur nicht, warum die Anhörung erst so spät stattfindet", sagte er verwirrt.

"Das Ministerium hat im Moment sehr viel zu tun, da haben sie für solche Kleinigkeiten nicht all zu viel Zeit." "Werden die Dursleys auch vorgeladen?", fragte Harry mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Ihm wurde ganz schlecht, wenn er daran dachte, daß er vielleicht auch die nächsten Jahre bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante verbringen mußte. "Nein, sie werden nicht anwesend sein. Das Ministerium hält nicht viel davon Muggel in ihre Räumlichkeiten vorzuladen."

Harry atmete innerlich auf. "Es handelt sich hierbei auch nur um eine erste Anhörung, bei der du gefragt werden wirst, bei wem du leben möchtest. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wie deine Antwort aussehen wird", sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte Harry zu, "aber ich kann dir nur raten, deine Antwort auch gut zu begründen. Das Ministerium wird sehr genau darauf achten, was du sagst."

Harry nickte wieder. "Und wie soll ich in das Ministerium kommen, ich habe doch keine Ahnung, wo in London es sich befindet." "Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte Harry an, "Professor Lupin hat sich bereit erklärt dich zu begleiten." Auch Harry konnte nun ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

"Aber ich habe dich auch noch wegen etwas anderem zu mir gebeten", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Harry merkte auf. "Sirius hat mich gebeten, dich nicht mit dem Hogwarts-Express zu den Dursleys fahren zu lassen, er hält es für zu gefährlich, und ich pflichte ihm bei. Wir haben überlegt, dich mit Flohpulver in den Ligusterweg zu schicken." Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Sir, das ist keine Gute Idee", sagte er, "die Dursleys haben ihren Kamin mit einer Holzwand verkleidet, und es gab eine größere Katastrophe, als die Weasleys mich vor eineinhalb Jahren mittels Flohpulver abholen wollten."

Dumbledore nickte und schien einen Moment zu überlegen. "Hm, verstehe, dann werde ich bis zum Wochenende einen Portschlüssel für dich vorbereiten, der dich dort hin bringen wird. Mit ihm kannst du dann auch wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Komm bitte nächsten Samstag um halb elf in mein Büro, ich werde bis dahin deine Verwandten informieren auf welchem Weg du zu ihnen gelangen wirst."

"Okay, vielen Dank, Professor", sagte Harry, und wollte aufstehen, um das Büro des Direktors zu verlassen.

"Harry", hielt Dumbledore ihn jedoch zurück, "ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, oder gibt es etwas, das du mir sagen möchtest?" "Nein, Sir, es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin nur etwas überarbeitet, das ist alles, der Unterricht ist im Moment sehr anstrengend." Harry machte eine kurze Pause, "vor allem ...." Dumbledore unterbrach ihn sanft: "Ich weiß, daß Professor Snape zur Zeit eine Menge von dir abverlangt, aber ich bin sicher, daß er nur das Beste will."

Harry versuchte seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen, doch der Versuch mißlang kläglich. "Ja, Professor, aber der _Cruciatus_ .....", fuhr Harry vorsichtig fort. "Ich weiß, ich weiß, er hat mir gesagt, daß er ihn ansprechen wird", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn mit gedämpfter Stimme, "und er hat meine Genehmigung dazu, das habe ich auch Professor McGonagall gesagt, als sie eines Abends sehr aufgelöst in mein Büro gestürmt kam. Aber falls das Ministerium davon Wind bekommt, bekommen wir alle große Probleme."

Harry hätte beinahe verächtlich das Gesicht verzogen. Ansprechen konnte man das nicht gerade nennen, was Professor Snape mit dem _Cruciatus-Fluch_ machte, Harry hatte eher das Gefühl, daß er ihn mit Hilfe dieses Fluchs langsam umbringen wollte, doch er vermied es, etwas zu Dumbledore zu sagen. Er wußte, daß Dumbledore Professor Snape vertraute.

"Professor", begann Harry vorsichtig. Ihm war gerade wieder etwas eingefallen, über das er schon lange mit dem Direktor hatte sprechen wollen, doch er hatte es über die viele Arbeit für den Unterricht wieder vergessen.

"Ich hatte vor ein paar Wochen wieder einen Traum." Dumbledore blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an, sagte jedoch kein Wort. "Er handelte wieder von Voldemort. Er hat Adrian Pucey, Kit Carpenter, Alan Armond und noch ein paar andere ehemalige Schüler aus Hogwarts bei den Death Eatern aufgenommen."

Dumbledore nickte langsam. Er wirkte nun wieder unheimlich alt. "Ich weiß, Harry. Immer mehr Zauberer schließen sich ihm an, und die Jungen lassen sich besonders leicht von ihm beeindrucken. Er verspricht ihnen den Himmel auf Erden. Meine Informanten haben mir berichtet, daß er mittlerweile über tausend Anhänger alleine in England um sich versammelt hat. Die Straßen sind nicht mehr sicher vor ihnen, die Nocturngasse ist komplett unter ihrer Kontrolle und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie auch die Winkelgasse beherrschen. Bald wird kein muggelstämmiger Zauberer mehr vor ihnen sicher sein."

Dumbledore verstummte und Harry wagte es nicht, sich auf seinem Stuhl zu rühren. Es herrschte eine angespannte Stille im Büro des Direktors. 

"Aber ich versichere dir, daß wir alles nötige unternehmen werden um zu verhindern, daß Voldemort wieder solch eine Schreckensherrschaft führen wird wie vor 15 Jahren", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt.

"Aber Professor", sagte Harry vorsichtig, "wenn er jetzt das ‚Auge des Ares' hat, ist er dann nicht noch mächtiger als damals?" "Das ist natürlich ein harter Schlag für uns. Meine Informanten haben mir berichtet, daß er wirklich im Besitz des Amuletts ist, aber trotz allem hat er immer noch nicht zu seiner alten Kraft zurück gefunden. Er ist noch immer von den langen Jahren des Exils geschwächt. Noch stehen unsere Chancen nicht schlecht ihn zu besiegen."

Harry antwortete nicht. Er hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, daß er Dumbledore nichts von dem Amulett erzählt hatte, bevor es zu spät gewesen war. Dumbledore schien Harrys Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er sagte: "Harry, mach dir keine Vorwürfe, früher oder später hätte er das Amulett bekommen, egal wo es versteckt gewesen wäre." Irgendwie konnten diese Worte Harry nicht so recht aufmuntern, doch er nickte niedergeschlagen. Langsam erhob Harry sich und verließ das Büro des Direktors. Er kehrte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und berichtete Ron und Hermine, was Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte.

Hermine war natürlich ganz Dumbledores Meinung, daß es das Beste wäre, Harry mit einem Portschlüssel in den Ligusterweg zu schicken, doch Ron schien etwas eingeschnappt, daß sie nun die lange Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express ohne Harry unternehmen mußten.


	10. Mrs. Figgs Geheimnis

10. Mrs. Figgs Geheimnis

Nach diesen Aussichten fieberte Harry nicht gerade den Osterferien entgegen. Außer der Tatsache, daß er in dieser Zeit keinen Unterricht bei Snape haben würde konnte ihn der Gedanke an die Dursleys nicht unbedingt aufheitern.

Die letzte Schulwoche sollte eigentlich recht ereignislos verlaufen, doch es kam ganz anders.

Am Dienstag vor dem Mittagessen hatten sie wie immer ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe'. Die Griffindors machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte. Kurz nach ihnen trafen auch die Slytherins ein. Nachdem sie nun die beißenden Fische, die Feuer speienden Kröten, die stechenden Wasserschlangen und den Riesenkraken, dem sie letzte Woche die Tentakel hatten säubern müssen, abgehandelt hatten, waren Harry, Ron und Hermine der Meinung, daß es kaum schlimmer kommen konnte.

Als alle Schüler die kleine Holzhütte erreicht hatten zerrte Hagrid eine große Metallkiste aus dem Schatten hervor.

"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder Knallrümpfige Kröter", stöhnte Ron. Auch Harry verzog das Gesicht. Neville, der Rons Worte gehört hatte wurde mit einem Schlag bleich.

Auch Malfoy verzog das Gesicht und zischte zu Crabbe und Goyle: "Dieser Vollidiot hat uns die längste Zeit unterrichtet, wartet es nur ab. _Er_ wird solche Typen in unserer Welt nicht mehr lange dulden." Crabbe und Goyle grinsten, und sahen dabei noch dämlicher aus als üblich. Malfoy sah zu Harry herüber und grinste ebenfalls.

Harry starrte Malfoy ärgerlich an und mußte eine große Portion Selbstkontrolle aufbringen um nicht auf ihn loszugehen.

Glücklicherweise begann Hagrid in diesem Moment mit dem Unterricht. "Ich hab heute etwas ganz besonderes für euch." Einige Schüler stöhnten leise. Sie wollten lieber gar nicht daran denken, was Hagrid wohl als ‚besonders' bezeichnen würde.

Hagrid öffnete mit einem Ruck den Deckel der metallenen Kiste und klappte ihn auf. Einige Mädchen traten instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Hagrid bückte sich und nahm eine Plüschkugel aus der Kiste, die kaum größer war als ein Tennisball. Irgendwie erinnerte Harry das kleine Tier an Pigwidgeon, Rons winzige Eule, nur daß dieses Vieh keine Flügel hatte. Eigentlich hatte es gar nichts, außer ein paar großen, gelben Augen, einem breiten Mund, aus dem hechelnd eine Zunge heraushing und zwei winzige Hörner.

Ron trat neugierig einen Schritt nach vorne und fragte: "Was sind das für Dinger, Hagrid?" Hagrid lächelte und antwortete: "Das sind Nuzzles." 

"Und was sind Nuzzles?", fragte ein Mädchen aus Slytherin nur mäßig beeindruckt. "Es gibt einige Zauberer, die halten diese kleinen Tierchen als Haustiere, sind aber nich ganz einfach zu handhaben, diese Nuzzles", antwortete Hagrid, und kraulte das kleine Tier zärtlich zwischen den Hörnern. Der Nuzzle begann leise zu schnurren wie eine Katze.

"Was soll denn an dieser Fellkugel schwierig sein, sie hat ja nicht mal Beine um wegzulaufen", sagte Malfoy herablassend und beäugte den Nuzzle abschätzig.

"Laufen kann er nich, das stimmt schon", sagte Hagrid, "aber wenn sie erst mal in Fahrt sind hüpfen sie wie ein Gummiball durch die ganze Wohnung. Besonders schwierig is die Fütterung von diesen kleinen Kerlen. Kriegen sie zu viel wachsen sie wie der Teufel. Ich hab schon mal von einem gehört, der hatte 'nen Durchmesser von mehr als einem Meter. Und wenn man ihnen zu wenig gibt, dann werden sie aggressiv."

"Wie soll denn ein Fellknäuel aggressiv werden?", fragte Malfoy wieder und setzte einen noch arroganteren Gesichtsausdruck auf.

"Oh, die können ganz schön wild werden. Wenn man einen Nuzzle nicht genug füttert wachsen ihm lange Zähne und Klauen und er wird sehr angriffslustig. Haben schon einige Leute ins Zaubererkrankenhaus gebracht, die Kerlchen."

Parvati Patil und ihre Freundin Lavender Brown machten noch einen Schritt rückwärts und starrten den kleinen Nuzzle in Hagrids Hand an, als ob er gleich explodieren würde.

Hagrid schien den erschreckten Blick der Mädchen bemerkt zu haben und fuhr beschwichtigend fort: "Aber macht euch keine Sorgen, wenn man die Nuzzles ganz normal füttert behalten sie ihre Größe und sind nette Spielgefährten. Na los, nehmt euch alle mal einen und spielt ein bißchen mit ihnen, sie wollen beschäftigt werden."

Zögernd traten die Schüler nacheinander an die große Kiste und holten sich jeder einen Nuzzle heraus. Ron hatte seinen kaum aus der Kiste geholt, als dieser ein spitzes Quieken ausstieß, von Rons Arm herunter hüpfte und mit riesigen Sätzen durch die versammelten Schüler sprang. Ron hechtete ihm hinterher und brauchte einige Minuten um den wild gewordenen Fellball wieder einzufangen.

Als er ihn endlich wieder in seiner Hand hatte blickte er sich um und sah Hagrid, der breit grinsend zwischen den Schülern stand. "Sie müssen sich erst ein bißchen an euch gewöhnen, sind nämlich manchmal scheu."

"Sag mal Hagrid", fragte Hermine wenig später, "was fressen diese Tiere denn eigentlich?" "Och, die fressen eigentlich alles, außer Metall. Es ist also besser, wenn ihr sie die meiste Zeit in ihren Käfigen laßt, damit sie euch nicht die gesamte Einrichtung zu Hause auffressen."

"Zu Hause?", fiel Harry ihm verwirrt ins Wort. "Hatte ich das noch nicht erwähnt?", fragte Hagrid unsicher, "ich dachte wir machen daraus ein kleines Projekt, und jeder von euch nimmt einen Nuzzle über die Ferien mit nach Hause. Nach den Ferien sehen wir dann, wie sie sich entwickelt haben."

Einige Schüler starrten Hagrid entgeistert an, ein paar andere murrten lautstark. "Hagrid, ich kann so ein Ding doch nicht mit zu den Dursleys nehmen", sagte Harry leise, so daß nur Hagrid ihn hören konnte. "Warum nicht? Vielleicht tut deinem fetten Cousin ein Haustier ganz gut, das ihn auf trab hält", antwortete Hagrid und zwinkerte Harry zu. Harry stöhnte. Ihm drehte sich der Magen um, wenn er daran dachte, was alles passieren konnte, wenn er ein solches, magisches Tier mit in den Ligusterweg brachte.

Im Verlauf der Stunde erzählte Hagrid ihnen noch einiges über die spezielle Fütterung der Nuzzles und was die Schüler in der nächsten Woche zu beachten hatten. Gegen Ende der Stunde verteilte er an alle kleine Metallkäfige, aus denen die kleinen Pelzknäule nicht ausbrechen konnten.

"Bis Freitag könnt ihr sie noch bei mir lassen. Ihr kommt dann einfach nach eurer letzten Stunde vorbei und holt euren Nuzzle ab. Ihr habt bestimmt viel Spaß mit ihnen."

Bedrückt machte Harry sich mit Ron und Hermine auf den Weg zurück zur Schule. Ihm war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken eine Woche lang dieses kleine Tier vor den Dursleys verstecken zu müssen. Ron versuchte ihn aufzuheitern: "Es ist doch nur eine Woche, das kriegst du schon hin." Harry stöhnte wieder. "Du hast doch letztes Jahr die Dursleys gesehen, wenn die irgend etwas mitkriegen von diesem Vieh, kann ich mich auf was gefaßt machen."

Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen versuchten Ron und Hermine Harry noch weiter aufzuheitern, doch mit der Aussicht gleich zu Professor Snape in die Kerker zu müssen gelang es ihnen nur mäßig.

Professor Snape war einer der wenigen Lehrer, der sich durch die anstehenden Ferien überhaupt nicht beeindrucken ließ. Im Gegenteil, er hielt dies für die perfekte Zeit, um seinen Schülern noch mehr Hausaufgaben aufzugeben als üblich.

Wie gewöhnlich machte er seine Runden, während die Schüler konzentriert ihre Tränke brauten. Als er Ron und Harry erreicht hatte, die gerade dabei waren gehackte Molchleber in den Kessel zu geben hielt er inne.

"Mr. Weasley", sagte Snape mit seiner öligen Stimme, "sie sollten diese Leber ordentlich in gleich große Teile zerhacken, und nicht pürrieren. Davon wird ihr Trank auch nicht besser. Falls dieses Gebräu überhaupt diese Bezeichnung verdient." Rons Gesicht nahm die selbe Farbe an wie seine Haar.

Hermine, die zusammen mit Dean Thomas am Nachbartisch arbeitete warf Ron einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Er hatte es tatsächlich ein bißchen zu gut mit seiner Leber gemeint, wie Hermine auf den ersten Blick bemerkte, denn sie erinnerte irgendwie an einen Brei.

Snape ging langsam weiter und begutachtete die Tränke der anderen Schüler. Bei den Griffindors hatte er jedesmal etwas auszusetzen, den Slytherins jedoch gab er hin und wieder gute Tips und hatte hier und da sogar ein Lob übrig für einen seiner Meinung nach besonders gut gelungenen Trank.

Als er seine Runde fast beendet hatte kam er schließlich zu Neville Longbottom, der heute mit Seamus Finnigan zusammen arbeitete. Seamus war zwar nicht der schlechteste in ‚Zaubertränke' doch er hatte in der Regel kaum eine Chance die Katastrophe abzuwenden, die Neville regelmäßig zusammen braute. 

Snape war hinter Neville stehengeblieben und beobachtete, wie er mit zitternden Händen seinen Knollenblätterpilz in dünne Scheiben schnitt.

"Sagen sie mir bitte, Longbottom, was ist das da in ihrem Kessel?", fragte Snape den immer stärker zitternden Neville und deutete auf den Kessel vor ihm. Neville drehte sich zu Snape um und blickte ihn mit angstgeweiteten Augen an.

Er öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, als Snape ihn kalt unterbrach: "Was auch immer sie antworten, erklären sie mir nicht, daß es sich bei diesem Gebräu um einen Zaubertrank handelt." Neville schloß den Mund wieder und wurde bleich. "Ich würde normalerweise vorschlagen, daß wir diesen Verwirrungstrank an ihnen ausprobieren, um seine Wirkung zu testen, doch ich befürchte, selbst wenn dieses Gebräu die gewünschte Wirkung hätte, was ich stark bezweifle, würden wir keine Veränderung an ihnen bemerken. Die Verwirrung steht ihnen auch so ins Gesicht geschrieben." 

Neville wurde noch bleicher und starrte seinen Lehrer immer noch an, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Snape war Nevilles angstvoller Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen und machte sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln auf den Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort angekommen setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl, lehnte sich genüßlich zurück und fixierte Neville erneut. 

"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Griffindor, Mr. Longbottom, für unangebrachte Kreativität", sagte er mit öliger Stimme und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Die Griffindors waren froh als diese Zaubertrankstunde endlich vorüber war. In solch einer unangenehmen Laune hatten sie Snape schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.

Viel schneller als Harry es gehofft hatte war Samstag. Alle Schüler hatten bereits ihre Koffer gepackt, und Harry saß mit Ron und Hermine gemeinsam im Gemeinschaftsraum in einer gemütlichen Sesselgruppe, ihr Gepäck und die Käfige mit den Nuzzles auf einen Haufen gestapelt. Der Hogwarts-Express würde um 11 Uhr in Hogsmeade abfahren um die Schüler nach Kings Cross zu bringen. 

"Sag mal, Hermine", fragte Ron, "warum sieht dein Koffer denn so vollgestopft aus, wir sind doch in einer Woche wieder hier." Hermine blickte Ron verständnislos an: "Na ja, meine Bücher nehmen halt so viel Platz weg." "Hast du etwa alle Bücher in den Koffer gequetscht?", fragte Ron weiter. "Natürlich, ich habe mir für diese Woche viel vorgenommen. Ich möchte den gesamten Stoff von ‚Verwandlung' und ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' wiederholen."

"Oh, Hermine", stöhnte Harry und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, "es sind noch über zwei Monate hin bis zu den Prüfungen, da hast du noch massig Zeit zum Lernen." "Du sagst es", antwortete Hermine ungerührt, "es sind nur noch zwei Monate, und euch würde es auch nicht schaden, wenn ihr ab und an mal in eure Bücher schauen würdet. Die ZAG-Prüfungen sind sehr wichtig. Sie sind eine Vorentscheidung für unser ganzes zukünftiges Leben. Glaubt ihr etwa, daß ihr einen guten Job findet, wenn ihr schlechte Noten in der Schule habt?" "Ach Hermine, wir werden doch ohnehin Auroren, da kommt es auf die praktischen Fähigkeiten an und nicht auf Schulnoten", sagte Ron und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

"Täusch dich da lieber nicht, das Ministerium nimmt nur die Besten. Es bewerben sich jedes Jahr so viele dort, daß sie sehr streng selektieren", antwortete Hermine belehrend.

Harry wurde diese Unterhaltung allmählich zu bunt. Schließlich hatten sie noch über 2 Jahre Zeit um sich darüber Klar zu werden, was sie mit ihrem späteren Leben anfangen wollten. Er für seinen Teil hatte sich noch überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Das einzige, in dem er wirklich gut war, war Quidditch, aber ob er gut genug war, um für eines der ganz großen Teams zu spielen wußte er nicht.

Ron und Hermine hatten mittlerweile ihre Diskussion über ihre berufliche Zukunft beendet und Ron sagte zu seinen Freunden: "Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum die hier alle so einen Aufstand machen. Ich finde es ziemlich übertrieben, für nur eine Woche die gesamte Schule zu räumen." "Aber wenn alle Lehrer weg sind, wer soll denn dann auf uns und die Schule aufpassen? Mr. Filch etwa?", fragte Hermine. "Um Gottes Willen, da fahre ich ja lieber nach Hause", stöhnte Ron und verzog das Gesicht. Harry mußte lachen als er Rons vor Entsetzen aufgerissene Augen sah.

Um kurz vor halb elf verabschiedete Harry sich von seinen Freunden und machte sich mit seinem Koffer, Hedwigs Käfig und dem Käfig mit dem Nuzzle, den er mit einem großen Tuch abgedeckt hatte, auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledores Büro. Die Geheimtür stand offen und Professor Dumbledore erwartete ihn bereits.

"Ah, Harry, da bist du ja. Hier auf dem Tisch liegt der Portschlüssel", sagte er und deutete auf seinen Schreibtisch. Harry folgte seinem Fingerzeig und blickte sich verwirrt auf dem Schreibtisch um. Er war überladen mit verschiedenen Papieren, mehrere Federn lagen dazwischen und in einer freien Ecke stand eine fast abgebrannte Kerze.

"Ähm, was ist es denn?", fragte Harry. "Oh, natürlich, entschuldige, du konntest ihn nicht gleich erkennen, mein Schreibtisch ist im Moment wirklich unordentlich, aber ich habe noch viel zu erledigen, bevor wir alle nach London aufbrechen. Es ist die Kerze dort drüben", sagte Dumbledore und zeigte nun deutlich auf den Kerzenstummel. Harry grinste. Er wußte, daß Zauberer gerne etwas unauffälliges als Portschlüssel verwendeten, damit es den Muggeln nicht auffiel, und diese Kerze war wirklich unauffällig. Niemand würde je auf den Gedanken kommen, daß es sich hierbei um einen Gegenstand handelte, mit dessen Hilfe man innerhalb von Sekunden mehrere hundert oder sogar tausend Kilometer zurücklegen konnte. 

"Ich habe hier noch einen Brief, gib ihn bitte deinem Onkel und deiner Tante sobald du bei ihnen angekommen bist", sagte Professor Dumbledore und reichte Harry einen Brief. Harry drehte ihn neugierig in den Händen und bemerkte, daß er wie auch die Briefe, die er jedes Jahr zum Schulbeginn erhielt mit dem Siegel von Hogwarts verschlossen war. Harry war etwas enttäuscht als er das Siegel erblickte. Er hatte gehofft, den Brief vielleicht lesen zu können, bevor er ihn Onkel Vernon gab. Schließlich interessierte es ihn, was sein Schuldirektor wohl von seinem Onkel wollte.

Professor Dumbledore schien Harrys Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er sagte: "Es steht nichts besonderes drin, er soll deine Verwandten lediglich daran erinnern, daß sie noch nicht das endgültige Sorgerecht bekommen haben, und sie kein Recht haben dich davon abzuhalten am Ende der Woche wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren."

"Danke, Sir", sagte Harry und steckte den Brief in seinen Umhang. "Die anderen Schüler werden nächsten Samstag etwa zur Abendessenszeit wieder mit dem Hogwarts-Express hier eintreffen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "Ich habe jedoch nichts dagegen, wenn du schon im Laufe des Nachmittags zurückkommst, Harry. Der Portschlüssel wird dich wieder in mein Büro bringen." Harry nickte. Dann trat er an den Schreibtisch heran, nahm seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig in die linke Hand und klemmte sich den kleinen Käfig mit dem Nuzzle unter den Arm. "Bis nächstes Wochenende, Professor", sagte er und griff nach der Kerze. 

Er fühlte ein unangenehmes Ziehen um seinen Bauchnabel herum, dann begann das Zimmer um ihn herum zu verschwimmen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob er von einem unsichtbaren Haken direkt hinter seinem Nabel nach vorne gerissen wurde als er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Seine Hand schien an dem Kerzenstummel festgeklebt zu sein, er konnte seinen Griff nicht mehr lockern. Er raste durch wirbelnde Farbspiralen und wütende Böen dahin. Einen Augenblick später schlug er hart auf dem Boden auf.

Für einen Moment war alles um Harry herum noch verschwommen, dann begann das Zimmer langsam Gestalt anzunehmen. Er saß auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich des Ligusterwegs Nr. 4.

Als er sich umblickte erkannte er Onkel Vernon und seinen Cousin Dudley, die beide auf dem Sofa saßen. Onkel Vernon sah Harry ärgerlich an.

"Da bist du ja, Bursche", blaffte sein Onkel ihn an. "Was ist denn das schon wieder für eine komische Art zu reisen? Na, wenigstens ist dieses mal unser Wohnzimmer heil geblieben." Harry antwortete nicht, er war noch zu benommen von der turbulenten Reise.

"Bring deine Sachen nach oben, und dann mach daß du wieder hier herunter kommst. Es wartet in dieser Woche eine Menge Arbeit auf dich. Glaube ja nicht, daß du uns auf der Tasche liegen kannst. Du wirst arbeiten für dein Essen", sagte Onkel Vernon barsch und seine kleinen Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.

Harry raffte sich auf, griff nach seinem Gepäck und schleppte alles die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen stellte er Hedwigs Käfig und den immer noch zugedeckten Nuzzle auf den Tisch und holte den beiden Tieren je eine Schale Wasser. "Hier meine Gute", sagte er zärtlich zu Hedwig, "wenigstens du sollst es gut haben." Dann zog er seinen Zaubererumhang aus, zog den Brief für Onkel Vernon aus der Tasche und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. 

Onkel Vernon erwartete ihn bereits in der Küche. Dudley stand wieder neben ihm und grinste Harry breit an. Tante Petunia war nirgendwo zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war sie einkaufen gegangen. "Na Cousin, konnten sie dich in der Schule nicht mehr ertragen?", fragte Dudley und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Harry versuchte die Frage zu ignorieren und reichte seinem Onkel den Brief von Professor Dumbledore.

"Von wem ist der?", fragte Onkel Vernon mißtrauisch. "Der ist von meinem Schulleiter, ich soll ihn dir geben, sobald ich hier angekommen bin", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. Onkel Vernon riß den Umschlag auf und überflog die Zeilen. Dann schnaubte er verächtlich. Dudley versuchte seinem Vater über die Schulter zu schielen, doch dieser hatte den Brief bereits zerknüllt. 

"Hier ist eine Liste der Arbeiten, die du in der nächsten Woche erledigen wirst", sagte Onkel Vernon und reichte Harry eine lange Liste. Sie enthielt mindestens zwanzig verschiedene Punkte, angefangen vom Rasen mähen, über Zaun streichen bis hin zum Unkraut rupfen. Harry stöhnte. "Hast du etwa geglaubt, du könntest hier auf der faulen Haut liegen? Mach, daß du an die Arbeit kommst, von alleine wird sie nicht erledigt", blaffte Onkel Vernon ihn an.

Harry seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg in den Garten. Es war ein schöner Frühlingstag und schon recht warm für diese Jahreszeit. Er ging in die Garage und holte den Rasenmäher. All diese Arbeiten hatten nur einen Vorteil: er würde die Dursleys nicht all zu oft zu Gesicht bekommen, denn nicht einmal im Sommer hielten sie sich viel im Garten auf, geschweige denn im Frühling, wenn es doch an manchen Tagen noch empfindlich kalt werden konnte. Vor allem Dudley vermied es so gut er konnte auch nur den kleinsten Sonnenstrahl abzubekommen.

Die nächsten Tage war Harry von früh bis spät damit beschäftigt die Büsche zu beschneiden, den Gartenzaun zu streichen, das Unkraut zu rupfen und die Kübel neu zu bepflanzen. Wenigstens stellte Tante Petunia ihm regelmäßig ein belegtes Brot und ein Glas Wasser auf die Terrasse, so daß Harry genug zu essen und zu trinken hatte. Ansonsten ließen ihn die Dursleys wie er es erwartet hatte in Ruhe. Onkel Vernon war den ganzen Tag im Büro, Tante Petunia kam nur selten aus der Küche heraus, und Dudley hatte seinen fetten Hintern in den Sessel vor dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer gezwängt und verließ diesen Platz nur zu den Mahlzeiten. Ab und an wandte er seinen Blick von dem Fernsehprogramm ab und warf Harry durch das Wohnzimmerfenster gehässige Blicke zu.

Um genug Futter für den Nuzzle zu beschaffen schlich Harry sich jeden Abend, nachdem die Dursleys im Bett waren, nach unten in die Küche und holte dem kleinen Fellknäuel etwas zu fressen. Obwohl er nie wagte zu viel mitzunehmen schien es dem Nuzzle zu reichen, denn er bekam keine Klauen und langen Zähne. Nachdem Harry sich um den Nuzzle gekümmert hatte, machte er sich an seine Hausaufgaben. Fast alle Lehrer hatten ihnen eine gehörige Portion Arbeit mit in die Ferien gegeben.

Da die Dursleys es vermieden Harrys Zimmer zu betreten, entweder weil es ihnen egal war was Harry dort trieb, oder weil sie Angst hatten sich dort irgend eine ansteckende Krankheit einzufangen, ließ Harry immer öfter seine Zauberbücher auf dem Tisch liegen und machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, sie unter dem losen Dielenbrett unter seinem Bett zu verstecken.

Es war mittlerweile Freitag, sechs Tage waren vergangen und Harry hatte die Woche fast überstanden. Zu seiner Erleichterung näherte er sich auch dem Ende seiner Arbeit.

Er war gerade dabei ein Beet am Rande der Terrasse mit dunkelblauen Stiefmütterchen zu bepflanzen, als er ein sonderbares Geräusch aus dem Gebüsch am anderen Ende des Gartens hörte. 

"Pssst". Geräuschlos legte er seine Hacke zur Seite und erhob sich. Leise ging er in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. "Pssssst". Harry schlich weiter auf die Hecke zu, als er zwei Augen zwischen den Blättern erkannte. Als er noch einen Meter näher herankam konnte er auch das Gesicht dazu erkennen.

"Mrs. Figg", rief er überrascht. "Hallo Harry, sei bitte leise", flüsterte Mrs. Figg, die alte Nachbarin der Dursleys, "ich möchte nicht, daß deine Tante mich hier sieht." Harry blickte die alte Frau verwirrt an. "Aber warum verstecken sie sich in unserer Hecke?", fragte er.

"Ich wollte mit dir reden", antwortete sie, und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. "Mit mir?", fragte Harry überrascht, "aber was wollen sie denn von mir?" "Nicht hier, kannst du nachher zu mir herüber kommen, vielleicht können wir zusammen eine Tasse Tee trinken. Es ist wirklich eine Ewigkeit her, daß du das letzte mal bei mir warst, mein Junge", flüsterte sie.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry zweifelnd, und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in Richtung Wohnhaus. Er konnte durch das Wohnzimmerfenster sehen, daß Dudley wie immer vor dem Fernseher saß und sich Kartoffelchips in den Mund stopfte, Tante Petunia konnte er nicht entdecken, sie war wohl in der Küche.

"Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig", sagte Mrs. Figg eindringlich. Harry überlegte einen Moment. Er hatte die Besuche bei Mrs. Figg nicht in all zu guter Erinnerung. Früher hatte sie ihm immer stundenlang von ihren verblichenen Katzen erzählt und Harry damit fast zu Tode gelangweilt.

"In Ordnung", sagte Harry schließlich, "ich versuche in einer Stunde bei ihnen zu sein, vorausgesetzt Tante Petunia denkt sich nicht irgendwelche Sonderaufgaben für mich aus." Mrs. Figg strahlte. "Also, bis dann", sagte sie und verschwand.

Harry blieb noch einen Moment an der Hecke stehen und grübelte. Was konnte die alte Frau wohl von ihm wollen? Sie hatte nicht den Eindruck gemacht, daß sie Harry nur wieder mit Geschichten über ihre Katzen langweilen wollte.

Eine knappe Stunde später, gerade, als Harry sich auf den Weg zu Mrs. Figg machen wollte, stand plötzlich Dudley vor ihm und starrte ihn an.

"Was willst du?", fragte Harry unfreundlich. Dudley grinste breit. "Och, ich wolle mir nur mal ansehen wie schön du arbeitest, Cousin, macht's Spaß?" Harry biß sich auf die Lippen und sagte nichts. "Muß wirklich schlimm sein, wenn man auf der eigenen Schule keine Freunde hat", versuchte Dudley weiter Harry zu reizen. "Bist du hier raus gekommen um mich zu nerven?", fragte Harry ärgerlich. Dudleys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Na, habe ich etwa den richtigen Punkt getroffen?", fragte er und sah auf Harry, der gut zwei Köpfe kleiner war als Dudley, herab. "Wenn du nicht gleich verschwindest", zischte Harry ärgerlich, "wirst du dich wundern, was für schöne Tentakel aus deinem Kopf wachsen können."

Das hatte gewirkt. Dudley riß ängstlich die Augen auf, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte zurück ins Haus. Harry konnte nur hoffen, daß er nicht direkt zu Tante Petunia rannte, diese fand es nämlich mit Sicherheit nicht spaßig, wenn Harry Dudley bedrohte. Außerdem reagierte sie sehr empfindlich auf jegliche Erwähnung von Zauberei.

Als Dudley verschwunden war legte Harry die Gartengeräte zur Seite und verließ unauffällig den Garten der Dursleys. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß niemand ihn vermissen würde, denn was sollte er dann sagen? Seine Tante würde ihm bestimmt nicht glauben wenn er sagte, daß ihre Nachbarin, Mrs. Figg, ihn zum Tee eingeladen hatte.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte über die ausgestorbene Straße des Ligusterwegs und klingelte kurz darauf am Haus von Mrs. Figg. Unter der Klingel war ein altes, ausgeblichenes Namensschild angebracht, auf dem zu lesen war ‚A. Figg'. Harry hatte sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie die alte Frau wohl mit Vornamen heißen könnte und schämte sich nun fast dafür.

Harry klingelte noch einmal und Mrs. Figg öffnete die Tür. Sie hatte ihr graues Haar zu einem festen Knoten ins Genick gebunden und trug ein einfaches, schwarzes Kleid. Irgendwie erinnerte sie Harry ein bißchen an Professor McGonagall, nur, daß die Hauslehrerin von Griffindor meistens ein sehr strenges Gesicht machte, und Mrs. Figg ihn nun freundlich anlächelte.

"Harry, schön daß du da bist, komm doch herein", sagte sie und Harry betrat den düsteren Flur. Obwohl er nun schon seit Jahren nicht mehr bei Mrs. Figg gewesen war hatte sich kaum etwas verändert. Er folgte ihr in das freundliche Wohnzimmer und erkannte sofort die scheußliche, geblümte Couch und den dunklen, alten Tisch, die schon vor vielen Jahren in diesem Zimmer gestanden hatten.

"Setz dich mein Junge, ich hole uns gleich den Tee", sagte sie und bedeutete Harry, sich auf das Sofa zu setzen. "Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte Harry höflich. Er fand es nicht gut die alte Frau die ganze Arbeit alleine machen zu lassen. "Oh nein, mein Lieber, das schaffe ich schon, mach es dir nur bequem, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Wohnzimmer und Harry ging zu der geblümten Couch. Er setzte sich und blickte sich neugierig um. Es hatte sich wirklich nicht viel geändert. Auf den Regalen, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand angebracht waren standen zwischen unzähligen Büchern immer noch die selben alten Fotos von verschiedenen Katzen und selbst die Zimmerpflanzen schienen sich kaum verändert zu haben.

Neugierig stand Harry auf und ging zu den Regalen. Er wollte zu gerne wissen, welche Bücher Mrs. Figg so las. Früher hatte er sich darüber nie Gedanken gemacht, aber aus irgend einem Grund war seine Neugier geweckt.

Das Regal war zum größten Teil bestückt mit kitschigen Muggel-Liebesromanen und Krimis, die Harry nicht sonderlich interessierten. Er wollte sich gerade wieder zu dem scheußlichen Sofa umdrehen, als sein Blick auf einem Buch hängenblieb, das er zu kennen schien. Er ging noch einen Schritt näher und besah sich den Rücken des Buches. Der Titel lautete: ‚_Heiltränke der Antike_' von Griselda Salutari. Harry stutzte. Er wußte genau, daß er dieses Buch schon einmal in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Aber was machte Mrs. Figg mit einem Zauberbuch?

In diesem Moment riß ein Geräusch Harry aus den Gedanken. Er drehte sich ruckartig um und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Mrs. Figg. "Das ist wirklich ein sehr gutes Buch", sagte sie freundlich, und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

"Mrs. Figg, wie kommen sie an dieses Buch?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Nun", sagte Mrs. Figg, "ich habe es dort gekauft, wo jeder seine Zauberbücher kauft, in der Winkelgasse." "Aber, aber ...", stotterte Harry verwirrt, "sind sie etwa eine Hexe?" "Natürlich, hast du das denn nicht gewußt?", fragte sie Harry überrascht. "Nein", sagte Harry verblüfft. Er starrte Mrs. Figg mit offenem Mund an.

"Ich war eine gute Freundin deiner Eltern", fuhr sie fort und seufzte leise, "und ich habe ihnen vor vielen Jahren versprochen gut auf dich aufzupassen."

Harry konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was er eben erfahren hatte. Er hätte nie im Leben gedacht, daß die alte Frau, die er nun schon seit einer Ewigkeit kannte eine Hexe sein könnte.

"Wissen die Dursleys, daß sie eine Hexe sind?", fragte er Mrs. Figg neugierig. "Nein, Gott bewahre, sie haben keine Ahnung, und Albus Dumbledore hat mir ans Herz gelegt, daß sie es auch niemals erfahren dürfen." "Sie kennen Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Harry weiter. "Aber natürlich, er war es doch, der vorgeschlagen hat mich zu deinem Geheimniswahrer zu machen. Du weißt doch, was das ist?", fragte ihn Mrs. Figg. Harry nickte nur stumm. Langsam ging er zurück zu der geblümten Couch und ließ sich matt in die weichen Polster fallen.

Mrs. Figg folgte ihm und setzte sich in einen Sessel, der dem Sofa gegenüber stand. Er war ebenfalls geblümt, jedoch in einem völlig anderen Muster. Sie stellte das Tablett mit der Teekanne und den beiden Tassen auf den Tisch und begann beiden Tee einzuschenken. Dann nahm sie einen großen Schluck und lehnte sich genüßlich in ihrem Sessel zurück.

"Sie sind meine Geheimniswahrerin?", fragte Harry sie nun und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. Er hatte schon einmal von Geheimniswahrern gehört. Peter Petticrew war damals der Geheimniswahrer seiner Eltern gewesen, damit Lord Voldemort sie nicht finden konnte, doch er hatte sie schamlos verraten und so hatten seine Eltern durch die Hand des dunklen Lord den Tod gefunden.

"Ja, Albus Dumbledore war vor vielen Jahren, als er dich zu den Dursleys brachte der Meinung, daß es nicht reichen würde dich einfach nur räumlich von der Zaubererwelt fern zu halten. Er wußte von Anfang an, daß Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer eines Tages zurückkehren würde. Wir haben damals lange darüber diskutiert wer diese große Bürde übernehmen sollte, und da ich die Unauffälligste von uns allen war, ist die Wahl auf mich gefallen. Mich hat damals niemand mit den großen Kämpfern in Verbindung gebracht, die sich Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem in den Weg gestellt haben. Sicher ist es dir nicht aufgefallen, aber ich habe dich jahrelang beobachtet. Auf dem Weg zur Schule, oder auch auf dem Nachhauseweg waren entweder ich oder eine meiner Katzen immer anwesend und haben über dich gewacht."

Harry hatte ihr still zugehört. "Nein, das ist mir nie aufgefallen. Aber wer stand denn noch zur Auswahl?", fragte er nun. "Albus selbst fiel natürlich aus", fuhr Mrs. Figg fort, "Sirius Black war auf dem Weg nach Askaban, oh, der arme Junge, ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, daß er unschuldig ist, und Remus Lupin wäre viel zu auffällig in dieser Gegend gewesen. Stell dir nur mal vor er wäre hier als Werwolf deiner Tante oder deinem Onkel über den Weg gelaufen, nicht auszudenken. Du mußt wissen, daß die Forschung damals noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten war wie heute, noch vor fünf Jahren war es einem Werwolf nicht möglich sich selbst zu kontrollieren wenn er sich verwandelte."

Harry starrte die alte Frau immer noch an. "Sie kennen Sirius und Remus?" "Aber natürlich, wir haben viele Jahre zusammen gekämpft", antwortete sie wie selbstverständlich.

Plötzlich durchfuhr Harry die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. "Entschuldigen sie, Mrs. Figg, aber heißen sie mit Vornamen vielleicht Arabella?", fragte er sie. "Ja, so heiße ich, warum fragst du?" "Nun, ich habe vor einiger Zeit Professor Dumbledore von einer Arabella Figg sprechen hören, aber ich hätte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, daß er sie meinen könnte", antwortete er.

Mrs. Figg lächelte. "Ja, das bin ich." Sie machte ein kurze Pause und schien in ihre Erinnerungen zu versinken. Dann richtete sie sich mit einem Ruck wieder auf und sagte energisch: "Ach Gott, jetzt rede ich hier und rede, dabei habe ich dich doch wegen etwas völlig anderem zu mir gebeten."

Sie stand auf und ging zu dem großen Regal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Nach einigem Suchen zog sie ein schmales, längliches Kästchen zwischen den Büchern hervor und reichte es Harry. Harry hatte solche Kästchen schon einmal gesehen, vor fünf Jahren, als er seinen Zauberstab bei Mr. Olivander in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Er nahm das Kästchen aus den Händen von Mrs. Figg und blickte sie fragend an.

"Na los, mach es schon auf", sagte sie, und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Harry hob den Deckel von dem schmalen Karton und starrte hinein. In dem Kästchen, auf einem roten, verschlissenen Stück Samt lag ein alter, abgegriffener Zauberstab.

"Das ist der Zauberstab deines Vaters, nimm ihn schon, ich bin gespannt, ob er zu dir paßt." Harry streckte vorsichtig seine rechte Hand aus und griff nach dem Zauberstab. In dem Moment, als er den Stab berührte, spürte er ein Kribbeln, das durch seinen ganzen Körper zu laufen schien. Er hob langsam den Zauberstab und begann ihn ausladend durch die Luft zu schwingen. Aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes trat ein Nebel aus goldenen und silbernen Funken. Harry hatte so etwas schon einmal gesehen. Als er seinen Zauberstab das erste mal in der Hand gehabt hatte, waren auch Funken aus seiner Spitze getreten, aber es waren bei weitem nicht so viele gewesen. Auch hatte er damals nicht dieses angenehme Kribbeln gespürt.

"Das habe ich nicht zu träumen gewagt", rief Mrs. Figg glücklich, "ich habe noch nie eine bessere Harmonie zwischen Zauberer und Zauberstab gesehen als diese hier. Du bist für diesen Zauberstab geboren, mein Junge. Dieser Zauberstab hat wirklich schon unzählige Kämpfe überstanden und ich bin sicher, daß auch du noch viel mit seiner Hilfe vollbringen wirst."

Harry strahlte. Stolz betrachtete er sich den Zauberstab seines Vaters genauer. Er war äußerlich wirklich schon sehr abgegriffen und zerschlissen, schien aber ansonsten noch in tadellosem Zustand zu sein. Kurz oberhalb des Griffs war ein kleines Symbol in das Holz geritzt. Harry betrachtete es genauer. Es sah aus, wie ein kleiner Dreizack.

"Was bedeutet das hier?", fragte er die alte Frau, und deutete auf die Gravur. Mrs. Figg beugte sich zu Harry herüber und besah sich die Stelle genauer, auf die er gedeutet hatte. Ratlos schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, dieses Symbol ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Wenn du das nächste mal in die Winkelgasse kommst, solltest du Mr. Olivander fragen, er hat damals deinem Vater diesen Zauberstab verkauft, er kann es dir bestimmt sagen", antwortete Mrs. Figg ratlos.

"Wissen sie, aus was der Zauberstab gemacht ist?", fragte Harry die alte Frau neugierig. "Nein, das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, das Holz scheint von einem Berg-Ahorn zu sein, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, aus was der Kern gemacht ist."

"Sagen sie bitte, Mrs. Figg, wie sind sie an den Zauberstab meines Vaters gekommen?", fragte Harry nun gespannt.

Mrs. Figg lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Sessel zurück und seufzte leicht. "Ach, es ist schon viele Jahre her." Mrs. Figg schloß halb die Augen und schien wieder in der Vergangenheit zu versinken. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort: "Es war nur wenige Stunden, nachdem Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer deine Eltern getötet hatte. Sirius Black und Hagrid hatten das Haus bereits wieder verlassen. Du weißt bestimmt, daß Hagrid dich damals aus dem Haus geholt hat. Er brachte dich damals zu Albus."

Harry nickte, doch Mrs. Figg schien ihn gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Sie versank noch etwas tiefer in ihrem Sessel als sie weiter sprach: "Ich war in das Haus zurück gekehrt, um etwas zu suchen. Deine Eltern besaßen damals etwas sehr wertvolles, das auf keinen Fall in falsche Hände geraten durfte. Ich hoffte, daß Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer es nicht gefunden hatte, denn das wäre eine Katastrophe für unsere gesamte Gesellschaft gewesen. Ich wußte zu diesem Zeitpunkt natürlich noch nicht, daß er, Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf, verschwunden war."

"Haben sie das ‚Auge des Ares' gesucht?", fragte Harry leise. Mrs. Figg setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf und starrte Harry an. "Du weißt von dem Amulett?", fragte sie ihn überrascht. "Ja", antwortete Harry langsam, "Sirius hat es mir zu Beginn dieses Schuljahres gegeben." Mrs. Figg strahlte. "Dieser alte Gauner, also hat _er_ es die ganze Zeit gehabt. Hast du es an einem sicheren Ort, Harry?", fragte sie ihn eifrig. 

Harry schluckte. Er schämte sich dafür, daß er das Amulett nicht mehr hatte, daß er sich so einfach hatte bestehlen lassen. "Wo hast du es?", fragte Mrs. Figg wieder.

"Voldemort hat es", antwortete Harry mit gesenktem Blick, so leise, daß es fast nur ein Hauchen war. Mrs. Figg riß vor Schreck die Augen auf, als Harry Voldemorts Namen aussprach. "NEIN", rief sie, "wie konnte das passieren?"

Harry berichtete ihr in groben Zügen, was am Weihnachtsabend des vergangenen Jahres geschehen war. Mrs. Figg schien mindestens genauso beunruhigt darüber zu sein wie Professor Dumbledore, Remus und Sirius es gewesen waren.

"Dunkle Zeiten brechen für uns an, mein Junge", sagte Mrs. Figg, als Harry seinen Bericht beendet hatte.

Sie seufzte noch einmal und fuhr dann mit ihrer Erzählung fort: "Ich durchsuchte in dieser Nacht das gesamte Haus, vom Keller bis zum Dachboden, doch ich fand nichts. Lilly hatte mich schon Monate vor diesem Tag gebeten, das Amulett an mich zu nehmen falls ihr und James etwas zustoßen würde, aber scheinbar hatte James schon andere Vorkehrungen getroffen, ohne es Lilly zu sagen, oder vielleicht wollte Lilly sich auch einfach nur doppelt absichern, damit das Amulett nicht in falsche Hände geriet."

Harry senkte wieder seinen Blick. Seine Eltern hatten sich wirklich große Sorgen um das Amulett gemacht, und er hatte es sich einfach stehlen lassen. 

"Ich wollte gerade aufgeben und das Haus wieder verlassen, als ich über etwas stolperte und hinfiel. Als ich mich umdrehte erkannte ich, daß dieser Zauberstab sich zwischen den Dielenbrettern verklemmt hatte. Er ragte nur wenige Zentimeter heraus. Er muß deinem Vater nach dem Kampf mit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem dort hin gefallen sein. Ich hob ihn auf und nahm ihn mit. Ich war mir sicher, daß du ihn eines Tages tragen wirst."

Harry blickte wieder auf den Zauberstab und ließ zärtlich eine Hand über das abgegriffene Holz gleiten: der Zauberstab seines Vaters.

"Du weißt sicher, Harry, daß dein Vater ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer war. Viele haben behauptet, es läge nur an dem Amulett, aber wenn du mich fragst, ist auch dieser Zauberstab etwas ganz besonderes. Halte ihn in Ehren und paß gut darauf auf." Mrs. Figg sah Harry wieder erwartungsvoll an. "Das werde ich", sagte Harry und steckte den Zauberstab entschlossen in den Ärmel seines Pullovers. 

Gemütlich tranken sie ihren Tee zu ende, dann verabschiedete sich Harry von Mrs. Figg. "Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Figg, und vielen Dank." "Nichts zu danken, mein Junge, paß gut auf dich auf, wir werden uns sicher bald wieder sehen."

Harry verließ das Haus der alten Frau und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Dursleys. So unauffällig wie möglich stahl er sich in den Garten um seine Arbeit fortzusetzen. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß keiner der Dursleys seine Abwesenheit bemerkt hatte.

Harry hatte gerade den Rechen in die Hand genommen, als er die schrille Stimme seiner Tante hinter sich hörte. "Komm sofort hier her, du Taugenichts", kreischte sie. Harry drehte sich abrupt um und sah seine Tante in der Terrassentür stehen. Harry legte den Rechen zur Seite und ging zu seiner Tante. Als er näher kam sah er, daß Tante Petunia rot angelaufen war und vor Wut fast schäumte. Harry schluckte.

Als Harry seine Tante erreicht hatte packte diese ihn unsanft am Arm und zerrte ihn durch das Wohnzimmer in den Flur. Dort lockerte sie endlich ihren Griff und stieß Harry vor sich her zur Treppe. Dabei keifte sie: "Wo bist du gewesen?" Harry schwieg. "Raus mit der Sprache, wo hast du dich herumgetrieben?" Harry sagte immer noch kein Wort. "Na gut, du wirst schon sehen, was dir deine Verstocktheit einbringt", keifte sie weiter. Dann wurde ihre Stimme plötzlich ruhiger, fast drohend: "Und wenn du es wagst mein Duddy-Baby noch einmal zu bedrohen, wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein."

"Ich habe ihn nicht ....", versuchte Harry sich zu rechtfertigen. "Halt den Mund", kreischte Tante Petunia, ihre Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen, "mach, daß du in dein Zimmer kommst, wart nur ab, bis dein Onkel nach Hause kommt, der wird dir schon Disziplin beibringen." Mit diesen Worten versetzte sie Harry einen weiteren Stoß in Richtung Treppe.

Harry drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und starrte sie wütend an. Hinter ihr sah er Dudley bis über beide Ohren grinsend in der Tür stehen.

"Los jetzt, hoch mit dir", keifte Tante Petunia erneut und Harry beeilte sich die Treppe nach oben zu kommen. Er wußte aus Erfahrung, daß es keinen Sinn hatte in diesem Zustand auch nur halbwegs normal mit ihr zu sprechen. Vor allem machte Harry sich ernsthafte Sorgen was passieren würde, wenn sein Onkel nach Hause käme. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was Tante Petunia und Dudley ihm alles erzählen würden, was Harry angeblich alles gesagt und getan hätte, und Harry kannte die Wutausbrüche seines Onkels nur zu gut.

Als er endlich die Tür seines Zimmers erreicht hatte, hatte er einen dicken Kloß im Magen. In weniger als einer halben Stunde würde Onkel Vernon nach Hause kommen, und dann ....

Harry öffnete seine Zimmertür. Er keuchte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Seine Zauberbücher und die Pergamente mit den Hausaufgaben, die er sorgfältig auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, lagen überall auf dem Fußboden verstreut und Hedwig saß verängstigt auf der Gardinenstange und beäugte ihn mißtrauisch. Das konnte nur Dudley gewesen sein, aus Zorn, daß er gegen Harry den Kürzeren gezogen hatte.

Harry ging näher an das Chaos heran und begann seine Bücher aufzuheben. Einige Seiten hatten durch den Sturz Eselsohren bekommen, sein Zaubertrank-Aufsatz war in der Mitte eingerissen und aus dem ‚_Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 5_' kamen ihm einige Seiten entgegen geflattert. Harry fluchte leise. Als er zwei weitere Seiten Pergament aufgehoben hatte fiel sein Blick auf den kleinen Metallkäfig, der zwischen den Büchern heraus lugte.

Harry nahm den Käfig und hob ihn hoch. Er war leer. Der Nuzzle war verschwunden. Für einen Moment stockte ihm der Atem. Die Tür des Käfigs mußte sich bei dem Sturz geöffnet haben. Harry räumte schnell die restlichen Bücher auf den Tisch und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem kleinen Pelzknäuel. Wenn er Glück hatte war er noch in seinem Zimmer.

Er suchte zuerst unter dem Bett, danach durchwühlte er seinen Schrank, dann schaute er noch einmal genauer zwischen den unzähligen Seiten Pergament auf seinem Tisch. Nichts. Wo konnte diese verdammte Fellkugel nur stecken?

Harrys Frage wurde durch einen spitzen Schrei seiner Tante beantwortet. Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Mit einem Satz war er aufgesprungen und rannte so schnell er konnte die Treppe nach unten.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm im Wohnzimmer bot war mehr als skurril. Tante Petunia und Dudley standen gemeinsam auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und starrten wie gebannt auf ein etwa quaffelgroßes Fellknäul, das fiepend vor ihnen auf und ab hüpfte. Als Harry genauer hinsah, entdeckte er, daß der Nuzzle ein riesiges Stück aus der Ecke des Sofas heraus gebissen hatte. Kein Wunder, daß er so gewachsen war und nun Sätze bis fast zur Zimmerdecke machte.

"Was ist das für ein Ding?", kreischte Tante Petunia panisch, als sie Harry in der Tür erblickte. "Das ist ein Nuzzle, der tut euch nichts, wirklich", versuchte Harry seiner Tante zu versichern, doch der Nuzzle war in diesem Moment noch ein Stück näher an den Wohnzimmertisch heran gehüpft und Tante Petunia stieß erneut einen schrillen Schrei aus.

In diesem Moment hörte Harry, wie die Haustür aufgerissen wurde und Onkel Vernon stürmte herein. Unsanft stieß er Harry zur Seite. "Was ist hier .....", wollte er los donnern, doch der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er seine verängstigte Frau und seinen Sohn auf dem Wohnzimmertisch erblickte.

Unsanft packte er Harry am Genick und schüttelte ihn heftig. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?", brüllte er Harry an. "Der Nuzzle ist ganz ungefährlich, ehrlich", versuchte Harry die Situation zu retten, doch dies schien Onkel Vernon nicht zu interessieren.

"Fang das Ding ein", brüllte er und stieß Harry unsanft in das Zimmer. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Harry den Nuzzle endlich eingefangen und beruhigt hatte, doch dann kuschelte sich das Fellknäuel zufrieden in Harrys Arme. Es schien froh darüber zu sein endlich wieder eine bekannte Gestalt zu sehen.

Als der Nuzzle zufrieden in Harrys Armen saß bemerkte er, daß alle drei Dursleys ihn haßerfüllt anstarrten. Onkel Vernon machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Das war das letzte Mal, daß du uns auf der Nase herum getanzt bist, Bursche,", zischte Onkel Vernon gefährlich, "jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, wie man früher Faulenzer wie dich behandelt hätte."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er seinen Gürtel und zog ihn aus der Hose. Harry starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann, bevor Onkel Vernon wußte wie ihm geschah, war Harry an ihm vorbei geschlüpft und rannte so schnell er konnte die Treppe nach oben.

"Fliehen hilft dir auch nicht", brüllte Onkel Vernon und polterte hinter Harry die Treppe nach oben. Bevor er Harry jedoch erreicht hatte schlug dieser die Zimmertür hinter sich zu und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloß um. Onkel Vernon donnerte gegen die verschlossene Tür.

"Mach die Tür auf, oder ich breche sie auf", hörte Harry ihn von draußen brüllen. Im Hintergrund konnte er Dudley schreien und Tante Petunia keifen hören. Bei jedem Schlag gegen die Zimmertür sah Harry, wie sie immer mehr unter dem Gewicht seines Onkels nachgab.

Er mußte so schnell wie möglich hier raus. In Windeseile steckte er den Nuzzle in den kleinen Käfig und feuerte seine Schulsachen in den großen Koffer, der vor seinem Bett stand. Hedwig flog freiwillig in ihren Käfig, sie schien verstanden zu haben, daß es jetzt auf Sekunden ankam. Das Donnern an der Zimmertür wurde immer bedrohlicher. Am Schloß begann der Rahmen der Tür allmählich zu splittern.

Als Harry den Deckel des Koffers geschlossen hatte blickte er auf den Portschlüssel, der immer noch auf dem Tisch stand. Hoffentlich hatte Dumbledore keine Zeitsperre eingebaut, die es Harry erst morgen ermöglichen würde nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Harry schnappte sich die beiden Käfige und seinen Koffer.

In diesem Moment gab die Tür nach, Holzsplitter flogen durch das Zimmer und Onkel Vernon stand in voller Breite vor ihm.

"Das wirst du mir büßen", donnerte er und starrte Harry haßerfüllt an. Harry griff so schnell er konnte nach der Kerze und ..... er fühlte wie ein Haken ihn nach vorne zog, das Zimmer um ihn herum verschwand und er wurde in einen Wirbel aus Farben hinein gezogen. Kurz darauf plumpste er unsanft auf den Boden.

Als er sich umblickte erkannte er Professor Dumbledores Büro. Es schien verlassen zu sein, nur Fawkes saß auf seiner Stange und beäugte ihn interessiert. Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

Er nahm sein Gepäck und zerrte alles die schmale Wendeltreppe nach unten. Unten angekommen öffnete er die Geheimtür und spähte in den Korridor. Er war verlassen. Mit einem Ruck stieß er die Geheimtür auf und trat in den leeren Flur. Auf dem Weg zum Griffindor-Turm begegnete er niemandem. Er vermutete, daß die Lehrer sich noch in London befanden, sonst wäre ihm sicherlich irgend jemand über den Weg gelaufen.

Als er das Portrait der fetten Dame erreicht hatte blieb er stehen. Das Bild war leer. Scheinbar hatte die fette Dame die ruhigen Tage genutzt und war ihre alten Freunde besuchen gegangen.

Harry setzte sich auf seinen Koffer und überlegte. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Warten bis die Dame zurückkam? Was, wenn sie erst morgen abend zurückkam? Er konnte ja schlecht die ganze Nacht auf seinem Koffer verbringen.

Dann kam Harry eine Idee. Wenn er Glück hatte war Hagrid nicht mit den anderen Lehrern nach London gefahren, schließlich hatte er ja nicht nur seine Lehrertätigkeit in Hogwarts, sondern er war auch Wildhüter und mußte sich um die vielen verschiedenen Geschöpfe in und um den verbotenen Wald kümmern.

Harry ließ seinen Koffer und den Käfig des Nuzzles stehen, nahm Hedwig auf seine Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg zur Hütte des Wildhüters.

Die Flure der Schule waren verlassen. Harry hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen wenn er daran dachte, daß er im Moment der einzige Mensch in diesem großen Schloß war, abgesehen von Filch vielleicht. Normalerweise tummelten sich hunderte Schüler in Hogwarts und auf dem umliegenden Gelände, doch heute ließen sich nicht einmal die unzähligen Geister der Schule blicken. 

Als Harry das große Portal erreicht hatte war die Sonne bereits untergegangen und es begann dunkel zu werden. Er rannte über die große Wiese zu Hagrids Hütte. Die Fenster waren dunkel und Hagrid war nirgendwo zu sehen. Was sollte er nur machen, falls Hagrid nicht da war? 

Harry atmete tief durch und klopfte. Keine Antwort. Er klopfte noch einmal etwas energischer. Nichts. Nicht einmal Fang bellte.

Harry drückte die Türklinke nach unten und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Zu seiner Erleichterung war sie nicht verschlossen. Im Kamin lagen ein paar Holzscheite, die noch etwas glühten und über der Feuerstelle hing ein Kessel mit Wasser. Alles deutete darauf hin, daß Hagrid noch vor kurzem hier gewesen war.

Harry schloß die Tür hinter sich und beschloß auf den Wildhüter zu warten. Er ging hinüber zu einem der großen Sessel und machte es sich gemütlich. Hedwig flog von seiner Schulter und landete auf dem Tisch, wo sie gierig die dort verstreuten Brotkrümel aufpickte.


	11. Godric's Hollow

11. Godric's Hollow

Es waren mehr als zwei Stunden vergangen, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Harry schreckte auf. Er mußte wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn er hatte keine Schritte gehört.

Hagrid betrat die dunkle Hütte und stöhnte. "Komm rein, Fang, für heute haben wir es geschafft." Er ging zum Kamin und entzündete ein Feuer, dann drehte er sich um und sein Blick fiel auf Harry.

"Was machst du denn hier?", entfuhr es ihm. Er starrte Harry ungläubig an. Harry berichtete Hagrid was bei den Dursleys vorgefallen war, und daß er auf keinen Fall länger dort hatte bleiben können. 

Als Harry geendet hatte grinste Hagrid. "Ja, diese Nuzzles können ganz schön Unruhe stiften." Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder Ernst.

"Aber es is nich gut, Harry, wenn du so ganz allein auf dem Schulgelände rum läufst. Was, wenn ich nich hier gewesen wäre? Professor Dumbledore würde nie erlauben, daß ein Schüler ganz allein in der Schule ist, und gerade bei dir hätte er es wahrscheinlich erst recht nicht gut gefunden."

"Aber was hätte ich denn machen sollen?", fragte Harry seinen Freund bestürzt. "Das weiß ich auch nicht", gab Hagrid zu, "aber heute Nacht bleibst du auf alle Fälle hier. Kommt gar nicht in Frage, daß du ganz alleine im Schloß bleibst. Irgend jemand muß ja auf dich aufpassen."

Harry verzog leicht das Gesicht. "Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr", protestierte er schwach. "Aber du bist Harry Potter, und keiner will riskieren, daß dir irgend was zustößt", ereiferte Hagrid sich.

Im Grunde war Harry froh, daß Hagrid ihm angeboten hatte die Nacht hier zu verbringen, denn der Gedanke die Nacht ganz alleine im Griffindor-Turm zu verbringen war nicht gerade reizvoll.

Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte Harry: "Hagrid, ich habe meinen Koffer noch oben im Schloß, können wir den noch holen?" Hagrid überlegte kurz, dann antwortete er: "Ich werde den Koffer holen, bleib du hier mit Fang. Kannst uns ja schon mal 'nen Tässchen Tee machen, wenn du magst." Harry nickte und Hagrid verließ die Hütte. Bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloß drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: "Und mach nicht die Tür auf solange ich weg bin." Harry nickte.

Hedwig, die die offene Tür entdeckt hatte stieß einen Schrei aus und flog an Hagrid vorbei in die Nacht. Dann schloß Hagrid die Tür hinter sich und ließ Harry alleine.

Es dauerte kaum eine viertel Stunde, bis Hagrid wieder mit Harrys Sachen zurück war. Er mußte sich wirklich sehr beeilt haben.

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den Tisch, tranken Tee und plauderten. Harry hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit Hagrid verbracht und genoß den Abend in vollen Zügen.

Als es Zeit zum Schlafen wurde schob Hagrid für Harry zwei der riesigen Sessel aneinander. Die Liegefläche die sich daraus ergab war so groß, daß Harry sich gemütlich darauf ausstrecken konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange, und er fiel in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte brauchte er einen Moment um zu begreifen, wo er sich eigentlich befand. Nur langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse des Vortages zurück.

Nachdem Harry seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte blickte er sich suchend nach Hagrid um, konnte ihn jedoch nirgendwo in der kleinen Hütte entdecken. Fang lag vor dem Kamin und schlief.

Gerade als Harry sich aufmachen wollte um Hagrid zu suchen wurde die Tür der Hütte aufgestoßen und Hagrid kam herein mit einem üppigen Frühstückstablett.

"Hab mal die Hauselfen in der Küche besucht um uns was anständiges zu Essen zu besorgen", sagte er und grinste. Gemeinsam deckten sie den Tisch und frühstücken ausgiebig.

Harry wollte Hagrid gerade von seinem Besuch bei Mrs. Figg erzählen, als sich die Tür der Hütte erneut öffnete und Professor Dumbledore eintrat.

"Hagrid, wir sind wieder ....", sagte er, der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Halse stecken und er starrte Harry fragend an.

"Harry, was machst du hier, du solltest doch erst heute nachmittag zurück kommen", sagte er verwirrt.

"Nun ja", sagte Harry verlegen, "es gab da einen kleinen Zwischenfall, und äh, da mußte ich einen Tag früher zurück kommen." Dumbledore blickte ihn immer noch fragend an, ging zu einem freien Stuhl und setzte sich. 

Nachdem Hagrid dem Schulleiter eine Tasse Tee eingegossen hatte berichtete Harry noch einmal, was sich im Ligusterweg zugetragen hatte.

Dumbledore seufzte als Harry seinen Bericht beendet hatte. "Es war gut, daß du die Nacht bei Hagrid verbracht hast", sagte er, "die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Schloß sind im Moment nicht die Besten. Zur Zeit wäre eigentlich der Ligusterweg der sicherste Platz für dich gewesen. Dort haben wir Vorkehrungen getroffen."

"Ich weiß", antwortete Harry etwas verlegen, "ich habe gestern mit Mrs. Figg gesprochen. Sie hat mir erzählt, daß sie seit vielen Jahren meine Geheimniswahrerin ist." "Ach hat sie das?", fragte Dumbledore, und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Ja, die gute Arabella hat wirklich exzellente Arbeit geleistet." Er machte eine Pause und trank einen Schluck Tee.

"Aber jetzt sind fast alle Lehrer wieder da, wenn du möchtest kannst du in den Griffindor-Turm zurückkehren." Harry sah Dumbledore fragend an. "Was heißt denn fast alle Lehrer, sind denn nicht alle mit zurück gekommen?" Dumbledore atmete schwer aus, dann antwortete er: "Nein, Professor Snape wird noch ein oder zwei Tage länger in London bleiben, er hat dort noch etwas zu erledigen. Aber ich gehe davon aus, daß er zum Schulbeginn wieder hier sein wird."

Harry schwieg einen Moment, dann fragte er vorsichtig: "Wird er von den Auroren verhört?" Wieder seufze der Direktor. Er wirkte in diesem Moment wieder unglaublich alt. "Ich finde es sehr bedauerlich, daß sich das Ministerium noch immer weigert produktiv mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten. Das erschwert unsere Situation erheblich."

Harry sah den Direktor erwartungsvoll an, in der Hoffnung er würde noch mehr erzählen, doch nach diesen Worten erhob sich Dumbledore und verließ die Hütte.

Schweigend packte Harry seine Sachen zusammen, und brachte sie mit Hagrid zusammen in den Griffindor-Turm. Auch Hagrid sagte kein Wort. 

Am späten Nachmittag trafen auch die anderen Schüler im Schloß ein. Noch vor dem Essen hatte Harry seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine alles erzählt, was sich in den letzten Tagen im Ligusterweg und bei Hagrid ereignet hatte. Hermine schien etwas besorgt zu sein als Harry ihnen berichtete, daß Snape noch im Ministerium war, doch Ron konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Danach präsentierte Harry ihnen seinen neuen Zauberstab. Beide betrachteten ihn ehrfürchtig und Hermine sagte: "Das ist wirklich großartig Harry, wenn du nun Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem das nächste Mal gegenüber stehst habt ihr nicht mehr den Fluchumkehr Effekt. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte sich dieser Effekt das nächste mal gegen dich gerichtet und nicht gegen ihn."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht, daß er nun nicht mehr den gleichen Zauberstab hatte wie Voldemort.

Die restlichen Ferientage vergingen wie im Flug. Harry, Ron und Hermine genossen die warmen Frühlingstage und verbrachten die meiste Zeit auf den Ländereien des Schlosses. Hermine ermahnte die beiden Jungs zwar mehrmals sie müßten sich langsam um ihre Prüfungsvorbereitung kümmern, aber beide hatten keine Lust sich die Ferien durch Lernen verderben zu lassen. 

Erst vier Tage nach Ankunft der anderen Lehrer tauchte Snape wieder auf. Hermine entdeckte ihn beim Abendessen in der großen Halle. Er saß zwischen den anderen Lehrern, aß jedoch nichts. Er war noch blasser als normal und er wirkte ausgemergelt und erschöpft. Mit leeren, ausdruckslosen Augen stierte er vor sich hin.

"Was haben die bloß mit ihm angestellt?", fragte Hermine, und leichte Sorge schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. "Was kümmerst du dich um Snape?", fragte Ron sie empört, "geschieht ihm recht, wenn sie ihn ausgequetscht haben. Endlich hat ihn mal einer so behandelt, wie er es verdient."

Hermine starrte Ron ungläubig an. "Ron, das ist nicht fair, schließlich spioniert er für Dumbledore." "Na und, trotzdem hat er es verdient", beharrte Ron auf seinem Standpunkt.

Harry hielt sich aus dieser Diskussion heraus. Natürlich haßte er Snape noch immer genauso wie früher, vielleicht sogar noch mehr, aber irgendwie, er konnte selbst nicht erklären warum, hatte er ein bißchen Mitleid mit diesem Mann. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern Snape jemals in solch einem jämmerlichen Zustand gesehen zu haben. Normalerweise starrte der Lehrer seine Schüler kalt und verächtlich an, doch nun war sein Blick leer, fast wie der von Sirius, kurz nachdem er aus Askaban geflohen war.

Es dauerte mehrere Tage, bis Professor Snape sich von seinem Aufenthalt im Ministerium erholt hatte, doch dann war er wieder genauso kalt und unbarmherzig wie eh und je.

Als der Unterricht nach den Ferien wieder begann erinnerte nichts mehr an den gebrochenen Mann, der er noch vor 2 Wochen gewesen war. Das einzige was sich geändert hatte war der abendliche Unterricht mit Harry. Snape hatte nichts mehr von dem _Cruciatus-Fluch_ erwähnt und Harry hütete sich ihn daran zu erinnern. Einerseits hätte Harry zwar gerne den Gegenfluch vollständig beherrscht, aber andererseits war er auch nicht scharf darauf wieder mit dem Fluch belegt zu werden.

Die nächsten Wochen waren für alle Schüler ausgefüllt mit Lernen, denn die Prüfungen rückten nun unaufhaltsam näher. Dank Hermine besaßen aus Harry und Ron sehr umfangreiche Unterlagen, die ihnen die Vorbereitungen sehr erleichterten.

Drei Tage vor Beginn der ersten Prüfung erhielt Harry erneut einen Brief aus dem Zaubereiministerium:

__

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

hiermit teilen wir Ihnen mit, daß die Anhörung Lupin gegen Dursley auf den 12. Juni verschoben wurde. Bitte finden Sie sich pünktlich um 10:30 Uhr in Raum 135, Gebäude A, des Ministeriums ein.

Hochachtungsvoll

Valerie Rickpark

Abteilung für Vormundschaftsangelegenheiten

Zaubereiministerium

Harry blickte empört auf den Brief. "Na, das fällt denen ja früh ein. Von dieser Terminänderung muß ich gleich heute abend Remus schreiben." Hermine, die den Brief wie immer mit gelesen hatte blickte Harry zweifelnd an. "Ich befürchte Remus kann dich nicht zu diesem Termin bringen." "Warum?", fragte Harry verwirrt. "Nun ja, wir haben im Moment zunehmenden Mond, und in der Nacht vom 11. auf den 12. ist Vollmond."

Harry starrte Hermine ungläubig an. "Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte er sie bestürzt. "Ganz sicher", antwortete Hermine.

Während des Unterrichts an diesem Tag saß Harry wie auf heißen Kohlen. Er wollte unbedingt zu Professor Dumbledore um mit ihm zu besprechen, wie er nun nach London kommen sollte.

Direkt nach der letzten Stunde machte er sich auf den Weg zum Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Er klopfte an die Geheimtür, doch niemand öffnete. Harry überlegte einen Moment, ob er einfach in das Büro des Direktors gehen solle, schließlich kannte er ja das Paßwort, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Dumbledore würde bestimmt kein Verständnis dafür haben, wenn Harry unangemeldet in seinem Büro auftauchte.

Den Rest des Nachmittags lernte Harry zusammen mit Ron und Hermine ‚Verwandlung', doch er konnte sich nur schwer auf die Aufgaben konzentrieren. Immer wieder mußte er an die bevorstehende Anhörung denken und das Problem, wie er nach London gelangen sollte.

Nach dem Abendessen machte er sich mißmutig auf den Weg zu Professor Snape. Snape hatte trotz der bevorstehenden Prüfungen darauf bestanden seinen abendlichen Unterricht wie gewohnt abzuhalten, obwohl Harry ihn mehrmals darum gebeten hatte für seine Prüfungen lernen zu dürfen.

Er hatte sich kaum auf seinen Platz gesetzt, als sich die Tür öffnete. Snape starrte erbost in die Richtung, aus der die Störung kam, doch der Zorn in seinen Augen wich der Überraschung, als Professor Dumbledore den Raum betrat.

"Guten Abend Severus", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, "bitte entschuldige die Störung, aber ich muß kurz mit Harry reden." Snape nickte kurz und Dumbledore ging zu Harry.

"Hallo Harry, sicher hast du heute morgen auch einen Brief aus dem Ministerium erhalten", fragte er Harry. Harry nickte. "Ja, ich wollte vorhin schon zu ihnen kommen, aber sie waren nicht da."

"Hm, ich hatte noch einiges zu erledigen", antwortete Dumbledore und wirkte dabei etwas zerstreut. Dann sammelte er sich wieder. "Vielleicht ist es dir schon aufgefallen, an diesem Anhörungstermin ist Vollmond, Remus wird dich also nicht nach London begleiten können." "Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Harry bedrückt. "Leider ist mir noch keine Alternative eingefallen, wer dich nach London begleiten könnte", sagte Dumbledore und blickte Harry an.

"Albus, ich könnte ihn begleiten", meldete Snape sich plötzlich aus dem Hintergrund. Harry starrte Snape entgeistert an. Das war nun das Letzte was er wollte: alleine mit Snape nach London fahren.

"Das ist eine großartige Idee", sagte Dumbledore und strahlte Snape an. "Dann brauchen wir uns wenigstens keine Sorgen um Harrys Sicherheit zu machen."

"Aber Professor Dumbledore, ich ....", wollte Harry sich beschweren, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn fröhlich: "So das wäre geklärt, geh jetzt am Besten in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum und lerne für die Prüfungen, es ist nicht mehr lange hin. Wir treffen uns am 12. um halb zehn in meinem Büro."

Harry merkte, daß es keinen Sinn hatte den Direktor umzustimmen, doch er wagte es auch nicht aufzustehen und den Klassenraum einfach zu verlassen. Verstohlen blickte er zu Snape. Der Lehrer stand da und machte keine Anstalten die Aufforderung von Dumbledore rückgängig zu machen.

Langsam begann Harry seine Unterlagen zusammen zu packen, jeden Moment damit rechnend von Snape gestoppt zu werden, doch nichts geschah. Als er seine Sachen fertig gepackt hatte schielte er wieder zu Snape, doch dieser war mittlerweile in ein Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore vertieft. So unauffällig wie möglich erhob Harry sich von seinem Platz und stahl sich aus dem Klassenraum.

Dank der Hilfe von Hermine waren auch Harry und Ron sehr gut auf die Prüfungen vorbereitet und hatten keine großen Probleme die gestellten Aufgaben zu lösen. Lediglich ihre Wahrheitstränke für Professor Snape gelangen nicht hundert prozentig. Ron hatte es ein bißchen zu gut mit den Spinnenbeinen gemeint und der Trank dampfte wie eine Lokomotive und Harry schaffte es einfach nicht die richtige Konsistenz in seinem Kessel herzustellen. Sein Trank war klebrig wie Sirup.

Am 12. Juni fand Harry sich pünktlich in Professor Dumbledores Büro ein. Dumbledore und Snape erwarteten ihn bereits. Als Harry das Büro betrat saß Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an. Snape stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür an einem der Fenster und würdigte Harry keines Blickes.

"Hallo Harry, da bist du ja", begrüßte Dumbledore ihn freundlich. "Hallo Professor", sagte Harry. "Hast du dir genau überlegt, was du vor dem Ausschuß sagen willst?", fragte Dumbledore ihn. Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann antwortete er: "Ja, ich denke schon."

Professor Dumbledore stand nun von seinem Platz auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu. "Diese Anhörung heute ist sehr wichtig für dich", erklärte er eindringlich, "du wirst ganz auf dich alleine gestellt sein, keiner von uns kann dir in dieser Situation helfen."

Harry stutzte einen Moment. Er war davon ausgegangen, daß Professor Snape bei dieser Anhörung anwesend sein würde. "Äh, Professor", begann er vorsichtig, "wird Professor Snape nicht ...." "Nein Harry, du wirst den Mitgliedern des Ausschusses ganz alleine gegenüber treten müssen."

Wenn Dumbledore erwartet hatte Harry mit dieser Tatsache zu verunsichern so hatte er sich geirrt. Statt dessen machte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht breit. Ihm konnte es nur recht sein, wenn Snape nicht alles hörte, was er dem Ministerium zu sagen hatte. 

In diesem Moment drehte Professor Snape sich zu ihnen um und fixierte Harry kalt. Harry war sich nicht sicher, doch er glaubte für einen kurzen Moment ein leichtes, selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht zu erkennen.

"Es wird Zeit", sagte Snape eisig und ging auf Harry und Dumbledore zu. "Hast du den Portschlüssel vorbereitet, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore. Snape nickte und zog einen alten Teelöffel aus seinem Umhang.

"Ich wünsche dir alles Gute", sagte Dumbledore zu Harry gewandt. "Danke Professor", antwortete Harry und lächelte Dumbledore an. Dann richtete Dumbledore sich an Snape: "Paß gut auf ihn auf, Severus. Ich vertraue Dir." Snape nickte knapp. "Gute Reise, euch beiden", sagte Dumbledore. Dann trat Harry an Snape heran und berührte ein Ende des Teelöffels. Er bemühte sich dabei nicht zu nah bei Snape zu stehen, er wollte doch einen gewissen Abstand wahren.

In dem Moment, als Harry den Portschlüssel berührte spürte er das altbekannte ziehen in seiner Magengegend. Oh, wie er diese Art zu reisen haßte. Dann wirbelten sie gemeinsam durch turbulente Böen und wilde Farbspiralen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden war alles vorbei und sie hatten wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Nachdem Harry sich einen Moment gesammelt hatte blickte er sich neugierig um. Wie London sah diese Gegend nicht gerade aus. Sie befanden sich auf einer Art Marktplatz, der umgeben war von einigen alten Häusern. Die Häuser ringsum waren teilweise verfallen und schienen alle verlassen zu sein. Es war totenstill, nicht einmal die Vögel gaben einen Laut von sich.

"Wo sind wir?", fragte Harry und sah Snape verwirrt an. Snape würdigte ihn keines Blickes und antwortete: "Komm mit." Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Harry jedoch blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte Snape an. "Wo sind wir?", wiederholte er, wobei er eine leichte Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen konnte. 

Snape drehte sich um und sah Harry kalt an. Harry hatte das Gefühl als würde ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

"Komm schon", zischte Snape ungeduldig. Harry rührte sich nicht. Snape kam zu Harry zurück, packte ihn unsanft am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Harry versuchte sich aus Snapes festem Griff zu befreien und protestierte, doch er hatte der Kraft des Lehrers nichts entgegen zu setzen. 

Snape zerrte Harry eine verlassene Straße entlang. Die Häuser ringsum wurden immer baufälliger. Bei einigen waren bereits die Dächer eingestürzt, ein paar andere bestanden nur noch aus den Grundmauern. 

Obwohl es heller Tag war verliehen diese steinernen Skelette diesem Ort eine gewisse Düsternis.

Harry hatte unterdessen seinen Widerstand aufgeben und ließ sich von Snape weiter die Straße entlang ziehen. Nach nicht einmal hundert Metern verließen sie den kleinen Ort und Harry sah vor sich ein großes, altes Haus.

Früher war es bestimmt einmal sehr stattlich gewesen. Der Eingang wurde von mehreren weißen Säulenpaaren geziert, die jetzt jedoch mit Moos bewachsen waren. Ein paar der riesigen Fensterscheiben waren zerbrochen und der Garten rings um das Haus war verwildert.

Snape zog Harry direkt auf das Haus zu. Harry starrte Snape wütend an. In Snapes Gesicht regte sich kein Muskel, sein Gesicht war kalt wie Stein. Harry hatte ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Was hatte der Lehrer mit ihm vor?

Als sie das Grundstück des alten Hauses erreicht hatten versetzte Snape dem geschlossenen Gartentor einen Stoß um es zu öffnen. Das Tor fiel krachend zu Boden. Das Geräusch wirkte unnatürlich laut in der Stille.

Sie durchquerten den Garten bis zu der großen Eingangstür. Dort hielt Snape einen Moment inne und blickte sich suchend um.

"Professor Snape, was ....", versuchte Harry erneut zu fragen, doch Snape starrte ihn nur kalt an und zischte leise: "Halt den Mund". Harry wurde langsam schlecht. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er sich noch einmal aus Snapes Griff zu befreien, doch dieser hielt ihn unbarmherzig fest.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete Snape die Tür des Hauses und stieß Harry durch die Tür. Dann folgte er ihm und schloß die Tür wieder hinter sich. Harry blickte sich neugierig um. Sie befanden sich in einer riesigen, düsteren Eingangshalle. Eine breite Treppe führte nach oben in den ersten Stock und am Ende der Halle befand sich eine große, jedoch verschlossene Tür.

Noch während Harry sich umsah hörte er plötzlich langsame Schritte über sich. Irgend jemand befand sich im ersten Stock. Er warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Snape. Der Lehrer starrte wie gebannt auf die Treppe. Harry konnte in seinem Gesicht gespannte Erwartung erkennen. 

Dann spürte Harry einen stechenden Schmerz auf seiner Stirn. Er fuhr mit der Hand an seinen Kopf und hielt sich die brennende Narbe. Die Schritte kamen immer näher, und je näher sie kamen, desto heftiger wurde der Schmerz in Harrys Kopf. Und dann begriff er: Voldemort.

Der dunkle Lord hatte die Treppe erreicht und schritt nun Stufe für Stufe zu ihnen herab. Seine roten Augen glühten in dem schwachen Licht. Sie waren direkt auf Harry gerichtet.

Harry drehte sich um und rannte zur Eingangstür, doch bevor er sie erreicht hatte, hatte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab gezückt und zischte: "_Claudare_".

Harry prallte gegen die geschlossene Tür und rüttelte an der Klinke, doch sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Voldemort mußte sie magisch verschlossen haben. Er drehte sich wieder um.

Voldemort hatte mittlerweile das Ende der Treppe erreicht und lächelte Harry an. "Hallo Harry, mein Junge. Wir werden doch nicht weglaufen wollen?" Harry antwortete nicht und starrte Voldemort an. "Selbst wenn du es schaffen würdest dieses Haus lebend zu verlassen, würden meine Death Eater, die dieses Haus umstellt haben deine Flucht vereiteln." wanderte Harrys Blick wanderte Hilfe suchend zu Snape. 

Snape hatte die ganze Zeit unbeweglich in der Mitte der Halle gestanden. Auch Voldemort sah nun zu Snape. 

"Mein treuer Death Eater", zischte Voldemort, "endlich hast du einmal nicht versagt." Snape war während dieser Worte auf Voldemort zugegangen. Nun fiel er vor dem dunklen Lord auf die Knie und küßte dessen Umhangsaum. Dann erhob er sich wieder und sagte leise: "Ich grüße euch, Meister. Wie ihr befohlen habt, bringe ich euch den jungen Potter."

Harry starrte Snape an. Das konnte unmöglich wirklich geschehen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gedacht, daß Snape auf Dumbledores Seite stand. Dumbledore hatte Snape vertraut, wie konnte er ihn nur so hintergehen?

Snape war inzwischen an Voldemorts Seite getreten. Beide starrten Harry an. Einen Moment herrschte eisige Stille, dann sagte Voldemort leise: "Weißt du, wo du hier bist, Harry?"

Harry antwortete nicht. "Das ist Godric's Hollow", sagte Voldemort leise. Harry überlegte einen Moment. Irgendwo hatte er diesen Namen schon einmal gehört, doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnert wo.

Voldemort war Harrys ratloser Blick nicht entgangen, und wie zur Erklärung fuhr er fort: "Dies hier ist der Ort, an dem du schon vor 14 Jahren hättest sterben sollen." Dann fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das mußte das Haus seiner Eltern sein. Das Haus, in dem sie alle gemeinsam gelebt hatten bevor Voldemort seine Eltern getötet hatte.

"Hier hat alles angefangen, und hier wird alles enden", fuhr Voldemort fort und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seinen lippenlosen, schlangenhaften Mund.

Harry wollte instinktiv noch weiter zurück weichen, doch er stand bereits an der Tür und hatte keine Möglichkeit einen größeren Abstand zwischen sich und Voldemort zu bringen. Langsam griff er in seinen Ärmel und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Voldemorts Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

"Ein Duell?", fragte er spöttisch und ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen. "Glaubst du etwa, du hättest mir mehr entgegen zu setzen, als vor einem Jahr? Daß du damals entkommen konntest war ein dummer Zufall den ich nicht bedacht hatte. Hm, ja, ich muß zugeben, daß ich in der Vergangenheit einige Details nicht bedacht hatte, doch dieses mal, mein lieber Harry bin ich vorbereitet."

Voldemort griff unter seinen Umhang und holte ein Medaillon hervor, das an einer goldenen Kette um seinen Hals hing. "Das Auge des Ares", flüsterte Harry und starrte das Amulett in Voldemorts Hand an. Er hatte zwar gewußt, daß Voldemort im Besitz des Auges war, aber es nun mit eigenen Augen vor sich zu sehen versetzte Harry einen Schlag in den Magen.

"Ja, das Auge des Ares, endlich ist es mein", sagte Voldemort langgezogen. "Deine Eltern haben ihr Leben gegeben für dieses Amulett, doch ihr heldenhaftes Opfer war umsonst. Nun endlich, nach so vielen Jahren hat es einen würdigen Träger gefunden, der seine Kräfte auch zu nutzen weiß." 

Haß stieg in Harry hoch. Er starrte abwechselnd von Voldemort zu Snape, der die ganze Zeit bewegungslos neben dem dunklen Lord gestanden hatte.

"Sie haben es gestohlen", rief Harry mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung. "Gestohlen?", fragte Voldemort fast sanft, "Oh, Harry, du verkennst die Situation. Einer meiner treuen Diener hat es gefunden." Während dieser Worte bedachte er Snape mit einem Blick, der absolutes Mißfallen ausdrückte. Snape schien einige Zentimeter unter dem Blick des dunklen Lords zu schrumpfen.

"Ja, in meinem Koffer gefunden", rief Harry aufgebracht und starrte nun ebenfalls Snape an. Voldemort bemerkte Harrys Blick und sagte spöttisch. "Oh, nein, _er_ hat kläglich versagt." Er starrte Snape abschätzig an. "Ich hatte noch einen anderen Diener in Hogwarts."

"Dann kann es nur Draco Malfoy gewesen sein", knurrte Harry. Voldemort lächelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Er machte eine kurze Pause bis die Spannung in der Luft fast greifbar war, dann zischte er: "Agathe Aspervir". "Professor Aspervir?", fragte Harry und starrte Voldemort an. An die unscheinbare, fast dümmliche Lehrerin hätte er als aller letztes gedacht.

"Sie hat mir gute Dienste geleistet. In den richtigen Momenten hat der ein oder andere leichte _Imperius-Fluch_ wahre Wunder bewirkt. Ich möchte dich nicht sterben lassen, Harry, ohne daß du erfährst wie sie es angestellt hat. Zum Glück sind die meisten Griffindors dumm und tölpelhaft, und so war es für sie kein Problem das Passwort für den Turm aus einem leichtgläubigen Fünftklässler herauszubekommen. Dann, nach eurer grandiosen Weihnachtsfeier schlich sie in den Turm und besorgte mir das Amulett. Allen die ihr begegneten, ob Hauselfen, Bilder oder Menschen verabreichte sie einen Tropfen Vergessenstrank. Es war wirklich zu einfach. Und die ganze Zeit war sie geschützt durch meine Aura."

Harry starrte Voldemort fassungslos an. "Oh, Harry, schau mich nicht so an", sagte der dunkle Lord fast zärtlich, doch dann bekam seine Stimme einen gefährlichen Unterton, "der Bessere hat gewonnen, so ist das nun mal im Leben. Finde dich mit dieser Tatsache ab, bevor du stirbst."

Voldemort hatte nun seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu. Harry sah Hilfe suchend zu Snape, doch dieser starrte Harry nur kalt an. In seinem Gesicht war nicht zu lesen was er dachte. "Professor Snape, sie .....", begann Harry hoffnungsvoll, doch Voldemort unterbrach ihn barsch: "Snape ist mein treuer Diener, _er_ wird dir nicht helfen. Er hat gelernt seinem Meister nicht zu widersprechen, nicht wahr Snape?", wandte er sich an den Mann hinter sich. Snape senkte wie zur Bestätigung leicht den Kopf, sagte jedoch kein Wort.

Voldemort machte noch einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Harry starrte auf das Amulett, das auf Voldemorts Brust hing. Die Steine an seinem Rand hatten schwach zu glühen begonnen. Er war so abgelenkt, daß er viel zu spät mitbekam, daß Voldemort bereits den ersten Fluch auf Harry ausgesprochen hatte.

"_Crucio_", zischte Voldemort. Harry brach stöhnend zusammen. Ein gewaltiger Schmerz übermannte ihn. Seine Adern schienen zu brennen, seine Knochen schienen zu bersten. Harry hörte Schreie, sicher waren es seine eigenen. Niemals waren ihm die Flüche von Snape so gewaltig vorgekommen wie diese hier. Eine Ewigkeit schien vergangen zu sein, als Voldemort endlich den Fluch von Harry nahm.

Harry stöhnte erleichtert auf. Unter größter Anstrengung zwang er sich auf die Knie. Sein Zauberstab lag neben ihm. Er griff nach ihm, Voldemort hinderte ihn nicht. Dann starrte er Voldemort an.

"Das, Harry, war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was dich erwartet", sagte Voldemort kalt, "Du stehst tief in meiner Schuld, wie du weißt. 13 lange Jahre schuldest du mir, und diese Zeit wirst du mir zurückzahlen, jedes einzelne Jahr des Exils."

Harry stöhnte erneut. Er versuchte sich noch einmal aufzurappeln, fiel jedoch gleich wieder auf seine Knie.

Professor Snape war mittlerweile dicht hinter Voldemort getreten und starrte Harry an. Sein Blick war kalt und verriet nicht die leiseste Gefühlsregung. 

Voldemort richtete wieder seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, doch dieses mal war Harry vorgewarnt. Wieder begann das Amulett um Voldemorts Hals zu glühen, doch Harry achtete nicht darauf. In dem Moment, als Voldemort den _Cruciatus-Fluch_ auf ihn schleuderte rief Harry mit trockener Stimme: "_Securis_".

Noch während er den Gegenfluch aussprach wandte er seinen Blick von Voldemort ab und starrte auf den Zauberstab seines Vaters, den er in der Hand hielt. Die kleine Gravur kurz oberhalb des Griffs leuchtete hell auf. Der kleine Dreizack strahlte ein gewaltiges Licht aus.

Harry spürte wie seine Gliedmaßen taub wurden, als Voldemorts Fluch ihn traf, doch er verspürte keine Schmerzen. Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und stand ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe auf.

Das Lächeln auf Voldemorts Gesicht erstarb. Fassungslos starrte er Harry an. "Was zum ...." schrie Voldemort entsetzt, doch der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm in Halse stecken.

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort gerichtet und rief: "_Stupor_". Voldemort taumelte von dem Schockzauber getroffen nach hinten, schaffte es jedoch, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Dann starrte er Snape an. "Du warst es, nur aus deinem Hirn konnte solch ein Zauber entspringen", zischte er. Seine Augen schienen vor Zorn Funken zu sprühen. Das Medaillon um seinen Hals glühte immer heller, je mehr Voldemort sich in seinen Haß steigerte.

"Wie konntest du es wagen?", kreischte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape. Snape stand immer noch unbeweglich auf seinem Platz und sah Voldemort ebenso kalt an wie zuvor Harry.

Harry, der immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort gerichtet hatte rief "_Expelliarmus_" und hob seine Hand um den Zauberstab aufzufangen, der gleich auf ihn zugeflogen kommen würde. Doch der Fluch traf nicht Voldemort sondern das Amulett um seinen Hals. Die Steine des Amuletts begannen grell zu flackern und Voldemort griff sich mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht an die Brust.

"Was ist das?", kreischte er. Snape nutzte diese Chance, griff nach dem grell flackernden Amulett und riß es Voldemort vom Hals. Voldemort taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts und starrte Snape haßerfüllt an.


	12. Poseidons Dreizack

12. Poseidons Dreizack

„Ihr habt verloren, mein Lord", sagte Snape kalt. Erneut richtete Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf Snape und zischte gefährlich: „Für diesen Verrat wirst du bezahlen, Giftmischer."

In diesem Moment wurde die Vordertür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall in Stücke gerissen. Der ganze Raum füllte sich mit Rauch und Staub. Harry sah durch den Nebel mehrere Dutzend Personen in den Raum stürzen.

Als der Rauch sich nach wenigen Augenblicken zu verziehen begann erkannte Harry an ihrer Spitze Thomas Loyer und Roger Colby. Sie stürmten auf Snape zu und überwältigten ihn mit einem Schockzauber. Lord Voldemort war in diesem Durcheinander unbemerkt disappariert. Es war keine Spur mehr von ihm zu sehen.

Zwei weitere Auroren kamen auf Harry zu. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte der erste aufgeregt. „Hat er dir etwas angetan?", fragte der zweite. Harry wußte nicht, ob er den Kopf schütteln oder nicken sollte.

Langsam verzog sich auch der restliche Qualm. Professor Snape kam langsam wieder zu sich und wurde von Loyer und Colby unsanft auf die Füße gezogen.

„Ich wußte, daß ich dich irgendwann überführe", sagte Colby triumphierend. „Hier wirst du dich nicht mehr heraus reden können. Die Beweise sind eindeutig. Die Death Eater vor der Tür waren nicht zufällig hier. Ich habe es von Anfang an gewußt."

Snape sagte kein Wort und starrte Colby nur an. Dann drehte Colby sich um und erkannte Harry. „Harry Potter, jetzt wird mir einiges klar." Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Snape. „Dachtest wohl, du könntest dich bei deinem Herrn einschmeicheln, wenn du Potter für ihn erledigst."

„Äh, Mr. Colby", meldete Harry sich zaghaft. Colby drehte sich wieder um. „Was?", fragte er barsch. Harry zuckte zusammen. „Äh, ich glaube nicht, daß Professor Snape ......", begann Harry zögernd, doch Thomas Loyer unterbrach ihn: „Harry, überlaß das jetzt besser uns. Wir haben Erfahrungen mit so etwas." Dann wandte er sich an einige seiner Kollegen. „Bringt ihn weg."

Mehrere Auroren kamen herbei, packten Snape unsanft, drehten ihm die Arme auf den Rücken, so daß er sich kaum noch rühren konnte und stießen ihn grob in Richtung Tür. Dabei fiel Snape das Amulett aus den Händen und landete unbemerkt im Staub. Er leistete keinen Widerstand und starrte nur emotionslos vor sich hin.

Harry wollte den Auroren nachlaufen um sie aufzuhalten, doch Colby hielt ihn fest. „Das ist jetzt nichts mehr für Kinder", sagte er und zog Harry in die andere Richtung. „Nein, das können sie nicht machen", rief Harry aufgebracht.

„Beruhige dich, er kann dir nichts mehr tun", sagte Colby ohne auf das zu achten, was Harry sagte. „Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hogwarts zurück." Harry versuchte sich vergeblich aus dem Griff des Auroren zu befreien. „Mr. Colby", versuchte er erneut auf den Mann einzureden, „es ist nicht so wie sie denken, und außerdem muß ich ins Ministerium."

Colby lächelte leicht. Der scheinbar verwirrte Junge schien ihn zu amüsieren. „Nein, Harry, du mußt nicht ins Ministerium, hab keine Angst, es ist nicht nötig, daß du gegen Professor Snape aussagst. Das, was wir hier gesehen haben reicht, um ihn für den Rest seines Lebens nach Askaban zu schicken."

Harry schnaubte gereizt. Dieser Mann wollte ihm einfach nicht zuhören. Dann mußte er eben Professor Dumbledore davon überzeugen, daß Snape unschuldig war. Er würde ihm bestimmt glauben.

Bei diesen Gedanken hätte Harry fast laut aufgelacht. Er hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, daß er sich eines Tages für Professor Snape einsetzen würde, den Lehrer, der ihn die letzten 5 Jahre aus tiefstem Herzen gehaßt und schikaniert hatte. Andererseits hatte Snape auch ihm schon einmal das Leben gerettet, damals, als Professor Quirell versucht hatte Harry während eines Quidditch-Spiels vom Besen zu fluchen. Und jetzt, ja, was war eigentlich genau passiert? Warum hatte Snape ihn hier her gebracht? Hatte er ihn tatsächlich an Voldemort ausliefern wollen? Nein, das war völlig ausgeschlossen, schließlich hatte Snape Voldemort sogar das Amulett abgenommen.

Roger Colby hatte Harry mittlerweile aus dem alten, verfallenen Haus geschoben. Draußen bot sich ihm ein Bild der Verwüstung. Überall standen Auroren des Ministeriums und hielten mindestens zwei Duzend jammernde, verletzte Death Eater in Schach. Sie mußten Voldemorts Anhänger mit gewaltigen Schockzaubern überwältigt haben. Viele hatten Platzwunden im Gesicht oder hielten sich verletzte Arme und Beine. 

Harry sah sich um, neugierig, ob er unter den Verletzten wohl ein bekanntes Gesicht entdecken würde, aber keiner der Männer kam ihm bekannt vor.

Als Harry den verwilderten Garten betrat schienen sich alle Blicke auf ihn zu richten. Die Auroren warfen ihm neugierige Blicke zu, schließlich hatten sie hier den berühmten Harry Potter vor sich. Die Augen der Death Eater schienen Funken zu sprühen vor Haß als sie Harry erkannten.

Colby schob Harry so schnell wie möglich weiter durch das Schlachtfeld, bis sie den Ort der Verwüstung hinter sich gelassen hatten. Dann wandte er sich an Harry: „So, ich werde nun mit dir nach Hogsmeade apparieren. Halte sich gut an mir fest." Harry nickte nur. Er war zu erschöpft um zu antworten.

Roger Colby legte seinen Arm um Harry, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und murmelte etwas, das Harry nicht verstand. Fast im selben Moment löste sich die Szenerie um sie herum auf, die Farben verschwammen und bildeten neue Konturen. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später erkannte Harry die vertrauten Gebäude von Hogsmeade. 

Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Er hatte erwartet, daß Apparieren ein genauso unangenehmes Gefühl war wie die Reise mit einem Portschlüssel, aber das hier war ja ein Kinderspiel gewesen.

Gemeinsam mit Colby machte er sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry die Schmerzen in seinem Körper, die der Cruciatus-Fluch von Voldemort hinterlassen hatte. All seine Glieder brannten, er hatte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Seite und er fühlte sich unglaublich müde und ausgelaugt. 

Der Auror schien Harrys Zustand nicht zu bemerken und stapfte entschlossen voran. Harry hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen, doch er mobilisierte all seine verbliebenen Kräfte um mit dem Mann Schritt zu halten. Auf keinen Fall wollte er wie ein Schwächling wirken.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis sie endlich das Portal des Schlosses erreicht hatten. Harry atmete dankbar auf. Colby stieß energisch die hölzerne Tür auf und betrat die Eingangshalle.

Sie schien verlassen. Die meisten Schüler mußten wohl draußen auf dem Schulgelände sein, jetzt wo die Prüfungen vorbei waren und die Ferien vor der Tür standen.

Colby blickte sich suchend um. Gerade als er sich auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledores Büro machen wollte kam Professor McGonagall aus einem Seitengang. Sie erblickte Colby und stapfte entschlossen auf ihn zu. „Mr. Colby, was wollen sie hier? Haben sie nicht schon genug Unheil angerichtet?", fragte sie ihn barsch. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Harry. Sie gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich und rannte auf Harry zu.

„Potter, was ist passiert? Wie sehen sie denn aus?", fragte sie ihn. Harry war noch nie so erleichtert gewesen seine Hauslehrerin zu sehen wie in diesem Moment. Professor McGonagall würde ihn sicher gleich zu Professor Dumbledore bringen, und dann konnte er berichten was passiert war. 

„Potter, was ist passiert, sagen sie etwas", wiederholte Professor McGonagall. „Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?", schnauzte sie nun der Auror an.

Harry bekam kaum mit was der Mann zu Professor McGonagall sagte. Er blickte sich abwesend in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses um, bis sein Blick an einem Spiegel hängen blieb. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot war erschreckend.

Sein Gesicht war dreckig vom Staub der Explosion, auf seiner Wange befand sich ein tiefer Schnitt, sein Umhang war zerrissen und die Stellen seines Oberkörpers, die durch den zerrissenen Stoff zu sehen waren, waren übersät von blauen Flecken, Überbleibsel des Cruciatus-Fluchs. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam lag er in einem sauberen, weichen Bett auf der Krankenstation. Abrupt setzte er sich auf, bereute diese Bewegung jedoch gleich wieder, als er mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht zurück in seine Kissen fiel.

Sofort war Madam Pomfrey zur Stelle und rieb Harry eine Salbe auf die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Brustkorb. Harry stöhnte leise bei der Berührung der Krankenschwester.

„Ganz ruhig, das ist halb so schlimm, zwei Rippen sind gebrochen, die kriege ich in wenigen Minuten wieder hin." „Madam Pomfrey, ich muss dringend Professor Dumbledore sprechen", sagte Harry aufgeregt und setzte sich erneut in seinem Bett auf.

„Legen sie sich wieder hin, Potter, ich werde Professor Dumbledore für sie holen, ganz ruhig", sagte Madam Pomfrey, während sie weiter Harrys Wunden verarztete.

„Wie lange war ich weg?", fragte Harry die Krankenschwester. „Du warst fast vier Stunden bewußtlos", sagte Hermine. Harry drehte sich überrascht um und erblickte Hermine und Ron, die beide am Fenster saßen und Harry beobachteten. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Harry seine Freunde und lächelte gequält.

„Hattest du etwa geglaubt wir würden dich hier alleine lassen?", fragte Ron entrüstet. „Professor McGonagall hat uns sofort Bescheid gesagt, als du hier ankamst", sagte Hermine. „Was ist denn passiert?"

Harry lehnte sich wieder in seinem Bett zurück. „Ich sage es euch, wenn Dumbledore hier ist." In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Professor Dumbledore betrat in Begleitung von Professor Lupin und einem großen schwarzen Hund die Krankenstation. Harry lächelte erleichtert. Alle drei sahen sehr besorgt aus, Lupin wirkte zusätzlich erschöpft und ausgelaugt..

Madam Pomfrey stöhnte auf. „Schon wieder dieser Hund. Muss das denn sein, Direktor?" „Reg dich nicht auf, Poppy, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, daß er sehr gut erzogen ist." Ein Lächeln huschte über Dumbledores Gesicht und er zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Würdest du uns jetzt bitte alleine lassen", wandte er sich wieder an die Krankenschwester.

Madam Pomfrey verließ murrend die Krankenstation. Harry konnte noch etwas verstehen, das klang wie „das ist doch kein Zoo", dann schloß sie die Tür hinter sich. Fast im selben Moment verwandelte sich der schwarze Hund in Sirius Black. 

Harry setzte sich wieder in seinem Bett auf und sagte aufgeregt: „Professor, Sirius, Remus, es geht um Professor Snape, er ....". „Harry ganz ruhig, eins nach dem anderen."

Sirius trat an Harrys Bett und schloß seinen Paten in die Arme. „Als Professor Dumbledore uns berichtet hat, daß dir etwas zugestoßen ist, habe ich mir wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht", sagte er, „du siehst ja furchtbar aus, was ist denn passiert?"

Nun berichtete Harry was sich seit seiner Abreise von Hogwarts ereignet hatte. Als er berichtete wie das Amulett um Voldemorts Hals zu glühen begonnen hatte und er den Cruciatus-Fluch abgeblockt hatte hob Professor Dumbledore eine Augenbraue und Ron und Hermine starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an.

„Woher hast du gewußt wie man das macht?", fragte Hermine ihn bewundernd. „Professor Snape hat mir den Gegenfluch beigebracht", antwortete Harry leise, „Wochenlang haben wir es geübt, aber ich habe ihn nie richtig hin bekommen. Ich glaube das hier hat mir geholfen." Harry zog den Zauberstab seines Vaters aus seinem Umhang.

„James' Zauberstab", keuchte Sirius fassungslos. „Wo hast du ihn her?", fragte Remus mindestens genauso überrascht wie Sirius.

„Mrs. Figg hat ihn mir in den Osterferien gegeben. Sie sagte sie hätte ihn im Haus meiner Eltern kurz nach ... nach dem Angriff von Voldemort gefunden."

Dumbledore griff vorsichtig nach dem Zauberstab und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Dann blickte er Harry lächelnd an. „Weißt du was das ist, Harry?", fragte er ihn. Harry blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Der Kern dieses Zauberstabes ist aus einem Splitter von Poseidons Dreizack gemacht."

„Poseidon?", fragte Hermine neugierig, „sie meinen den griechischen Meeresgott? Ich dachte das wäre nur ein Mythos." Dumbledores Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter als er antwortete: „Nein Hermine die griechischen Götter waren einst so real wie du und ich. Oder dachtest du auch das ‚Auge des Ares' hätte nur durch Zufall diesen Namen gehabt."

„Dann hat das Amulett einmal dem Kriegsgott gehört?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Natürlich, er hat es vor vielen Tausend Jahren erschaffen und einen Teil seiner Macht ist auf das Amulett übergegangen.

Ich erinnere mich als wäre es gestern gewesen, daß Mr. Olivander mir berichtete ein elf-jähriger Junge namens James Potter hätte seinen ältesten Ladenhüter gekauft. Schon sein Großvater hatte diesen Zauberstab in seinem Sortiment, aber er hat niemals einen Zauberer gefunden, der zu ihm gepaßt hätte. Dein Vater ging damals durch den kleinen Laden von Mr. Olivander und weigerte sich standhaft eine Beratung von ihm anzunehmen. Statt dessen ging er recht zielstrebig durch den Verkaufsraum und zog aus einem der hintersten Regale eine kleine, sehr verstaubte Schachtel. Mr. Olivander hatten seinen Augen nicht trauen können, als der Junge den Zauberstab aus der Schachtel nahm und der Stab sofort goldene Funken ausspieh. Darauf hin hat er mich natürlich sofort informiert. Ich finde es erstaunlich, daß der Stab genauso gut zu dir zu passen scheint, Harry, wie er einst zu deinem Vater gepaßt hat. Es kommt nicht oft vor, daß Verwandte ein und den selben Zauberstab verwenden können. Sehr ungewöhnlich."

„Professor", begann Harry vorsichtig, „wie konnte es aber sein, daß ich mit diesem Zauberstab den Gegenfluch hin bekommen habe, mit meinem eigenen aber nicht?"

„Ich denke es lag nicht nur an dem Zauberstab, sondern auch an dem Amulett. Du mußt wissen, beide sind aus der selben Art von Magie. Dein Vater, der beide Artefakte besaß konnte ihre Kräfte scheinbar bündeln, dies verlieh ihm eine große Macht. Ich denke Voldemort hat nichts von diesem Zauberstab gewußt, sonst hätte er sicher auch nach ihm gesucht, und nicht nur nach dem Amulett. Bei deinem Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort standen sich nun der Zauberstab und das Amulett als Feinde gegenüber. Ares und Poseidon waren schon immer verfeindet gewesen, seit einst Ares Poseidons Sohn Helirrhothios ermordet hatte. Seit dieser Zeit sann Poseidon nach Rache. Als nun der Zauberstab, der mit Sicherheit auch einen Funken von Poseidons Persönlichkeit enthält dem Amulett des Ares gegenüberstand verlieh er dir große Kräfte. Voldemort war scheinbar so in seinen Haß vertieft, daß er die drohende Gefahr nicht bemerkte."

Harry nickte langsam, doch er glaubte nicht alles verstanden zu haben, was der Direktor ihm eben erzählt hatte. Er würde sich das alles noch einem intensiv durch den Kopf gehen lassen müssen.

Sirius blickte Harry und Dumbledore nun fragend an. „Albus, wie konnten die Leute des Ministeriums eigentlich wissen, daß Harry und Voldemort in Godric's Hollow waren?"

„Nun, Sirius", begann Dumbledore, „Mr. Colby, einer der Auroren, sagte mir, daß das Ministerium heute morgen eine anonyme Eule bekommen hätte, der zu folge Voldemort sich dort aufhalten würde." „Aber wer hat ihnen diesen Hinweis gegeben?", fragte Hermine sichtlich überrascht.

„Ich müßte mich sehr irren, wenn nicht Severus das Ministerium kurz vor seinem Aufbruch mit Harry benachrichtigt hätte", antwortete Dumbledore. Harry überlegte einen Moment, dann blickte er Dumbledore direkt an und fragte: „Soll das heißen, Professor Snape hat sich selbst nach Askaban geschickt um mich zu retten?" 

Professor Dumbledore senkte traurig den Blick. „Ja, ich vermute, daß es so war. Du mußt wissen, Voldemort hat sehr viel Einfluß auf das Ministerium. Viele Beamte in hohen Positionen gehören zu seinen Anhängern. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, daß er sogar dafür verantwortlich ist, daß die Anhörung um ein paar Tage verschoben wurde, so daß sein vermeintlich treuer Diener Severus Snape dich ins Ministerium begleiten konnte. Allerdings hatte er Severus daraufhin angewiesen dich nicht nach London, sondern nacht Godric's Hollow zu bringen, wo er dich bereits erwartete. Severus wußte wohl auf was das alles hinaus laufen würde, und teilte dem Ministerium mit, daß Voldemort sich dort aufhalten würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Befürchtung, daß er dich nicht alleine vor ihm beschützen könnte. Außerdem wollte er natürlich nicht seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen."

„Aber Albus," schaltete sich Remus Lupin ein, „genau das hat er doch getan, in dem Moment, als er Voldemort das Amulett vom Hals gerissen hat."

Dumbledore senkte langsam den Blick. „Ja, das war ein großer Fehler, das hätte er nicht tun dürfen. Nun hat er nicht nur die Leute des Ministeriums gegen sich, sondern auch Voldemort und seine Anhänger. Wenn nur keine Death Eater Zugang zu Askaban bekommen, ich möchte mir lieber nicht vorstellen, was sie Severus aus Rache antun werden, dafür daß er Voldemort hintergangen hat."

Harrys Magen verzog sich schmerzhaft. Er machte sich große Vorwürfe, schließlich war er der Grund dafür, daß Snape in dem gefürchtetsten Gefängnis der Zaubererwelt saß.

Sirius schien Harrys Sorge bemerkt zu haben und sagte mitfühlend: „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Snape hat genau gewußt welches Risiko er eingeht." „Irgendwann mußte es ja so kommen", fügte Remus bitter hinzu.

Harry sah die beiden Männer aufmerksam an. Obwohl beide Severus Snape einst von ganzem Herzen verabscheut hatten, schien nichts mehr von diesem Haß vorhanden zu sein. Statt dessen schienen sie einerseits Mitleid, andererseits aber auch Respekt vor dem zu haben, was er getan hatte.

Und wenn Harry es sich genau überlegte, überwog auch bei ihm im Moment das Mitgefühl. Er befürchtete jedoch, daß Snape, falls er je wieder aus Askaban zurück kam, Harry noch mehr hassen würde als je zuvor, schließlich war Harry der Grund, warum er nun in Askaban saß. Und Askaban mit seinen Dementoren war nicht gerade dafür bekannt seine Insassen das Schöne im Leben sehen zu lassen. 

Die Dementoren trieben ihre Opfer viel mehr an den Rand des Wahnsinns indem sie ihnen alle guten Gedanken entzogen, und nur die düsteren zurück ließen. Sicher gab es bei Snape davon eine ganze Menge.

Plötzlich viel Harry noch etwas ein. Er machte einen kleinen Satz in seinem Bett, bereute ihn aber sofort wieder, denn seine gebrochenen Rippen taten dabei höllisch weh.

„Professor Dumbledore", sagte er aufgeregt, „was ist mit Professor Aspervir, wird sie auch nach Askaban kommen?" Dumbledore schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, Harry, Professor Aspervir ist heute morgen, kurz nach eurem Aufbruch spurlos verschwunden. Ich vermute, daß sie zu Voldemort zurück gekehrt ist."

„Diese Schlange", zischte Ron ärgerlich, zog jedoch sofort das Genick ein um sich vor den vorwurfsvollen Blicken zu schützen, die mit Sicherheit gleich folgen würden. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Statt dessen setzte Hermine ein ärgerliches Gesicht auf und Professor Dumbledore sagte niedergeschlagen: „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Noch zu Beginn des Schuljahres hatte ich beschlossen keinen neuen Lehrer ins Kollegium aufzunehmen. Aber nachdem wir noch einen Lehrer weniger hatten sah ich keine andere Möglichkeit um den Lehrbetrieb aufrecht zu erhalten."

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Albus", sagte Remus mitfühlend, „jeder hier weiß, daß du nur das Beste für Hogwarts willst. Was hättest du denn machen sollen? Ein Teil der Lehrer hatte schon eine Doppelbelastung, es was das Vernünftigste was du tun konntest. Wer konnte denn ahnen, daß ein Mitarbeiter aus der ‚Abteilung gegen den Mißbrauch der Zauberei' ein Anhänger Voldemorts sein würde."

„Ich hätte es merken müssen", entgegnete Dumbledore entschlossen. „Wenn man den Death Eatern ansehen würde was sie sind, wäre sie alle schon lange hinter Schloß und Riegel", sagte Sirius, bemüht seine wütende Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Harry, wir lassen dich nun besser alleine, du mußt dich von den Strapazen erholen. Scheinbar endet für dich jedes Schuljahr gleich", sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte ihm zu. 

„Ja, im Krankenflügel", brummte Sirius und konnte gar nichts über Dumbledores scheinbaren Witz lachen. Dumbledore schien Sirius' Kommentar überhört zu haben und fragte ihn statt dessen: „Bleibst du bei Harry?" „Natürlich", antwortete Sirius. Harry lächelte glücklich.

„Ich werde jetzt erst einmal das Ministerium kontaktieren und ihnen erklären, warum du nicht zu dieser Anhörung erschienen bist. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry, sie werden sicher einen neuen Termin festsetzen", sagte Dumbledore und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Ron, Hermine und Remus verabschiedeten sich von Sirius und Harry und verließen ebenfalls das Krankenzimmer. 

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten verwandelte sich Sirius in einen Hund und legte seinen großen Kopf auf Harrys Bettlaken. Harry kraulte ihm schläfrig den Kopf und schlief ein.

Kurz darauf kam Madam Pomfrey zurück, versorgte Harrys Wunden, ohne ihn jedoch zu wecken und bedachte Sirius mit einem skeptischen Seitenblick. Der Hund jedoch schien ihren Blick nicht zu bemerken und schob seine feuchte Nase statt dessen unter Harrys schlaffe Hand.

Zwei Tage später konnte Harry den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen. Professor Dumbledore hatte mit Valerie Rickpark, der zuständigen Sachbearbeiterin von der ‚Abteilung für Vormundschaftsangelegenheiten' gesprochen und die Anhörung auf einen Termin mitte September verschoben.

Dies bedeutete, daß Harry seine Ferien abermals bei den Dursleys verbringen mußte. Aber Sirius hatte ihm fest versprochen ihn im Auge zu behalten. Harry hoffte insgeheim, daß er sich vielleicht bei Mrs. Figg einquartieren würde, so wäre er wenigstens die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe.

Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine ihre ZAG-Prüfungen geschafft. Harry und Ron hatten jeweils 10 ZAGs erreicht, ein sehr gutes Ergebnis, Hermine hatte 12 ZAGs und einen Sonder-ZAG für besondere Leistungen erhalten. Diese Auszeichnung wurde in Hogwarts nur sehr selten vergeben, und Hermine war sehr stolz auf dieses Ergebnis.

Am Tag der Abschlußfeier war die große Halle in Slytherin-Grün geschmückt. Trotz eines erfolgreichen Spiels gegen Ravenclaw hatte Griffindor seinen Rückstand gegenüber Slytherin nicht mehr aufholen können. Durch den Gewinn des Quidditch-Pokals konnte Slytherin in diesem Jahr auch wieder den Hauspokal mit 70 Punkten Vorsprung vor Griffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw erringen.

Am Tisch der Griffindors herrschte gedrückte Stimmung. Vor allem Harry machte sich große Vorwürfe. Hätte er sich bei dem Spiel gegen Hufflepuff mehr angestrengt, hätte Griffindor auch in diesem Jahr den Pokal gewonnen. Und wenn Professor Snape ihm nicht 100 Punkte abgezogen hätte in der Nacht, in der er Sirius getroffen hatte, hätte Griffindor auch den Hauspokal gewonnen. Doch Harry war der einzige, der sich Vorwürfe machte. Die anderen schienen ihm nicht die Schuld dafür zu geben.

Harry ließ seinen Blick über den Lehrer-Tisch schweifen. Professor Flitwick war aus dem St. Mungos Hospital zurück gekehrt und saß wieder zwischen seinen Kollegen. Als er den Raum betreten hatte war er von tosendem Applaus empfangen worden. Vor allem die Ravenclaws waren sehr erleichtert ihren Hauslehrer wohlbehalten wiederzusehen. 

Allerdings war ihm immer noch anzusehen, daß er eine ganze Menge durchgemacht hatte. Er war sehr blaß, und sein Gesicht wirkte ausgemergelt. Doch seine Aufenthalt hatte scheinbar keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen.

Harry sah weiter und sein Blick blieb an dem leeren Stuhl von Professor Snape hängen. Professor Dumbledore hatte den Schülern und Lehrern mitgeteilt, daß Professor Snape aus familiären Gründen erst nach den Sommerferien wieder in Hogwarts sein würde. Nach Harrys Meinung mußte da schon ein Wunder passieren, um Snape innerhalb von 8 Wochen aus Askaban heraus zu bekommen. Doch die Schüler hatten keine Fragen gestellt. Die meisten schienen einfach nur froh zu sein den Rest des Schuljahres ohne ‚Zaubertränke' hinter sich bringen zu können. Lediglich einige Slytherins, unter ihnen auch Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, hatten wissend gegrinst, niemand hatte jedoch etwas gesagt.

„Hey Harry, was ist los, genieß einfach unseren letzten Abend", riß Ron ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. Harry wandte seinen Blick vom Tisch der Lehrer ab und blickte seine Freunde an. Ja, Ron hatte wohl recht, er wollte seinen letzten Abend in Hogwarts genießen, bevor er morgen zurück zu den Dursleys mußte. Er nahm sich noch einen Hähnchenschenkel und ließ es sich schmecken.

Die Zugfahrt nach London verlief ereignislos. Harry und seine Freunde genossen die letzten Stunden in denen sie zaubern durften.

Als der Zug schließlich am Bahnhof Kings Cross einfuhr sah das Zugabteil aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Nachdem der Zug zum Stehen gekommen war verließen sie den Zug. Als sie durch die Barriere in die Muggelwelt traten erblickte Harry sofort Mrs. Weasley, die auf Ron und seine Geschwister wartete. Als sie Harry und Ron zwischen den anderen Schülern entdeckte lief sie freudig auf sie zu und schloß zuerst ihren Sohn, dann Harry in die Arme.

„Harry mein lieber, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie ihn. „Och, naja", antwortete Harry gedehnt, „fragen sie mich das noch mal, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt." Mrs. Weasley lächelte verständnisvoll. „Vielleicht kannst du ja diesen Sommer zu uns kommen. Ich werde Professor Dumbledore schreiben und ihn fragen." „Danke Mrs. Weasley. Aber ich glaube ich muß jetzt gehen. Tschö Ron, bis bald." Machs gut, Harry", sagte Ron und Harry verließ die Weasleys.

Er brachte nicht lange zu suchen, bis er seinen Onkel im Menschengewühl auf dem Bahnhof entdeckte. Er sah immer noch sehr grimmig aus. Harry schluckte. Ob er ihm die Vorkommnisse der Osterferien verziehen hatte?

„Beeil dich Bursche", blaffte Onkel Vernon durch die Menge. Harry beeilte sich um zu seinem Onkel zu kommen. Er wollte ihn nicht mehr als nötig provozieren.

Als er seinen Onkel erreicht hatte sah er einen großen, schwarzen Hund neben seinem Onkel sitzen. „Sirius", entfuhr es Harry und er starrte den Hund entgeistert an. Sein Fell war ordentlich gekämmt, und sah nicht so verstrubbelt aus wie sonst. Außerdem trug er ein Halsband und die Leine die daran befestigt war endete in Onkel Vernons Hand. Harry traute seinen Augen nicht.

Er starrte seinen Onkel verständnislos an. „Das ist Hektor von der Vogelweide", sagte Onkel Vernon, der Harrys Gedanken zu lesen schien. „Seit wann haben wir einen Hund?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Dr. Thatcher, Dudleys Diätärztin sagte, daß dein Cousin ein Haustier braucht, das ihm ein wenig Bewegung verschafft. Ich halte das ja für Zeitverschwendung, aber die Ärztin ist die nächsten acht Wochen im Urlaub und meinte es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn wir Hektor so lange in Pflege nehmen, damit wir sehen, ob ein Hund das Richtige für Dudley ist. Völliger Blödsinn, nach meiner Meinung. Immerhin ist es ein reinrassiger Neufundländer."

Harrys verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck wich einem Lächeln. Das würden phänomenale Ferien werden.

_So, das war nun das letzte Kapitel von „Harry Potter und das Auge des Ares"_

_Leider ist nun Harrys fünftes Schuljahr zu ende, und wir erfahren erst im nächsten Band, ob Harry und seine Freunde es schaffen Severus Snape aus Askaban zu befreien. Was wird Voldemort unternehmen um Snape zu bestrafen und was wird aus dem Amulett, das sich immer noch in Godric's Hollow befindet?_

_Ich hoffe das Lesen hat euch ein bisschen Spaß gemacht._

_Auf Wiedersehen sagt_

_Winschi_


End file.
